<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Меню для полуночников by Effie_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055980">Меню для полуночников</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H'>Effie_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pilots, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Начиная работать в авиакомпании "Старшип" Кихён хотел заполучить себе всё небо целиком и красивую девушку в придачу. К сожалению, не всем поставленным целям суждено сбыться в этой жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Strong Heart 2018</p><p>Обложечка by .Паркер потому что она прекрасна тт.тт<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/8f068716b2ea8f3c2b3f45c86ed9a6ba/tumblr_paxyo0wq6J1rhuivlo9_r1_500.png</p><p>Видео трейлер by @n_soxie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gvs51GtFZU&amp;feature=emb_logo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взмах руки, и гладкая, чуть прохладная на ощупь ткань подкладки кителя с тихим шорохом скользит по рубашке. Одернуть манжет рубашки, чтобы сидел как с иголочки, поправить воротник, смахнуть несуществующие пылинки с рукава, отороченного тремя золотистыми полосками, и Кихён безупречен как никогда.</p><p>Свободной рукой он поправляет запонку от галстука, чтобы та сидела идеально, а затем словно невзначай прикасается подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев к значку. На нём изображён логотип его авиакомпании с красивыми крыльями по бокам. Кихён улыбается собственному отражению в зеркале, ещё раз проверив, не забыл ли положить удостоверение в нагрудный карман, и выходит в коридор. Он красивый, он стильный, он полностью готов к своему самому первому серьёзному полёту в качестве второго пилота Боинга. Больше никаких тренажёров, никаких тренировок и налётов необходимых часов. Только светлое будущее и безграничное синее-синее небо вокруг.</p><p>Прикоснувшись к ручке двери его квартиры, Кихён вдруг резко дёргается: о самом важном-то он чуть не позабыл! Приходится снова вернуться к зеркалу, чтобы примостить фуражку на голову как следует, и всё: он готов покорять небеса.</p><p>Подхватив небольшой чемоданчик, Кихён шлёт воздушный поцелуй героине всех своих эротических фантазий. Она как всегда солнечно улыбается ему с постера, одной рукой привычно приглашая в полёт. Это хорошо, значит, всё хорошо, и дальше будет ещё лучше. Летящей походкой Кихён выпархивает из дому и спешит к уже немного нетерпеливому Чжухону за рулём.</p><p>— Извини, что заставил ждать, — тут же говорит он после приветствия и укладывает чемоданчик на заднее сидение. — Просто…</p><p>— Первый полёт и ты переживаешь? — подхватывает за него Чжухон, тихонько вздыхая. Он заводит мотор машины, плавно выворачивая руль так, чтобы выехать с парковки у дома Кихёна. — Эх, я бы на твоём месте тоже переживал. Летать, осознавая, что ты несёшь ответственность за сотню пассажиров на борту, совсем не так как в симуляторе…</p><p>— Чжухони, — тянет Кихён с небольшой ноткой сожаления в голосе. — Просто ещё не настало твоё время, ты пересдашь теорию через месяц, получишь удостоверение и…</p><p>— И со своим везением буду искать работу до пенсии, — хмыкает Чжухон, притормозив у светофора. — Не надо меня жалеть, если что, пойду в метро машинистом. Раз не рождён летать, так хоть наползаюсь вволю.</p><p>— Ты неисправим, — качает головой Кихён, без разрешения включая радио на магнитоле. Оттуда доносится энергичная песня одной популярной нынче группы. Обычно Кихён предпочитает что-нибудь более наполненное смыслом, но сейчас ему кажется, такое настроение и позитивные строки как никогда подходят к ситуации.</p><p>Они с Чжухоном уже много раз обсуждали его возможную лётную карьеру. Что не всё удаётся с первого раза, и не всё приходит в руки так просто, но в жизни же всегда всем воздаётся по заслугам, не так ли? Может ли это значить, что Чжухона после стольких лет изматывающих тренировок, кучи сторонних подработок и тысячи проваленных тестов ждёт самая лучшая авиакомпания в мире, которая будет платить ему золотые горы за совсем уж простые полёты?</p><p>Кихён не знает наверняка. Его тоже нельзя назвать уж слишком удачливым человеком. Он просто берёт не талантом, не фортуной, а упорным трудом и невообразимой выносливостью. Он ёжится, вспоминая те бессонные ночи за учебниками. Однако он прекрасно помнит слова инструктора, сказанные ещё на самом первом теоретическом занятии:</p><p>
  <i>«В небе вы несёте ответственность за каждую живую душу на борту: неважно, командир вы или простой бортпроводник. Остальные могут устать или что-то недоглядеть. Но именно вы потом будете отвечать за их оплошности».</i>
</p><p>Он отвечает не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь каждого вверенного ему пассажира. Поэтому Кихён просто не мог отлынивать от учёбы. Вместо этого он с фанатичным энтузиазмом штудировал эфсиоэм и кьюэрэйч, параллельно зачитываясь эфситиэм. Ему важно было знать не только о том, что делать в случае проблем, но и как эффективно их избежать. Именно это фундаментальное понимание, что в небе всё абсолютно серьёзно и нельзя, просто нельзя пропускать важные предвзлётные процедуры, возможно, и помогло ему получить лётное удостоверение коммерческого пилота, а затем и расширение до инструктора.</p><p>И ему кажется, что именно этого понимания Чжухону и не хватает ради достижения своих целей. Кихён вовсе не осуждает его, в конце концов, Чжухон — его хороший друг, возможно, единственный оставшийся на настоящее время. Просто… Просто он мог бы постараться стать немного организованнее и давно бы уже получил свою лицензию пилота, не говоря уже о лицензии инструктора.</p><p>— Что, боишься? — снова приводит его в чувство голос Чжухона, словно выдёргивает репку из-под земли. Кихён моргает, уже открывает рот, чтобы привычно начать спорить и доказывать, почему он ничего не боится, но вдруг перед ним возникает огромный аэропорт, снующие туда-сюда люди, наперебой сигналят машины, — у них есть всего минута на стоянку, и тут он честно признаётся:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Чжухон хмыкает, нежно, почти любовно стукает его кулаком по плечу и мило жмурится, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках:</p><p>— Хён, вот ты — последний человек, от которого бы я хотел это услышать. Если не ты, то тогда кто достоин звания пилота, а?</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, идиот, — ворчит тот, закатывая глаза, однако комплимент принимает с маленькой, почти незаметной застенчивой улыбкой на лице. Всё будет хорошо, он в этом практически уверен теперь. — Всё, мне пора, а то ещё оштрафуют за длительную стоянку.</p><p>— Удачи! — кричит ему Чжухон уже в спину.</p><p>Кихён в очередной раз восхищённо рассматривает буквы на крыше аэропорта, перехватывает чемоданчик поудобнее в правую руку и тихо шепчет себе под нос: «спасибо».</p><p>Он уверен, что всё пройдёт гладко, как никогда в жизни, но немного удачи ему всё же не помешает. Им всем нужно в жизни получить свою крохотную долю благословения от Фортуны.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Первый в его официальной карьере коммерческого пилота полёт волею судьбы назначен в Японию. Полтора часа дневного полёта, три часа в аэропорту Фукуоки, а потом обратно домой на вечернем рейсе. Кихён и не рассчитывает на какие-то привилегии, его приняли на работу всего несколько дней назад, но всё же, первый регулярный, да ещё и международный полёт можно по праву считать большой удачей.<p>Он успешно находит медицинский кабинет, обслуживающий сотрудников его авиакомпании, проходит осмотр, так энергично мотая головой на вопрос о жалобах, что чуть не просит таблетку обезболивающего. Нет, какое тогда он произведёт впечатление на руководство авиакомпании, если с самого первого полёта начнёт просить медикаменты?</p><p>Выходя из кабинета, Кихён словно невзначай пытается высмотреть глазами форму бортпроводниц его компании: его муза, его главная маленькая радость, Хёрин, как он ласково называет девушку с плаката, должна, просто обязана лететь с ним в составе одного экипажа. Зря что ли он остановил свой выбор именно здесь, хотя его резюме приняли множество более продвинутых конкурентов.</p><p>Сердце Кихёна радостно замирает, когда он замечает знакомую чёрную юбку с белой окантовкой. Он поднимает голову выше, рассчитывая тут же познакомиться с красавицей Хёрин, но на него в упор смотрит другая девушка.</p><p>— Новенький на эмикс пять четырнадцать? — коротко спрашивает она, словно гавкает. Кихён покорно кивает, поёжившись от её ну слишком сурового взгляда. И вот как она до сих пор не распугала своим видом всех пассажиров? — Меня зовут Кан Джихён, и я буду старшей бортпроводницей в твоём первом полёте.</p><p>Она протягивает руку и тут же сжимает ладонь Кихёна в крепком рукопожатии. Не хрупкая девушка, а какой-то устрашающий киборг. И если правило семи секунд действительно работает, то Джихён оставила просто кошмарное первое впечатление о себе!</p><p>— Ю Кихён. Новенький, — чеканит он, стараясь подражать её тону. Голос вроде даже ни разу не дрогнул, что уже можно считать победой.</p><p>— Чудно, — закатывает глаза она, вытягивая ладонь после неоправданно затянувшегося рукопожатия, и указывает свободной рукой на небольшую группу людей, облаченных в форму их авиакомпании, сидящих на небольшом диванчике возле гигантской пальмы в горшке размером, пожалуй, с самого Кихёна. — Там твой капитан сидит и остальная команда на сегодня. Сам сможешь познакомиться или мне за ручку тебя привести?</p><p>— Спасибо, я и сам в состоянии себе помочь, — фыркает Кихён в ответ, но тут же выдавливает из себя милую улыбку. Эффективное управление персоналом экипажа. Краеугольный камень, на который нашла его коса обучения. Тема, которую он способен процитировать даже спросонья, но неспособен понять. Соль на все его раны. — Был рад с вами познакомиться, Джихён.</p><p>— Это взаимно. Надеюсь, вы проведёте незабываемые минуты в рамках первого полёта на коммерческом рейсе.</p><p>Это звучит как самая настоящая угроза. Кихён не совсем понимает, где и когда он уже успел насыпать соли на хвост Джихён — с таким-то отношением к себе, но вслух спросить не решается. Вместо этого он действительно следует её совету и подходит к широкоплечему капитану, который мило о чём-то переговаривается с другим бортпроводником. Рядом улыбается самая младшая по виду бортпроводница, кивая на каждое сказанное слово, словно маленький китайский болванчик.</p><p>Картинка выглядит настолько идиллично, что Кихён даже не решается её нарушить своим грубым вмешательством. Однако стоять и ждать, пока Джихён вернётся и ничтоже сумняшеся опозорит его ещё раз перед уважаемыми людьми, тоже не особо хочется.</p><p>— Извините, если прерываю вашу беседу, но мне бы хотелось представиться. Ю Кихён, новый пилот. Второй пилот… В смысле, я…</p><p>— Вы — Ю Кихён, мы это уже поняли, — усмехается капитан, помахав перед ним тонкой бумажной папкой белого цвета. Бортпроводник рядышком противно заливисто смеётся, глядя на него, словно учитель, экзаменующий нерадивого школьника, и в ту же секунду Кихён осознаёт, что в Джихён, по сути, нет ничего такого ужасного, она просто женщина-киборг, когда этот тип откровенно над ним смеётся без особой на то причины. Этот противный…</p><p>Он слегка суживает глаза, пытаясь разобрать табличку на груди бортпроводника как можно незаметнее, но тот, как назло, поворачивается так, что левая рука закрывает буквы. В этот момент капитан поднимается с дивана и пожимает руку Ю Кихёна так сильно, что Джихён по сравнению с ними всеми уже кажется маленькой хрупкой девочкой, наивно хлопающей глазками посреди лютикового поля.</p><p>— Шин Хосок. Твой самый первый капитан, — улыбается тот так широко, словно был бы счастлив сломать кисть Кихёну прямо здесь же перед полётом. И ещё немного напрягает явное ударение на слово «первый». Оно словно шепчет на ухо, что ничего хорошего от этого полёта ждать не стоит. — Рядом со мной Ли Минхёк — опытный бортпроводник и Им Даён, наша младшая. Вернее, теперь у нас ты самый младший.</p><p>— Очень… Приятно, — с трудом отвечает Кихён, высвобождая руку из цепкой капитанской хватки. По сравнению с ним, мягкая, чуть прохладная кисть Минхёка кажется чуть ли не лучшей вещью, к которой он прикасался за сегодня. Даён мило улыбается, скромно вкладывая свою тёплую ручку в его ладонь. Нет, может, всё не настолько печально и это у Кихёна всего лишь предполётная паника? Они ведь наверняка все опытные, вряд ли бы компания, основная маркетинговая линия которой — абсолютная безопасность, стала бы рисковать и ставить на один полёт с неопытным пилотом каких-то дремучих дебилов, не так ли?</p><p>Да и вообще, после таких жёстких проверок и экзаменов, Кихён не слишком уверен, что любой не особо здоровый человек способен реализоваться в лётной карьере. Себя он, разумеется, считает вполне спокойным и уравновешенным человеком. Он стрессоустойчив, обладает навыками коммуникабельности и вообще являет собой просто идеальное сферическое резюме в вакууме. Поэтому, по его мнению, полёт просто ну никак не может стать плохим.</p><p>— Это взаимно, — слово в слово повторяет реплику Джихён Хосок точно таким же сладенько-угрожающим тоном. В ту же секунду лёгкая паника, которая и без того кружилась вокруг головы Кихёна, раздувается во стократ сильнее, и дурное предчувствие уже как-то и не спишешь на нервный мандраж.</p><p>Ситуацию немного спасает своим возвращением Джихён, рукой указывая по направлению к пунктам таможенного контроля.</p><p>— Вы здесь уже все познакомились? Может, тогда начнём бриф, пока не началась регистрация?</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — просто кивает Хосок, начиная коротко и быстро раздавать каждому инструкции вместе с Джихён.</p><p>Вообще Кихён раньше думал, что именно капитан — самый главный и ответственный человек на борту, и все обязаны ему беспрекословно подчиняться. И он уже был на это готов: при всей своей независимости и жажде к справедливости Кихён авторитеты уважал. Однако Джихён, по всей видимости, вертела все эти авторитеты вокруг того места, которого у неё отродясь не было. Она спокойно перебивает Хосока, вставляет уместные и не очень ремарки. Удивительно, но команда общается без всякой необходимой субординации, даже Минхёк позволяет себе какие-то несмешные шутки, от которых все почему-то всё равно смеются.</p><p>— Окей, — кивает Хосок и хлопает себя по коленям, решительно вставая с дивана. — Пойдём готовиться к взлёту, мне нужно показать нашему маленькому Кихёни все необходимые процедуры.</p><p>Кихён морщится от такой слишком откровенной фамильярности, но возразить не смеет. Он всё ещё помнит о субординации, которую нужно неукоснительно соблюдать. Для него капитан — всё ещё тот нерушимый и крепкий авторитет, за который необходимо держаться всеми силами.</p><p>— Значит, смотри, — он подаёт паспорт мужчине в военной форме вместе с лётным удостоверением, пластиковой картой-пропуском и бумагами из белой папки. — Без разрешения тебя никогда не пустят в стерильную зону. Пока ты учишься, я делаю за тебя все бумаги, но позже тебе придётся разбираться с этим самому.</p><p>— Да, капитан, — подобострастно кивает Кихён, что вызывает смешок сзади. Он стреляет взглядом-кинжалом, повернув голову в сторону. Ну кто бы сомневался, что это будет Минхёк? Они не перекинулись и двумя словами, а в душе Кихёна уже разгорелось яркое пламя ненависти, способное осветить самую тёмную ночь в радиусе нескольких километров.</p><p>Их вещи проверяют на сканере, после чего экипаж пропускают в зал ожидания, где снуют тысячи куда-то спешащих пассажиров. Они мельтешат, мечутся, тащат за собой маленькие чемоданчики, сопротивляющихся детей, прозрачные пакеты из магазинов беспошлинной торговли.</p><p>Это абсолютно другой мир. Здесь время подчиняется законам компьютерного расписания, оно замедляется, тянется, тянется, чтобы потом, достигнув критического значения растяжения, в один момент полететь вперёд словно эластичная пружинка. Словно кусочек резинки из рогатки Кихёна, когда тот был совсем ещё ребёнком.</p><p>— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — машет перед его лицом Хосок, и Кихён заново фокусирует взгляд перед собой, возвращаясь в реальность.</p><p>— Конечно, капитан! — преувеличенно бодро отвечает он, и на этот раз уже никто в радиусе двух метров не смеётся своим глупым, противным голосом. Оглянувшись, Кихён замечает свою команду проводников у их предполагаемого гейта. Оторвались, значит.</p><p>— Не теряй концентрацию, — вздыхает Хосок, направляя его к тому же выходу. — Особенно перед своим инструктором. Помни, что от меня зависит чуть ли не всё твоё будущее в авиации!</p><p>Кихён тяжело сглатывает. Фраза, которая звучит обыкновенным запугиванием, может запросто превратиться из ночного кошмара в реальность, если он не понравится Хосоку. Одно неверное движение в поле зрения инструктора, и всё твоё будущее будет предопределено. С плохой характеристикой тебя вряд ли возьмут на важные рейсы, ты никогда не получишь повышения. На плохую характеристику прежде всего обращают внимание другие авиакомпании при найме к себе в штат. Всего лишь один неверный шаг и всё, ты летишь в пропасть без парашюта и хотя бы мизерного шанса спастись живым.</p><p>— Конечно, капитан, — повторяет он уже не так живо, пока они проходят сквозь коридор к самолёту. Обычный узкофлюзеляжный Боинг, на котором он оттренировал немало часов на тренажёре. Вроде, пока что ничего нового. Они заходят в кабину пилотов, Кихён осторожно занимает место слева.</p><p>— В таком случае начинаем предполётную проверку, — громко и внятно говорит Хосок на английском языке, от чего Кихён даже торопеет на одну секунду. Да, всё правильно, в кабине установлен датчик, реагирующий на голоса, чтобы потом при необходимости можно было их поднять и проанализировать. Кихён не хочет думать о той самой необходимости, когда вскрывают бортовой самописец, не в самый же первый день полёта?</p><p>— Есть проверка, — выдыхает он, выключая всю аппаратуру, предписанную инструкцией. Затем он берёт в руки бортовой журнал, провожает взглядом вставшего Хосока и семенит за ним следом, словно несмышлёный утёнок за опытной и вальяжной матерью.</p><p>— Дальше нам следует сделать внешнюю проверку машины, — поясняет он, проходя по салону самолёта мимо проводников и спускаясь по второму трапу на землю. Кихён осматривается, всё так же крепко сжимая в руках бортовой журнал. В нескольких метрах от правого крыла их дожидается молодой парень в серой униформе с ярко-жёлтой светоотражающей манишкой.</p><p>— Проводим предполётный осмотр, — громко говорит ему Хосок, подходя ближе. — Взял с собой второго пилота. Мы у него первые, так что будь нежен.</p><p>Техник закатывает глаза, снимает перчатку с правой руки и пожимает протянутую руку Кихёна.</p><p>— Им Чангюн. Вряд ли ты будешь меня часто видеть, этот аэропорт огромный, как дыра в моём сердце, но иметь знакомых техников в списке контактов всегда важно. К твоим услугам.</p><p>— Ю Кихён. Очень приятно, — честно отвечает ему он, сдержанно улыбаясь. Пока что из всех встреченных людей Чангюн меньше всего создаёт отталкивающее впечатление. Он кажется приятным малым, да и какой можно ждать свиньи от человека, который отвечает за твою жизнь в воздухе?</p><p>Вместе с этим в голову Кихёна влетает мысль, что он вообще-то должен был рассчитать количество топлива, необходимое в полёте, чтобы передать данные Чангюну.</p><p>— Топливо! — сипло выдыхает он, выхватывая маленький блокнотик из внутреннего кармана кителя. Вдохновившись задачей, которую он, согласно протоколу, должен был выполнить перед тем, как встретиться с техником, Кихён, увлечённо просчитывая необходимую цифру, не замечает на себе два любопытных взгляда. — Так… Обратно… Учитывая оба двигателя… Запас… Вот!</p><p>Сияя, он вручает Чангюну страничку с необходимым количеством топлива, на что получает снисходительный кивок. Бумажку аккуратно складывают и прячут в нагрудный карман формы.</p><p>— Молодец, правильно посчитал всё до литра, — одобрительно кивает он. — Но рейс в Фукуоку у нас частый, так что все данные уже давно высчитаны для экономии времени. Может, всё же приступим к проверке?</p><p>На лице Кихёна, кажется, можно приготовить омлет. Он с силой сжимает кулаки, уже норовя наброситься на Чангюна, единственного человека, которому он хотел довериться, как резко вспоминает, что вообще-то на него сейчас смотрит его горе-инструктор, который как-то ну вообще не помогает в первом полёте.</p><p>— А почему сразу не предупредили-то? — старается он спросить максимально нейтральным тоном. Кровь, кажется, понемногу начинает сходить с лица, но уши ещё горят словно печка.</p><p>— Ты слишком прикольно увлёкся подсчётами, — пожимает плечами Чангюн, вытаскивая из кармана маленький манометр. — Мне стало стыдно прерывать твой приступ вдохновения.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, чего ты пыхтишь так? — подливает масла в огонь Хосок с другой стороны, похлопывая Кихёна по плечу с самым ехидным выражением лица в мире. — У всех нас был свой ужасный первый рабочий день, и, поверь, у тебя он только начинается. Ты там пишешь значение давления в шинах?</p><p>Это катастрофа. Самая настоящая катастрофа с одной человеческой жертвой в виде Кихёна. Он уже совсем не уверен, что сможет пережить свой первый полёт. Когда кажется, что всё против тебя, даже противная техника, очень хочется зарычать, разорвать обидчиков на клочки и сдаться. Кихён чувствует, что от этой грани, когда дальше сдерживать себя нет смысла, расстояние в миллиметр. Ещё что-то, даже самое незначительное, и он начнёт убивать, прямо как в фильмах.</p><p>— Да, капитан, — цедит он, с силой сжимая зубы. Как же ему сейчас хочется ответить что-нибудь другое. Что-нибудь такое, от чего у них всех поотвисают челюсти и больше никогда не появится желания над ним шутить. Но вместо этого Кихён буквально уговаривает себя сдержаться, на этот раз. Пусть хотя бы в первый день всё пройдёт без стандартных базарных ссор.</p><p>Бортовой журнал заполнен наполовину. Местами виднеются какие-то красные пометки поверх обычных чёрных, местами белая бумага запачкана какой-то непонятной субстанцией чёрного цвета. Мазутом, наверное. Самая последняя запись гласит, что была произведена плановая проверка хвостового оперения и заменена одна из деталей.</p><p>— А почему меняли хвост? — спрашивает он словно невзначай, быстро прописывая цифры в нужных графах.</p><p>— А, — отмахивается Чангюн, проверяя наклейки в отсеке для шасси. — Этот герой с шеей шириной в секвойю, что стоит возле тебя, сажал самолёт с двумя горящими двигателями. Снижался боком, потому что нужно было аккуратно втиснуться между высотными зданиями города, но слегка в самом конце зацепил хвост. Хорошо, что вообще дотянул до аэропорта… Кстати, шасси в порядке.</p><p>Кихён нервно икает и смотрит на чересчур довольного Хосока с некоторой долей ужаса в глазах. Не может такого быть, неужели он и правда настолько хорошо может справляться с техникой? Но почему он тогда, на первый взгляд, кажется человеком недалёким?</p><p>— Но почему тогда в бортовом журнале нет записей о замене двигателей? — резонно спрашивает он, глядя как Чангюн ловко спрыгивает с разводным ключом в руке. Тот кивает, усмехаясь.</p><p>— Делай выводы сам, новичок. Крепления в норме, багажный отсек в норме.</p><p>То ли это из-за того, что Кихён уже практически в шаге от нервного срыва, то ли из-за того, что он излишне впечатлительный, но паззл с выводами в его голове складываться отказывается категорически. Не помогает также Хосок, который расхаживает с самодовольным лицом, словно индюк какой-то. Почему нет записи о том, что двигатели меняли? Не может такого быть, что они полетят на старых, безопасность полётов же всегда стоит на первом месте!</p><p>— Так, вроде всё проверили, самолёт готов к полёту, — объявляет Чангюн спустя некоторое время, отбирая у Кихёна журнал и поставив в него роспись вместе с небольшим пятном от машинного масла прямо посреди страницы. Он покорно подписывается в нужном месте, всё ещё осторожно поглядывая на героя Хосока. Герой же безмятежно осматривается по сторонам и разве что не в носу ковыряется. — Удачного полёта. Буду ждать сегодня ночью.</p><p>— Спасибо, — кивает Кихён за них обоих. Ему интересно, как долго длится смена у Чангюна, что он будет их дожидаться обратно. Может, он берёт сверхурочные часы? Или рабочий день его только начался? Как вообще регулируется работа на земле?</p><p>Ещё больше по возвращению в кабину его пугают обещания Хосока, что на этом его приключения на сегодня не заканчиваются. То есть эти шутники точно подготовили ему самые сладкие час и двадцать минут полёта. Он вешает на крючок фуражку, надевает наушники и мысленно начинает готовиться к худшему.</p><p>— Наружная предполётная проверка окончена, — объявляет Хосок, отрезая чуть ли не все остальные мысли Кихёна. Протокол проверки аппаратуры перед взлётом тут же возникает в его голове, несмотря на всплывающие подсказки бортового компьютера. Эти драгоценные минуты серьёзной работы — его спасение, его глоток свежего воздуха. Здесь точно не место глупым шуточкам, как не место им во время взлёта, во время так называемой «стерильный кабины», так что хотя бы двадцать минут для восстановления душевного равновесия у него есть. Он послушно проверяет гидравлику самолёта, ставит нужное положение закрылок. Всё по списку, чётко и плавно.</p><p>— Проверка самолёта окончена, — объявляет Хосок, тут же переходя на родную речь. — Обычно в таких разворотных рейсах мы меняемся со вторым пилотом обязанностями в обратном полёте, но сегодня я буду капитаном в обе стороны. Ты же умеешь поддерживать связь с диспетчером? И сможешь давать объявления пассажирам?</p><p>— Конечно, — фыркает Кихён. К нему явно относятся, как к какому-то школьнику, несмотря на то, что он уже довольно давно преодолел этот этап. Ну, не с самого рождения Кихён осознал, что хочет быть пилотом гражданской авиации, такое бывает. Да, он переучивался и потерял несколько лет, поэтому входит в карьеру не с самого юного возраста. Но это же не значит, что к нему стоит относиться как к несмышлёному малышу?</p><p>— Тогда вперёд, — кивает Хосок. Примерно в ту же секунду голос Джихён сообщает, что посадка закончена.</p><p>И уверенности в собственных силах у Кихёна мгновенно становится в несколько раз меньше. Нет, он не молодой и сопливый мальчик, который заикается при первой связи с диспетчером. Но некоторый холод в области лодыжек он всё же чувствует. Нарочито уверенно улыбаясь, Кихён нажимает на кнопку связи с землёй и сообщает, едва услышав щелчок:</p><p>— Инчон, здравствуйте. Рейс эмикс пять четырнадцать, — сообщает он, но горло как на зло пересыхает в самый ответственный момент, и вместо внятного предложения Кихёну удаётся только прохрипеть.</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать, слушаю. Говорите чётче, — рявкают на него с вышки так грубо, что желание убежать и бросить это всё гиблое изначально дело возрастает раз так в тысячу. Но нет, он не сдастся так просто. Кихён прочищает горло и повторяет заготовленную в голове речь. Ну, он хотя бы не сбился, уже и на том можно сказать спасибо.</p><p>— Запрашиваю разрешение на взлёт, — добавляет он максимально спокойным тоном. На том конце подозрительно молчат, катаясь и по без того расшатанным нервам Кихёна. Если он переживёт эти два рейса за сегодня, то явно купит себе какой-нибудь вкусной и неполезный еды в ресторане быстрого питания. Но там молчат.</p><p>Молчат. Молчат. Молчат…</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать, — наконец разрезает недовольный голос густую тишину в кабине пилотов. — Разрешаю руление на полосу пятнадцать левая.</p><p>— Понял, руление на пятнадцать левую, — выдыхает Кихён, отчаянно стараясь скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе. Он же не мальчишка какой-то, почему он нервничает, словно в первый раз собирается заняться сексом?</p><p>Они потихоньку рулят по полосам, расчерченным на асфальте по направлению к заданной точке, как резко Хосок спрашивает на родном языке:</p><p>— Ты тренировал налёт на Цессне, так?</p><p>— Ну… Да, — неуверенно отвечает Кихён. Он не слишком понимает, к чему эти вопросы в один из самых ответственных моментов управления самолётом. — А что?</p><p>— Ничего, — едва слышно хмыкает тот. — Для тебя же не является секретом излишняя для тренировочного самолёта стабильность? Так вот, в Боингах её нет…</p><p>Ну всё. Если каждый из экипажа ставил перед собой цель довести Кихёна до нервного срыва, то у них это удалось сполна. Четыре раза. Даже у миленькой Даён, которая, вроде как, вообще ничего ещё не успела сказать Кихёну, но теперь он более чем уверен, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Но особенно в искусстве сыпать соль на разные не предназначенные для этого места отличился его треклятый капитан, Шин Хосок. На которого даже не огрызнёшься, потому что он ещё и инструктор. И из самолёта уже не выпрыгнешь — все выходы надёжно запаяны, так что придётся убивать и метать только в Японии. Но там уж Кихён оторвётся…</p><p>На реплику Хосока он решает не отвечать, лишь наблюдая за разгоняющимся огромным самолётом в ливрее джейвайпи эйр. Невольно он задумывается, что, наверное, зря поспешил принять предложение работы от старшипа. Кто знает, кто стал бы его инструктором и старался бы ли он довести его до нервного срыва с упорством пятиклассника, стань он пилотом какой-нибудь более крупной авиакомпании?</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать? Даю разрешение занять полосу пятнадцать левую, — снова слышит он голос диспетчера. Ему бы с таким голосом не в авиации работать, а где-нибудь на радио. Кихён легко может представить этот утомлённый, слегка недовольный голос на каком-нибудь ночном эфире. Он бы обсуждал проблемы взрослых людей, ставил бы какие-то особо эротические треки в эфир и совершенно точно был бы звездой своего эфира. Работа авиадиспетчером ему не идёт ни в коем случае.</p><p>— И-инчон, — неожиданно для себя заикается Кихён, подтверждая команду. — В-вас понял. Эмикс пять четырнадцать, ко взлёту готовы.</p><p>— Господи, первый рейс что ли? — вздыхает диспетчер, но Кихён на реплику не отвечает. Не положено по правилам, а так бы он уже давно и с удовольствием бы поставил вредный голос на место. — Эмикс пять четырнадцать. Даю разрешение на взлёт. Занимайте эшелон двести девяносто. И не тряситесь вы так, как школьник перед первым сексом. Это будет так же быстро и совсем не больно.</p><p>— Есть, эшелон двести девяносто, — сквозь зубы и обидный смех Хосока цедит Кихён, заполняя информацию в бортовом компьютере. Самолёт достаточно быстро набирает скорость, от чего его прижимает немного к креслу.</p><p>— Отрываемся, — сообщает Хосок, потянув на себя рычаг, и они действительно плавно начинают набирать высоту.</p><p>Наверное, Кихёна никогда не станет удивлять то волшебное чувство восторга, граничащего с чем-то большим, намного более возвышенным и сильным, когда ноги больше не чувствуют твёрдую поверхность взлётной полосы под собой, а единственная мысль, которая бьётся в голове словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, это то, что он летит! Он взаправду набирает высоту на огромном пассажирском самолёте, у него на борту сто семь пассажиров, три бортпроводника и целый капитан, который оказывается, ещё и неожиданно профессионал своего дела.</p><p>Кихён не без удовольствия выполняет все его приказы и неотрывно следит за всеми показателями на экранах. Считывать буквой «Т», не пытаться охватить взглядом всё.</p><p>Голос инструктора звучит в голове так же кристально чисто и без помех, как он сейчас слышит голос Хосока, громко и четко комментирующего каждое выполненное действие. Кихён не возражает. На самом деле, он вполне способен подчиняться. Из него бы вышел выдающийся подчинённый, если честно! Но только дело в том, что для толкового подчинения ему нужен толковый начальник, а буквально до самого момента взлёта Хосок показывал себя исключительно как долбоёб.</p><p>— Включаю автопилот, — сообщает Хосок, выполняя команду, как только на приборах высвечивается выбранная высота. В кабине повисает неловкая тишина на несколько секунд. Кихён может чувствовать её кожей, особенно, в тех местах, где горячая рубашка прилипла к спине от пота. Что-то ему подсказывает, что просто так его в покое не оставят.</p><p>В дверь раздаётся стук, и едва в их кабине появляется голова Минхёка, Кихён уже почти что уверен наверняка, что пришёл он как раз по его душу. Ну, вот не смогут они его оставить в покое. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. Никогда.</p><p>— Капитан? Мне кажется, у нас проблемы… — неуверенно говорит Минхёк с постным выражением лица. Кихён бы и сам поверил, что у них в самолёте проблемы, если бы не плохо скрываемые чёртики, которые чуть ли не пасадобль пляшут в его глазах.</p><p>— Что там? — удручённо выдыхает Кихён. И буквально чувствует, как под ногами падает последняя опора. В руках у Минхёка несколько болтов из обшивки самолёта. Которые не могут появиться просто так.</p><p>— Я нашёл их на полу… Не знаю, как они могли оказаться на борту… Думаю, что они оторвались пока мы взлетали.</p><p>Это уже выглядит как серьёзная заявка на победу. С цветами и красивой красной ленточкой. На их гробах. Если их вообще смогут выловить из моря, если все упадут. А в том, что самолёт без должной обшивки рухнет, Кихён уверен на все сто процентов: ведь если повредилась обшивка, значит, нарушилась целостность машины, значит, на такой высоте в условии пониженного давления самолёт вообще должно разорвать к чертям за несколько жалких секунд.</p><p>Кихён смотрит на Хосока, Хосок смотрит на него с притворным ужасом на лице, и тут до Кихёна доходит.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно. Детали внешней обшивки самолёта в загерметизированном корпусе. Даже если бы теоретически ты их и нашёл, то мы бы уже давно развалились на части от декомпрессии. Иди лучше пугай своими болтами кого поглупее, ага?</p><p>— Ну, как знаете… Я вас предупредил, — трагически шепчет Минхёк в ответ, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, от чего сердце Кихёна всё же начинает биться в несколько раз быстрее. Предательское и нелогичное «а что, если он всё же прав» бодро начинает грызть мозг прямо внутри черепной коробки. Ну конечно он издевается, это же разводка дедсадовца, на такое может повестись только совсем уж идиот, потому что Хосок и глазом не моргнул на это заявление, а ведь именно он — главный человек на борту.</p><p>— Помнишь, что я говорил про Цессну? — невзначай спрашивает этот самый человек, с улыбкой глядя в розово-голубое небо перед ними. Кихён хочет ответить, поставить его на место и, наконец, самоутвердиться в его новой компании и в принципе. Но не может, потому что в этот же момент самолёт резко теряет несколько градусов наклона и, соответственно, снижается на пару десятков метров по приборам. Вкупе с предыдущей жалобой Минхёка, а также вспоминая показания бортового журнала с новым хвостом, Кихён уже даже не паникует. А какой смысл разводить истерику, если они всё равно рухнут? А если не рухнут, смысл вообще паниковать?</p><p>От этой мысли в одночасье в голову Кихёна приходит просветление и спокойствие. Какой вообще смысл паники? Паника сеет хаос, хаос порождает разрушения и проблемы. Нет паники, нет проблем. В крайнем случае он убьёт Хосока уже в туалете аэропорта без лишних свидетелей и шума. И Минхёка.</p><p>— Самолёт сейчас на автопилоте, — вздыхает Кихён. — Если приборам нужно опустить ненадолго нос, то так тому и быть, зачем нервничать?</p><p>— А если по приборам ты будешь находиться высоко в небе, но перед твоим лицом внезапно возникнет гора?</p><p>— «Опасное сближение с землёй» ещё никто не отменял. Если визуально я увижу препятствие, но буду прислушиваться к приборам и диспетчеру, то без проблем смогу избежать катастрофы.</p><p>— А если ты будешь лететь в режиме слабой видимости, а приборы внезапно откажут? — не унимается Хосок.</p><p>— Что, прямо все? — Хосок коротко кивает вместо ответа. — Ну, значит, неожиданно влечу в эту самую проклятую гору и закончу жизнь подобно воину воздуха. А если серьёзно, то мы же сделали предвзлётную проверку, приборы были в полном порядке. К тому же какие горы, мы над морем летим?</p><p>Раздражаться Кихёну намного комфортнее, чем тихонько сидеть в кресле и воображать все те сценарии, что предлагает ему любимейший капитан с энергичностью мелкой болонки. Раздражение всегда было самым любимым способом Кихёна (для) избавления от стресса и паники. Хосок ещё раз открывает рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но в дверь снова стучат.</p><p>— Кофе, чай? — спрашивает Джихён, мило улыбаясь им двоим. На какой-то момент Кихён даже начинает верить в то, что эта улыбка действительно искренняя, а не банальный результат тренировок и обычная профдеформация. Улыбаясь, Джихён даже несколько преображается в глазах Кихёна: черты лица смягчаются, сияющая улыбка поднимает настроение, а искренняя, неподдельная заинтересованность в глазах действительно заставляет поверить в простую иллюзию бортпроводника. Наверняка Джихён получила это звание совершенно заслуженно. И да, в этот момент Кихён ею искренне восхищён, пускай даже это остаётся не более чем профессионализмом.</p><p>— Я хочу кофе и курицу, — отвечает Хосок, принимая багет с курицей и стаканчик крепкого ароматного кофе. Кихен горестно вздыхает, принимая свой чай и веганский багет. Правила авиакомпании требуют от пилотов разного питания во избежание отравления их обоих. И хоть в этом нет вины ни Хосока, ни Джихён, он чувствует, как потихоньку переступает черту спокойствия.</p><p>После которой уже становится всё равно. После которой уже плевать, что там напишет этот инструктор в своей папочке. Плевать на всё. Если уволят, ничего страшного, у Кихена есть другой кандидат на это место, к тому же это не единственная авиакомпания в мире. Плевать. Он уже собирается откусить от этого бесспорно противного и безвкусного бутерброда, как относительное спокойствие прерывает приятный голос неприятного диспетчера.</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать. Вы подходите к границе зоны моего покрытия. Работайте с Фукуокой. Один два девять точка один.</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать, вас понял. Переходим на частоту Фукуоки. Один два девять точка один, — отвечает Кихён и резко осознает, что напряжение, которое присутствовало в самом начале диалога с землёй, исчезло, словно его вообще не было. Всё становится намного проще, когда прекращаешь париться. Наверное, стоит это сделать личным жизненным кредо. Не надо напрягаться.</p><p>Фукуока отвечает не настолько понятно и чётко, но хотя бы не стремится Кихёна как-то обидеть, за что уже получает несколько жирных плюсиков в карму. Они плавно пересекают море и по навигатору уже совсем скоро начнут снижаться (и этот кошмар наконец закончится), как Хосок поворачивается к Кихёну и в духе дурацких фильмов-катастроф трагически шепчет:</p><p>— Наверное, мне нужно было сказать это раньше, ведь очень странно летать с этой… особенностью, — Хосок тяжело сглатывает, всё же бросая взгляд на приборы, что несколько смягчает драматичность момента. Сердце Кихёна начинает подозревать неладное. Не к добру это. Ой, не к добру.</p><p>— Я слушаю, — осторожно кивает тот, предпочитая сконцентрироваться на приборах, чем на сложном лице Хосока. Ещё секунда и тот точно пустит слезу, как пить дать.</p><p>— Просто я пришёл в авиацию, чтобы это победить. Но… — он снова выдерживает драматичную паузу. — Я боюсь высоты. Иногда мне кажется, что это сильнее меня, например, как сейчас. Именно поэтому я попрошу тебя посадить самолёт самостоятельно, там всего по глиссаде нужно спуститься.</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза. Очередная тупая шутка, ну когда они уже угомонятся?</p><p>— Ага, конечно. Командир воздушного судна, инструктор, налетавший хренову тысячу часов, и резко боится высоты? Я, конечно, ещё новичок, но имейте совесть, блин.</p><p>— Посадишь? — спрашивает в ответ Хосок, и Кихён снова закатывает глаза, отчётливо кивая.</p><p>— Да, Господи, проще было сразу сказать, что хотите посмотреть на мои навыки. К чему эти шуточки? — раздражённо отвечает он, положив левую руку на рычаг. — Беру управление самолётом на себя.</p><p>Сажать учебный самолёт по глиссаде он умеет чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами. Даже не глядя на приборы. Однако такой огромный боинг Кихён раньше сажал только на тренажёре. Да, всё это время у него получалось посадить симулятор плавно и гладко, но в реальности всё оказывается немного страшнее.</p><p>— Начинаю снижение. Угол тангажа минус пять градусов, — отчётливо говорит он, аккуратно наклоняя нос ниже по приборам. Воспользовавшись свободной секундой, Кихён бросает взгляд на подозрительно притихшего Хосока. И как для тупого нелепого розыгрыша, у него слишком подозрительно бледное лицо.</p><p>— Фукуока, рейс эмикс пять четырнадцать, — говорит тот диспетчеру ровным, безжизненным голосом. Либо это слишком жестокая шутка, и они таким образом пытаются довести Кихёна до мини-инфаркта, либо…</p><p>Да нет, такого не может быть, чтобы человек, который в небе проводит больше времени, чем на земле, до одури боялся высоты? Где логика? И почему тогда раньше, когда они только отрывались от земли и летели по нормальному курсу, никаких признаков аэрофобии у Хосока не проявлялось? Нет, он точно придуривается.</p><p>— Полоса тридцать четыре открыта для вас, влажность воздуха шестьдесят четыре процента, температура плюс девятнадцать, ветер восточный, четыре метра в секунду, — слышит он из динамиков, разворачивая самолёт по заданному курсу. Параллельно до него доносится приятный, практически бархатный голос Хосока, который щебечет прямо в микрофон для связи с пассажирами.</p><p>— Снижаемся по курсу… Прибытие в аэропорт на пять минут раньше…</p><p>Именно этот контраст между голосом напуганного Хосока и Хосока-соблазнителя и склоняет чашу весов к теории, что это — всего лишь очередная нелепая шуточка в честь его первого полёта. И переживания отпускают полностью. В такую чушь может поверить только очень наивный и глупый человек.</p><p>Мысленно Кихён помечает у себя в голове не забыть проверить достоверность рассказа Чангюна, как появится интернет. Что-то ему феерическая история с горящими двигателями и повреждённым хвостом всё больше и больше кажется лютой небылицей.</p><p>— Вхожу в глиссаду, — сообщает Кихён, внимательно наблюдая за показателями приборов. Он продолжает снижать скорость согласно построенной схеме и уже даже видит нужную посадочную полосу.</p><p>Над головой с тихим звуком включается автоматический сигнал пристегнуться. Диспетчер с Хосоком ведут спокойные переговоры. Самолёт снижается идеально по глиссаде и выходит над самой взлётно-посадочной полосой с идеальной рекомендованной скоростью.</p><p>— Выпустить шасси. Закрылки пятнадцать. Убираю газ, — командует он и через минуту чувствует, как нежно касается земли, максимально потянув штурвал на себя. Самолёт послушно снижает скорость и останавливается в безопасных двух сотнях метров от конца полосы.</p><p>— Мужик, — выдыхает Хосок, и на Кихёна этот комплимент действует, словно признание в любви нежной девушке: он смущённо улыбается и чувствует, как начинает краснеть.</p><p>Мужик, определённо. Он же сумел с первого раза самостоятельно посадить самолёт! Да Кихён вообще герой!</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать. Рулите к выходу «А» двадцать девять, — слышат они указание от диспетчера, и, придя в себя после такого захватывающего небесного приключения, включает малый газ и сворачивает с полосы на рулевые дорожки, пока не подкатывает к назначенному месту, где их уже ждут техники и прочие японские работники аэропорта.</p><p>— Запрашиваю послеполётную проверку? — спрашивает Хосок, улыбаясь так тепло и искренне, что Кихён не может не улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>— Есть послеполётная проверка, — отвечает он, с лёгкостью проверяя и выключая приборы. Да, он всё ещё обижен на Хосока, на злых проводников, которым лишь бы позубоскалить, даже на Чангюна, который, кажется, его не воспринимает всерьёз. Но о том, как установить себе репутацию серьёзного, профессионального человека, он подумает позже. Когда прилетит обратно домой и ляжет в постель. Не сейчас.</p><p>Техники аэропорта быстро паркуют самолёт у рукава выхода, рутинная проверка проходит плавно и без нареканий. Практически идеально, что уже вызывает у Кихёна подозрения, однако он неохотно их отметает, заполняя данные бортового журнала. Хосок в это время прощается с пассажирами самолёта с другой стороны от кабины пилотов.</p><p>У них впереди один час, чтобы перевести дух, а затем снова готовить самолёт к возвращению домой, но на этот раз полёт обещает быть немного сложнее: придётся использовать все свои навыки ориентировки по освещению полос аэропорта в ночных условиях. У Кихёна с этим никогда не было проблем, но ему всегда было намного проще, как и всем остальным адекватным пилотам, садиться в условиях дневного освещения.</p><p>Едва проводники заканчивают проверку салона и доверяют машину техникам и уборщикам, Кихён, явно понимая, что вряд ли кто-то из его экипажа захочет проводить с ним целый час свободного времени, решает воспользоваться привилегиями своей авиакомпании и идёт в кафетерий прямо посреди транзитной зоны.</p><p>Вообще, будучи в здравом уме и при весьма скромном бюджете, Кихён никогда и ни за что бы не остановил свой выбор на подобном заведении, но теперь у него есть удостоверение пилота и работа в авиакомпании, которая берёт на себя все расходы экипажа на питание и напитки в рабочее время.</p><p>Что он сейчас как раз и протестирует с этим ароматным…</p><p>— Два американо и два чизкейка с карамелью! — слышит он за своей спиной противный звонкий голос, стоило ему только открыть рот и набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие. Всё так же не закрывая рот, Кихён поворачивается, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть в бесстыжее лицо Минхёка. — Если ты любишь с шоколадом, то так и скажи, они сейчас быстро поменяют!</p><p>— Ты что, заказал мне чизкейк? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кихён, удосужившись, наконец, закрыть рот. Минхёк на вопрос не отвечает, но вдруг резко взмахивает рукой в сторону только освободившегося столика.</p><p>— Займи его скорее, пожалуйста, а то будем пить кофе стоя, — говорит он, и Кихён не заставляет себя ждать, шустро устраиваясь за столиком прямо посреди зала. Будь его воля, он бы выбрал что-нибудь более скромное где-нибудь в углу, однако Минхёк действительно прав: мест в кафетерии терминала нет.</p><p>Тот подходит к столику через несколько минут и ставит перед Кихёном красивую керамическую тарелочку с тортиком и маленькой стильной металлической ложечкой. Точно такой же тортик он ставит перед собой.</p><p>— Ты так и не уточнил, с шоколадом тебе или с карамелью, — поясняет Минхёк. — Поэтому я взял с карамелью. И ещё вот американо. Только настоящие мужики пьют американо!<br/>
В таком случае Кихён — ненастоящий мужик. Так, подделка. Квазимужик.</p><p>Но вслух он этого не говорит. Ещё чего — разрушать свою и без того разгромленную репутацию в первый день работы!</p><p>— Там точно нет слабительного? Или какого-нибудь стимулятора? — ядовито спрашивает он вместо пояснений своих кофейных предпочтений, но чашку всё же принимает, покрутив немного в руках, прежде чем поставить обратно на столик.</p><p>— Нет, — хохочет Минхёк, плюхаясь рядом и меняясь ещё непочатыми стаканами. — Вообще, кофе тебе положен от капитана. Он сказал, что тебе нужно немного взбодриться перед обратным полётом. А уже прийти с чизкейком была моя инициатива. Я вообще за мир во всём экипаже, поэтому хочу извиниться за весь этот сегодняшний балаган. Извини! Лучше давай вкусим этого прекрасного пирога и оставим в прошлом наш топор войны, если у тебя он есть!</p><p>Слишком много децибел на два несчастных уха Кихёна. И, честно говоря, ему намного больше нравилось, когда Минхёк лишь снисходительно посмеивался ему в спину. Так он хотя бы был чуточку тише. Совсем малость. А лучше бы как мышка?</p><p>— Я не держу на тебя зла, Ли Минхёк-ши, — вежливо отвечает ему Кихён, всё же отковырнув небольшой кусочек от чизкейка. Хотя бы в этом он угадал — ему действительно карамель нравится больше, чем шоколадная начинка.</p><p>— Ой, да называй меня просто Минхёк, я не такой уж и старый, — жизнерадостно машет тот рукой и едва не сносит на пол оба их стаканчика с кофе. Кихён еле успевает их подхватить и поставить обратно на место, почти не запачкавшись. — И правильно делаешь, что не держишь. У нас всех первый полёт был из разряда «врагу не пожелаешь в сновидения». Мы с тобой ещё нежно обошлись, уж больно у тебя перед полётом глаз дёргался, а то Даён даже хотела устроить обморок от декомпрессии…</p><p>Опять слишком много информации на маленький уставший Кихёнов мозг. Он вяло, безжизненно вытирает брызги кофе с пальцев салфеткой и отхлёбывает из своего стаканчика.</p><p>— То есть вы меня хотели заранее довести до инфаркта в моём возрасте? — уточняет он так безэмоционально, словно советуется, какой бы ему выбрать галстук к форме — синий однотонный или синий однотонный.</p><p>— Говорю же, это у каждого так бывает перед первым полётом. Проверка на стрессоустойчивость, так сказать. Но обычно все спокойно проходят это испытание и уже тогда по-настоящему могут считаться пилотами авиакомпании!</p><p>Мимоходом Кихён думает об оставшемся дома Чжухоне с его злополучной лицензией, а вернее, её отсутствием. Хорошо, всё же, что оно так обернулось, и пока что у него есть немного времени на то, чтобы обуять свою чрезмерно впечатлительную натуру и хотя бы минимально натренировать и без того шаткие нервы.</p><p>— И Хосок только придуривался, что боится высоты?</p><p>— Наверняка не скажу, но, скорее всего, да, — беспечно машет рукой Минхёк. — Вообще, как может опытнейший пилот-инструктор, у которого бешеное количество часов налёта, бояться таких элементарных вещей? Ты слишком наивный, Кихён.</p><p>— Тогда выходит, что практически всё, что вы мне говорили — наглая ложь?</p><p>Губы Минхёка расплываются в глуповатой улыбке.</p><p>— Извини, процентов девяносто из того, что мы говорили, можешь смело делить на семьдесят восемь.</p><p>Кихён хмурится, отправляя в рот ещё один маленький кусочек вкусного чизкейка, потом запивает его кофе, но на реплику не отвечает и лишь шумно дышит в пластиковый стаканчик.</p><p>— Ну извини, — тянет Минхёк последний слог и совсем по-детски строит милые рожицы, качая головой из стороны в сторону. — Ты — отличный специалист и легко это доказал! Больше никто не будет доводить тебя до истерики, я клянусь!</p><p>— Где гарантия того, что вы снова не начнёте свои глупые проверки? — спрашивает Кихён с почти детской обидой в голосе, хотя понимает, что злиться и ходить надутым, как маленький резиновый шарик, у него уже почти нет сил: Минхёк и правда умеет мастерски разрядить обстановку.</p><p>— Просто поверь мне! — восклицает тот, энергично разжёвывая десерт. — Или нет! Вот тебе гарантия! Спроси у меня что угодно, что захочешь. И я тебе честно отвечу!</p><p>— Прямо-таки честно? — недоверчиво приподнимает одну бровь Кихён, откидываясь в кресле. В стакане остаётся немного кофе, и он заканчивает его двумя быстрыми глотками.</p><p>— Я — открытая книга, — восклицает Минхёк и, видимо, чтобы придать своим словам больше достоверности, сильно выпучивает глаза. — Спрашивай всё, что хочешь, это станет нашим личным секретом и гарантией того, что мне можно доверять!</p><p>Такой карт-бланш на любой вопрос соблазняет и обескураживает. Любопытство рубит на корню все предыдущие обиды и недомолвки. К тому же, Кихён — взрослый человек и понимает, что смысла обижаться на тех, кто просто дурачится, не особо много.</p><p>И, что самое главное — теперь у него, наконец, есть шанс познакомиться поближе со своей богиней. Пусть даже через Минхёка и его показушную открытость. Дело за малым — поставить вопрос так, чтобы он каким-то образом касался его милой Хёрин с постера.</p><p>— Хорошо… Скажи мне, кого из всего персонала нашей авиакомпании ты считаешь самым привлекательным и почему? — медленно проговаривая слова спрашивает Кихён, глядя Минхёку прямо в его открытое лицо и всё ещё огромные глаза навыкате.</p><p>Однако держится эта маска недолго. За следующие десять секунд, Кихён наблюдает за чарующей трансформацией показушно-доброжелательного выражения лица куда-то в сторону смущения и… Ещё смущения? Лицо его краснеет буквально за долю секунды от переносицы до особо яростно пунцовых кончиков ушей.</p><p>— Э-э… На любой вопрос, кроме этого! — скороговоркой выпаливает Минхёк, нервно задирая рукав и тыкая пальцем в циферблат часов. — Да, что угодно, кроме этого! И думай быстрее, осталось всего пять минут!</p><p>Кихён почти ведётся на искусно созданную панику и сам начинает немного нервничать, складывая тарелки и стаканы на поднос, но потом усилием воли заставляет себя собраться. Конечно же Минхёк устроит бурю в стакане, хаос и торнадо вместо того, чтобы играть по правилам, которые он сам, между прочим, и предложил!</p><p>— Пяти минут достаточно, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, — отрезает ему все пути к отступлению Кихён, для надёжности ещё хорошенько стукнув кулаком по столу. Пускай знает.</p><p>— Н-нет, там всё сложно, тебе будет сложно понять!</p><p>Минхёк вскакивает со стула, спешно направляясь к выходу из кафетерия. Кихёну не остаётся ничего другого, как последовать за ним, лавируя между пассажирами с небольшими чемоданчиками и пытаясь придумать ту самую феерическую тайну, которую Минхёк вот так предательски отказывается поведать.</p><p>А предательски ли? Были ли они вообще друзьями хотя бы на секунду?</p><p>— Но ты же пообещал! — кричит ему вслед Кихён, неловко кланяясь недоумевающим случайным прохожим. Ну подумаешь, ну вспылил немного его проводник, что здесь такого?</p><p>— Всё, что угодно, кроме этого!</p><p>— Этого не было в первоначальных условиях! Ты же как открытая книга! — резонно замечает Кихён, когда они прибывают к нужному выходу, где их уже ждёт остальной экипаж.</p><p>Минхёк останавливается, переводя дыхание, а затем ещё раз неловко улыбается и несколько раз хлопает Кихёна по плечу, словно старший товарищ, который вот-вот даст напутственный совет молодняку:</p><p>— Я пока не готов ответить тебе на этот вопрос, — бормочет он, тяжело сглатывая. — Давай перенесём его на потом, окей? Не сейчас, не-сей-час…</p><p>Последние два слова он произносит немного нараспев, буквально упорхнув к одиноко стоящей Даён и чуть ли не увлекая в вальс её бедное зажатое тело на глазах поражённой толпы. Кихён подозрительно щурится, Минхёк взгляд перехватывает, но слишком активно и неестественно делает вид, что ему нет до него никакого дела.</p><p>Слишком подозрительно, как для человека, который всего лишь пять минут назад чуть ли не клялся в вечной дружбе и обещал держаться вместе чуть ли не до конца их общих дней… Если только… Минхёк уже заранее в кого-то не влюблён.</p><p>Тогда это имеет смысл. Тогда получается, что у него есть либо он уже давно невзаимно влюблён, либо он пока что просто на кого-то запал, но находится на той детской стадии отрицания собственных чувств, что ему даже стыдно упомянуть имя этой самой таинственной влюблённости.</p><p>Мудро кивнув своим собственным взрослым мыслям, Кихён обещает себе провести настоящее взрослое расследование и узнать о влюблённости Минхёка побольше (чтобы потом легко его шантажировать, ха-ха). Для этого ему нужно всего лишь немного наблюдательности, дедукции и острого интеллекта.</p><p>Всех трёх качеств в Кихёне, по его мнению, навалом, так что у Минхёка нет ни единого шанса противостоять его детективным способностям. Скоро, совсем скоро он узнает всё о своей богине и заодно с удовольствием подразнит противного Минхёка и его пассию, просто потому что он может. Единственное, что…</p><p>— Пошли скорее, нужно начинать проверку, — перебивает его мысли высокий голос Хосока, и мозг Кихёна тут же переключается на задачи более приоритетные в профессиональном плане. О глупой детской влюблённости Минхёка он подумает уже дома, когда перезнакомится хотя бы с половиной лётного персонала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как ни странно, вторая половина рейса проходит поразительно гладко и спокойно. Больше никто не падает в обморок, не оскорбляет, не обижает и даже не издевается над Кихёном, к его величайшему удивлению. Возможно, это потому что все устали и это — последний рейс на сегодня. Возможно, потому что в словах Минхёка и правда есть рациональное зерно, и экипаж просто подурачился над новичком-пилотом в его самый первый рейс. Возможно, всё вместе, но на протяжении всего полуторачасового полёта Кихёна окружало только спокойное сопение Хосока слева, редкие переговоры с диспетчером и синее-синее небо вокруг.</p><p>Наверное, это и есть именно то, ради чего Кихён так резко перевернул свою жизнь с ног на голову, неожиданно поступив в лётную школу после нескольких лет учёбы в скучном университете на блевотной специальности. Глубокое чувство удовлетворения и приятное, практически несравнимое ощущение нирваны, когда осознаёшь, что твоим рукам подчиняется тяжёлая груда железа, когда понимаешь, что способен оторваться от земли на долгое время.</p><p>Определённо, это стоит всех затрат и усилий.</p><p>На этот раз самолёт сажает без особых проблем сам Хосок, затем, остановившись в нужной точке, смачно зевает, даже не прикрывая рот рукой.</p><p>— Послеполётная проверка? — поворачивается он к Кихёну.</p><p>— Есть, — кивает Кихён. У него пока что сна ни в одном глазу. Отчасти это из-за постоянного напряжённого ожидания новой подколки. Отчасти в организме всё ещё играет адреналин от самого первого коммерческого полёта. А первый полёт — это как первый поцелуй — не забывается.</p><p>На этот раз это он провожает своих пассажиров на пару с милейшей и улыбчивой Джихён, пока Хосок заполняет бортовой журнал. Он всё ещё поражён, как умело она умеет прятать эмоции за тёплой улыбкой. И, если честно, хотел бы сам так научиться. Единственная проблема заключается в том, что он понятия не имеет, на какой кривой козе можно подъехать к этой гуру театрального искусства.</p><p>Так что он просто решает не заморачиваться и, едва самолёт покидает последний замешкавшийся пассажир с маленьким ребёнком на руках, без лишних слов помогает закончить проверку, после чего выходит, наконец, в здание аэропорта.</p><p>Дело за малым — подписать несколько бумаг, провериться у медицинского работника, и первый рабочий день можно официально считать законченным. Кихён не спеша и со вкусом потягивается, уже мысленно подбирая музыку, под которую собирается полежать и пооткисать в ванной. Немного расслабляющего электро, чтобы приятно и мягко обволакивало тело вместе с водой. Можно добавить чуточку чувственного джаза, чтобы приятней спалось, и ещё потом по вкусу соула. Да, точно, так он и сделает, как только доберётся на автобусе домой.</p><p>С этими мыслями Кихён выходит из здания аэропорта по направлению к поездам. Уже довольно поздно, так что дёргать Чжухона, даже для того, чтобы рассказать все подробности своего первого рабочего дня, он не считает нужным. Да и не сахарный же он, не рассыпется от поездки на общественном транспорте в город!</p><p>— Эй, Кихён! — окликает его Минхёк откуда-то со стороны стоянок. Подняв голову и, наконец, отвлёкшись от своих сладких грёз о ванне с тёплой водой, Кихён замечает в стороне небольшую красную машину и машущую ему фигурку. — Давай ко мне, я подвезу!<br/>Он думает недолго, тут же направляясь в противоположную от станции сторону. Наверное, такой вариант будет даже лучше. Если Минхёк тоже устал и не будет трещать всю дорогу ему на ухо. Иногда молча ехать и смотреть в пустоту под звуки расслабляющей музыки куда полезнее, чем с кем-то, кто страх как любит утомлять своим присутствием.</p><p>— А нам точно в одну сторону? — уточняет Кихён, достаточно приблизившись к машине, чтобы разговаривать, не повышая голос. Я просто живу в южном квартале…</p><p>— Конечно, нам по пути, — радостно соглашается Минхёк, услышав полный его адрес. — Не переживай, доставлю быстро и с ветерком, ты даже охнуть не успеешь, как окажешься у себя дома!</p><p>— Этого я и боюсь, — бормочет Кихён себе под нос, но в машину всё же садится.</p><p>— Если что, у нас здесь стоянка бесплатная для работников, тебе просто нужно будет положить разрешение на бардачок так, чтобы его видел охранник парковки. Ну, и не забывать карту-пропуск, конечно, она тебе понадобится на въезде! — сообщает Минхёк, проворачивая ключ. Машина заводится с тихим урчанием. Настолько тихим, что Кихён это осознаёт только когда они трогаются с места. На всякий случай он пристёгивается.</p><p>— Понятно, — вежливо отвечает он, глядя через окно на яркие огни аэропорта.</p><p>— Так что не стесняйся, и в следующий раз можешь смело оставлять свою машину здесь! Возле меня, вроде, было свободное место, так что ты сможешь стать моим соседом!</p><p>— Вот это удача, — хмыкает под нос Кихён, уже жалея, что согласился сесть в одну машину с этим неугомонным Минхёком. Тот сарказма не замечает и продолжает нестись на своей волне позитивного энтузиазма.</p><p>— Я тебе могу помочь, если что! Я вообще тебе могу помочь со всем, чем тебе нужно, — продолжает он, разгоняясь на трассе до приличных ста тридцати километров в час. — Например, могу рассказать всё о твоём будущем экипаже и как с ними обращаться, чтобы не опростоволоситься как сегодня! Или где и как можно хорошо и вкусно покушать в других аэропортах, если тебя это интересует. Или ещё могу связать с нужными людьми, потому что обычно ты никогда никого не найдёшь на рабочем месте, особенно, врачей. Кстати, дай мне свой номер, чтобы я мог с тобой тоже связаться, если ты кому-нибудь понадобишься.</p><p>Если немного расфокусировать слух, как обычно расфокусируешь взгляд, когда хочешь абстрагироваться от внешних раздражителей, с Минхёком даже можно находиться в одном помещении. Голос у него высокий, но не слишком противный, в целом жить можно.</p><p>Он так заслушивается не слишком противным тембром его голоса, что внезапную паузу в речи вылавливает далеко не сразу.</p><p>— А? — моргает он, осознавая, что Минхёк уже давно молчит и лишь выжидательно посматривает на него через зеркало. — Прости, я задумался.</p><p>— Говорю, номер дай мне свой, чтобы всегда быть на связи, — смеётся тот, и Кихён прямо выдыхает с облегчением. Всё же хорошо, что Минхёк незлобный и вполне себе отходчивый. — Мой телефон здесь, код семь семь девять девять.</p><p>Кихён послушно достаёт телефон Минхёка из лотка у коробки передач и вводит нужную комбинацию цифр. На экране возникает улыбчивая девочка-воин из одной популярной онлайн-игры. Он и сам пару раз туда заходил, но его не особо заинтересовало. Однако теперь Кихёну понятно, куда спускают своё свободное время некоторые бортпроводники.</p><p>— Запишу себя как «несравненный и прекрасный Кихёни», — говорит он, добавляя к имени эмодзи мускулистой руки. Он решает, что сейчас ему лень перезванивать себе, так что просто сохраняет новый контакт и кладёт телефон обратно.</p><p>— Несравненный и прекрасный тебе подходит, — смеётся Минхёк, а потом замолкает на несколько секунд, останавливаясь у светофора. — Кстати, это ты.</p><p>— Да, это я, — моргает Кихён, несколько раз кивая. — А это ты.</p><p>Минхёк склоняет голову набок, бросая прямой короткий взгляд на Кихёна, затем качает головой и снова уделяет всё внимание дороге.</p><p>— Я не совсем помню, как правильно выехать на твою улицу, побудь моим навигатором, окей? Мне сейчас направо поворачивать? Или лучше прямо и на той клумбе развернуться?</p><p>Наблюдение за Минхёком номер два: он способен шуметь, даже когда кто-то разговаривает. И это не столько раздражает, сколько удивляет: вот это удивительную способность ему довелось себе прокачать. Кихён бы так не смог.</p><p>— Давай поверни.</p><p>— Сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, стой! Надо было на прошлой улице свернуть! — резко восклицает Кихён, махая руками вправо, словно так он сможет бесконтактно развернуть колёса машины в нужную сторону.</p><p>— Не кричи! Погоди, я развернусь, и мы вернёмся куда надо! — в тон ему отвечает Минхёк, выворачивая на параллельную улицу.</p><p>— Там вроде был тупик…</p><p>— Откуда тупик у такой широкой улицы? Не выдумывай! А… Ну, ой.</p><p>Машина останавливается у предупреждающего знака «проезд запрещён». Кихён лишь обречённо вздыхает и прикладывает руку ко лбу.</p><p>— Ну бывает! Сам что ли, никогда не ошибался дорогой? Мы все здесь смертные, окей!</p><p>— Ты бы лучше за дорогой следил, как ты сейчас ругаешься, может быть, и не влетели бы в тупик, — ядовито сообщает Кихён, неопределённо взмахнув левой рукой. Правая всё ещё поддерживает лицо.</p><p>— Надо было быстрее соображать и говорить, куда повернуть, — отвечает ему Минхёк, стараясь аккуратно развернуться на небольшом пятачке. К счастью, в такое позднее время машин уже почти нигде нет, и движение на улице вполне свободное.</p><p>— Надо было меня слушать, когда я сказал, что там тупик, — продолжает перепалку Кихён, хотя уже сам понимает, что ни к чему путному она не приведёт. Они поворачивают заново на тот проспект и на этот раз уже не пропускают поворот.</p><p>— Вот, смотри, мы снова на верном пути, и никто даже не пострадал! Сейчас мы снова повернём и окажемся уже на твоей улице! И не нужно было так вопить!</p><p>И всё бы ничего, действительно, к чему шуметь, хорошая и правильная мысль, в самом деле, но тон Минхёка примирению не способствует, а очень даже провоцирует, чертовски провоцирует!</p><p>— Да я лучше бы на поезде доехал, и не пришлось бы тебе тогда слушать мои тупые вопли! — выпуливает Кихён, чуть ли не всем телом чувствуя, как перепалка набирает новый виток и теперь перетекает в совершенно иное русло.</p><p>— Вот теперь жалей и проклинай мою доброту душевную, — громко отвечает ему Минхёк, притормаживая у высотного здания.</p><p>— Вот и буду! Всю ночь теперь буду проклинать тебя и доброту твою, — в тон отвечает Кихён, выхватывая чемоданчик с заднего сидения.</p><p>— Вот и проклинай! И не спи! И неспокойной тебе ночи!</p><p>Минхёк корчит ему страшную рожицу, и Кихён не может удержаться, поэтому по-детски глупо гримасничает в ответ.</p><p>— Самых ужасных тебе снов! Где Даён падает в обморок и всё плохо!</p><p>— Тебе тоже! Снов с горящими двигателями на высоте десять тысяч метров!</p><p>Кихён от души хлопает дверью, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух и внезапно громко смеётся. Салон автомобиля также наполняется заливистым смехом, и через мгновение машина с машущим на прощание Минхёком начинает удаляться. Всё же, наверное, за этого парня действительно стоит держаться, раз после таких эмоциональных встрясок и раздражения ему удалось незаметно с Кихёном подружиться и оставить после себя только лёгкое, почти приятное послевкусие.</p><p>Наверняка наряду с онлайн-играми Минхёк также практикует чёрную магию, не иначе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Что, серьёзно вот так взял и поручил самому в свой первый полёт посадить самолёт? — ахает Чжухон, всё так же пережёвывая еду с раскрытым ртом. Кихён довольно кивает, и тот взбудоражено откидывается на спинку лавочки, вскидывая руки. — Ничего себе! И ты просто взял и посадил огромный боинг в первый раз в жизни?<p>— В этом нет ничего сложного: за мной внимательно наблюдал капитан и диспетчер. Датчики тоже никогда не врут, а по ним и ты посадишь самолёт без особых проблем.<br/>Чжухон хмурится, качая головой, а потом подхватывает последний кимпаб из пластикового контейнера и быстро отправляет его в рот. Кихён, устав жмуриться, надевает солнцезащитные очки, которые также входят в его лётную форму, и поворачивается под другим углом к солнцу. Погода уже совсем не по-майски хороша, и скоро им точно придётся прятать носы от набирающих сил ультрафиолетовых лучей.</p><p>— Всё равно. Это очень впечатляет!</p><p>— Ты тоже можешь спокойно сажать самолёты любого веса, — фыркает Кихён, складывая пустые коробочки одна в другую по размеру. Палочки он складывает в специальный отсек, после чего сбрасывает пустую посуду в рюкзак. — Если не будешь лениться. Вся теория тебе обязательно пригодится, так что учи всё и не скули. Я знаю, что ты сможешь стать отличным пилотом, если бросишь заниматься ерундой и сосредоточишься на том, что действительно важно. Возьмись уже за ум!</p><p>— Курс занудства у тебя тоже на отлично, я погляжу, — вздыхает Чжухон, открывая бутылку и делая несколько глотков холодного чая.</p><p>Кихён на реплику не отвечает. Вместо этого он замечает над их головами маленький самолётик, пролетающий с запада на восток. Наверное, там сейчас летит кто-то из его первого экипажа. А возможно, даже сама богиня, если ей повезло работать в такой хороший солнечный день.</p><p>Ещё он решает, что Чжухону не стоит говорить о милой традиции, через которую ему пришлось пройти в самый первый день на должности пилота коммерческой авиакомпании. Не факт, что его примут туда же, и, вполне возможно, в других компаниях существуют другие правила, которые запрещают издеваться над новичками.</p><p>Телефон в кармане оживает на несколько секунд. Кихён достаёт его из кармана.</p><p>— Я смотрю, ты завёл себе нового друга, да? Он шлёт тебе сообщения чуть ли не каждые полчаса, — щурится Чжухон, и между полутонами тембра его голоса под микроскопом можно было бы различить некоторые нотки ревности. Кихён хмыкает в ответ, открывая сообщение.</p><p>— Я его не заводил, он сам у меня завёлся, — фыркает Кихён, но осекается, как только на экране прогружается картинка.</p><p>— Ого, он знает твою ненаглядную?</p><p>Вместо текстового сообщения на Кихёна с селочки радостно глядит чтоб-ему-пусто-было Минхёк и…его богиня Хёрин. Они мило и открыто улыбаются, подставив лица под яркие солнечные лучи. Прилетевшее следом сообщение вполне объясняет неожиданную фотографию.</p><p>«Готовимся к полёту!»</p><p>— Не знаю, наверное, просто совпадение, да точно совпадение. Ты точно единственный, кто в курсе, — бормочет Кихён, быстро набирая ответ.</p><p>«Кто это?»</p><p>— Кстати, я думал, что ты тоже будешь летать сегодня… Или у тебя не каждый день полёты? — спрашивает Чжухон, с излишним любопытством глядя на играющие точки со стороны Минхёка. Набирает сообщение, значит.</p><p>— Нет, я же пока что новичок в авиакомпании. Можно сказать, самое дно. И пока что мои обязанности — быстро подменять тех, кто не может полететь и затыкать дыры в каждой бочке. Но наступит лето…</p><p>«Это Хёджун»</p><p>«Она клёвая!»</p><p>«Надо вас обязательно познакомить»</p><p>— И что тогда? — подгоняет его Чжухон, всё так же внимательно уставившись в телефон. — О, так её зовут не Хёрин, надо же.</p><p>— Ну конечно её зовут не Хёрин, откуда мне было знать её настоящее имя? — с нарастающим раздражением отвечает Кихён, тщетно подыскивая достойный ответ на такое щедрое предложение. Конечно, конечно же нужно! — Хёрин и Хёрин. Мне показалось, что ей это имя к лицу. Такое солнечное и яркое… Прямо как она.</p><p>Поставить это фото фоновым изображением? Или слишком велика честь для Минхёка?</p><p>— Повезло тебе с новым другом! Не успел прийти в авиакомпанию, так тебя уже знакомят с кумирами, — восклицает Чжухон, недовольно щурясь на солнце. Телефон Кихёна, видимо, ему наскучивает, так что он развлекает себя своим собственным. — А там глядишь, и твои мокрые мечты о ней станут реальностью…</p><p>— Иди к чёрту, извращенец, — недовольно пихает его локтем Кихён. — И в мыслях подобного не было!</p><p>— Ну, конечно, — недоверчиво тянет Чжухон, на всякий случай отсаживаясь на полметра от Кихёна. Тот же титаническим усилием воли не позволяет себе распускать руки.</p><p>— Конечно! Она моя муза, моё вдохновение! А не объект сексуализации, ты, грязное животное!</p><p>Чжухон хитро щурится.</p><p>— Признайся, Кихён, ты на неё дрочишь.</p><p>— Фу, нет, конечно, — задыхается от возмущения он, стремительно пряча телефон в карман. Он всё же поставит фотографию на фон. Чуть позже.</p><p>— Дрочишь же!</p><p>— Нет! И вообще! Разве у тебя обеденный перерыв не закончился? Разве тебе не нужно потеть на тренажёрах, чтобы сдать, наконец, этот проклятый экзамен, как насчёт этого?</p><p>Лицо Чжухона расплывается в хитрой, чуть нагловатой улыбке. С тем же видом он встаёт с лавочки и накидывает на плечи свой огромный чёрный рюкзак. Кихён остаётся на месте, недовольно скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Тему переводим, понятно. Значит, точно дрочишь!</p><p>— Иди учись!</p><p>Чжухон нарочито медленно кивает, удаляясь на несколько метров от Кихёна, а потом изображает характерный жест правой рукой, не переставая при этом гаденько улыбаться. Кихён в ответ миролюбиво показывает ему средний палец и довольно хихикает, когда Чжухон влетает в случайного прохожего.</p><p>Каков придурок. Кихён качает головой, оставаясь наедине с собственными мыслями, и снова снимает блокировку с телефона. Там на экране Хёрин и Минхёк всё так же лучезарно улыбаются своими профессиональными улыбками бортпроводников. Кихёну интересно, как именно он был ей представлен. Как подающий надежды новичок? Как крутой профессионал, способный дать фору даже самым маститым пилотам? Как просто неподражаемый и интересный мужчина?</p><p>«Хёджун сказала, что ты похож на хомячка»</p><p>— Ну чудненько, — фыркает Кихён.</p><p>С другой стороны, что вообще можно было ожидать от Минхёка? Талантов прирожденного сводника?</p><p>Вздыхая, Кихён поднимает в воздух камеру, делая максимально суровое лицо. Пусть Хёрин знает, какой он крутой и мужественный. И что Минхёк и Чжухон — придурки. И совсем он на неё не мастурбирует!</p><p>Ну…</p><p>Разве что иногда в ванной выдумывает некоторые образы с её лицом. Но это же не совсем мастурбация, ведь так?</p><p>«Милого, разъярённого хомячка» — окончательно припечатывает своим ответом Минхёк, и Кихён решает уйти в разумный и безопасный игнор.</p><p>Потому что иногда молчание — золото. И Минхёку уже давно пора выучить эту прописную истину.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Следующий шанс показать себя крутым и неподражаемым специалистом выпадает через день с чуть более сложным рейсом. Аэропорт Гимпо кажется намного меньше и уютнее, чем огромный старший его брат-Инчон, от этого на душе у Кихёна намного спокойнее. Он больше не позволит над собой издеваться, хватит с него первого рейса.<p>Возле кабинета врача Кихён сталкивается с двумя очень высокими молодыми людьми. Он сам со своим ростом за сто семьдесять пять сантиметров считает себя выше среднего, но эти выглядят прямо великанами со своими широкими плечами и бесконечно длинными ногами. И он бы не обратил на них внимание, если бы более худой из парочки не подал голос.</p><p>- Ладно, у меня смена через час, не хочу опаздывать, - говорит он подозрительно знакомым томным, немного недовольным тоном. – Я поеду обгонять пробки, а тебе удачи с этим новеньким, я слышал, он в свой первый рейс тупил по-страшному и чуть ли не мамку звал на помощь.</p><p>- Ничего я... – недовольно начинает Кихён, но резко осекается, больно прикусив язык. Точно. Этот голос он узнает из тысячи, даже если тот явится ему в кошмарных снах. Голос, который поднял его на смех несколько дней назад. Голос этого ужасного диспетчера.</p><p>- Простите? – тихо спрашивает второй, вопросительно уставившись на Кихёна, которого, мягко говоря, напрягают люди выше его ростом, тем более, люди в командирской форме с такими широченными плечами. Их что, всех под копирку подбирают?</p><p>- Ничего, просто мысль вслух, - осекается тот, тут же уткнувшись в телефон. Но оповещения предательски отсутствуют, даже спам, и тот по нулям. Прямо подстава какая-то...</p><p>- Кстати, любопытно, а вы случайно не Ю Кихён? – продолжает второй. Первый, который ещё минуту назад спешил в свой диспетчерский пункт в Инчон, уже явно никуда не торопится и с интересом осматривает Кихёна с ног до головы. Примерно как удав маленького, беззащитного кролика перед тем, как начать его душить.</p><p>Кихён тяжело сглатывает и кивает, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что вообще открыл рот. Но делать нечего – приходится податься корпусом вперёд и пожать руку командиру.</p><p>- Да, так точно, - говорит он, стараясь не сморщиться от крепкого, по-настоящему сильного рукопожатия. – А вы – мой инструктор? Я думал, что у меня будет только один...</p><p>- Я смотрю, у тебя Шин Хосок инструктор? Он просто не летает в Пусан, - поясняет командир, мило улыбаясь. – Так что некоторые рейсы придётся летать со мной. Сон Хёну.</p><p>- Очень приятно, - фальшиво улыбается Кихён и облегчённо выдыхает, как только его руку отпускают. Он поворачивается ко второму и тоже протягивает ему руку.</p><p>- Меня зовут Ю Кихён, я – новый пилот старшипа, - сквозь зубы выдавливает он подобие дружелюбия и едва сдерживает настойчивые порывы наброситься на противного диспетчера с кулаками, когда тот неохотно и нарочито медленно пожимает ему руку, всё с тем же издевательским и насмешливым выражением поперёк лица.</p><p>- Че Хёнвон, диспетчер Инчона. Я здесь только потому, что согласился подвезти твоего капитана, так что сегодня я вас вести не буду.</p><p>Кихёну чрезвычайно хочется закатить глаза и фыркнуть. Больно надо, аллилуйя. Но он снова с трудом заставляет себя сдержаться и заменить победный танец парой кивков и сдержанной улыбкой, как это делают Минхёк и его проводницы.</p><p>- Очень жаль. Мне всё равно было приятно с вами познакомиться.</p><p>- А мне как жаль... Что я не могу сказать того же о вас, - с усмешкой отвечает Хёнвон. – Хорошего вам полёта.</p><p>Хёнвон подаётся назад со своей прохладной и скользкой, как рыба, рукой и грациозно удаляется, оставляя после себя только пару килограмм фрустрации и недовольства в воздухе.</p><p>- Он обычно более приветливый, - поясняет Хёну, задумчиво глядя ему вслед. – Может, вспышки на Солнце или зараза какая-то его с утра укусила. Но ты не обращай внимания, ты вряд ли будешь с ним часто пересекаться, в Инчоне полно других диспетчеров.</p><p>- Хотелось бы верить, - вздыхает Кихён, – Я же ему, вроде, ничего плохого не делал, невест не уводил, денег не воровал...</p><p>Хёну уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-то на эту реплику, но тут открывается дверь в кабинет, и врач лично приглашает его зайти.</p><p>- Ладно, сейчас проведём медосмотр, а потом жду тебя на планёрке. В Пусане довольно интересный аэропорт, так что нужен дополнительный инструктаж, ладушки?</p><p>Это слащавое «ладушки» совершенно не вписывается в образ Хёну, сложившийся в голове Кихёна. Хёну ассоциируется со скалой, с бетонной стеной, на худой конец, но никак не с ванильными блинчиками и этим дурацким словом.</p><p>Возможно, в этой авиакомпании все немножечко тю-тю, и Кихёну было бы очень неплохо, пока не поздно, свалить куда-нибудь в джейвайпи или вообще в эсэм эйрланс, где очень ценят талантливых пилотов. Возможно, он уже где-то успел подпортить себе карму и сам потихоньку начинает сходить с ума, раз попал именно в старшип по настоянию прекрасной Хёрин со злополучного постера.</p><p>«Привет. Кто такой Сон Хёну?»</p><p>«Он ок?»</p><p>Сегодня Минхёк подозрительно молчалив в их чате. Только три стикера с щенками в три утра и фотография ночного города. Наверное, у него какой-то дальний рейс, так что он сейчас либо в воздухе, либо на земле без интернета.</p><p>И да, конечно же, Кихён рад, что хотя бы сегодня ему дали этот глоток свежего воздуха и возможность отдохнуть от чересчур назойливого внимания к своей скромной персоне.</p><p>(И нет, конечно же, ему такое внимание не льстит.)</p><p>Дверь распахивается, и оттуда выходит довольный Хёну, сжимая в руке небольшой бланк белого цвета.</p><p>- Увидимся чуть позже, - неопределённо машет он рукой в сторону зала прямо по коридору, но Кихён всё равно кивает. Если сам не найдёт, то спросит у кого-нибудь. В любом случае, без него никто не улетит. Минхёк оживает примерно одновременно с точкой в заключении врача о состоянии здоровья Кихёна.</p><p>«АААААААААААА»</p><p>И всё, больше ничего.</p><p>Странно. Неужели с Хёну настолько сложно и неприятно летать, что Минхёк даже кричит от его упоминания? Или это наоборот вопль радости, и так он выражает свой восторг, неужели джек-пот?</p><p>Чудной он. Кихён пожимает плечами, выходя из кабинета врача в просторный холл, где без труда находит Хёну, радостно кивающего невысокой девушке в униформе их авиакомпании. Они замечают его метрах в пяти от себя и оба приветливо улыбаются.</p><p>- Привет, ты Кихён? Новый второй пилот? – спрашивает девушка высоким, но бархатистым голосом. – Ким Дасом. Старшая бортпроводница на этом рейсе. </p><p>Пожав её мягкую и нежную руку, Кихён словно чувствует, как в его душе поднимается солнышко – настолько она милая и тёплая. Наверное, пассажирам с ней летать очень приятно и легко. Он позволяет себе улыбнуться ей так же широко и доброжелательно, а затем неглубоко кланяется в знак своей признательности.</p><p>- Да. Ю Кихён, очень приятно.</p><p>- Взаимно, - радостно кивает она. И несмотря на то, что это всего лишь корпоративный этикет, Кихён иррационально хочет верить в то, что она не врёт и он ей действительно нравится. – Ещё сегодня с нами на рейсе будут Ёнмин и Кванмин, они братья. Они заранее предупредили, что ненадолго задержатся, так что проведём собрание без них.</p><p>- Ты потом им всё передашь? – приподнимает бровь Хёну. Она ещё раз кивает так энергично, что Кихён задаётся вопросом, как у неё получается не растрепать при этом идеальную укладку? В это же время в кармане его брюк телефон разражается целой пулемётной очередью из сообщений, ему становится просто не до реальной жизни. – В Пусане по сводке синоптиков ожидают небольшой дождь, так что полоса скорее всего будет влажной… Также следует заострить внимание…</p><p>Кихён важно кивает на каждое командирское слово. Вот Хёну, в отличие от бестолкового Хосока создаёт впечатление солидного, крепкого лидера. Эмоциональный кремень! С таким можно летать и в снег, и в проливной ливень и точно быть уверенным, что он не подведёт. Да, в этот раз погода будет не идеальной, но он же столько тренировался и летал не только для того, чтобы уметь управляться с машиной в солнечную и безветренную погоду, не так ли?</p><p>- И да, разворотный рейс выполняет другой экипаж, так что после проверки необходимо полностью подготовить самолёт к их рейсу. Не думаю, что это будет большой для нас проблемой, но я просто на всякий случай напоминаю…</p><p>Даже манера его речи выдаёт в Хёну человека спокойного, надёжного. Хотелось бы Кихёну, чтобы его инструктором был он, а не Хосок! Однако мир несправедлив, и с этим нужно как-то смириться. С другой стороны, добавляет его внутренний оптимист, с Хосоком можно обрести навык управления самолётом даже в самых экстремальных условиях, что тоже важно. Так что не всё так плохо, есть в нём и какие-то плюсы, однозначно!</p><p>Они спокойно проходят рутинную проверку ручной клади по специальной линии и неспешно проходят в зал ожидания, сразу же направляясь к нужному выходу. Наверняка его сегодняшний экипаж уже не раз здесь бывал, раз так хорошо ориентируется. Кихён доверяет им навигацию, а сам тем временем достаёт телефон, чтобы с головой окунуться в поток сознания Минхёка в их чате.</p><p>«Хёну классный!!» </p><p>«Но иногда может сильно тупить с принятием быстрых решений»</p><p>«И сильно - это сильно!»</p><p>«Не лучший выбор для нервного новичка ; )»</p><p>Кихён раздражённо закатывает глаза. Он совсем не нервный, а вполне спокойный и уравновешенный человек, если его не бесить так намеренно и нагло, как делала тогда команда Хосока.</p><p>«А кто там ещё с тобой?»</p><p>«Мы, кстати, в ЛА. Тут сейчас ТАК ЖАРКО»</p><p>Видимо, чтобы подкрепить предыдущее сообщение солидным аргументом, Минхёк добавил селку с собой любимым в расстёгнутой рубашке и расслабленном галстуке в каком-то полутёмном помещении.</p><p>«Только приехали в отель. Я очень устал, так что сейчас вот приму душ и лягу отсыпаться»<br/>Сообщение было отправлено семь минут назад. То есть, по идее, он сейчас должен заканчивать с водными процедурами и ложиться спать. Кихён приподнимает телефон и делает быструю селку на ходу так, чтобы было видно немного Дасом на фоне.</p><p>«А я лечу в Пусан с Ким Дасом. Она такая милая»</p><p>Он не успевает отправить это сообщение, как его снова атакуют пулемётной очередью из миллиарда восклицательных знаков и разных восторженных стикеров, потому что просто смайлики, скорее всего, ниже его достоинства.</p><p>«Дасом – солнышко!»</p><p>«Не смей её обижать своим сарказмом!!!»</p><p>И ещё не меньше сотни подобных сообщений. А говорил, что устал, вот неугомонный. Кихён хмыкает и бросает задумчивый взгляд на ноги Дасом, обтянутые форменной юбкой до колен. Да, они вполне могли бы встречаться с Минхёком. Или она могла бы быть той самой влюблённостью, которой он так стесняется.</p><p>«А что такое?»</p><p>«Она и есть та, кто тебе нравится, да?»</p><p>Ответа на это сообщение он попросту не дожидается, так как их как раз пропускают к самолёту и приходится выключить всю связь. Вместе с Хёну они заходят в кабину пилотов, и Кихён тянет руку к изрядно потрёпанному бортовому журналу.</p><p>Однажды он привыкнет к этой необходимой с точки зрения безопасности рутине и больше никогда не будет испытывать это волнение, практически трепет в груди перед тем, как открыть историю самолёта, на котором ему предстоит выполнить полёт. Когда-нибудь он прекратит изображать из себя крутого мужчину, который знает всё на свете. Когда-нибудь он станет тем самым крутым пилотом, на которого будут хотеть равняться новенькие.</p><p>Но сейчас он слепо доверяет указаниям Хёну, активно выполняет все его приказы и готовится к ответственному полёту в аэропорт с довольно необычным расположением. Этот самолёт по возрасту на несколько лет старше его первого, но почти все детали в нём работают превосходно, судя по показателям бортового журнала. На этот раз серьёзный и неразговорчивый техник шуток не допускает, кажется, с рождения, так что проверка проходит без особого огонька. Без него же проходит и проверка работоспособности системы.</p><p>Наоборот, всё спокойно, размеренно. Как монотонные и медленные объяснения Хёну по каждой нуждающейся во внимании мелочи. Как чётко отдающий команды голос девушки-диспетчера. И так Кихёну больше по душе.</p><p>Они уверенно взлетают, простояв сперва небольшую очередь на полосу, а потом так же уверенно доверяют машину автопилоту. Хёну больше не пытается с ним заговорить, Кихён не пытается поддерживать беседу, и каким-то неведомым образом ему очень комфортно находиться в такой обстановке. Дасом беспокоит их только один раз – когда заносит им бортовое питание. </p><p>И даже здесь Кихён не может избежать сравнений. Хёну с доброй, кроткой улыбкой позволяет выбрать Кихёну меню, а себе забирает оставшееся. Это очень мило и необычно и однозначно склоняет чашу весов в сторону этого полёта. </p><p>- Эмикс девять ноль четыре, - зовёт их диспетчер из Кимхэ. – Заход на полосу тридцать шесть левая по локаторам, контроль по приводным.</p><p>- Эмикс девять ноль четыре, понял. Заход на тридцать шесть левую по локаторам, контроль по приводным, - отвечает Кихён, не сводя глаз с приборов, а затем говорит, уже отключив радиосвязь. – Визуально в этих облаках вообще ничерта не понять. Может, лучше сделать один круг над аэропортом, пока не развиднеется?</p><p>Хёну молчит, рассматривая циклон на экране локатора.</p><p>- Плохая идея. Сила ветра недостаточно сильная, чтобы прогнать облако так быстро, скорее всего, придётся кружиться в воздухе до конца топлива, а потом всё равно садиться в дожде. Давай делать, как сказал диспетчер.</p><p>- Есть, - коротко отвечает Кихён, хотя он бы всё же поспорил с Хёну. Ему кажется, силы ветра бы хватило, чтобы разобраться с плотным дождевым облаком над аэропортом, сделай они маленький кружок. Но он очень быстро отметает эту идею, когда после снижения осознаёт, где находится аэропорт.</p><p>- Да здесь же чёрт возьми, везде горы! – восклицает он на всю кабину. – Как вообще можно садиться в таких условиях при отсутствии видимости?</p><p>- По локаторам, ясно же сказали, - вздыхает Хёну. – Разворачиваюсь на курс тридцать шесть левая, начинаю снижение скорости.</p><p>- Есть, - недовольно поджимает губы Кихён. Кроме гор, едва виднеющихся на молочно-белом фоне, не видно совершенно ничего, так что приходится полностью положиться на технику и довериться показателям наземных локаторов, ориентируясь при этом на собственные.</p><p>Сплошная стена дождя, через которую они пролетают, значительно нагружает двигатели. Также остроты ситуации добавляет сильная болтанка, из-за которой кажется, что самолёт вот-вот развалится на части. В какой-то момент Кихёну кажется, что ещё немного воды, и они точно заглохнут, но внезапно нужная полоса оказывается в зоне их видимости. Разжимается он чуть ли не рефлекторно, понимая, что их только что миновала довольно большая неприятность. Хёну же, кажется, даже глазом не моргнул за всё это время – знай, сидит себе и в ус не дует.</p><p>- Выпустить шасси, - командует он, не отрываясь от приборов. </p><p>Кихён подчиняется и с тихим вздохом нажимает необходимые кнопки. Полоса во время дождя очень скользкая, так что они садятся жёстко, задрав нос немного выше, чем положено.</p><p>- Лишь бы не на жопу сели, - тихо бормочет себе под нос Кихён, стараясь тормозить изо всех сил. Они практически выкатываются к самому концу полосы, но останавливаются в самый последний момент, в несколько жалких метрах от забора.</p><p>Хёну молча включает малый газ и так же без лишних слов рулит самолёт по боковым дорожкам к зданию аэропорта. Хотелось бы Кихёну залезть ему в голову и узнать, о чём тот думает. А вдруг там сейчас разворачивается целая историческая битва за неплодородный клочок земли. Или милые котики катаются на коврах-самолётах по просторам галактики. Но точно что-то одно, хотя...</p><p>- Не забудь сходить в туалет перед вторым рейсом, он будет очень короткий, - сообщает тот, и все милые котики одновременно хлопаются навзничь со своих летающих ковриков вниз в бесконечность. Ну да, что вообще можно ожидать от человека с эмоциональным диапазоном бульдозера?</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, несколько раз кивая на это хоть и заботливое, но всё же несколько странное напоминание, и снимает наушники, как только самолёт останавливает движение.</p><p>- Обязательно, кэп. Запускаем проверку?</p><p>- Это была моя фраза, - добродушно улыбается ему он, явно показывая, что он ни капельки не обижен на внезапный отжим обязанностей. – Гидравлика.</p><p>- В норме, - отвечает Кихён, ещё раз проверив всю гидравлическую систему перед тем, как выключить её. Когда-нибудь он сможет стать таким же сухим, дотошным и профессиональным как Хёну. </p><p>Когда-нибудь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Короткий перелёт на маленьком эмбраере Кихёну предстоит провести в качестве пассажира: его разворотный рабочий рейс на сегодня запланирован из Чеджу. Однако он всё равно подходит к новым людям, стоящим в зале ожидания в такой же форме, как и у него. Две девушки и двое мужчин. Издалека ему кажется, что именно два мужчины поведут следующий рейс, однако, судя по количеству полос на рукавах кителя, их самолёт поведёт… Девушка?</p><p>— Привет всем, меня зовут Ю Кихён, я — новый пилот в компании, буду с вами лететь сегодня на Чеджу, — приветливо машет он всем, а затем по очереди пожимает их руки.</p><p>— Юн Бора, — отвечает пилотесса, очаровательно ему улыбаясь. Мельком Кихён думает, что согласен пересмотреть свои позиции в рейтинге персональных богинь, если на его пути попадётся ещё кто-нибудь такой же милый и волшебный, как она или Дасом.</p><p>Лишь усилием стальной, несломимой воли Кихён заставляет себя вернуться в грешный мир и даже вникнуть в суть беседы. Тем более, что обсуждали его и Хосока — его любимейшего инструктора.</p><p>— Эх, хотела бы я учиться у него, — вздыхает Бора, поправляя фуражку на голове. — Но он пришёл в компанию чуть позже меня, так что мне так не повезло. Он очень толковый и сразу же объясняет что к чему.</p><p>— Но он же… — начинает Кихён и осекается. Как бы так выразить всё, что он думает о Хосоке, только… Понежнее?</p><p>— Придуривается иногда? — подхватывает его фразу Бора, и они вместе с командиром мягко смеются. — Ну, в нём не без безуминки, но так я тебе точно скажу, лучше, чем Хосок, тебя в нашей компании не сможет натренировать никто. Он действительно фанатик своего дела, так что знать ты будешь всё.</p><p>Кихён на эту фразу мысленно скептически фыркает, но вслух не говорит ничего, лишь пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю, поживём — увидим. Пока что мне больше нравятся методы Хёну.</p><p>— Хёну тоже хорош, — миролюбиво соглашается Бора, положив руку ему на плечо. — Вообще, неталантливых и ненавидящих свою работу здесь как-то нет. Так что тебе повезло в любом случае, Кихён. Мне было очень приятно с тобой поболтать, надеюсь, наши пути ещё пересекутся.</p><p>Она подмигивает Кихёну так лучезарно, что он бы всё отдал, лишь бы поймать эту улыбку и засунуть в маленькую прозрачную баночку. Она бы освещала ему спальню по вечерам.</p><p>Кихён со вздохом провожает взглядом экипаж и идёт занимать место в зале ожидания. Из серых туч неожиданно выглядывает солнышко, и вся зона ожидания будто сама по себе оживает за несколько секунд. До начала посадки остаётся ещё несколько минут, которые Кихён тратит на свой мобильный телефон — порою самый лучший электронный друг.</p><p>И едва встроенная антенна ловит сигнал, этого самого лучшего друга тут же бомбардируют какой-то несчастной сотней входящих сообщений. Кихён даже удивляется, почему так мало? Но потом вспоминает, что Минхёк прилетел в Лос-Анджелес, и видимо, совсем устал и уснул с телефоном в руке.</p><p>«Неа»</p><p>«Дасом — моя подруга»</p><p>«А ты мой дружбан»</p><p>«Так что я хочу, чтобы вы между собой тоже дружили»</p><p>И ещё несколько сообщений в том же духе. Видимо, для Минхёка очень типично врываться в чьё-то замкнутое пространство, наплевав на все принципы личных границ, назначать практически незнакомых людей своими друзьями и социализироваться с ними так, словно вы общаетесь лет десять, не меньше.</p><p>Он пока что не знает наверняка, надо будет спросить у Дасом, происходило ли с ней что-нибудь подобное. А пока он дал бы всю голову на отсечение, что по-нормальному Минхёк заводить друзей не умеет. Но что с него взять, с недалёкого.</p><p>Кихён благодушно вздыхает, набирая новое сообщение.</p><p>«Я прочитал всё, что ты мне написал и надеюсь, что ты уже отдыхаешь и набираешься сил. Как там погода в ЛА? Дасом и правда очень милая, жалко, что она дальше летит по другому рейсу…»</p><p>Немного погодя, он удаляет всё, что было написано, и набирает заново.</p><p>«Дасом действительно очень милая, не то что ты! Спи и набирайся сил!»</p><p>Это сообщение звучит уже не так, словно Кихён и правда беспокоится о Минхёке, но всё равно достаточно сопливо и нежно, так что он быстро удаляет и его, кивая на объявление о начале посадки.</p><p>«Спи уже!»</p><p>Да, так сообщение выглядит достаточно стильно и лаконично, так он решает отправить именно эту версию перед тем, как сдать паспорт на проверку. Минхёк ожидаемо не отвечает на сообщение, но это к лучшему: возможно, он и взаправду сейчас отсыпается перед вторым сложным и довольно длительным полётом на родину.</p><p>Кихён искренне надеется, что Минхёк отдохнёт как следует.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>В череде событий, новых людей и обязанностей, что сыпятся на голову Кихёна, словно песок с самосвала, увидеть хотя бы одно знакомое лицо в аэропорту практически чуду подобно. И плевать, что этим лицом был Хосок: катастрофически быстрая смена обстановки и несколько опасная посадка несколько часов назад в Пусане делают своё дело.<p>Как бы ему ни хотелось признаваться, появление Хосока его действительно обрадовало.</p><p>— Ну как ты там, птенчик? Понравилось летать без мамки-то? — весело интересуется тот, весьма фамильярно похлопав Кихёна по плечу.</p><p>Хотя нет, забудем и начнём заново. Ни разу не рад.</p><p>Тем не менее, Кихён решает дипломатично промолчать и позволяет себе лишь дёрнуть плечом, на котором до сих пор лежит тяжёлая ладонь.</p><p>— Ладно, шучу я, — благодушно кивает Хосок, раскрывая перед Кихёном папку с какими-то бумагами. — Смотри, здесь у меня заявление на получение твоих отельных ваучеров, чтобы ты сразу мог ими расплачиваться в случае командировки, и ещё заявление на ресторанные чеки, с теми же целями. Ты можешь ими пользоваться где угодно и когда угодно, об этом тебе уже говорили, по сто раз повторять не буду. Чтобы ты получил их как можно раньше, я заполнил все бумаги за тебя, так что с тебя только проверить правильность и подписаться где нужно.</p><p>— Ого, — присвистывает Кихён, принимая бумаги. — Спасибо, капитан. А когда я смогу их забрать?</p><p>— Пока мы не в кабине, зови меня просто Хосок, — отмахивается тот. — Если успеем прилететь до закрытия административного блока, то через неделю. Если нет, то жди уже с июня вместе с новой партией для всех, а пока пользуйся своей картой.</p><p>Кихён быстро пробегается по строкам, мимоходом удивляясь, откуда у них столько его личной информации, но без лишних слов подписывает и отдаёт бумаги обратно.</p><p>— Спасибо большое, — коротко кланяется он, неловко при этом улыбаясь.</p><p>— Да было бы за что. Пока ты всё ещё на стадии обучения, я полностью за тебя отвечаю. Так что все эти заботы тоже в основном висят на мне, — быстро говорит Хосок, перебирая все бумаги в своей белой папочке. — Ещё я тебе подготовил несколько других документов на подпись, но они не к спеху, дома почитаешь, подпишешься. И скажи мне, когда ты собираешься сдавать экзамен на полное удостоверение? От этого зависит твоя загруженность.</p><p>— Ну… Чем раньше, тем лучше, я так понимаю? — неуверенно спрашивает у него Кихён, подняв глаза на несколько секунд. Хосок кивает, доставая из нагрудного кармана кителя маленькую записную книжечку, и что-то вписывая туда острым, угловатым почерком.</p><p>— Замечательно. Тогда я попрошу поставить тебя почти во все мои рейсы, кроме дальнемагистральных, как раз хорошо, что один наш пилот уходит в отпуск. Тебя же не смутит несколько развороток за день? — Кихён качает головой, закусив нижнюю губу. — Супер. Будешь летать с Хёну, если что — он тоже хорош. Либо с Ким Донхёном, но предупреди меня сразу, если почувствуешь себя с ним некомфортно. И тогда… Девяносто часов мы тебе за месяц налетаем и дотянем твою зарплату до среднего пилотного уровня. Учитывая, что впереди лето, много чартеров, возможны переработки… К июлю ты станешь полноценным коммерческим пилотом.</p><p>— Если сдам экзамены? — вырывается из Кихёна.</p><p>— Камон, ты сдашь их с лёгкостью, — закатывает глаза Хосок, ещё раз похлопав его по плечу. — Я читал твоё личное дело и характеристику. Если найдёшь способ обуздать свой темперамент, то вообще без проблем будет всё.</p><p>Внезапно Кихён чувствует себя абсолютно голым. Причём голым не в эротическом плане, своей наготы перед другими он почти никогда не стесняется, а голым глубже, намного глубже. Ему неловко и даже немного неприятно, что Хосок интересовался его личным делом, лез в потайные закутки его души и даже откуда-то разузнал, что у Кихёна иногда бывает бурная реакция на происходящее (из-за чего его и не взяли в более продвинутый джейвайпи).</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать, — старается ответить он как можно более нейтральным голосом, чтобы не показывать тот самый рвущийся наружу темперамент.</p><p>— Ну извини. Ради тебя стараюсь, — поясняет Хосок, помахав кому-то рукой за спиной Кихёна. — Буду знать, с кем имею дело и как к тебе адаптироваться. Разные пилоты хватают информацию по-разному, ты вот, например, явно не нуждаешься в инструкторе-папочке, который всё за тебя сделает, а скорее, привет Хёджун, будешь стремиться сделать всё самостоятельно и по-своему, не так ли?</p><p>Как назло Кихён случайно пропускает всё, что говорит Хосок после слова «Хёджун». Он чувствует, как загораются его скулы, уши и даже немного челюсть от осознания того, кто сейчас стоит за его спиной.</p><p>— Д-да, — хрипло заикается он вопросительному выражению лица Хосока и медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке, поворачивается вокруг своей оси.</p><p>Какая-то маленькая, очень маленькая часть Кихёна скромно надеется на то, что Хёджун в авиакомпании две и сейчас за его спиной стоит другая — не его богиня, с которой он встретиться пока что ещё не готов.</p><p>Но нет. В метре от него, сверкая своими бесконечными смуглыми ногами, и правда стоит его богиня, его девушка с постера, его идеальный женский тип. В отличие от фривольного стиля на постере, сейчас Хёрин (или всё же Хёджун?) собрана и прямо пышет на Кихёна своими элегантными флюидами профессионализма. Да ещё так интенсивно, что он вообще забывает, как его зовут и где находится.</p><p>— Привет, это ты — дружок Минхёка, да? — спрашивает она, подавая ему руку. Кихён, подавив жёсткое желание припасть к ней губами, как положено европейскому рыцарю обращаться с дамой своего сердца, всего лишь осторожно её обхватывает, стараясь не сжимать слишком сильно. — Я Хёджун, буду сегодня с вами в составе экипажа.</p><p>— Его зовут Кихён, если что, — тихо подсказывает со стороны Хосок, и Кихёну теперь действительно хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Но ничего с собой он поделать не может. И кажется, голос решает подленько его предать в самый последний момент и улететь домой намного раньше их рейса. Хёджун хрипловато смеётся.</p><p>Кихён отчаянно вспоминает, есть ли дома достаточно крепкая верёвка.</p><p>— Ладно, прекращайте здесь мять сиси, — как всегда вовремя приходит на помощь Хосок, совсем не усугубляя и без того шаткое положение Кихёна в отношениях с Хёджун. — В Гимпо обещают в целом сухую и солнечную, но немного ветреную погоду, так что доберёмся без проблем. Впрочем, из-за того, что становится тепло и хорошо, самолёт сегодня будет забит под завязку, так что просьба быть максимально осторожной, Хёджун, тем более тебе ещё опекать новую проводницу. Кстати, где она?</p><p>— Там, — неопределённо машет рукой она, показывая на маленькую, хрупкую девушку, неловко пытающуюся справиться с высокими форменными каблуками. — Сейчас споткнётся, перелетит через чемодан и сломает свои каблучки. А кому её потом выручать? Хёджун, конечно же!</p><p>Несмотря на зловещие предсказания, девочка до них добирается без приключений, хотя и запыхавшаяся и с раскрасневшимся лицом. Примерно так же, наверное, выглядит сейчас и Кихён в компании своей неподражаемой и прекрасной богини.</p><p>— Извините, пожалуйста, — несколько раз кланяется новенькая, одновременно смешно и нелепо пытаясь спасти разваливающуюся причёску. Хёджун вздыхает и встаёт с кресла. — Попала в пробку на подъезде к аэропорту.</p><p>— Горе ты луковое, — ласково приговаривает Хёджун, заходя ей за спину. — Выпрямись и расслабь плечи.</p><p>При помощи одних только пальцев с красивым, аккуратным маникюром, ей удаётся за несколько секунд соорудить такой же простой и элегантный пучок из резинки и ещё каких-то непонятных женских штучек, как и на своей голове. И Кихён был бы согласен и дальше сидеть и наблюдать за метаморфозами новенькой Джиён, если бы не очередной предательский тычок в рёбра от Хосока.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что Хёджун произвела на тебя неизгладимое впечатление, но не мог бы ты приберечь свои фантазии хотя бы до вечера? — спрашивает он, к громаднейшему облегчению Кихёна, достаточно тихо. — У нас здесь как-никак работа, а не шоу «Любовь с первого взгляда».</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — каркает он в ответ, пряча в ладонях вновь полыхнувшие румянцем щёки. — Приступим к осмотру?</p><p>Хосок закатывает глаза, неодобрительно качая головой, но всё же проходит поближе к выходу. Наверное, его стоит поблагодарить за хотя бы отчасти проявленную тактичность в вопросе с Хёрин.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо выдавливает он, когда они оба проходят по бетонному покрытию открытой площадки. — Я слишком выдаю себя, да?</p><p>— Я никогда не препятствовал чьим-либо романтическим отношениям, — пожимает плечами Хосок, протягивая ему бортовой журнал. — До тех пор пока они не мешают работе. В компетентности Хёджун я уверен. Надеюсь, и ты меня не подведёшь. И да, твои феромоны нас всех чуть не потопили. Возьми себя в руки, в конце концов, где твоя мужицкая гордость, а?</p><p>Кихён мгновенно приосанивается, чувствуя, как от спины медленно отлипает запотевшая рубашка.</p><p>— Я мужик! Поэтому, конечно же, об этом больше никто не узнает! Если вы не скажете, — горячо кивает он и тут же спешит к технику у самого крайнего левого шасси, пытаясь перевести тему. Хёрин красивая, добрая, милая, наверняка очень умная… Кихёну бы очень хотелось, чтобы она обратила на него внимание не только как на «дружочка Минхёка». Возможно, после этого рейса ему стоит смело к ней подойти, прижать к стене в лучших традициях романтических дорам и пригласить вместе отужинать. Тогда она сразу поймёт, что он вовсе не хомяк, а вполне достойный её мужчина…</p><p>— Ты там пишешь? — снова вырывает его из сладких грёз суровый и низкий голос техника, на что Кихён в очередной раз собирает остатки воли и мозга в кулак и поспешно заносит необходимую информацию в журнал. Он практически чувствует на себе неодобрительный взгляд Хосока, сам же проклинает себя и мысленно даёт себе обещание, что больше никогда не допустит себе и мысли о девушках, когда должен думать о безопасности пассажиров.</p><p>Его не покидает чувство, что полёт домой будет очень долгий и сложный, учитывая живую, настоящую богиню, находящуюся буквально за его спиной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Однако Кихён, к собственному удивлению, оказывается неправ. Его дорогая Хёрин делала свою работу, они с Хосоком — свою. И несмотря на то, что в некоторые моменты их обязанности пересекаются, Кихён больше не чувствует обильного потоотделения в некоторых местах и глубоко проглоченного языка в других.<p>Всё хорошо, всё правильно. Ему как-то удаётся настроиться на рабочий лад, удаётся учиться новому. Не удаётся только словить Хёрин уже в домашнем аэропорту с просьбой поделиться номерком, но не беда.</p><p>Примерно через полчаса телефон снова оживает, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги и заспанной физиономией Минхёка в чёрной футболке. Не богиня, конечно, не богиня.</p><p>«Доброе утро, проснись и пой»</p><p>Кихён не то чтобы очень рад шквалу сообщений от Минхёка, но он чувствует кожей острую необходимость поворчать, поспорить, попререкаться.</p><p>«Какое утро, у нас здесь вообще-то полночь»</p><p>«Еду домой, очень устал»</p><p>Зевнув, он нажимает на кнопку «отправить», направляясь к эскалатору, ведущему к метро, меланхолично прикладывает проездной и становится на движущуюся ступеньку. Усталость за целый день, вызванная сложной работой, приключениями при посадке и встречей с Прекрасной наваливается на него, как метеоритный дождь, агрессивно прибивая к полу.</p><p>«Смотри там на дороге аккуратнее, тормози на светофорах, тебя только наняли»</p><p>«Им не понравится иметь дело с трупами»</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза, на ходу стремительно набирает ответ Минхёку, да так, что чуть не врезается в спешащего в здание аэропорта прохожего.</p><p>«В толковом словаре твоя фотография стоит как раз напротив слова «забота»</p><p>Ему плевать, разглядит Минхёк здесь сарказм или нет — его личное дело и его восприятие мира. На данный момент Кихёну плевать вообще на всё, кроме тёплого приятного душа и манящей кровати. Телефон жужжит входящим сообщением как раз в самый неподходящий момент — когда Кихён перескакивает через пару ступенек, чтобы запрыгнуть в едва прибывший состав. Он пытается одновременно вытащить телефон из кармана и обогнать всех сонных пассажиров на своём пути, но не успевает преодолеть каких-то жалких два метра, как жестокий поезд захлопывает двери прямо перед его носом.</p><p>«Какой твой любимый цвет?»</p><p>Вопрос звучит так внезапно, словно бы вырван из контекста. Но в данную секунду Кихёну плевать, так плевать, насколько у Минхёка порою бывает рандомная логика. Он смотрит в тёмный туннель, в который только что уехали все его надежды лечь спать пораньше и апатично печатает.</p><p>«Чёрный»</p><p>«Как души грешников»</p><p>Следующий поезд только через двадцать минут, так что чат с Минхёком мог бы помочь скоротать время, но тот, кажется, не слишком обеспокоен телефоном. Кихён вздыхает, глядя в потолок цвета металлик и старается не слишком медленно моргать: сейчас он так устал, что может уснуть и на жёстком, неудобном стуле в ожидании поезда.</p><p>«Улала :)»</p><p>Минхёк какой-то не слишком разговорчивый, что для него крайне нетипично, и Кихён даже не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но обязательно хочет выяснить.</p><p>«Зачем тебе?»</p><p>«Что ты там делаешь?»</p><p>«Что ты задумал?»</p><p>Каждое сообщение довольно быстро сменяется статусом с «доставлено» на «прочитано» однако Минхёк явно не спешит с ответами на вопрос. Иногда он бывает такой занозой в заднице, на короткую долю секунды проносится в голове Кихёна.</p><p>К счастью, на платформу прибывает долгожданный состав, так что Кихён просто садится на пустое место у окна и выбрасывает все мысли из головы, приготовившись к сорока минутам спокойствия и релакса.</p><p>Почему-то наземная дорога всегда на него действует так успокаивающе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ты паспорт не забыл? А пропуск? А…<p>— Минхёк, успокойся. Я налетал двадцать пять часов в старшипе, я уже опытный и матёрый пилот, — зевает Кихён ранним майским утром в общем холле аэропорта Инчона.</p><p>— И что? Проверь ещё раз, мало ли что может случиться?</p><p>Если бы дело происходило чуточку позже, и Кихён был бы чуточку менее сонным, то не постеснялся бы на Минхёка накричать. Его смущают эти мамочкины порывы чувств, возникающие на ровном месте.</p><p>Но сейчас Кихёну скорее хочется поспать ещё часик, а лучше два, так что он без лишних объяснений вытаскивает из своего маленького чемоданчика папку со всеми рабочими документами, которую обычно даже не достаёт.</p><p>— А ваучер на питание взял?</p><p>— Ты порою переходишь все границы, Минхёк, — вздыхает Кихён, хлопая себя по карманам кителя. Небольшой, тонкой книжки с чеками на питание в нагрудном кармане не оказывается. Признать это значит признать правоту Минхёка, а Кихён не может так просто взять и смириться с тем, что даже на Солнце бывают пятна.</p><p>— Не переживай, я с тобой обязательно поделюсь, — словно читает его мысли Минхёк, и Кихён даже немного жалеет, что им нельзя иметь при себе табельное оружие. Так можно было бы затащить одного слишком болтливого псевдозаботливого друга за тёмный уголок и устранить без лишнего шума и свидетелей…</p><p>— Эй, алло! Инчон вызывает эмикс пять семнадцать, как связь? — машет ладонью перед его лицом Минхёк, определённо точно не помогая ситуации. Кихён раздражённо воет, убирая руку, и тащит его за собой в сторону отдела для персонала.</p><p>— Не доводи эмикс пять семнадцать до греха, — глухо рычит Кихён, стреляя внезапно прорезавшимся сквозь сонливость смертельно-острым взглядом в сторону Минхёка. — А то вдруг окажется, что у обычного пассажирского боинга резко появятся военные ракеты.</p><p>— Но я же просто предложил поделиться своей едой, за что ракеты? — смешно охает Минхёк, что раздражает Кихёна ещё больше. Он не может сказать точно, почему его раздражает вся эта ситуация. Просто потому что. Бесит и всё, вот.</p><p>— Иди вон лучше у врача обследуйся, — толкает он в кабинет сопротивляющегося Минхёка, пока сам усиленно ищет взглядом Хосока, который, кажется, решил поиграть с ним в прятки. Он чувствует, как день не складывается с самого начала, ещё с самого момента столкновения с Минхёком у здания аэропорта. И понятия не имеет, в каком состоянии прилетит в Гонконг, что его там ждёт, какие условия и возможные осложнения. Кихён не знает ничего, но очень надеется, что Хосок придёт, всё покажет и расскажет, как это всегда и происходит.</p><p>— Я годен! Здоровье, как у космонавта! — жизнерадостно и звонко оповещает его Минхёк прямо в оба уха. Кихён теперь не слишком уверен, что может похвастать тем же, но всё же покорно идёт в кабинет врача измерять давление.</p><p>Хосока он находит немного погодя, разговаривающего с кем-то по телефону. Судя по его несколько рваным жестам и угрюмому выражению лица, разговор не слишком приятный, так что Кихён решает проявить тактичность и смирно присаживается рядом с Минхёком.</p><p>— Как думаешь, у капитана кто-то есть? — внезапно спрашивает Минхёк, заставляя Кихёна подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он хмурится, вглядываясь в широкую спину, плотно обтянутую форменным пиджаком, и пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Наверняка есть, ты посмотри на него, я больше чем уверен, что он — мечта любой девушки. А что такое? Он — мечта не только девушки, а ещё одного бортпроводника, да?<br/>Кихён игриво подталкивает Минхёка в бок, на что тот лишь недовольно ворочается на кресле, но позиций не сдаёт.</p><p>— Ну…</p><p>— Минхёк, не переживай, я толерантно отношусь ко всему, что движется. Он тебе нравится, да?</p><p>Вместо ответа тот широко улыбается и отмахивается правой рукой.</p><p>— Я просто спросил, есть ли у него кто-то. Потому что мне кажется, что если ответ положительный, и он сейчас говорит со своей половинкой, то полёт у тебя будет явно не из лучших.</p><p>Хосок в ту же секунду экспрессивно жмёт на экран телефона, в три прыжка оказавшись около них.</p><p>— Ты карты взял в штурманской? А сводку погоды в диспетчерской? — выпуливает он вместо приветствия.</p><p>Кихён обалдело на него моргает. Раньше ему просто нужно было прийти в здание аэропорта и обследоваться. А дальше по стандартной схеме его подхватывает кто-нибудь из инструкторов и проносит по всей сложной лётной дороге чуть ли не на руках.</p><p>— Я… — начинает он, но Хосок его перебивает нецензурной рифмой.</p><p>— Мне теперь что, до твоей пенсии носить за тебя документы? Раз пропустил, два, окей. Но пора уже совесть иметь, Ю Кихён!</p><p>Возразить своему непосредственному начальнику, тем более пока тот в таком скверном расположении духа, Кихён не смеет. Вместо этого он несколько раз кланяется Хосоку и с опаской глядит на Минхёка. Тот незаметно кивает, ободряюще улыбаясь.</p><p>— Сейчас принесём. Извините, капитан, — бормочет Кихён, срываясь с места вместе с Минхёком.</p><p>— Ставлю тысячу на то, что они поругались из-за какой-то мелочи, вроде того, кому с утра выгуливать собаку, — тихо сообщает ему тот, уводя в штурманскую.</p><p>— Вряд ли, — отвечает ему Кихён. — Хосок рвёт и мечет, так что там наверняка что-нибудь посерьёзней. Может, она ему изменила?</p><p>Ответить на эту гипотезу Минхёк не успевает, потому что как раз подходит их очередь в помещении штурманской. Милая девушка в строгой форме выдаёт им полный набор документов в белой папке. Как раз такой, с которой Хосок всегда ждал его перед каждым рейсом. У Кихёна почему-то из головы вылетело, что это в первую очередь его, а не капитанские обязанности. Наверное, ему стоит ещё раз перечитать все мануалы. Возможно, вместе с Чжухоном. Тому тоже полезно.</p><p>— Смотри, в Гонконге обещают к нашему прилёту сильный ветер, — говорит Минхёк, тыкая пальцем на зашифрованное сообщение на бумаге.</p><p>— Ага, и возможность завихрений. Не забудь проинструктировать пассажиров, чтобы они не отстёгивали ремни безопасности.</p><p>— Не переживай, — подмигивает ему Минхёк, на что Кихён лишь недоумённо моргает. — Мы, проводники, в самолёте находимся как раз ради безопасности, а не чтобы вам еду носить.</p><p>— Это я знаю, — цедит Кихён, вскидывая руки в воздух. — Почему все сегодня меня принимают за умственно отсталого? Я что, похож на идиота?</p><p>— Эх, Кихён-Кихён, — вздыхает Минхёк вместо ответа, качая головой. — Смешной ты, Кихён.</p><p>— Не вижу ничего смешного в том, что меня все держат за придурка…</p><p>— Ничего подобного. Думаешь, ты бы смог пройти серьёзный отбор и вот так легко попасть в ученики одному из самых крутых пилотов авиакомпании просто так, будучи олигофреном? Нет, не смотри на меня так, не смог бы. Тебе нереально повезло, Кихён, плюс, ты очень умный и старательный. Компания таких любит, так что ты по карьерной лестнице не пойдёшь. Побежишь.</p><p>— Да ну, — не соглашается Кихён, заходя обратно в зал ожидания для персонала, где рядом с Хосоком уже сидит Дасом. — Мне иногда кажется, что он меня ненавидит. Я не знаю, что конкретно успел ему сделать, но чувствую, что после аттестации я долго ещё буду дежурить в резерве. И плакали мои славные деньки пилота, окей?</p><p>— Ты это «окей» от кого нахватался, а? — неожиданно хихикает Минхёк, пока Кихён смотрит на него с вытянувшимся лицом. — А, забей. Просто тупая шутка. Хосок с тобой нянчится, как с собственным ребёнком, так что прекращай выдавать эти драматичные пассажи. Я наивный, я, может быть, и поверю тебе. Но с Хосоком так лучше не надо, если не хочешь, чтобы он на тебя реально обиделся.</p><p>— Он только что на меня наорал, потому что поссорился со своей зазнобой! — напоминает ему Кихён. И, кажется, последние два слова он произносит слишком эмоционально и экспрессивно.</p><p>И его слышат буквально все, кто находится в помещении зала в ту секунду. Хосок поднимает на него недоумённый взгляд, смешанный с лёгким недовольством.</p><p>— Принёс? — спрашивает он. Кихён без слов, молча подаёт ему нужную папку, присаживаясь рядом с ним.</p><p>— Ох, чудесно. Как раз научишься управлять самолётом в болтанке. Тебе на пользу пойдёт, — кивает Хосок всем бумагам. — Сегодня начинаем работать, как это обычно делает связка капитан-пилот. Ты идёшь делать внешний осмотр, я делаю внутренний, а потом меняемся. И лететь в Гонконг сперва будешь ты, а обратно уже я. Вопросы?</p><p>— Когда я смогу приступить к моим обязанностям, командир? — тут же вытягивается в струнку Кихён и отдаёт ему честь. Хосок недовольно закатывает глаза, но ответную честь всё же отдаёт.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас, ты, ученик души моей, — отвечает ему он, обгоняя его на пути в пустое чрево самолёта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Пожалуй, меньше всего из возможных рабочих вариантов Кихён любит относительно длинные разворотные рейсы. Домашние рейсы и аэропорты после нескольких посадок ему известны как свои пять пальцев, и его не напрягает проводить одни и те же процедуры множество раз. Ему, на самом деле, гораздо проще сосредоточиться на чём-то одном и довести это дело до ума, чем распыляться на много разных занятий; поэтому, вопреки популярному в его авиакомпании мнению, он гораздо охотнее выполнит четыре коротких рейса по стране, чем два длинных международных.<p>Он ещё не пробовал летать дальнемагистральными рейсами: на это ему нужно специальное разрешение, но в нём заранее поселилась уверенность, что лучше провести двенадцать часов в воздухе в одну сторону, чем два шестичасовых полёта с крайне коротким временем на передышку и новой гонкой в никуда.</p><p>Аэропорт Гонконга оказывается настолько загруженным, что Кихён поначалу даже теряется в пространстве, окруженный дюжиной самолётов разных размеров. Спасибо Хосоку, предложившему поменяться обязанностями на первый раз: именно он взял на себя совершенно кошмарную путаницу радиосвязи, пока Кихён был вынужден совершать повторный заход на посадку, уступая полосу в пользу огромного американского боинга три семёрки.</p><p>По правде говоря, они даже не успевают провести послеполётное совещание и проверку самолёта, как нужно заново готовить машину ко взлёту. Кихён хотел было переброситься словом-другим с Минхёком, но и того нигде видно не было — видимо, также был занят своими прямым обязанностями.</p><p>Ну, не страшно. Кихён более чем уверен, что Минхёк при желании его сам найдёт и покажет всё небо в алмазах.</p><p>— Готов к обратке, м? — вопросительным взглядом встречает его Хосок. Кихён мученически закатывает глаза и поправляет съехавшую с крючка фуражку.</p><p>— Если бы у меня был хоть какой-то выбор. Внешний осмотр проведён, нарушений нет.</p><p>— Выбор есть всегда, Кихён. Иногда можно просто не летать. И сразу всё становится намного проще и приятнее.</p><p>На эту реплику Кихён предпочитает не отвечать, делая вид, что очень занят записью данных в бортовой журнал. Иногда он думает, что ему очень повезло с инструктором, который объясняет быстро, загружает в меру и вообще демонстрирует всяческое понимание тонкой натуры Кихёна.</p><p>А иногда Хосок бывает настолько противным, что проще его взять и удавить большим пальцем. Проще и приятнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Так как приоритет на полосу всегда отдаётся самолётам, заходящим на посадку, Кихён и Хосок проводят целых полчаса в очереди на взлёт. Это очень сильно давит на нервы: судорожно орущие в динамики диспетчеры, бубнящие пилоты других самолётов — весь этот беспокойный гул сливается в одну шумную, грязную волну звука, которая поднимается над их головами на добрую сотню метров, грозясь обрушиться с невиданной силой и расплющить их маленькие металлические птички под давлением этой лихорадочной стихии.<p>Поддавшись панике, Кихён думает, что они находятся в шаге от новой крупной авиакатастрофы и уже не вылетят сегодня, но озвучить свои мысли не решается. Однако Хосок словно считывает повисшее в воздухе нервное напряжение.</p><p>— У них так каждый день, мальчик мой. Жуткая система, но в Пекине, например, ещё хуже. Эти хоть по-английски сносно говорят…</p><p>С этим Кихён поспорить не может. Его самого порою раздражает и пугает жуткая неорганизованность крупных аэропортов; при этом он осознаёт, что те и без того работают на пределе возможностей, раз даже умудряются ежегодно получать награды. Поэтому он молча стискивает зубы, делает глубокий вдох и терпеливо ждёт, когда же диспетчер наконец разрешит им занять желанную взлётную полосу.</p><p>— У нас пассажир нервничает и отказывается пристегнуться, — врывается в их динамики взволнованный голос Дасом. — Говорит, что сейчас ворвётся к вам в кабину и сам свяжется с диспетчерами. У него, видите ли, важное совещание срывается.</p><p>— Приехали. Совещание у него. В семь вечера, — бормочет под нос Хосок, тяжело вздыхая. — Я сделаю заявление, не отвлекайся.</p><p>Кихён кивает, всё так же сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в обрывки фраз в наушниках. Хосок же переключается на свой профессиональный бархатный тембр и обольстительными интонациями призывает пассажиров занять свои места, во избежание ещё большей задержки.</p><p>— Дали разрешение занять полосу, — тихо сообщает он Хосоку. Тот кивает, аккуратно выруливая на стартовую позицию.</p><p>— Буйный на месте. Готовы ко взлёту, — выдыхает в ту же секунду Дасом, и Кихён выпускает закрылки, начиная набирать скорость.</p><p>Им всем очень повезло, что пассажир так легко успокоился и дал себя пристегнуть за считанные секунды до взлёта. Иначе пришлось бы сворачивать с полосы, задерживаться в и без того загруженном аэропорту ещё с добрый час, чтобы высадить торопыгу и снова занимать очередь на взлёт, а ведь самый час пик в аэропортах приходится как раз на вечернее время, так что это сулило ещё большую задержку и, соответственно, убытки авиакомпании.</p><p>— Убрать шасси, — слышит он приказ Хосока и беспрекословно подчиняется.</p><p>Кихёну вдруг приходит в голову, что при всей вредности и частым шуточкам инструктора, ему действительно повезло с профессией: меньше всего в своей жизни он любит иметь дело с людьми. Недовольными, злыми, хамоватыми и спешащими людьми, готовыми разорвать за то, чтобы доказать правоту в своих никчёмных глупых делишках.</p><p>Психологи, также проводившие с ним собеседование перед приёмом на работу, сразу же подчеркнули, что из-за повышенной конфликтности Кихёну возможно будет очень сложно адаптироваться, вплоть до увольнения, если он не пройдёт подготовку.</p><p>Он в это не особо верит, потому что авиакомпании было бы невыгодно нанимать человека, а потом его увольнять из-за слишком вспыльчивого характера, но на всякий случай старается по мере сил держать себя в руках.</p><p>Однако до этого он никогда не задумывался именно об этом аспекте профессии у бортпроводников. Да, он всегда знал, что они в первую очередь заняты обеспечением безопасности полёта, но в мире Кихёна пассажиры всегда милые и сговорчивые. Они смирно занимают положенные им места и молча летят, практически не двигаясь до самого пункта назначения. Этакая идеальная модель идеальных пассажиров.</p><p>Почему-то он упускал из виду пьяных и буйных. Не думал об огромном проценте неадекватных мамочек, которые отказываются лететь с ребёнком на руках четыре часа. Не вспоминал о том, что у проводников выше всего ценится именно стрессоустойчивость. И, учитывая, что в их экипаже из проводников мужского пола только Минхёк, именно ему наверняка пришлось взять на себя роль переговорщика, пока Дасом звонила капитану…</p><p>Кихёну странно это признавать, но здесь, на высоте десять тысяч метров, где за бортом настолько мало кислорода, что можно легко погибнуть за секунду, он восхищается Ли Минхёком и его способностью разрешать конфликты в зародыше.</p><p>Ещё Кихён задумывается о том, что обычно шумный дурачок Минхёк довольно редко рассказывает о конкретно своей работе, если вообще рассказывает. Только упоминает, что улетел или летит в какие-то экзотические края с отборными красавицами авиакомпании, не больше. И от этих открытий Кихёна словно колет под хвост маленькая булавочка не то ревности, не то обиды.</p><p>Он всегда честно докладывает Минхёку о своём дне, как летал и что было. А вот он, выходит, никогда не делился своими проблемами. А ещё другом, блин, называется!</p><p>— Всё нормально? — вырывает его из собственных обидок Хосок. Кихён старается кивнуть как можно более непринуждённо и даже выдавливает кривую улыбку, неотрывно глядя на показатели приборов.</p><p>— Конечно! — натянуто бодро рапортует он и показывает большой палец. — Лучше некуда!</p><p>А с Минхёком ему ещё только предстоит разобраться. Как и со званием «друга», который резко оказался «вдруг».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почти час задержки в аэропорту Гонконга они пытаются нагнать в воздухе, но всё равно садятся на асфальтовую поверхность родной земли на сорок минут позже положенного времени. И хоть в Инчоне тоже много рейсов, прибывающих одновременно, Кихён всё равно радуется английскому диспетчера с таким знакомым акцентом, загруженной полосе, с которой надо быстро смываться сразу после посадки, и уже практически милой сердцу команде аэропорта, которая доставляет самолёт прямо к рукаву.</p><p>— Долгий же полёт, — зевает Хосок, помогая Кихёну проверить и выключить всю аппаратуру в кабине. Ему, небось, тоже хочется поскорее вернуться домой к своей зазнобе, с которой успел поссориться перед вылетом. Кихён зевает следом, неловко кивая ему и собственным мыслям, пока заполняет данные бортового журнала. — Я проведу внешний осмотр, встретимся как обычно?</p><p>— Угу, — кивает Хосок, выпуская его наружу прощаться с пассажирами рядом со свежей и поразительно улыбчивой Дасом.</p><p>— Как же я рада, что мы наконец прилетели, — цедит она на ухо Кихёну сквозь широкую улыбку. — До свидания, очень были рады вас обслуживать. Да, до свидания, было очень приятно с вами лететь… До свидания, ага…</p><p>— А что было? Буйный неистовстовал? — так же сквозь зубы интересуется он, неотрывно кланяясь каждому вышедшему пассажиру.</p><p>— Такое шоу устроил, хоть на камеру снимай, — закатывает глаза она, продолжая мило улыбаться, практически не выходя из образа. — Я молчу о том, что он творил во время полёта — у Минхёка просто стальные нервы и магический дар внушения. Представляешь, только мы сели, ещё даже скорость не снизилась, как он вскочил за своим портфелем. Да-да, до свидания, были рады с вами летать. И ты представляешь, он его вытаскивает, и тут на него на полной скорости летит металлическая застёжка от дамской сумочки! Не знаю как зуб, а губу порвал точно, кровищи было ужас. Сто процентов будет требовать компенсации за моральный ущерб.</p><p>— А её дадут?</p><p>— Нет, конечно. Он же нарушил правила техники безопасности. Свидетелей ему можно найти полный самолёт, они все как один были от него в восторге.</p><p>Дасом выразительно изображает пальчиками кавычки на слове «восторг». Кихён хмыкает, кивая последнему вышедшему пассажиру.</p><p>— Весело у вас тут. Я пойду проверять двигатели, система выдавала предупреждение у левого крыла, встретимся через двадцать минут?</p><p>— Удачи, — вздыхает Дасом, доставая из недр шкафчиков картонный планшет с каким-то бумагами. — Надо сделать инвентаризацию, а я хочу просто лежать на полу мордой вниз, пока не высплюсь.</p><p>— Крепись, сестрёнка, — сочувственно похлопывает Кихён её по плечу и спускается вниз по трапу навстречу хмурому Чангюну. Тот уже что-то пишет себе в бумаги, стоя у левого крыла.</p><p>— У вас вся турбина чёрная изнутри, вы что, на одном двигателе летели? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия, а затем сдвигается ближе к обозначенной проблеме, демонстрируя действительно уж слишком подозрительно чёрные лопасти.</p><p>— Нет, на двух. Но пока снижались, система выявила там неполадку, — отвечает Кихён, покачав головой. Чангюн хмыкает и записывает какие-то новые данные себе в журнал.</p><p>— Какая была высота?</p><p>— Около пятидесяти. На снижение это не повлияло, мы мягко сели.</p><p>— Тогда странно. Передай своему капитану, чтобы он написал в заключении, что самолёт к следующему полёту не годен. Мы попробуем починить деталь, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что успеем за ночь понять, в чём проблема. К тому же, его уже давно пора завернуть на плановую проверку.</p><p>Кихён оторопело моргает, но записывает себе все технические указания, тщательно конспектируя всё, что ему сказал Чангюн.</p><p>— А почему бы тебе это прямо не сказать капитану? — робко спрашивает он, но тут же осекается под острым, недовольным взглядом Чангюна.</p><p>— Нет времени. Нужно чинить неполадку, а не сиси друг дружке мять. Пошли второй двигатель смотреть.</p><p>Странная фраза, где-то он её уже слышал, но время неумолимо катится к ночи, а ещё нужно сделать очень много работы, так что Кихён не заостряет на ней внимание, безропотно следуя за Чангюном в ярко-зелёной манишке.</p><p>— Справа всё хорошо, — сообщает Чангюн, спрыгивая обратно на землю. — Короче, как только полностью разгрузят самолёт, сообщи. Будем его латать в спешном порядке.</p><p>— Понял, — кивает Кихён.</p><p>В последнее время он осознаёт, насколько научился обыкновенной дисциплине во время работы: раньше он считал своим личным достижением, даже если кто-то рядом оказывался неправ, а он с видом всесильного супермена приходил на помощь и всем помогал советом. Теперь он понимает, насколько эти умные фразочки смешно звучат из уст новичка, у которого с даты выдачи лётного удостоверения не прошло и месяца.</p><p>Поэтому теперь он старается лишний раз не встревать со своим потрясающе важным мнением, и неважно, сколько тысяч раз он прав. И сейчас он не задаёт лишних вопросов, а спокойно и молча выполняет работу, которую от него требуют, и так же молча следует хвостиком за Минхёком, как только Хосок относит нужные схемы обратно и отпускает всех по домам.</p><p>— Не подвезёшь меня домой? Я сегодня на общественном транспорте прибыл, — спрашивает он, поравнявшись с Минхёком, а затем дружественно хлопает ему по плечу, широко при этом улыбаясь. Попался. Ну, сейчас мы немного поиграем.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивает он, сонно улыбаясь ему в ответ. — А что с твоей машиной случилось?</p><p>— Сломалась, — моргает Кихён, глупо при этом улыбаясь во все зубы. Такое же бывает, правда? Была себе машина да сплыла. В этом ведь нет ничего страшного?</p><p>— Окей, не вопрос, — без тени сомнений принимает это объяснение Минхёк. — Если что, будешь контролировать, чтобы я не заснул за рулём.</p><p>Тут-то они и подбираются к самому интересному. К тому, ради чего Кихён и затеял весь этот театр одного актёра.</p><p>Он подозрительно щурится и участливо интересуется как можно более низким голосом:</p><p>— А что такое? Устал за рейс?</p><p>Они останавливаются у маленькой машины ярко-красного цвета. Кихён не раз задавался вопросом, почему именно красный? Да ещё и в таком несколько дамском формате. Но удовлетворить своё любопытство так ни разу и не решился: Минхёк как-то уводил беседу в другое русло.</p><p>— Ну, как всегда, просто чуть-чуть вымотался. Надо только поспать, и я буду в порядке, честно!</p><p>Ну вот и приплыли.</p><p>— Ли Минхёк, — тихо, тщательно подбирая слова, проговаривает Кихён, как только тот поворачивает ключ зажигания. Это гложет, грызёт изнутри. Не даёт нормально сидеть в удобном автомобильном кресле. От былой решимости не остаётся и следа. — Скажи честно, ты мне друг или сосиска?</p><p>Он непонимающе несколько раз моргает, поворачивая на несколько секунд голову к Кихёну.</p><p>— Это вообще к чему было?</p><p>— Отвечай!</p><p>— Друг, конечно! Что за внезапные выпады?</p><p>Они выруливают со стоянки, и Минхёк кликает своим пропуском по механизму, поднимающему шлагбаум. Кихён молча ждёт, пока он справится с этим нехитрым делом, поджав губы, а потом начинает ему выговаривать всё, что накопилось в душе за этот месяц, когда иногда следует удержать язык за зубами. Когда кажется, что у тебя больше нет никаких друзей, не на кого положиться и этот стресс копится, копится в груди. Однажды он с нечеловеческим криком вырвется из Кихёна в самый неподходящий момент и испортит ему всю авиакарьеру. Если он не научится управлять стрессом и собственной агрессией.</p><p>Это ему даже Хосок однажды сказал, и Кихён это отлично помнит.</p><p>— Потому что я думал, что сосиска, — начинает он, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. Однако потихоньку у него получается нащупать вслепую именно ту, нужную канатную дорогу, так что дальше он смело по ней шагает, весело вильнув воображаемым задом. — Почему я всегда тебе открываюсь, всегда честно говорю, как у меня прошёл тот или иной полёт? Почему я с тобой делюсь абсолютно всем, что у меня на душе, можно сказать, выворачиваюсь наизнанку, пока ты… Ты, что, Минхёк, ты что, уснул?</p><p>Последние четыре слова он гаркает так, что, даже если Минхёк и закрыл глаза на крошечную долю секундочки, теперь-то он точно заряжен бодростью до самого конца поездки.</p><p>— Нет, как ты мог такое подумать? — вопит тот в ответ, экспрессивно взмахивая руками. — Я же за рулём, как я мог нас двоих подставить в опасную ситуацию?</p><p>— И о чём я тогда только что говорил? — спрашивает Кихён, подозрительно сощурив глаза. В салоне машины повисает небольшая пауза, и как раз в этот момент машина тормозит на светофоре.</p><p>— О том, что ты злишься, что ты передо мной душу раскрываешь.</p><p>Впечатляет, как для того, кто, кажется, действительно уснул за рулём и чуть не угробил их двоих на скоростной трассе с оживлённым вечерним движением.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим. Но как ты можешь считать меня своим другом, если не отвечаешь мне той же степенью откровенности? Я, может быть, тоже хочу знать, что у тебя не всё отлично, что у тебя тоже есть проблемы. Может, я, чёрт возьми, тебе помочь хочу! — с надрывом спрашивает он, несколько раз моргая на искусственное освещение в туннеле, который они сейчас проходят.</p><p>— Но ты у меня никогда не спрашивал, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, ловко сворачивая с достаточно запутанной развязки в сторону района Кихёна. — Ты просто отвечал на мои вопросы и ни разу не задавал встречные.</p><p>— Но ты же такой общительный! — не сдаётся Кихён, раздражённо щёлкнув языком для верности. — Для тебя это вообще не должно быть проблемой. Просто рассказать, как у тебя дела! Но почему-то здесь дружу только я. А ты будто притворяешься, что мой друг и расстраиваешь меня!</p><p>— Ну… Извини. Я больше так не буду…</p><p>— Не будешь притворяться? — тихо уточняет Кихён, посматривая на Минхёка так, словно старается его сжечь взглядом. Тот тяжело сглатывает, но глаз с дороги не отводит.</p><p>— Нет, отныне я буду с тобой только искренним!</p><p>— Ах, значит, до этого ты не был искренен? — ещё сильнее распаляется Кихён, агрессивно складывая руки на груди. Минхёк очень тяжело вздыхает, снова притормаживая у светофора.</p><p>— Я был искренен, но мне казалось, что тебе неинтересно слушать про мою скучную и серую жизнь. Ты не спрашивал, и мне показалось, что тебя будут раздражать эти рассказы, если я начну с ними приставать, — отвечает он немного громче, чем обычно. — Я иногда вообще боюсь тебе что-то говорить, чтобы ты на меня не сорвался.</p><p>Кихён недовольно поджимает губы, уставившись теперь только на дорогу и стремительно обгоняющие их машины.</p><p>— Я честно не знаю, как ещё могу попытаться тебе понравиться, — добавляет Минхёк через несколько секунд паузы. — Ты раздражаешься по любому поводу, даже вот. Ты только что мне высказал за то, что по твоему мнению я слишком мало говорю. Хотя, когда я говорю много, тебя тоже бесит. Так сколько мне говорить и что конкретно, Кихён?</p><p>Нет, только не это.</p><p>Кихён устало закрывает глаза и чувствует, как его накрывает тяжёлой волной, состоящей из ледяной воды, песка и чувства вины.</p><p>— Да ну что ты. Конечно, ты молодец, Минхёк, иначе я бы никогда к тебе не подошёл и не заговорил. Я… — он прокашливается, стараясь произнести все последующие слова непонятной скороговоркой одним словом. — <i>Яценючтотымойдруг</i>. Но с друзьями же принято делиться всем на свете!</p><p>— Хорошо! Я буду с тобой всем делиться! — восклицает Минхёк, а потом неожиданно, коротко хихикает. — Только поклянись, что не будешь потом злиться и жалеть!</p><p>На этот раз Минхёк не плутает среди маленьких узких улочек, а довольно быстро добирается до дома Кихёна через окружную трассу. Он паркуется в узком дворике на единственном свободном месте, после чего протягивает свой правый мизинчик.</p><p>— Сколько тебе лет? Семь? — спрашивает Кихён, закатив глаза. Минхёк всё так же сидит, не сдвинув палец ни на сантиметр, совершенно неподвижно, разве что сводит брови на переносице.</p><p>— Поклянись!</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо! — резко выдыхает Кихён, цепляясь своим мизинчиком за палец Минхёка. — Клянусь, что не буду жалеть!</p><p>— Всё, клятва закреплена! Если ты её нарушишь, то у тебя… — он делает страшные глаза, агрессивно дёргая бедный мизинец, — отвалится жопа!</p><p>Тут Кихён не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху.</p><p>— Ну ты и сволочь! Как я буду без жопы! — громко возмущается он и пихает его в руку.</p><p>— Это тебя научит не разбрасываться страшными клятвами направо и налево! — звонко отзывается Минхёк, после чего в машине повисает неловкая пауза.</p><p>— Мне… Пора идти? — нерешительно спрашивает Кихён. Минхёк как ни в чём не бывало зевает в ответ и сонно кивает.</p><p>— Ага, а я тогда поеду к себе… Хорошо выходной, могу целые сутки в кровати проваляться, семь лет бы проспал…</p><p>И тут на уж было тихой глади души Кихёна снова возникает нервная рябь. Потихоньку Кихён чувствует, как начинает захлёбываться в чувстве собственной вины. Ему необходимо что-то предпринять, он просто не может отпустить человека, который считает его своим другом, с которым можно общаться о чём угодно, который ему стал практически так же близок как Чжухон… Он не может пустить его за руль одного в таком уставшем состоянии.</p><p>— Так. Новый план. Тебе тоже нужно срочно поклясться меня не бесить, — категорично заявляет он, пальцем показывая на дверь. — Марш на выход!</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Выпьешь чашку кофе, а потом покатишься на все четыре стороны, — приказным тоном импровизирует Кихён. В знак собственной категоричности, он демонстративно резво выходит из машины, подхватывая свой чемоданчик. — Быстро!</p><p>— Есть, капитан! — выпячивает нижнюю губу Минхёк, вылезая из машины. Он блокирует двери, а потом идёт следом за Кихёном в сторону его дома. — Но я честно больше не сонный! Ты меня разбудил и хорошенько растряс пять минут назад, так что в этом нет смысла… Да и у тебя же на завтра…</p><p>— У меня на завтра дежурство в резервном экипаже с восьми утра, думаешь, я не успею там отдохнуть? — отрезает Кихён, стараясь ввести цифры от кодового замка как можно быстрее. — А ты, если уснёшь за рулём, обязательно попадёшь в аварию и умрёшь, а мне потом отвечать за твою упрямую ребячью башку, которую ты, кстати, непременно размозжишь о лобовое стекло, а твои мозги...</p><p>— Хватит! Остановись! — в ужасе перебивает его Минхёк, слегка шлёпнув по руке. — Я после таких рассказов точно не усну с неделю, а может и больше! И если умру от переутомления, то это будет именно твоей виной!</p><p>— Такую заразу попробуй убей, — бормочет Кихён себе под нос, набирая код от квартиры. Дверь с тихим металлическим лязгом открывается, впуская их внутрь.</p><p>— Что ты там сказал? — спрашивает Минхёк из-за спины.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, говорю! Не серчай, что у меня так грязно, не успел навести порядок перед сегодняшним рейсом. Обувь снимай здесь.</p><p>Зная, что особо дома бывать не будет и что ему огромная жилплощадь совершенно ни к чему, Кихён никогда не заморачивался квартирным вопросом: как он начал снимать в студенческие годы крохотную студию (которую, кроме как скворечником, никак и не назовёшь), так и продолжает в ней жить и по сей день. Ему достаточно кровати, небольшой зоны под рабочее место и встроенного шкафа-купе. Кухонный уголок тоже размерами похвастаться не может, но и времени на кулинарные излишества у него нет, так что Кихёна его маленькая норка всегда устраивала.</p><p>— Если ты эту жалкую тарелку возле умывальника считаешь беспорядком, то у меня дома вообще свалка, — заявляет Минхёк, с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам. Кихён усаживает его на свой удобный мягкий стул, а себе оставляет табуретку с другой стороны стола — друг же пришёл.</p><p>— Знаешь, я ни капли не удивлён, что ты живёшь на свалке, — хмыкает он. Минхёк обиженно фыркает, но ничего не говорит в свою защиту. — У меня только растворимый кофе.</p><p>— Я люблю сладкий, со взбитыми сливками, — мечтательно сообщает тот.</p><p>— Здесь тебе не старбакс, — отрезает Кихён, улыбаясь тому, как резко мрачнеет лицо Минхёка. Похоже, ему начинает нравиться эта игра. — Но есть молоко и сахар.</p><p>— Покатит, — горячо кивает Минхёк, вновь воодушевившись и смешно выпучив глаза. Видимо, для того, чтобы показать глубину своего энтузиазма.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я пока быстро приму душ, а ты залей кипятком чашки с кофе. В шкафчике найдёшь печенье и сахар. Молоко в холодильнике.</p><p>— Есть, капитан! Это будет наше с тобой полуночное меню!</p><p>— Но полночь ещё не наступила, балда!</p><p>— Я образно, — отмахивается Минхёк. — Потому что «меню в десять вечера» — ни разу не поэтично.</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза и уходит в ванную, оставляя без ответа этого доморощенного трубадура. Он лишь надеется, что Минхёку можно доверить чайник и продукты. Взрослый же человек, в конце концов, сколько лет обеспечивает безопасность пассажиров в полёте. Наверняка Кихён зря переживает за целостность своего имущества, поэтому, хорошенько внушив себе эти мысли, он смело переступает порог душевой кабинки и позволяет горячим струям воды приятно окутать его тело, смывая с себя остатки того напряжения, что накопилось в нём за весь день.</p><p>Выходя из душа, Кихён не спеша протирает влажные волосы пушистыми полотенцем и уже планирует рассказать только что пришедшую на ум шутку, но слова застревают в горле, когда он видит перед собой живописно растянувшегося на весь стул Минхёка, запрокинувшего голову назад. Дышит он ртом, но, к счастью, не храпит. Только смешно посапывает и немного дёргает левой ногой на полу.</p><p>— Какой же придурок, — шепчет Кихён, но всё равно улыбается, осторожно набрасывая его руку себе не плечо.</p><p>— Кихёни, я не сплю, — бормочет тот, уткнувшись лбом в его шею.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, — шёпотом соглашается с ним Кихён, бережно укладывая его на свою кровать. Минхёк тут же начинает ворочаться, оттягивает узел галстука как можно ниже и старается заслонить глаза рукой. — Сейчас, хорошо.</p><p>Он выключает весь свет в квартире за исключением маленького ночника на прикроватной тумбочке, а потом осторожно стягивает с Минхёка верхнюю одежду, оставляя его под одеялом в одной только майке и трусах.</p><p>Сонный и молчаливый Минхёк выглядит куда более привлекательным и интересным другом, чем в его обычном шумном состоянии. Такие друзья Кихёну нравятся. Хотя, если честно, Чжухон ему тоже нравится.</p><p>Возможно, потому что у него в жизни было не так уж и много друзей. Возможно, потому что они оба значат для Кихёна очень много, раз готовы терпеть все особенности его характера.</p><p>Однако Кихёна всё равно немного пугает та скорость, с которой Минхёк влетел в его душу и прочно там осел, свесив ножки и отобрав подушку. С Чжухоном ему понадобилось месяца три, чтобы начать хотя бы разговаривать более-менее неформально, не говоря уже о статусе настоящих друзей.</p><p>— Эх, Минхёк, — вздыхает Кихён и ложится рядом, накрываясь тонким покрывалом. Додумать мысль он не успевает, потому что и сам мгновенно засыпает, сразу же после того, как выключает свой ночник.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Провести двенадцать часов дежурства в качестве резервного экипажа — в целом занятие довольно скучное. Ты просто безвылазно сидишь в отельном номере, работаешь с документами, до которых в обычное время руки просто не доходят, и тихонько молишься, чтобы тебе не звонили из здания аэропорта.<p>Потому что Кихёну в таком случае придётся морально готовиться к полёту, настраиваться на работу с другим капитаном, который, вполне возможно, даже не инструктор. Конечно, такие случаи исключены, потому что Кихён — не единственный второй пилот резервного экипажа, но всякое может случиться.</p><p>Он и сам чувствует, что, хоть с Хосоком у них практически полная гармония и автономия, тот всё ещё очень важен для Кихёна как наставник. С Хёну летать ему слишком некомфортно: при достаточной компетенции их обоих поймать общий ритм работы почему-то не получается. Возможно, потому что он недооценивает мощь и талант Кихёна и поэтому слишком много берёт на себя? Возможно, потому что он сам привык делать работу за двоих. Любой другой пилот наверняка бы его поблагодарил за такую медвежью услугу, но проблема Кихёна состоит в том, что он порою слишком дотошный.</p><p>К тому же в мануале для пилотов чёрным по белому написано, что в кабине обязаны находиться как минимум два человека как раз для распределения нагрузки. Также в книге было приведено несколько случаев, когда капитан, не доверяя второму пилоту, брал на себя абсолютно всю ответственность за управление самолётом, и в итоге это неминуемо приводило к печальным последствиям.</p><p>Его цель на этот период инструктажа — научиться управлять многотонной железякой в воздухе так, чтобы ему не требовалась помощь от капитана. Положа руку на сердце, Кихён и сам втайне мечтает однажды получить повышение и пересесть в кабине в кресло слева. Так что на данном этапе из всех инструкторов, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, лучшим вариантом для него был именно Хосок и сложившееся между ними какое-никакое взаимопонимание.</p><p>И в самой глубине души, где-то далеко, в самых её недрах, он действительно благодарен небесам за то, что они распорядились его судьбою в этой авиакомпании именно так.</p><p>Поэтому (и ещё по многим другим причинам) Кихён во время своего дежурства около аэропорта предпочитает сидеть и штудировать мануалы по нескольку раз, снова и снова открывая для себя важные вещи, забытые или вовсе не замеченные за годы студенчества.</p><p>«Чувак, спасибо за ночёвку и шикарный завтрак!»</p><p>«Ты лучший!»</p><p>«Чмок»</p><p>Кихён возмущённо сопит на каждое из входящих сообщений, откладывая в сторону папку с документами. Он вообще готовил двойную порцию завтрака для себя в расчёте, что вечером ему достаточно будет просто поставить сковороду на плиту и разогреть вторую половину на ужин.</p><p>Хотя кого он обманывает, вторая половина завтрака действительно предназначалась Минхёку, которого, как оказалось, достаточно нелегко просто растолкать и пинком отправить досыпать к себе домой. Или просто Кихён недостаточно старался?</p><p>«Не забудь помыть за собой посуду»</p><p>«И захлопни за собой дверь, как будешь уходить»</p><p>Минхёк на некоторое время замолкает, поэтому Кихён откладывает телефон в сторону, глазами быстро находя строчку, которую читал минуту назад, и снова погружается в учебник.</p><p>Вибрация телефона раздаётся в самый неподходящий момент — когда он увлёкся особенностями выброса закрылок при посадке на разные поверхности полосы.</p><p>«Упс»</p><p>«Ты только не ругайся»</p><p>«Прости»</p><p>«Простипростипростипростипростипростиииии»</p><p>От этих сообщений разит неприятностями, Кихён почти что может уловить носом дым с пожарища на месте его маленькой студийки, несмотря на то, что она сейчас в двадцати шести километрах от него.</p><p>«ЛИ МИНХЁК»</p><p>«Прости, Кихёни!!!»</p><p>«Мне очень жаль, прости»</p><p>«Я рукожоп»</p><p>Кихён глубоко вздыхает, мысленно начиная перебирать, что конкретно мог сделать Минхёк, за что он так извиняется. Вернее, что он вообще способен сделать такого пакостного, за что поспешил тут же спамить с извинениями, а не просто по-тихому свалил с места преступления, ожидая неминуемой расплаты, потому что Кихён всё равно найдёт и узнает. И накажет. Он быстро печатает, стараясь попадать пальцами по кнопкам, несмотря на лёгкий тремор.</p><p>«Это для меня не тайна»</p><p>«Квартира цела?»</p><p>«Ты знаешь номера экстренных служб?»</p><p>Ответ не заставляет себя ждать. Кихён смотрит на текст и чувствует, как начинает истерично смеяться, нет, даже не смеяться. Неистово ржать, как серый конь в яблоках. Он-то уже надумал себе пожар, наводнение, землетрясение и даже вторжение инопланетян из-за рукожопости Минхёка. Ан нет.</p><p>«Цела! Знаю, конечно!»</p><p>«Я сам себе экстренная служба!»</p><p>«Я же проводник в конце концов! Я даже роды могу принять в воздухе!»</p><p>«Но удержать мокрую тарелку в руках не могу»</p><p>«Короче, я разбил твою огромную зелёную плоскую тарелку. Прости, пожалуйста»</p><p>Признаться честно, у Кихёна уже попросту нет сил, чтобы сопротивляться этой огромной снежной лавине по имени Минхёк, которая летит на него с нечеловеческой скоростью с высоты Эвереста. И, скорее всего, Бог уже просто поставил на автоответчик его каждодневные причитания. Либо Кихён успел где-то так нагрешить, что ему ниспослали эту кару небесную и весьма нелепую. Но, с другой стороны, с ним хотя бы весело.</p><p>Хорошенько отсмеявшись (истерика, точно истерика) он всё же берёт мобильный телефон в руки и быстро печатает ответное сообщение Минхёку.</p><p>«Ох, эта тарелка родом из универа»</p><p>«Забей»</p><p>«Меня всё равно всегда бесил её цвет»</p><p>Что, кстати, чистейшая правда. Этот сет тарелок ему достался на какой-то распродаже в магазине, скорее напоминавший супермаркет для бездомных: куча дешёвого хлама на полках, отсутствие логики и соблюдения правил безопасности в помещении.</p><p>Однако на тот момент у Кихёна не было выбора: либо эта зелёная жуть, либо питаться из пластиковых одноразовых тарелочек, пока те не закончатся.</p><p>Победили четыре абсолютно ужасные и безвкусные страдалицы пьяного мастера с соседнего двора, изготавливающего керамику у себя в подвале, а потом живо её сбывающего в подобные лавки за пару бутылок соджу.</p><p>И только маленькое чувство жадности, а также воспоминания о голодных годах играли на нервах Кихёна, поэтому он так и не решился их выбросить, даже когда с финансами стало немного лучше. Есть из них можно, и на том спасибо. Осталось только вот таким случайным образом избавиться от трёх остальных, и можно о них забыть, как о старом кошмарном керамическом сне.</p><p>«Прости ещё раз. Я буду аккуратнее в будущем»</p><p>— Да ладно, просто перебей остальные три, а я тебе ещё и доплачу, — говорит вслух Кихён, но в экране пишет только короткими, понятными фразами.</p><p>«Кто ж тебя теперь впустит» — но передумал и написал:</p><p>«Всё хорошо»</p><p>«Не нервничай и вали к себе домой отсыпаться»</p><p>Скорее всего, Минхёк под впечатлением от его великодушия, поэтому снова берёт небольшой тайм-аут в терроризировании бедного мобильного телефона Кихёна. Отчего тому даже дышится спокойнее. Всё и правда могло закончиться куда хуже, зря он что ли себе надумывал сценарии катастроф?</p><p>Кихён снова открывает книгу на нужном моменте, полностью растворяясь в сухих указаниях и сотне различных внештатных ситуаций, поэтому последнее сообщение от Минхёка он попросту не замечает. Ну поехал к себе домой спать, ну и правильно. Здоровее будет.</p><p>А тарелки — это такая мелочь, правда, сущий пустяк.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кихён не помнит день, когда ему вручили лётное удостоверение. Просто потому что тогда ничего не случилось. Он просто забрал из бухгалтерии маленький тоненький прямоугольничек, сказал всем спасибо и вернулся в свою каморку на задворках цивилизации обновлять резюме и рассылать его по всем существующим авиакомпаниям мира в качестве запасного плана.</p><p>Скучно и неинтересно. Тем более это совпало с первым провалом теоретического экзамена Чжухоном, поэтому он просто не смог устроить зажигательные пляски на фоне его скорбной физиономии. Да и не с кем праздновать: не к маме же ехать в деревню, где сидит обиженный на него папа.</p><p>Однако он действительно счастлив за Чжухона, когда тот звонит в последний день мая, вопя так радостно, что у Кихёна не остаётся никаких сомнений: он точно получил своё разрешение и теперь имеет полное право заниматься коммерческими полётами.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — искренне говорит он, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Теперь срочно отправляй своё резюме где только можно. Хоть совами. И не забудь каждой компании написать своё отдельное сопроводительное письмо!</p><p>— Ну, мам! — скулит Чжухон на том конце. — Не сегодня! Сегодня душа требует праздновать, угорать и веселиться! Я же теперь полноценный пилот!</p><p>Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что кроме него на бетонном полу аэропорта Чеджу больше никого нет в радиусе метров тридцати, он позволяет себе крикнуть.</p><p>— Йа! Чжухон!</p><p>— Ну мам…</p><p>— Не мамкай мне здесь! — отвечает Кихён, гаркнув так, что, кажется, даже техник, проверяющий целостность закрылка, подпрыгивает от неожиданости у себя на стремянке. — Я честно рад, что ты наконец стал взрослым мальчиком, готовым к первому полёту. Но нельзя, слышишь меня, нельзя настолько безответственно относиться к своей профессии!</p><p>— Но это только на сегодняшний вечер! В баре! И ты тоже приглашён! Чтобы я не упился в хлам! — восклицает Чжухон через каждые два слова.</p><p>Если так задуматься, то, возможно, он даже прав. Получение удостоверения пилота, последний вечер в статусе студента, в статусе беззаботного человека, который не обязан нести ответственность за две сотни душ за твоей спиной каждый день…</p><p>— Ладно, — смягчается он, рисуя прочерки в пустых ячейках бортового журнала. — Но я слежу за тобой.</p><p>— Спасибо, мамочка. Можешь и друга своего взять. Хочу видеть, кто эта наглая задница, которая занимает у тебя всю память мобильного телефона.</p><p>— А можно лучше богиню? — с надеждой спрашивает он, хотя понимает, насколько это бесполезное занятие. Техник кивает ему, показывая жестом, что всё окей. Кихён кивает ему в ответ и проходит под самолётом по направлению к трапу.</p><p>— Можно и богиню, — легко соглашается Чжухон на той стороне, явно издевательски ухмыльнувшись. — У тебя есть её номер?</p><p>Вместо ответа Кихён недовольно поджимает губы, рассматривая красивый ярко-красный чемодан, плывущий по резиновой ленте в чрево самолёта.</p><p>— Вот поэтому приходи хотя бы с другом. Я хочу с ним познакомиться.</p><p>— Такой ты ужасный, Чжухон, просто невыносимый, — вздыхает Кихён, положив трубку под его бодрый хохот. Он бы легко мог отшутиться, что расписания Минхёка он не знает, и поэтому соврать, что сейчас тот проводит своё время где-нибудь на другом конце мира, однако нет. Хотел бы он так отшутиться.</p><p>К глубокому несчастью Кихёна, Минхёк к своей клятве подходит даже чересчур ответственно: с момента их последнего разговора прошло всего несколько дней, а он уже успел несколько раз пожалеть о принятом решении и до кучи пожелать этой болтливой сволочи в следующей жизни долгих чудесных лет в виде какой-нибудь рыбы.</p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что проклятия ему как котику сметанка.</p><p>Начиная с того памятного дня, Кихён знает о днях Минхёка абсолютно всё: когда тот встал, какая музыка играла по радио, что он скушал на завтрак и даже как сходил в туалет. С тех самых пор Минхёк действительно стал для него открытой книгой, и, кажется, получает от того какое-то особое, изощрённое удовольствие.</p><p>Поэтому и Кихён, и Чжухон знают, что Минхёка в бар будет пригласить проще простого. Только, в отличие от счастливо живущего в неведении Чжухона, Кихён прекрасно осведомлён, что Минхёк в последнее время что-то раскабанел и поэтому хочет записаться в тренажёрный зал. По такому случаю он сейчас ест одни брокколи с куриной грудью и присылает фотографии Кихёну с утроенной частотой. А ещё у него сегодня два возвратных рейса, и он уже устал на половине пути. А ещё он жалеет, что больше у него нет никого, с кем можно было бы весело провести время вне работы.</p><p>То есть у Кихёна нет ни одного морального права утаить от него такую важную информацию, как бы он ни отказывался видеться с Минхёком где-то в менее формальной обстановке.</p><p>Поэтому он просто пишет короткое текстовое сообщение перед тем, как выключить телефон.</p><p>«Сегодня Чжухон получил удостоверение. Будет праздновать в баре. Сказал, что будет рад с тобой познакомиться, так что приходи, если есть желание»</p><p>И натуральным образом выпадает в осадок, заметив красную машину в своём дворе, когда пешком возвращается с работы.</p><p>— Это с какой скоростью нужно ехать домой, переодеваться и мчать ко мне, учитывая, что ты всего на тридцать минут раньше меня коснулся родной земли? — спрашивает Кихён вместо приветствия.</p><p>Наверное, впервые за месяц работы в компании он видит Минхёка не в стандартной форме бортпроводников, а в повседневной одежде. И в данный момент он отчаянно уверен, что диета ему ну совершенно ни к чему: он и в форме выглядит худым как палка, а в свободной футболке чёрного цвета, которая, кажется, больше его размера на четыре, и в облегающих джинсах, через которые особенно видно его тощие бёдра, так и подавно. Единственная вещь гардероба Минхёка, которая не вызывает у Кихёна нареканий — это чёрная бейсболка с белыми полосами по бокам. Она отбрасывает небольшую тень на лицо, отчего Кихён только рад: меньше придётся смотреть на его наглую рожу.</p><p>Он внезапно чувствует, как маленький монстрик в его желудке застенчиво проводит коготком по тонкой стенке, отчего тот незамедлительно выдаёт трубную песнь кита.</p><p>— У меня мощные двигатели, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, беззаботно улыбаясь. — Кстати, я бы тоже не прочь перекусить чем-нибудь жирным и питательным перед тем как пойти выпивать. Я угощаю, если что! С тебя требуется только переодеться! Я подожду здесь!</p><p>— Ли Минхёк, — начинает Кихён, но его тут же некрасиво перебивают.</p><p>— Но ты можешь и так пойти! Думаю, ты точно будешь в центре внимания, — улыбается Минхёк, а потом нарочито отвратительно пошло облизывает губы, что в комбинации с притенённым лицом заставляет Кихёна неприятно поёжиться. — Молодой красавец-пилот, мм, загляденье.</p><p>— Ли Минхёк… — повторяет он, тяжело вздыхая. Иногда его руки так и тянутся к нему. Обнять его шею и не отпускать. До самого последнего вздоха. — Я сперва приму душ, брошу стираться рубашку и только потом к тебе спущусь.</p><p>Он поворачивается на невысоких каблуках форменных туфлей и надеется, что эти слова прозвучали достаточно спокойно и адекватно. Лишние жертвы ему пока что ни к чему. Иногда эта чрезмерная гиперактивность раздражает Кихёна. А иногда он готов ходить с ружьём и в ярости палить во все стороны, невзирая на последствия. Прямо как сейчас.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Для Кихёна никогда не было секретом, что у Чжухона помимо него была ещё добрая сотня друзей. Он без особого удовольствия, но ходил с ним по непонятным полуподвальным помещениям, пытался познакомиться с какими-то развязными девицами с грубыми, севшими от сигарет голосами и татуировками на фалангах пальцев. Не то чтобы Кихён ненавидел татуировки или неуважительно относился к чужим вредным привычкам, но всё же ещё с самого студенческого возраста, даже до знаковой встречи с его прекрасной Хёрин на постере, у него было чёткое представление об образе его будущей жены.<p>Худенькая, невысокая девушка, желательно с грудью, которую можно уместить в ладошку, и мягкими, тёплыми бёдрами. Она обязательно должна считаться с его авторитетом кормильца семьи, души в нём не чаять, при этом быть утончённой интеллектуалкой, способной поддержать любой разговор. И верной, ещё чтобы верной была!</p><p>В этот стандарт девицы-маргиналки ну никаким местом не вписывались, да и сами друзья Чжухона тоже не слишком подпадали под его высокие запросы, поэтому Кихён ходил на все эти подпольные мероприятия без особого энтузиазма, и то, лишь бы не расстраивать Чжухона, который сам себя чувствовал там как рыба в воде.</p><p>А потом одним погожим летним вечером Кихён на остановке встретил Её. Она улыбалась, подмигивала правым глазом и жестом манила к себе, всецело олицетворяя собой идеал женской красоты по версии Кихёна.</p><p>Поэтому он, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, метнулся к плакату с Хёрин, рекламирующей авиалинии старшипа, и через секунду уже нежно поглаживал получившуюся скрученную трубочку. Так у него появилась мотивация подписать контракт именно с этой компанией, неважно, сколько усилий он к этому приложит.</p><p>К слову, девушки за этот период у него так и не появилось. Но Кихён не унывает и всё ещё ожидает того волшебного момента, когда сладкая как персик Хёрин грациозно протянет ему свой номер телефона и с кроткой улыбкой попросит его набрать через часик.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего там, умер что ли? — вежливо возвращает его из потока воспоминаний Минхёк.</p><p>— Нет, я просто задумался, — отвечает Кихён, всё ещё пытаясь зацепиться за ускользающий образ его прекрасной музы. Его Хёрин. — Просто вспомнил все вечеринки Чжухона… У него несколько… Специфический вкус на выбор заведений, да. Не знаю, понравится ли тебе шарахаться из угла в угол в очередном наркопритоне и слушать невнятный рэп-батл каких-то бездарностей.</p><p>Они вдвоём сидят в небольшой традиционной закусочной. И, к чести Минхёка, он действительно оплачивает заказ им двоим, но при этом почему-то считает, что это даёт ему полное право воровать еду из тарелки Кихёна.</p><p>— Рэп-батл — это же здорово! — восклицает Минхёк, утащив прямо из-под носа Кихёна колечко кальмара во фритюре. Тот возмущённо фыркает, но ему никак не отомстить: на тарелке Минхёка уже давно ничего нет. — Я и сам, может, всю жизнь хотел стать крутым рэпером и рвать пацанчиков на андеграундной сходке!</p><p>— Ты? У тебя же лицо мальчика-зайчика из бойзбенда вроде бэкстрит бойз. Тебе бы глазки строить со сцены с сопливыми балладами, а не рэп читать.</p><p>Вдогонку Кихён смеряет его издевательским взглядом, будто прикидывая, в какой конкретно отдел нужно определить Минхёка в магазине для бездомных: где всё по три тысячи вон, или, может, покруче, где всё по пять?</p><p>— И не смотри на меня так! Я отличный рэпер и постоянно слушаю корейский хип-хоп. И вообще, будь у меня отпуск подольше, может быть и пошёл бы на это новомодное шоу для рэперов! — заявляет Минхёк в свою защиту, гордо подняв голову. — Там бы наставники явно разглядели во мне талант и дали бы победить у того выскочки с золотыми цепями! Как его там зовут? Но Мисон?</p><p>Иногда совпадения пугают своей чудовищной проницательностью. Иногда они обнадёживают того, кто постоянно в поиске. А иногда совпадения могут рассмешить до коликов в желудке.</p><p>Последнее — как раз случай Кихёна, который сейчас заливисто хохочет, откинувшись на стуле. Минхёк только озадаченно склоняет голову.</p><p>— Надо будет попросить у Чжухона, чтобы твой Но Мисон тоже пришёл в то жуткое место, — сквозь смех говорит он и, смахнув невидимую слезу, делает эффектную паузу, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как у Минхёка моментально вытягивается лицо и расширяются глаза. Ещё пару секунд, и он станет живой репродукцией картины «Крик». — Просто они друзья детства через другого парнишку. А что такое? Только не говори, что ты фангёрлишь на этого Но Мисона?</p><p>— Нет, ты что, вообще тю-тю? — тут же выпрямляется Минхёк, при этом не упустив возможности стащить ещё одно колечко. — Нет, конечно! Есть много других рэперов, гораздо круче и талантливее. А внешность там вообще не главное. Потому что всё решает харизма!</p><p>Минхёк выпучивает глаза, видимо, для пущей важности, и назидательно направляет указательный палец в потолок.</p><p>— Без харизмы и умения фристайлить ты никто! Даже в кабине самолёта на высоте десяти тысяч метров важно сохранять лицо и буквально излучать обаяние.</p><p>— Пока ты излучаешь исключительно зловоние, — не выдерживает и морщит нос Кихён. — Я бы и так никуда без тебя не поехал, так неужели сложно было после работы душ принять?</p><p>Минхёк снимает кепку, поправляя непослушные чёрные волосы, а потом снова мостит обратно, предварительно зачесав их назад одними пальцами.</p><p>— Я знаю тебя не первый день, Кихён! — отвечает он, недовольно сведя брови на переносице. Рукой Минхёк тянется к последнему кальмару на тарелке Кихёна, но тот его опережает, ловко стащив последний деликатес из-под загребущих лап Минхёка. — Ты только говоришь, что не поехал бы, а потом сам бы меня отчитал, прочитал пару-тройку лекций о вреде опозданий и в итоге бы один уехал на эту свою вечеринку.</p><p>— Не преувеличивай и не драматизируй! — замахивается на него Кихён, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, неожиданно выхватывает салфетку из-под носа Минхёка и довольно вытирает пальцы. — Даже если бы я хотел поехать сам или не ехать вообще, тебя всё равно там ждут. На крайний случай, можно было написать сообщение, чтобы я подождал, я же не зверь.</p><p>Минхёк корчит ему рожу обиженной пятилетки и встаёт вместе с Кихёном из-за стола.</p><p>— Ты только так говоришь! А сам обожаешь отчитывать и ругаться!</p><p>— Я? Да я вообще никогда на тебя не ругался и тем более не отчитывал!</p><p>— Сегодня днём ты меня отчитал за то, что наш рейс слишком долго стоял у полосы, и вашему пришлось задержаться на целых двадцать минут! — так же обиженно напоминает ему Минхёк, когда они выходят из закусочной по направлению к метро. Брать машину особого смысла не было, потому что в конечном итоге они оба решают немного расслабиться и выпить перед тридцатью шестью часами законного отдыха. Кихён и без того не слишком доверяет Минхёку вождение машины, а в пьяном состоянии так и подавно.</p><p>Ведь он совершенно точно будет сидеть рядом и совершенно точно умрёт. Так что куда разумнее отодвинуть трагическую дату на неопределённое время и насладиться прелестями ночной подземки вместе с весёлыми алкоголиками, насквозь уставшими офисными работниками, чуть ли не до ночи прозябавших на своих рабочих местах, и всё той же молодёжью, которая так раздражает Кихёна своей невоспитанностью и весьма слабым представлением о труде. Столько всего интересного, а ему приходится ехать со своим сотрудником в сомнительное заведение заниматься сомнительными делами, которыми он даже не хочет заниматься.</p><p>— Признаю, тогда я погорячился, — кивает он Минхёку и достаёт проездную карту. — Это всё диспетчер виноват. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он просто на что-то отвлёкся и поэтому тупо забил на все взлётные рейсы на целых пять минут! А если бы что-то случилось, а?</p><p>— Мне кажется, у тебя просто личные тёрки с этим диспетчером, — хмыкает в ответ Минхёк и останавливается у автомата метрополитена. — То тебе не нравится его приказной тон, то ты обвиняешь его в недостаточной компетентности, хотя чувак по ходу просто был занят посадкой огромного, а триста восьмидесятого.</p><p>— Он меня постоянно оскорбляет!</p><p>Минхёк поворачивается к Кихёну, бросая в его сторону ну очень недоверчивый взгляд.</p><p>— Ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу, — категорично выносит он диагноз и вытаскивает свою карту из приёмника. — Сам подумай, через него каждый день проходит по полсотни разных самолётов, не меньше. Какова вероятность, что он вообще помнит твой голос?</p><p>— Но он запомнил! — не сдаётся Кихён, проходя через турникеты. — Мы с ним виделись в один из моих первых полётов. Жуткая дылда с крючковатым носом и уродливыми губищами на полморды! И он меня узнал! И после этого издевается, как только может, хотя это вообще запрещено регламентом и здравым смыслом!</p><p>Минхёк резко останавливается посреди островка с эскалаторами и внимательно смотрит на Кихёна. На несколько секунд тому становится холодно и некомфортно под слишком серьёзным взглядом этих чернющих глаз. Кихёну хочется отшутиться, выскочить из тисков, сесть в поезд метро и сбежать куда подальше.</p><p>— Надуй щёки! Вот так!</p><p>Внезапно он сам набирает воздуха в лёгкие, становясь похожим на смешного морского ежа. Чертовски серьёзного морского ежа. Кихён раздражённо цокает, но просьбу выполняет, надувая щёки. Минхёк делает шаг ближе и холодными пальцами нежно похлопывает по щекам, отчего Кихён выпускает воздух через рот.</p><p>— Сдуйся, — наконец, с улыбкой поясняет он этот странный ритуал. Кихён тут же хочет замахнуться на него и влепить куда побольнее, но тот спешит с объяснениями, — ты слишком сильно сердишься на человека, который лично в твоей жизни вообще не имеет никакого значения. Просто пропускай его шутки мимо ушей и не показывай, что они тебя цепляют. Возможно, твоему особому диспетчеру как раз в кайф смотреть именно на твою реакцию. Не будет реакции — не над чем будет шутить.</p><p>Наверное, Минхёк прав. И этот вредный диспетчер в Инчоне (как же его зовут? Хёнвон?) действительно просто пытается задеть Кихёна исключительно дабы потешить самолюбие и отыграться за какие-то свои нелепые комплексы. Но полностью признать его правоту он тоже не может. Не из того он сделан.</p><p>— Но Хосок реагирует, — фыркает он, позволяя, однако, руке Минхёка приобнять себя за плечо. — Он ржёт над каждой шуткой, что раззадоривает Инчон ещё больше!</p><p>— Хочешь, я поговорю с Хосоком по этому поводу? — предлагает он. Кихён мотает головой, пока они проходят на платформу. — Чтобы он прекратил реагировать на обидные выпады этого твоего диспетчера, а?</p><p>— Не надо, мне же не пять лет, чтобы звать на помощь старшего братика, — ворчит Кихён из-под его руки, немного пиная Минхёка в бок. Тот усмехается и отстраняется на шаг. — Да и Инчон мне спуску не даст, если прознает, что ты попросил капитана что-то сделать ради меня. Ему палец в рот не клади!</p><p>Минхёк что-то отвечает, весело глядя на Кихёна, но тот не слышит из-за шума прибывающего поезда. Внутри вагона беседу продолжить тоже не получается, потому что какая-то пожилая тётушка взгромоздила на сумку-тележку большой комбоусилитель, подключила к нему микрофон от всей души исполняла какой-то очень специфический тип трота. Первые пару минут её концерта Кихён думает, что это такой извращённый тип попрошаек, которые, вроде как, зарабатывают пением, но возле тётушки не видно ни шапки-побирушки, ни кружки для монет, ни хоть чего-то подобного. Она просто поёт ради собственного удовольствия в полупустом вагоне метро поздно вечером. Потому что может.</p><p>Находящиеся в эпицентре бурной демонстрации её таланта Кихён с Минхёком переглядываются и синхронно прыскают в ладошки. Звезда ночной подземки. И если бы она с кем-нибудь баттлилась, то точно бы победила, здесь нет никаких сомнений.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Вполне ожидаемо для Кихёна, Минхёк понравился уже несколько тёпленькому Чжухону, а Чжухон понравился Минхёку. Чжухон и в обычной жизни ужасно тактильный, а навеселе так и вовсе превращается в одну большую сахарную липучку.<p>Суровые подпольные клубы, где творятся разные нелегальные делишки? Увольте! Посмотрите лучше на то, как эта сладенькая розовая жвачка трогательно корчит мордочки и всячески милашничает! Что удивительно, то ли гигантская непосредственность Чжухона играет свою роль, то ли он реально обладает магией и способен наложить чары даже на самых отбитых бритоголовых парней в спортивных костюмах, но очень часто пьянки в таких богом забытых местах заканчиваются соревнованием на самую умилительную рожицу, что поражает Кихёна, пошатывая основы его мировосприятия.</p><p>Именно поэтому он совсем не удивляется, когда Минхёк с лёгкостью оставляет Кихёна висеть на баре с высоким бокалом пива, а сам на неопределённое время идёт тискать щёки Чжухону, приговаривая какую-то милую чушь. Кихён смотрит на это всё дело со здоровой долей недовольства. Ничего неожиданного: его позвали, его нового друга позвали, увели развлекаться, а ты уже сам о себе позаботься, Кихён. Он хмурится, поджимает губы, скрипит зубами, но вслух ничего конкретного не говорит в надежде, что Минхёк сможет перехватить его мысль и вернуться к нему обратно. Они вообще-то вместе на этой вечеринке!</p><p>— Мы здесь не его пятилетие справляем, — ядовито сообщает Кихён Минхёку, когда тот наконец приближается к бару, чтобы взять и себе бокал пива. — Чуваку всего на год меньше, чем мне. И он получил удостоверение коммерческого пилота, а не грамоту из садика.</p><p>— Он слишком очаровательный, — кричит тот на ухо Кихёну, хотя особой необходимости в этом нет: они находятся в приличном отдалении от колонок и неприятной, тяжёлой для восприятия музыки — или как ещё можно назвать этот нестройный гул, доносящийся со сцены. Ей-богу, тётушка и та меньше фальшивила! — Я хочу, чтобы он тоже работал с нами, такой миленький пилот бы хорошо сказался на имидже компании…</p><p>Кихён хмурится, делая несколько глотков прохладного пива, а потом ставит его на подставочку и тыкает Минхёка в лоб указательным пальцем.</p><p>— Как его внешний вид может повлиять на имидж авиакомпании, если его вполне возможно пассажиры даже не увидят? — спрашивает он, а затем продолжает, вспомнив ещё кое-что. — И кстати, Минхёк, золотко моё, а не хочешь ли ты мне кое-что рассказать?</p><p>Золотко Минхёк мгновенно напрягается, отчего его слишком счастливый блеск в глазах едва заметно тускнеет в тени этой начинающей прилично раздражать кепки. Он накрывает палец Кихёна своей прохладной ладонью и аккуратно отводит в сторону.</p><p>— Я тебе и так рассказываю всё, что могу, — широко улыбается он ненатуральной квадратной улыбкой, глазами явно выискивая так крепко полюбившегося ему Чжухона. Но Кихён тоже не лыком шит, так что мгновенно перехватывает его за руку, не оставляя ни единого шанса на побег. Интересно, кем это его так шибануло сильно, что он готов чуть ли не раствориться в пространстве, минуя все законы физики, лишь бы не отвечать. Мельком он даже думает, что с удовольствием бы послушал, как Минхёк снова прикинется дурачком и съедет с темы.</p><p>— В самый первый день, когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты сказал, что поведаешь мне, кого считаешь самым красивым в нашей авиакомпании… Что-то я так и не услышал твоего ответа.</p><p>— А! — тут же выдыхает Минхёк, шумно отпивая от своего бокала с наивно большими глазами. — Это легко. Самым красивым я считаю проводника Ким Мингю! Ты его видел? Он такой классный! И высокий! Ах!</p><p>С Мингю Кихён пересекался несколько раз на внутренних рейсах. И постоянно удивлялся, как такой человек, который действительно обожает свою работу, который способен успокоить целый самолёт орущих детей с их мамочками, да так, что они ещё будут его благодарить по полгода безвылазно сидит в пределах страны?</p><p>— Единственный его недостаток, — вздыхает Минхёк, мечтательно подперев подбородок кулаком. — В английском он вообще ни в зуб ногой. Сколько ни пытался учить, всё без толку. Поэтому и летает только по внутренним рейсам и очень изредка в Японию. А такой талант, такой талант…</p><p>— То есть тебе нравится этот Мингю? — уточняет Кихён, внимательно вглядываясь в мимику Минхёка. Обычно у него всё на лице написано, но на этот раз он, кажется, специально выкручивает режим дурачка на максимум.</p><p>— Не-а, — мотает он головой, поставив бокал с пивом в сантиметре от руки Кихёна. Кончиками пальцев он почти чувствует исходящую от него прохладу. — Ты спросил, кого я считаю самым красивым, я ответил.</p><p>— Тогда кто тебе нравится? Если тебе так принципиально важна формулировка, — раздражённо закатывает глаза Кихён. Пиво уже начинает весело играть в организме, немного ослабляя жёсткие рамки самоконтроля. Главное не переборщить.</p><p>Он не знает, что с ним случится, если он выпьет слишком много, и рисковать в присутствии этих странных лысых парней с жуткими татуировками он не хочет.</p><p>— А это я тебе в самый первый день нашего знакомства сказал, — улыбается Минхёк, легонько стукнув Кихёна по подбородку. Который почему-то начинает улыбаться в ответ. Наверное, это пиво во всём виновато. — Тебе нужно слушать меня внимательнее!</p><p>— Твой эфир на девяносто процентов забит всякой чушью, — хмыкает он, на удивление ловко отбирая кепку у Минхёка, а потом натягивает её себе на макушку, стараясь спародировать его широкую улыбку и высокий голос. — Меня зовут Минхёк, я с восемнадцати лет работаю в старшипе, а по вечерам в нерабочее время сижу за компьютером, пью литры чёрного чая с одной ложкой сахара и играюсь в разные ролёвки. А ты знаешь, какой у меня любимый персонаж в моей любимой игре? А хочешь, я тебе расскажу о всех партиях, в которые я вчера играл?</p><p>Минхёк следит за всей этой феерией с той самой широкой улыбкой, что так старательно изображает Кихён, но на фразе про игры словно отряхивается и, прилизав хорошенько волосы, чуть пободавшись с Кихёном, отбирает кепку обратно и возвращает её на место.</p><p>— Не так уж и много чуши я несу!</p><p>— Почти всё, что ты говоришь — чушь, — категорично припечатывает Кихён, рукой приглаживая взъерошенные кепкой волосы обратно, и прямо сжимается от неожиданности, когда добрый Минхёк спешит на помощь, запустив пальцы ему в причёску для создания некоего подобия стильного хаоса. К счастью, он обиженно отстраняется, как только Кихён завершает фразу, — я бы сказал, вообще всё, за исключением оооочень малых крупиц ценной информации. Настолько маленьких, что это даже не иголка — песчинка в стоге сена!</p><p>— Чжухон-а! Меня обижают! — громко вопит Минхёк, мгновенно повисая на нём как клещ, стоит тому подойти поближе.</p><p>— Это же Кихён, — просто отвечает Чжухон, усмехнувшись. — Неужели ты ещё не смирился, что от него слова доброго не дождёшься?</p><p>— Смирился, — горестно вздыхает Минхёк у него на плече, глядя на Кихёна с видом распоследнего мученика. — А ещё с тем, что он постоянно меня отчитывает! По любой мелочи! Ах, и всё мне страдать, Чжухон-а!</p><p>— Да не такой я и монстр, — не выдерживает Кихён, залпом допивая остатки пива в бокале. — Я милый и добрый, если не доводить до греха!</p><p>— Мы ещё и виноваты, что его провоцируем, — трагически громко шепчет Минхёк в шею Чжухону, а потом снова мерзко и пошло облизывает губы. Кихён брезгливо морщится, стараясь увести взгляд в сторону. Но и там его ожидает провал: смотреть на парочку, которая буквально пожирает друг друга языками — зрелище ещё неприятнее, чем облизывающийся Минхёк. Когда его взгляд возвращается обратно, тот снова включает режим очень плохого актёра и пытается выдавить из себя хоть одну жалкую слезинку, при этом не сильно стараясь скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку.</p><p>— А я его уже три года терплю, — в тон ему патетично вздыхает Чжухон.</p><p>— Ну так чего вы тогда мучаетесь? — взрывается Кихён. — Вон, дружите друг с дружкой, вы же так прекрасно спелись!</p><p>Чжухон с Минхёком переглядываются, но вслух ничего не говорят. Наконец Минхёк перегибается через Кихёна, чтобы забрать бокал с остатками пива (судя по истошно вопящим рецепторам последнего, ему совершенно точно необходим хороший душ с антибактериальным мылом), и залпом выпивает его.</p><p>— Господа, мне кажется, здесь как-то слишком тухло. Может, пойдём искать настоящие приключения? — внезапно переводит тему Минхёк, и Кихён очень даже не против, несмотря на показательные выступления новоиспечённого комедийного дуэта. Те парни в костюмах, кажется, уже оценили стоимость его одежды, а также явно просканировали рентгеновским взглядом его кошелёк в кармане брюк. Их более близкое знакомство остаётся лишь вопросом времени, и вопросом нежелательным.</p><p>— Я согласен! — кивает он. Чжухон выразительно вздыхает, но спокойно повинуется их воле, разве что метнувшись расцеловаться с другими своими друзьями, которым, кажется, и здесь хорошо.</p><p>Так лучше. И совершенно точно спокойнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Кихён не особо любил шумные студенческие вечеринки ни в своём первом университете, ни в авиационном училище. Просто он не видел смысла в том, чтобы оставлять в грязном прокуренном баре целое состояние только для того, чтобы упиться в сопли и облевать потом этот бар ещё больше, а также всё, что видит по дороге.<p>Какое-то время ему были больше по душе собрания клуба настольных игр (где он, кстати, и познакомился с Чжухоном). В спокойной, душевной обстановке они садились играть каждый вечер среды, и каждый получал удовольствие от общения, от чая да и от всей атмосферы в целом.</p><p>Правда, собрания эти закончились не без непосредственного участия Кихёна. Просто некоторым нужна была победа любой ценой, включая грязные, неспортивные методы. Ещё тогда Кихён, обладая обострённым чувством справедливости, вежливо, в ультимативной форме потребовал честной игры. Джентльмены отказались, так что пришлось применить силу.</p><p>Как итог — их с Чжухоном исключили из клуба и в нагрузку ещё обязали оплатить стоимость испорченной настолки, которой Кихён нещадно исколошматил голову этого отпетого негодяя. Как он тогда сердился! Так сердился, что, казалось, готов был выплеснуть в рожу каждого из участников клуба по ведру серной кислоты.</p><p>Чжухон же по большей части ржал. Ржёт он и сейчас, громко и некрасиво. Ржёт вместе с ним и предатель Минхёк, интенсивно похлопывая Кихёна по плечу.</p><p>— Я, если честно, вообще ни капли не удивлён, — заявляет он, смахнув тыльной стороной ладони слезу, а затем пытается вытереть её о рукав Кихёна. Тот уворачивается как может, но всё равно чувствует, как костлявая рука проходится по его плечу.</p><p>— Они сами виноваты! — фыркает Кихён. — Я их вежливо предупреждал!</p><p>— Ага да, — со смехом кивает Чжухон. — Ты тогда сказал, что раскрошишь им черепа при малейшем подозрении на очередное жульничество. Очень, я тебе скажу, тонко и дипломатично!</p><p>— Да ну вас всех, — вздыхает Кихён, ускоряя шаг и обгоняя их. — Злые вы, уйду я от вас…</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, мы же шутим, — догоняет его Минхёк, покровительственно положив руку на плечо. — Мы все здесь особо добротой не страдаем, так что всё по-честному, без жульничества, не так ли?</p><p>Кихён тут же ворчливо сбрасывает его руку, бубня сквозь зубы ругательства средней степени тяжести, от которых все трое в конечном счёте заходятся громким и заразительным смехом.</p><p>— А давайте пропустим по бокалу в этом баре, — предлагает Чжухон пару кварталов спустя у небольшого ночного заведения с неоновой вывеской, быстро зевнув в кулак. — Как раз успеем на последний поезд метро.</p><p>Основное отличие студенческих пьянок от пьянок, когда ты официально где-то работаешь — это чувство ответственности. Несмотря на то, что у вас завтра целый день на отдых, несмотря на то, что в кошельке наконец заводятся деньги, несмотря на то, что можно завалиться домой в любом состоянии, и мама даже не заметит, ты всё равно пьёшь в меру, возвращаешься домой на метро и ведёшь себя хоть и навеселе, но прилично.</p><p>Тебе больше не нужно напиваться до отключки, чтобы испытать удовольствия от общения в тесной компании. Тебе больше не нужно вести себя максимально вызывающе, а потом страдать от проблем с криминалом и правопорядком: в твоём арсенале уже предостаточно таких историй. Тебе больше не нужно доказывать, что ты вырос.</p><p>Ты уже взрослый.</p><p>В этом и заключается принципиальная разница между студенческой юностью и трудовой зрелостью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никогда в жизни Кихён бы не подумал, что может страдать телефонным хулиганством, если бы не близкая дружба с Минхёком. Порой ему самому интересно, до каких ещё тёмных делишек он может дойти и через какие внутренние барьеры перешагнуть ради того, чтобы добиться правды в таком, казалось бы, простом вопросе.</p><p>«Тебе нравится Дасом?»</p><p>Он отправляет сообщение в десять часов утра, а с ответом Минхёк не спешит уже полдня.</p><p>«Ты говорил, что она тебе нравится»</p><p>«Хотя, тебе и Бора нравится»</p><p>«И даже Хёджун»</p><p>Пусто, пусто. Минхёк просто не читает сообщения, хотя, по идее, его сегодняшние рейсы сгруппированы ближе к вечеру, а значит, у него полно времени, чтобы хотя бы разочек заглянуть в телефон.</p><p>Примерно на пятый час тишины в эфире, Кихён, наконец, начинает понимать, почему Минхёк присылает ему так много сообщений, едва он включает мобильную связь после полёта. Проблема в том, что Минхёка много.</p><p>Если бы Минхёк был не человеком из плоти и крови, а какой-нибудь газообразной субстанцией, то занимал бы собой абсолютно всё пространство. В обычном режиме Минхёка очень много, он везде, от него практически задыхаешься.</p><p>Проблема в том, что когда Минхёка мало, становится ещё хуже.</p><p>Кихёна молчание раззадоривает, раздражает, бесит. Он хочет знать правду, он хочет узнать его целиком, чтобы никаких секретов и тайн.</p><p>«Или это парень?»</p><p>Кихён хочет знать Минхёка ещё лучше.</p><p>«Тебе нравится Хосок?»</p><p>«Он клёвый. И даже мне нравится»</p><p>Кихён не может остановиться, сам не зная почему. Телефонный терроризм, как оказалось — очень весёлое и азартное дело. Им управляет спортивная злость, честная агрессия, обычное, ну ладно, неутолимое желание узнать, что же такое постыдное может скрывать у себя за душой обычный рубаха-парень. Может, он смог бы даже помочь в завоевании таинственной зазнобы Минхёка. Осталось только выяснить, хорошенько посмеяться над его симпатиями, а потом сосватать два юных сердца вместе.</p><p>«Ну скажи, кто тебе нравится?»</p><p>«Я же скоро сгорю от любопытства»</p><p>Если честно, Кихён уже даже не ждёт ответа. Он просто продолжает писать сообщения, катаясь по отельной кровати в ожидании конца смены. Ведь всю необходимую бумажную работу он уже выполнил, а больше делать нечего, так что Кихён мается ерундой. Неожиданно одно за другим начинают приходить сообщения от Минхёка.</p><p>«Юн Бора — очень красивая и милая девушка. Я бы с ней пошёл в разведку, но не в кино»</p><p>«Кстати, а почему только они? Думаешь, остальные недостойны моей симпатии?»</p><p>«И вообще, с каких это пор ты, такой весь из себя защитник личного дела каждого, стал таким любопытным?»</p><p>«Хёджун-нуна давно нравится тебе. Я видел постер у тебя в комнате»</p><p>«Её формы и правда услада для глаз»</p><p>«Но все твои попытки угадать пока что не увенчались успехом :) Попробуешь ещё?»</p><p>— Да ты что, издеваешься? — рычит Кихён, пролистывая сообщения и от возмущения даже проглотив свой промах с постером.</p><p>«Я просто перечислил тех людей, которых ты признал привлекательными в наших с тобой беседах!»</p><p>«Ты же сам сказал, что уже упоминал имя того, на кого ты так запал!»</p><p>Минхёк вместо стандартного спама сообщениями ограничивается одним издевательским смайликом. И Кихён даже отчасти благодарит Бога, что отвёл беду от этого дурака и развёл их по разным локациям. Так на одно убийство в мире меньше, и нет угрозы карьере ни одного из участников диалога.</p><p>И раз Минхёк гордо отказывается сказать ему по-хорошему, то Кихён будет по-плохому.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Лето — жаркая пора для туризма и аэропортов в целом. Авиакомпания в связи с высоким сезоном обещала разжиться новеньким широкофюзеляжным Боингом для популярных городов-назначений, а также двумя среднего размерами Эмбраерами для чартерных полётов в разные экзотические страны, в которые не так легко добраться на регулярном рейсе.<p>Для Кихёна это значит увеличение рабочих часов и возможный найм Чжухона в их штат пилотов. Он сам состряпал ему из крайне неорганизованного набора случайной информации красивое, складное резюме и лично (через почту Чжухона, разумеется) отослал это резюме по всем возможным адресам.</p><p>Работать бок о бок с лучшим другом мало того, что просто здорово, так ещё и открывает любопытные и полезные перспективы. Он может противостоять противному диспетчеру, у которого в список хобби и любимых развлечений входит пункт «задеть Кихёна как можно сильнее», он может стать его личным хубэ и уже сам испытать на себе все прелести жизни новичка. Но, что самое главное — таким образом в авиакомпании у него может быть уже два друга, и тогда все эти странные ощущения от переписки с Минхёком, перезваниваний с Минхёком, случайных встреч в штурманской с Минхёком могут просто отойти на второй план, и Кихён, наконец, задышит полной грудью.</p><p>Его выводит из себя категорическое нежелание Минхёка ответить на один простой вопрос. Кихён уже даже предлагал сделку: они оба поведают друг дружке этот секрет и будут счастливо жить и дальше, на что Минхёк сперва побелел как мел, а потом разрушил все Кихёновы хитрые планы.</p><p>— Господи, да все же знают, что ты пускаешь слюни на Хёджун, даже Хёджун, какой это секрет вообще? — смеясь, спрашивает Минхёк в камеру во время видеозвонка из аэропорта Сингапура. Кихён у себя в квартире скрипит зубами, недовольно сверкает глазами (по крайней мере, попытался сверкнуть, как это делают в аниме), но продолжает наступление.</p><p>— Ну смотри. Ты для меня как открытая книга. Так что, наверное, мне будет проще всё проделать самому и узнать, к кому именно ты криво дышишь!</p><p>Минхёк неопределённо крякает, скорчив глупую физиономию, а потом показывает ему в камеру большой палец.</p><p>— Что я могу сказать… Удачи. Только как ты это будешь делать? Замерять скорость моего сердцебиения, когда я вижу новое лицо? Или будешь стоять с трубочкой, как дорожные полицейские? А может…</p><p>— Просто иди в задницу, Ли Минхёк, — перебивает Кихён, копируя его глупую вытянутую рожу. — Я всё равно узнаю твой секрет и буду над тобой насмехаться до конца дней твоих!</p><p>— Не забудь сперва сообщить об этом мне, — просит его Минхёк, откидываясь спиной на стульчик и снова облизывается. Кихён готов поклясться, на этот раз он сделал это умышленно! Исключительно, чтобы его позлить! — чтобы я знал наверняка, когда нанимать киллера. А то, знаешь, его услуги нынче на чёрном рынке дороги…</p><p>— Не переживай, я буду предельно осторожен, — обещает ему Кихён. Внезапно ему звонят, связь с Минхёком прерывается, и ему приходится отвлечься на бухгалтерию и разбираться со своими заработными платами, налогами и премиями. Но он в очередной раз обещает себе, что так просто этот вопрос не оставит.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Начать своё собственное расследование Кихён решает с ближайшим назначенным рейсом в Гуанчжоу. На этот раз ему предстоит лететь с совершенно незнакомым ему пилотом-инструктором по имени Ким Хёнсу. Минхёк как-то говорил, что тот обладает довольно противоречивым характером, поэтому им с Кихёном будет сложно друг к другу притереться.<p>На вид обычный мужчина, та же форма, та же фуражка на голове, на первый взгляд ничего криминального. Раз Кихён смог сработаться с Хосоком, то с этим перцем сработается. В конце концов, им же с ним детей не крестить, правильно?</p><p>— Здравствуйте! Вы — Ким Хёнсу-ши? — с вежливым поклоном обращается к нему Кихён, протягивая руку для приветствия. Хёнсу поднимает на него тяжёлый взгляд, отчего Кихён незаметно ёжится, но руку пожимает, оставляя странное ощущение на коже Кихёна.</p><p>— И тебе привет. Карты принёс? — тут же переходит к делу он и жестом зовёт оглядывающуюся Джихён. Кихён кивает, протягивая ему белую папку. Значит, сразу переходит к делу. Ответственный и деловой. Странно, что Минхёк о нём так отзывается. Может, он и есть его тайная симпатия?</p><p>— Значит, я поведу оба рейса, за тобой радиосвязь, — продолжает он без паузы. — Если будешь невнятно вести, поблажек не будет. Здесь вам не детский садик.</p><p>— Есть, — коротко отвечает Кихён, а в голове мысль додумывается сама за себя. «Нет, это не он». — Разрешите провести инструктаж у бортпроводников?</p><p>— Я сам.</p><p>Кихён пожимает плечами, но не возражает. Профессионал, но какой-то… Слишком недоверчивый. Да, ему предстоит лететь с пилотом, который ещё проходит стажировку на коммерческой авиалинии. Но, чёрт возьми, Кихёну осталось налетать всего ничего для получения полного разрешения, скоро он начнёт нарабатывать часы на широкофюзеляжных, более тяжёлых машинах, а его держат за… детсадовца?</p><p>Скажи ему такое Хосок, он уже давно бы возмущался громче рёва взлетающего боинга, но когда такое говорит новый человек, который кажется намного опытнее и компетентнее, чем они вдвоём вместе взятые, то язык не решается высовываться из глотки.</p><p>— Разрешите хотя бы провести внешний осмотр самолёта? — осторожно спрашивает он, заглянув при этом в глаза Джихён. Она рассеянно ему улыбается и едва заметно пожимает плечами. Ага, видимо, для этого пилота очень важна дисциплина и крайне высокое качество выполняемой работы.</p><p>Либо он просто заносчивый.</p><p>Но Кихён предпочитает думать в позитивном ключе: сухой профессионализм и качественная работа. Да. Даже Джихён смотрит на него с некоторой долей уважения в глазах. По крайней мере Кихёну хочется в это верить.</p><p>— Проводи, — взмахом руки разрешает ему Хёнсу. — Встретимся в кабине.</p><p>Поистине, теперь Хосок ему кажется просто подарком небес. Да, иногда он, конечно, полный дурак. Но при этом он всё рассказывает, показывает, обсуждает с Кихёном все тонкости работы, принимает во внимание его мнение. Теперь слова, что Кихёну повезло с инструктором, уже не кажутся такими смешными и нелепыми.</p><p>— О, Чангюн, — говорит Кихён, заметив его подкручивающим что-то у их самолёта перед взлётом. — Давно тебя не видел, как жизнь?</p><p>Чангюн улыбается ему и виновато машет правой рукой, запачканной мазутом. Кихён пожимает плечами, послав улыбку ему в ответ. Ничего страшного.</p><p>— В вашем парке прибавилось самолётов, а мне — куча работы. Поэтому мне приставили стажёра. Хансоль!</p><p>Буквально через несколько секунд милый, но несколько напуганный молодой человек возникает прямо под носом Кихёна.</p><p>— Его зовут Чхве Хансоль, и какое-то время мы будем работать вместе, — представляет его Чангюн. Кихён улыбается им обоим, на что Хансоль немного краснеет и застенчиво протягивает правую руку.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — говорит он тихим голосом. Кихён сдерживает абсолютно дурацкий порыв схватить его за щёки и хорошенько потискать. От этого жеста, так сильно напоминающего Минхёка, Кихёна отделяет буквально доля секунды, за которую он успевает себя одёрнуть и прилично удивиться. Видимо, правду говорят — с кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься.</p><p>— Взаимно, — вежливо кивает ему Кихён. — Как тебе работа здесь? Не слишком устаёшь?</p><p>— Нет-нет, всё отлично, — отвечает Хансоль. Руками он теребит гаечный ключ, с которым, видимо, работал до того, как его отвлёк Чангюн, а потом уходит обратно к своим деталям.</p><p>— Он милый, — улыбается Кихён, подходя ближе к Чангюну. Тот спрыгивает со стремянки и кивает несколько раз.</p><p>— Милый не то слово. Это я только тебе его представил, потому что ты не исходишься на все эти телячьи нежности, а остальные — это какой-то ужас. Бедный ребёнок уже подумывает о пластической хирургии — ещё один-два человека его потискают, и его щёки обвиснут, как у старого бульдога.</p><p>Кихён усмехается, памятуя о собственном совершенно иррациональном и дурацком желании поступить с Хансолем как и злобное большинство.</p><p>— Хорошо всё же, что вы почти не контактируете с бортпроводниками, — осторожно забрасывает он удочку в маленький прудик Чангюна. Но тот, кажется, клевать не спешит.</p><p>— Да, такое количество девичьего внимания ему не положено. Ещё сбежит в ужасе, — хмыкает Чангюн, вытирая грязные руки о тряпку с растворителем. — Работник он толковый, дело своё любит и выполняет очень добросовестно. Не хватало ему ещё отвлекаться. Что там с гидравликой? После починки нормально работает?</p><p>— Хёнсу сказал, что всё в порядке. Я лично тоже проверю, но не вижу причин ему не доверять.</p><p>— Ах, так ты не с Хосоком сегодня летишь?</p><p>Нет, нет. Наживку игнорируют, а крючок сносит куда-то в непонятные заросли течением. Кихён никогда не был отличным рыбаком, но всегда знал, что иногда лучше пожертвовать одной мелкой рыбёшкой, чтобы поймать крупную.</p><p>— Нет, сегодня с утра им поменяли расписание. А что такое?</p><p>— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами Чангюн, вписывая в бортовой журнал новые данные о ремонте деталей. — Просто вы часто в паре летаете, вот и спросил. Удачи с Хёнсу, я слышал, что он несколько специфический пилот…</p><p>Нет, с Чангюном никакой ухи не сваришь. Приходится довольствоваться жалкой картофельной похлёбкой и убеждать себя, что у неё есть рыбный привкус. Спрашивать, а какие ещё секреты он слышал, и, что самое важное, от кого, Кихёну кажется немного странным. Они и так обычно общаются только на рабочие темы, ничего личного. И если с Минхёком и его маленьким секретиком Кихёну кажется, что он имеет полное право знать всё и в самую первую очередь, то пока что ступать на частную территорию Чангюна — запрещено всеми моральными и этическими принципами. Так что Кихён на время отступает. Но берёт на заметку в самое ближайшее время завязать дружбу с Чангюном. Из него мог бы выйти хороший информатор.</p><p>— Да он просто профессионал в своём деле, вот и не нравится многим, — улыбается Кихён, закрывая бортовой журнал. — Так-то, надеюсь, он не подведёт в воздухе.</p><p>— Надейся, — как-то слишком мрачно желает ему Чангюн, что в свете предыдущей беседы звучит несколько пугающе. По спине Кихёна стекает холодная струйка пота, но он старается отогнать от себя плохие мысли. Да нормальный этот Хёнсу. И полёт хорошо пройдёт!</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>В целом Кихён оказывается прав, и никаких внештатных ситуаций во время полёта машины не возникает: они молча взлетают, молча проводят всю дорогу, подавая голос только во время радиосвязи с землёй, и так же молча садятся, общаясь исключительно на рабочие темы. В этом у Хёнсу с Хосоком принципиальная разница: последний любит поболтать, если это позволяет регламент.<p>Кихён уже не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, но, оставляя Хёнсу завершать цикл полёта одного, он испытывает громадное облегчение. Словно он этот самолёт тащил по небу лично на себе.</p><p>— Устал? — участливо спрашивает Джихён. Кихён вздыхает и несколько раз кивает.</p><p>— Всё же грамотное управление экипажем зависит не только от меня, а ещё во многом от капитана, — отвечает он, кланяясь первым вышедшим из самолёта пассажирам. — Когда в полёте возникает гнетущая тишина — это очень тяжело.</p><p>— Все говорят, что с Хёнсу сложно летать, — просто отвечает она, широко улыбаясь каждому покидающему борт.</p><p>— А с кем летать проще всего? — осторожно забрасывает свою удочку Кихён теперь в прудик Джихён. После их не самого удачного знакомства Кихён её несколько опасался. Но, кажется, зря.</p><p>— Легко летать с тем, кто верит в командную работу. Такие охотно принимают во внимание твои ремарки и советы, и сами не прочь поучиться. Хосок хорош. Ещё мне комфортно летать с Донримом, хотя многие считают, что из него очень слабый руководитель. Видишь, здесь дело вкуса, — спокойно отвечает она, и Кихён с ней отчасти согласен.</p><p>Как бы это странно ни звучало, но здесь вкус и собственные привычки и правда играют немалую роль. Хосок даёт ему необходимую свободу действий, но и требует как с самостоятельной единицы, и Кихёну так комфортно. С Хёну, например, он, напротив, задыхается от того, сколько добрый и заботливый по сути капитан берёт на себя, чтобы ему, Кихёну, было легче. С остальными же он летает не настолько часто, чтобы сложить целостное впечатление, но каждый капитан хорош по-своему. На Хёнсу тоже может найтись определённый типаж пилотов.</p><p>— А если говорить о проводниках? Тебе как старшей с кем лучше?</p><p>Джихён продолжает кивать и желать каждому пассажиру удачи и хорошего окончания дня, а потом посылает Кихёну задумчивый взгляд.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне тяжелее работать с новичками, потому что мы ещё недостаточно друг друга знаем. Приходится постоянно контролировать, задавать вопросы, помогать советом. С другой стороны, мне нравится с ними возиться, так что здесь и не поймёшь. С Минхёком твоим в своё время много таскалась…</p><p>— Чего это он мой? — недовольно перебивает её Кихён, но быстро прячет лицо за самой добродушной улыбкой, желая приятного дня пожилой китайской паре на мандарине.</p><p>— Так вы с ним точно попугайчики-неразлучники. Даже когда у вас разные рейсы, перед полётом всё равно друг от дружки ни на шаг, — хохочет Джихён, а Кихён же посылает в её сторону очень странный взгляд. Это выглядит как самая настоящая заявка на победу.</p><p>— У меня просто мало друзей, — терпеливо поясняет Кихён. — Поэтому я им дорожу. А ему… Ему просто нечего делать!</p><p>Джихён смеряет его снисходительным взглядом и снова концентрирует своё внимание на последних выходящих.</p><p>— Это мило, — заключает она под недовольное пыхтение Кихёна.</p><p>Это совсем ни разу не мило. И совершенно не помогает ему приблизиться к развязке своего расследования.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Хосок-ши, — решительно и будто даже без дрожи в голосе окликает его Кихён на эшелоне триста шестьдесят. Они включили автопилот четыре минуты назад, и все эти двести сорок секунд Кихён силится задать этот вопрос.<p>— Слушаю, Кихён-ши, — отвечает тот, даже не повернувшись к нему.</p><p>Такой тон застаёт Кихёна врасплох. В предыдущих попытках вызнать ну хоть что-нибудь о таинственной пассии Минхёка Кихён вворачивал вопрос словно мимоходом, как бы забрасывая удочку в заранее подготовленный водоём. В случае с Хосоком рыбалка скорее напоминает попытку словить немного добычи посреди пустыни при помощи копья и доброго слова. Любой вопрос на эту тему может выглядеть как личный интерес или попытка получить выгоду, что Кихёну вообще не нужно. Однако он уже наотмашь хлопнул крышкой этого ящика Пандоры, так что обратного пути уже нет.</p><p>— Скажите, Хосок-ши, у вас же есть вторая половинка? — решает он зайти с этого угла. Хосок неожиданно крякает, усмехается и всё же поворачивается лицом к Кихёну.</p><p>— А что такое, любезный Кихён-ши? Хёджун не светит, а Минхёк не удовлетворяет?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>У Кихёна натурально отвисает челюсть. Нет, с Хёджун в целом всё понятно, он и не думал скрывать своих симпатий. Но, видит Бог, если она сама не оказывает ему буквально никаких знаков внимания и мастерски избегает темы мобильных номеров, значит, это невзаимно. Но второе…</p><p>— С какой это стати меня должен удовлетворять Минхёк?</p><p>— А вы разве с ним не трахаетесь?</p><p>Иногда с Хосоком легко общаться, потому что он, при всём его очевидном таланте и любви к своему делу, остаётся простым как топор парнем. Чисто теоретически с ним незазорно обсудить любую тему, вплоть до отчаянной френдзоны с Хёрин. Но иногда его откровенная прямота сражает и убивает наповал. Как двери, открытые тем же Хосоком со всей его богатырской силушки.</p><p>— С чего нам с ним трахаться? — сдавленным голосом ошарашенно блеет Кихён, немного отодвигаясь от Хосока. — Мы просто дружим. Не всегда обычная дружба должна закончиться в постели, это вам не гейский фанфик.</p><p>— Да? А я думал, вы встречаетесь, — пожимает плечами Хосок, метнув контрольный взгляд на приборы, после чего снова смотрит на Кихёна с небольшой искоркой улыбки на уголках губ.</p><p>— Конечно же нет, — раздражённо отрезает тот, вскидывая руками. — Как мы можем встречаться, если он уже давно и крепко на кого-то запал, только, сволочь такая, не признаётся! Вот я и пытаюсь узнать, кто эта жертва, чтобы потом стебать ею Минхёка до конца дней в этой авиакомпании. Потому и интересуюсь, как вы себя вели, Хосок-ши, когда только влюбились в свою вторую половинку. Потом я интерполирую ваш опыт на Минхёке и сам всё вычислю…</p><p>— Ну… — прокашливается Хосок, ненадолго останавливаясь. Кихён заинтересованно наклоняет голову, ожидая увлекательного рассказа о тех забавных временах, когда Хосок тоже был безнадёжно влюблён, как и Минхёк. Они даже чем-то похожи: схожее чувство юмора, одинаковое отношение к жизни. Так что его показания могут стать весомым ключиком к поиску этой таинственной и, несомненно, бедной пассии. — Ну, я влюбился очень быстро, мы ещё тогда были студентами в университете. Буквально два или три дня, чтобы я пропал. И… Я не знаю, мне кажется, я стал намного более тактильным. Более прилипчивым, что ли…</p><p>Хосок снова ненадолго останавливается. Его взгляд на этот раз направлен перед собой, куда-то далеко в небеса, словно он только что отключился от реального мира и погрузился в сладкие воспоминания о своей, по всей видимости, счастливой влюблённости. Кихён тем временем пытается лихорадочно перебрать всех, с кем Минхёк ведёт себя по-особенному тактильно и прилипчиво. На ум приходит Чжухон и… больше никого. Но Чжухон не может быть подозреваемым, так как Минхёк влюбился раньше, чем они познакомились.</p><p>Может, эта модель не совпадает с его моделью влюблённого поведения?</p><p>— Я вот пытаюсь найти тебе аналогию, чтобы объяснить, что со мной творилось. Я тогда очень старался быть рядом всегда, каждую минуту, каждую секунду, чтобы, ты знаешь, чтобы показать, какой я классный и достойный взаимной любви. К тому же, мы тогда были на каникулах, так что это было относительно легко. Но при этом мне было очень страшно раскрывать свои чувства. Мало ли, вдруг это не взаимно?</p><p>Кихён понимающе кивает. Хотя все знают, что ему нереально нравится красавица Хёрин, напрямую ей об этом сказать он так и не решается. Потому что уверен, что в этом нет смысла. Она не проявляет к нему должных знаков внимания. Она попросту его не замечает на поле завидных женихов, что очень грустно.</p><p>— Короче, я решился полезть с признаниями и поцелуем только когда был полностью уверен, что это взаимно, — продолжает Хосок. — И мне повезло, мои чувства приняли. Потом, правда, ещё много чего случилось, но суть в том, что мы до сих пор вместе и даже счастливы, вот.</p><p>— Я понял, спасибо, — кивает ему Кихён, замечая, как взгляд Хосока снова фокусируется на стабильных показателях приборов. — Сейчас вот пытаюсь понять, с кем это Минхёк стал таким прилипчивым и тактильным, и что-то мне кажется, у него влюблённость протекает по другому механизму, потому что он как-то со всеми одинаково любвеобильный…</p><p> Вместо ответа Хосок лишь молчаливо улыбается от уха до уха. Кихён непонимающе сводит брови на переносице.</p><p>— Что? Я — его друг, мы проводим много времени вместе, в принципе, я могу определить, к кому из всех окружающих Минхёк мог бы криво дышать, но он очень сильно шифруется, гад.</p><p>Противореча всем законам природы и анатомии, наглая улыбка Хосока становится ещё шире.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Я просто жду, когда же до тебя дойдёт, — хихикает Хосок, постучав пальцем по своему лбу. — Хоть я и не провожу с Минхёком чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но мне очевидно, на кого из всего окружения он смотрит так, словно хочет засунуть свой язык в его глотку.</p><p>Кихён недовольно фыркает, отворачиваясь в другую сторону. Тоже мне, ещё один таинственный загадывальщик загадок нашёлся! Если всем вокруг всё понятно, то почему он один-единственный сидит и пытается расщёлкать эту задачу? А ведь к нему Минхёк намного ближе, чем к…</p><p>— О, Господи, нет, — произносит он слабеющим голосом, когда до него доходит.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — прыскает Хосок, отворачиваясь к своим приборам. — И кстати, очень он даже себя ведёт, как и я много лет назад. И да, я бы тоже побоялся получить несдержанный кулак в рожу, признайся в своих чувствах, так что отлично понимаю его нежелание тебе говорить о своих симпатиях.</p><p>Кихён недовольно выдыхает весь воздух из лёгких, откидывается в кресле пилота и закрывает глаза ладонью.</p><p>Самое главное, что, чёрт возьми, все симптомы совпадают. Абсолютно все.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итак, эта загадочная личность, которая потрепала Кихёну немного нервов — это и есть он сам. Это неоспоримая правда, но всё равно верится в неё с огромным трудом.</p><p>Просто проблема в том, что у Кихёна никогда не было влюблённостей, не считая Хёрин. Но она для него скорее муза, чем вполне такой земной объект симпатий. Вернее, есть две девушки с одинаковой внешностью: Хёджун — настоящая проводница старшипа и Хёрин — его искрящаяся богиня, его маленький источник вдохновения и мотивация продолжать заниматься тем, чем он сейчас занимается.</p><p>Кихён намеренно не воспринимает Хёджун в своей голове. Ему не нравится это её настоящее имя. Оно тут же приземляет, опошляет, добавляет недостатков. Настоящая Хёджун грубо смеётся, носит татуировки под одеждой и не воспринимает Кихёна всерьёз. Хёрин же, напротив, является воплощением красоты и женственности. Она как аниме-вайфу — не имеет ничего общего с жизнью. Проекция. Красивая трёхмерная кукла на фотографии. В этом заключается их принципиальная разница. Поэтому Кихён не может считать ни один, ни другой прототип своими настоящими чувствами и влюблённостями.</p><p>Он никогда не влюблялся в школе, девочки никогда не дарили ему шоколад на праздник. В университете у него было много дел поважнее девчонок, к тому же в его окружении водились только совершенно странные и глубоко отличные от его личного идеала особи женского пола. Поцеловался он в первый раз на одной из вечеринок Чжухона, когда они все играли в «передай карту при помощи рта». Он до сих пор не знает, случайность ли это была или девушка специально уронила карту, только вместо бездушного пластика Кихён с энтузиазмом втянул в себя губы девушки. Ей понравилось, она углубила поцелуй. Кихён почувствовал на языке горьковатый привкус табака и крепкого алкоголя. И всё. Это — единственное, что он помнит с того поцелуя. Не слишком запоминающееся событие, как бы там об этом не пели оды романтики.</p><p>С девушкой той в итоге так ничего и не вышло. Кихён совершенно не расстроился: она всё равно была не в его вкусе.</p><p>Больше с Кихёном никаких романтических приключений не случалось, так что Дон Жуан из него откровенно так себе. Тем более ему удивительны чувства Минхёка. Это же тогда получается, он на него запал с самой первой их встречи? Это же тогда получается, что Минхёка шибануло сразу и надолго?</p><p>Кихён качает головой, медленно перелистывая историю их переписки. Минхёка много, он всегда заполняет собой всё пространство, однако здоровый эгоизм Кихёна никогда не задавался вопросом «почему?». Почему Минхёк постоянно вокруг него крутится? Почему всегда с радостью подвозит домой? Почему, в конце концов, именно он, а не кто-то другой, ведь в мире полно людей намного лучше характером, чем он сам!</p><p>Периферийный взгляд цепляется за «юки» в одном из блоков сообщений от Минхёка. Проскроллив немного вверх, Кихён кивает сам себе: это тогда он прямо спросил у него по поводу своих симпатий.</p><p>— Каков подлец, — выдыхает он, читая только первые буквы сообщений. Кихён прямо спросил, Минхёк прямо ответил.</p><p>То есть, правду он особо-то и не скрывал.</p><p>Проблема в том, что Кихёну никогда не оказывали знаков внимания, и теперь он чувствует себя по-особенному глупо и нелепо, глядя на эти милые пожелания спокойной ночи и стикеры с хомячками.</p><p>С ним флиртовали, однако Кихён, оказывается, умеет флиртовать как топор. То есть, он вообще, категорически, абсолютно и бесповоротно не видел ни одного из субтильных знаков внимания в свою сторону.</p><p>Чудненько.</p><p>Просто чудненько.</p><p>•</p><p>Неделю под лозунгом «чёрт возьми, да я же кому-то нравлюсь!» решительно прерывает телефонным звонком Чжухон. Кихён ещё только собирается приступать к подготовке самолёта ко взлёту (спасибо, что без Минхёка на борту), поэтому берёт трубку без мешканья.</p><p>— Йо, Чжухон, — говорит он сразу вместо традиционного «алло».</p><p>— Йо, Кихён, — отвечают на том конце дрожащим голосом. — Знаешь, что только что произошло?</p><p>Кихён никогда не отличался особой проницательностью (раз за полтора месяца не увидел, что к нему испытывают настоящие взрослые чувства!). Но на этот раз пытается заняться гаданием по голосу. Он дрожит, а значит, произошло что-то серьёзное и драматичное. Если сразу настраиваться на плохое, то, возможно, у Чжухона отобрали права. Или лётное удостоверение. Или всё сразу. Или он их потерял. Оба сразу, например.</p><p>Либо… Либо и правда произошло что-то плохое с родственниками… Либо…</p><p>— Ты только присядь, — добавляет новых красок в переживания Кихёна Чжухон, так что тот сразу решает последовать хорошему дружескому совету и немедленно стекает на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Точно, в ногах правды нет.</p><p>— Говори, — коротко приказывает ему Кихён.</p><p>Чжухон выдерживает драматичную паузу, в течении которой можно было придумать ещё полторы сотни различных трагических сценариев, что могло произойти и что обязательно произойдёт, если этот кусок недоделанного пилота не прекратит излишнюю драматизацию, как по телевизору в эмнете!</p><p>— Меня приняли вторым пилотом! — кричит он в трубку так громко, что Кихён чуть не глохнет на одно ухо. Секунда, две, три…</p><p>И у него от сердца тут же отлегает. Слава Богу.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — всё, что может выдавить из себя ещё не до конца восстановившийся морально Кихён.</p><p>— В старшип! — яростно добавляет Чжухон, и Кихёну тут же становится жарче на несколько градусов, словно в здании аэропорта разом отключили все кондиционеры. Ага, то есть, теперь у него их будет двое. И просто так делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и Кихён не догадался о симпатиях Минхёка, уже не получится.</p><p>— Вдвойне поздравляю, — выдыхает он слабеющим голосом. Нет, это хорошо, это определённо отличная новость! Лучшая, которая могла с ним произойти за неделю. Кроме того факта, что он — чья-то романтическая фантазия. Эта новость априори лучшая за всю Кихёнову жалкую жизнь.</p><p>— Правда, не совсем в старшип, а в старшип карго, — мигом поясняет Чжухон. — Сказали, что их немного напрягает то, что я пересдавал теоретический экзамен, однако они впечатлены моим налётом на настоящих машинах и на тренажёрах. Так что мы, может, даже будем иногда видеться! На взлётно-посадочной площадке!</p><p>Немного лучше. То есть Чжухон будет рядом, но не совсем-совсем рядом. И не будет стебать Кихёна за то, что он такой глупый тугодум. Уже хорошо.</p><p>— Я сейчас тебе мало чего говорю из-за избытка эмоций. На самом деле я очень, нереально за тебя рад! — говорит Кихён, стараясь улыбнуться в конце. — Прилечу домой, наберу тебя, тогда мы детально и обсудим все подробности твоего собеседования, окей?</p><p>— Окей, мой генерал! — сообщает в трубку Чжухон. — Удачного тебе полёта!</p><p>— Спасибо, — кивает ему Кихён несмотря на то, что это — обычный телефонный звонок, а не видеотрансляция. Неважно. Важно то, что он действительно рад за Чжухона и за то, что у него, наконец, появилась отличная работа. А то, что ему предстоит перевозить не людей, а грузы, может, и к лучшему. Ведь так ему не нужно будет контактировать со всякого рода бортпроводниками. Всеми.</p><p>Кихён долго смотрит на открытый чат между ним и Минхёком. Смотрит, смотрит.</p><p>Наконец, печатает.</p><p>«Помнишь Чжухона? С которым мы недавно ходили выпивать»</p><p>«Его наняли в старшип карго!»</p><p>Теперь, когда он знает о его чувствах, ожидание любого ответа превращается в тягучую пытку для мозга и ни в чем не повинного телефона, который теребят каждые три с половиной секунды. Ему важно, чтобы Минхёк не передумал, не решил, что Кихён — совсем безнадёжный и не пошёл тискать щёчки милому Хансолю или Мингю.</p><p>«Это круто! Передай ему, чтобы возил груз, как собственных деточек!»</p><p>«Это неофициальный девиз нашего карго»</p><p>Шутка глупая, Кихён и сам её слышал от штурманов и диспетчеров, но всё равно широко улыбается, глядя на ответ Минхёка. По отношению к Чжухону она звучит по-особенному мило и забавно, что ли?</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Делать вид, что всё в порядке и что Кихён до сих пор живёт в счастливом неведении, оказывается очень сложно: Минхёк, по всей видимости, живёт в таком режиме уже долго, так что ему легко изображать из себя просто друга.<p>А вот что делать ему самому, всё ещё остаётся большой загадкой. Больше всего пока что хочется хохоча убегать в рассвет, обнимать милую Хёрин за талию, утыкаться носом между её грудей и делать так ласково у-тю-тю! Работать ему хочется немного меньше, потому что там есть настоящая Хёджун и настоящий Минхёк. Ещё меньше ему хочется выходить на рейс, где одновременно в экипаже Хёджун, Минхёк и Хосок. Кихён подло попытался схитрить и притвориться больным, однако врач на медосмотре парой точных, хлёстких вопросов моментально вывела Кихёна на чистую воду. И разрешила ему полететь в нежно любимую Фукуоку.</p><p>А это значит, что, скорее всего, помимо давления от этих троих Кихёна ждёт ещё и новая порция оскорблений от диспетчера, которому он вообще никогда ничего плохого не делал. Что за жалкая жизнь у Кихёна, а? Он почти полностью погружается в себя, жалея себя, поглаживая голову своего внутреннего «я» ласковой рукой Хёрин, как слышит тихий смешок в метре от себя. От хихикающих его отделяет гигантский горшок какого-то интересного кустарника, через который не видно практически ничего. Однако сквозь худые прорези листьев Кихён может уловить элементы их корпоративной униформы.</p><p>Он бы и дальше игнорировал смешки и реплики этих девчонок по ту сторону кустарника и продолжил бы уныло изучать карту аэропорта Фукуоки, если бы одна из них не произнесла слово, от которого Кихёна в последнее время триггерит как сумасшедшего.</p><p>— А как тебе тогда Минхёк?</p><p>— Который? — уточняет вторая девица. Как бы Кихён не напрягается, но голос её он узнать не в состоянии. — Наш Ли Минхёк? Который проводник и верная собачка того пилота?</p><p>— Он самый, — прыскает первая. — Ты так верно подметила с собачкой. Только хотела сказать, что Минхёки такой клёвый, такое тёплое солнышко. Только светит он одному своему придурку, который в его сторону даже и не дышит.</p><p>— Кихён тоже симпатичный, кстати, — говорит первая, отчего тот непроизвольно улыбается. Да. Он симпатичный и красивый. И вообще! — но такой тупой! Как можно вообще…</p><p>— Уважаемые пассажиры! К большому сожалению, рейс номер… — перебивает её громкоговоритель над головой, но Кихёну и не надо продолжения. Он прекрасно понимает, что хотела сказать эта девица. Что о симпатии Минхёка знали абсолютно все, включая малознакомых стажёрок, обожающих посплетничать. Включая, наверное, команду уборщиков аэропорта. Включая Чангюна, который и без того вбирает в себя все местные сплетни, и даже Хансоля.</p><p>Все, кроме него.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, — вздыхает вторая девица, когда громкоговоритель заканчивает со своим объявлением. — Раз пробежался следом, другой. Не почувствовал взаимности, а тут оп, и ты на подхвате. Его ловко закомфортила, прижала к груди и всё, он твой! А Кихён пускай и дальше себе там делает, что хочет.</p><p>Ну, нет. Так продолжаться просто не может. Кихён не может сидеть как неприкаянный, подслушивая глупых проводниц-стажёрок, однако что делать он тоже особо не знает. По-хорошему, нужно бы отлупить малолетних сплетниц, вот только он выдаст себя как подслушивателя и сталкера. И, возможно, даже насильника.</p><p>— Ты чего с таким лицом сложным сидишь? Решил всё же брать крепость штурмом, а она сказала, что не для тебя мама розочку растила? — внезапно раздаётся над ухом привычный звон высокого голоса Минхёка. Спасительный звон!</p><p>Минхёк по-хозяйски плюхается рядышком и привычно отбивает кулак Кихёну. Однако на этот раз привычный ритуал приветствия выглядит иначе. Скомканно, сумбурно, нелепо. Девочки ещё эти.</p><p>— Ты, когда ко мне подходил, не заметил, кто там сидит по ту сторону от фикуса? — непринуждённо спрашивает он, на что Минхёк вполне искренне мотает головой.</p><p>— Прости, не обратил внимание. Видел, что сидели в нашей расцветке, а я их не знаю, так что точно стажёрки, однако больше и не скажу даже, — честно признаётся он. — А что такое?</p><p>Кихён хочет малодушно втянуть голову в плечи и поинтересоваться, не из-за него ли такого ослепительного Минхёк не замечает никого вокруг, но здравый смысл резво ставит его на место. Он-то ещё не в курсе, что Кихён в курсе. И ещё даже об этом не подозревает, наверное.</p><p>— Да ничего, — деланно широко зевает Кихён, прикрывая рот уголком белой папки. — Просто они симпатичные, было бы интересно с ними полетать.</p><p>— Да ну, шелупонь всякая, — раздражённо взмахивает рукой Минхёк. Кихён тактично молчит, словно давая разрешение на продолжение. — Это выпуск школы проводниц. Только две из пятерых знают английский достаточно хорошо, чтобы на нём общаться хотя бы без помощи жестов. Только одна не падает в обморок от вида крови. Все пятеро считают, что стоит им только ступить на борт самолёта в такой красивой форме, так все вокруг головы посворачивают им навстречу, включая потенциально удачный вариант дойной коровы. Как по мне, лучше уже ничего, но с Хёджун-нуной, чем секс с малолеткой ради букета заболеваний и заявления об изнасиловании.</p><p>— А чего это ты так взорвался? — широко улыбается Кихён, всё ещё безнадёжно пытаясь придать своему лицу грозный вид. — Может, я хочу себе глупую, но чтобы голову сворачивала, когда я прохожу мимо.</p><p>Минхёк бурчит себе под нос что-то невнятное, Кихён не может разобрать, но ему и не нужно: то, что он хотел проверить, он уже проверил. Несколько раз.</p><p>— Ладно, не переживай, кому я нужен вообще, — хлопает его по плечу Кихён, мысленно добавляя: кроме тебя, как получается. И сам себя одёргивает. Он слишком много думает о Минхёке, о том, как он отреагирует на ту или иную новость, на то, что он ему ответит.</p><p>Так быть не должно. Нет.</p><p>— Ну, на каждого купца найдётся свой товар. Так что не переживай, тебя тоже заберут, — прыскает Минхёк, и тут же моментальная жалость (или как ещё можно назвать это странное чувство, которым только что накрыло Кихёна) улетучивается безвозвратно.</p><p>— Я тебе что, девочка на выданье? — рыкает он ему в лицо и указывает рукой на приближающегося к ним Хосока. — Вот тебя, может, и заберут.</p><p>— Ой, кто-то что-то сказал? — восклицает Минхёк, резко начав оглядываться по сторонам. — Или это ветерок от пролетавшей мимо птички?</p><p>Кихён мгновенно находит грубую рифму на последнее слово, больно пихая Минхёка в руку. Ударил бы ещё не раз, если бы не внезапно показавшийся перед ними Хосок.</p><p>— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — гогочет он, широко раскрыв рот. Кихён и Минхёк, не сговариваясь, посылают ему крайне осуждающие и колючие взгляды.</p><p>— Сказала девочка с самым большим размером груди среди нас, — беззлобно отвечает Кихён, и тут же добавляет уже менее радостным тоном: — А вообще, всех тех, кто будет сомневаться в моей гендерной принадлежности, ждёт справедливое и совсем не девичье возмездие.</p><p>Ещё один приятный бонус от начальника-Хосока состоит в том, что он достаточно спокойно и лояльно воспринимает шутки в свою сторону. Естественно, в пределах разумного, однако Кихён не может даже представить выражения лица того же Хёнсу, пошути он при нём про его размер груди. С Хосоком прокатывает любая тема. Впрочем, ступая на эту скользкую дорожку следует ожидать, что в долгу тот не останется. И сейчас, когда он знает немного больше чем должен, Кихён внутренне весь сжимается, ожидая развязки. Он чувствует, как горят кончики его ушей, ожидая неотвратимой мести, неминуемых срывов покровов.</p><p>— Ой, боюсь-боюсь, — наигранно ужасается он, отчего Кихёну кажется, что это его душа только что бодро отъехала на несколько метров в сторону. Его пощадили? Но почему?</p><p>Что он уже успел ему сделать?</p><p>— Мальчики, привет, — внезапно подаёт голос выросшая словно из ниоткуда Хёджун. Кихёну становится немного понятнее с предыдущим вопросом. Но теперь, помимо опасно нависшей некрасивой шутки от Хосока, он ждёт целых три. И лучше бы Кихёну тогда просто нелепо сменить тему.</p><p>— Привет, нуна, — скороговоркой отвечает Кихён. Его лицо горит. Его уши горят. Весь аэропорт горит. Но Кихён этого словно не замечает и разворачивается корпусом к Хосоку.</p><p>— Капитан, — томно начинает Хёджун свою речь, которая через минуту превращается в унылое предполётное собеседование. Всё как обычно, за исключением того, что Кихён, кажется, пропустил мимо ушей абсолютно все сказанные слова. А легко ли держать себя в руках, когда с одной стороны напирает любовь всей твоей жизни, а с другой — любовь всей твоей жизни по его личной версии?</p><p>Кихён понимает, что от этого собрания зависит жизнь и безопасность пассажиров, потому что они вообще-то обсуждают очень важные предполётные параметры. Но на Хёджун надет игривый красный шёлковый платок, и грязные мысли заводят его куда-то в совершенно другую степь. Он совершенно точно подойдёт к ней и попросит её номер. Решено. Несколько раз Кихён бьёт себя ребром ладони по шее, пододвигается ближе к Минхёку, вдыхая слабый запах его утреннего лосьона после бритья, и это помогает сконцентрироваться на текущей задаче.</p><p>— Синоптики обещают достаточно сильный дождь, — продолжает Хосок, обводя колпачком ручки зону на топографической карте. — Так что обязательно проведите тщательный инструктаж перед полётом и предупредите пассажиров о возможной болтанке. Мы постараемся обойти очаг грозы, но ничего заранее пообещать не могу. Всем всё понятно?</p><p>Все одновременно молча кивают, и Хосок указывает по направлению к выходу, явно пропуская остальных вперёд. И, едва стоит пройти проводникам (что совсем не на руку Кихёну, он же уже почти решился), как его слегка оттягивает в сторону Хосок.</p><p>— Мне стоит добавить в твоё личное дело конфликт с Хёджун, чтобы вас не ставили вместе на рейс? — шипит он ему на ухо.</p><p>Кихён тяжело сглатывает, а потом прикусывает нижнюю губу, упрямо глядя только перед собой. С Хёджун нужно что-то делать, ему нужна хоть какая-то определённость, чтобы шагать дальше, чтобы потом определиться, что ему делать с Минхёком. Тот классный, с ним весело и очень уютно. Поэтому разбивать ему сердце тоже не хочется, но и тянуть и дальше с ролью ничего не понимающего щенка Кихён тоже не может.</p><p>Поэтому ему нужно наконец собраться и одним махом разрубить этот узел. Чтобы потом не жалеть ни об одном принятом решении. Это как нырять в воду с вышки: наверху кажется намного, намного страшнее, чем в воде. Кихёну нужно лишь взять и прыгнуть. Шагнуть навстречу тёплым и приятным объятиям.</p><p>— Клянусь, я решу с ней всё сегодня, — горячо обещает он, с размаху влепив себе ещё с пяток пощёчин. Соберись, соберись же! — Это не помешает полёту.</p><p>Хосок останавливается, рывком разворачивая его к себе, как бездушный манекен. Мельком Кихён думает, что сейчас бы был не против просто лечь на реку и довериться её течению, пока всё само собой разрешится. Однако предплечье отдаёт резкой болью, и наконец-то он чувствует это долгожданное, приятное, немного прохладное, но свежее чувство трезвости в голове.</p><p>— Слушай, Кихён, — говорит Хосок, глядя в упор ему в глаза, — у тебя аттестация через неделю, и оценивать тебя буду не я. Так что это исключительно в твоих интересах уладить все романтические или не очень вопросы до того, как к нам наведается комиссия и тут же выявит в тебе вместо пилота кисейную барышню. Я не сексист, но, поверь, в таком состоянии тебя попросту не аттестуют, если не хуже.</p><p>— Не переживайте, капитан, — шипит Кихён в тон, не сводя с него прямого, сильного взгляда. Спортивная злость появляется почти из ниоткуда, охватывает его, тянет за шею вверх, дразнит, щекочет. — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы получить право называться полноценным пилотом авиакомпании. И никто не посмеет стать мне преградой.</p><p>Ещё немного, и у него из ушей пойдёт пар. Кихён зол в первую очередь на себя. Зол за то, что ему выпала такая замечательная возможность самореализоваться, получить долгожданное повышение, почувствовать себя, наконец, свободным человеком, а вместо того, чтобы как обычно рвать дорогу зубами, он просто распускает слюни и сопли в этих дурацких романтических уравнениях. Соберись же, тряпка!</p><p>— Очень на это рассчитываю, — зло говорит ему Хосок и оставляет его позади. Явно переваривать произошедшее и делать выводы.</p><p>Кихён скрипит зубами, скалится в жуткой гримасе, но идёт за ним следом. Сегодня он совершенно точно положит конец всей этой романтической комедии.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Любой крупный аэропорт мира в первую очередь хорош своим сервисом: чем больше проходит людей через те или иные воздушные ворота, тем выше мотивация поднять уровень обслуживания, стать лучшим в своём регионе, в мире. А это значит, что чем аэропорт больше, тем больше он начинает своей инфраструктурой напоминать маленький высокоразвитый город. В местах скопления людей ставят всё больше заведений и магазинов на разный размер кошелька.<p>Поэтому чем больше аэропорт, тем больше у тебя шансов найти там что-то интересное и необычное. В аэропорту Чанги Кихён, к своему удивлению, находит бешено популярную сеть кофеен и решает, что это его шанс. Никакая девушка не устоит перед воздушным макиато с карамелью, сладкими взбитыми сливками и посыпанной сверху корицей. Поэтому его план одновременно прост и эффективен: растопить ледяное сердце красавицы горячим кофе, а потом, пока она млеет от наслаждения, быстро украсть его и с хохотом убежать проводить осмотр перед обратным рейсом.</p><p>Однако план спотыкается на самом первом его этапе.</p><p>— Это что? — спрашивает Хёджун, приподнимая брови на Кихёна, словно не понимая, что может быть в красивом бумажном стаканчике с логотипом известной кофейни. Ему хочется брякнуть, что там немножечко кольчатых червей, он же как раз собирался сходить на рыбалку, но вовремя прикусывает язык.</p><p>— Это кофе, — вместо этого вежливо улыбается Кихён, не меняя позы. Он всё ещё стоит перед ней в лёгком полупоклоне и протягивает дурацкий стаканчик на вытянутых руках. — Я просто подумал, что ты можешь устать после рейса и…</p><p>— Я не пью кофе, — перебивает его Хёджун, и что-то в её взгляде тут же меняется. Насмешка? Превосходство? Всё вместе?</p><p>— Ничего страшного, я могу поменять на чай, — всё так же мило сообщает Кихён, однако улыбка его становится несколько более напряжённой. Запасного плана его задумка не имела. И сейчас всё весело и агрессивно катится к той самой матери, с которой всё и началось.</p><p>— Кихён, ты не понял, — медленно и снисходительно, словно ребёнку, объясняет Хёджун. — Я не хочу пить. Вообще. Ни чай, ни кофе, ни даже урину священной индийской коровы. Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но лучше выпей этот кофе сам. Вам, пилотам, это намного полезнее. И номер мой не проси, если не хочешь разбить своё сердечко, я в тебе не заинтересована, прости.</p><p>— Я понял, хорошо, — почти ровно отвечает ей Кихён, но недовольно поджимает губы в самом конце. Буквально за секунду до того, как повернуться и позорно убежать восвояси зализывать душевные раны вместе с этим дурноватым стаканчиком кофе, который ему даже не нравится на вкус.</p><p>Он слышит издевательский ведьминский смешок за своей спиной. Нет, это не Хёрин, это её злая сестра-близнец Хёджун, у которой унижать хороших парней — это такое извращённое хобби. Ничего личного.</p><p>Растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, он находит в углу помещения Минхёка, который присосался к розетке у дальней колонны и смешно сидит в позе лотоса прямо на полу, видимо, из-за того, что длины шнура до кресла не хватает. Делать нечего, так что Кихён выбрасывает по дороге мерзкий кофе в урну и плюхается рядом с Минхёком, засовывая нос в экран его телефона, где он рубит каких-то зомби без отрыва на окружающий мир.</p><p>— Отказала? — безразлично спрашивает он, беспорядочно стуча пальцами по огромному экрану телефона. Кихён хохлится, дуется, делает важное лицо и сердито фыркает.</p><p>— Я и не спрашивал. Если я захочу, она сама будет за мной таскаться с матрацом наперевес. Но суть в том, что я не хочу. У неё между ног небось вся авиакомпания побывала.</p><p>— Вся авиакомпания минус один человек, — так же отвлечённо поправляет его Минхёк, и Кихён не может отказать себе в удовольствии дать ему хорошего подзатыльника. Да, ради таких моментов действительно стоит жить.</p><p>— Минус два, — ядовито сообщает он, пальцами вмешиваясь в происходящее на экране. — Такого гика как ты ещё попробуй упроси дать!</p><p>Минхёк вместо ответа усмехается и уворачивается от рук Кихёна так, чтобы тот не достал, но Кихёну же мало, ему надо достать эту тупую игру и разрушить там все эти дебильные рекорды. Игрушки для детишек, а Минхёку уже давно не пять лет.</p><p>— Эй, дай, я тоже хочу, — тянется Кихён за игрой, всем телом наваливаясь на него и пытаясь отобрать телефон.</p><p>— Хёджун не дал, а тебе и подавно не дам, — изворачивается Минхёк в странную позу так, чтобы показать язык, но при этом всё ещё отставляя телефон на максимально безопасное расстояние.</p><p>— А если так?</p><p>Кихён усмехается и щекочет Минхёка за бока, со смехом наблюдая, как тот весь сжимается от смеха, но всё ещё пытается удержать телефон на вытянутой руке.</p><p>— А-а! Сексуальное насилие! Сексуальное насилие! — кричит он, отчего Кихён с хохотом от него отлипает, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.</p><p>— Всё, я капитулирую, пока меня не арестовали за приставания к тебе и не осудили на тысячу лет. А всё ради тебя, балбеса, чтобы ты смог благополучно улететь домой. Без пилота ты — никто!</p><p>— Ой, да ладно. Думаешь, тебя не заменят? Вон, того же Чжухона сюда телепортируют и улетим мы спокойно без тебя, пока ты будешь сидеть в тюрячке за домогательства.</p><p>Кихён скорее наигранно, чем раздражённо закатывает глаза, а потом несильно бьёт Минхёка в плечо кулаком.</p><p>— Он ещё даже не начал свою карьеру, придурок, — отвечает он и неожиданно чувствует, как вся та злость, обида, раздражение на Хёджун, на её издевательский и снисходительный тон, на разбитое, по сути, сердце, исчезает куда-то без следа. Вместо этого он смеётся над дурацкими шутками Минхёка, залипает в его телефон, глядя на эту бессмысленную борьбу с нарисованными зомби, и чувствует себя удивительно хорошо для человека, которому только что довольно грубо и некрасиво отказала девушка, о которой он так давно и безнадёжно мечтал.</p><p>Наверное, Кихён действительно случайно попал в академию магии вместо авиакомпании, и его окружают сплошные колдуны и ведьмы. Иначе он объяснить всё происходящее вокруг банально не в состоянии.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Кихён очень любит летать. Даже больше — он обожает летать. То чувство, которое захватывает тебя целиком, отрывает от земли вместе с самолётом, тянет в воздух, его просто невозможно описать словами. И он думал, что так будет только сначала. Что эти волшебные крохотные секунды ощущения невесомости со временем станут обыденными, и это простое чудо уже не будет казаться настолько захватывающим.<p>Однако он ошибается. Спустя огромное количество практики и почти два полноценных месяца работы Кихён всё с таким же замиранием сердца ожидает разрешения диспетчера занять полосу, с таким же азартом улыбается, когда самолёт разгоняется, и точно так же радуется, как ребёнок, едва стоит им взлететь.</p><p>И, что удивительно, это самое уникальное чувство свободного полёта сохраняется, даже когда он путешествует в качестве обычного пассажира. Кихён с таким же азартом ожидает, пока пилотам разрешат встать на дорожку, и точно так же задерживает дыхание, левой рукой проводя по креслу невидимый полукруг. Скорость постепенно нарастает, ещё, ещё немного!</p><p>И медленно выдыхает весь воздух из лёгких, как только шасси самолёта легко и изящно отрываются от земли. Рука всё ещё лежит на рычаге, вторая активно управляет огромной многотонной машиной, фактически очередным чудом инженерии.</p><p>Самолёт быстро преодолевает пушистые облака, похожие на взбитые сливки, и в голову невольно приходит мысль, что, наверное, ради таких моментов и стоит жить. Проходит ещё несколько минут, и над головами раздаётся тихий щелчок: теперь можно снять ремни безопасности. Однако Кихён не спешит. Он сам не раз летал на Чеджу, он знает этот коридор как свои пять пальцев, поэтому решает пока что спокойно сидеть у себя в хвосте и наслаждаться замечательным полётом, который проводит для него любезнейший Минхёк вместе с Джихён и хвалёным Мингю. До этого Кихён ни разу не видел Минхёка в работе.</p><p>Они пересекались до полёта, а потом сразу после, разбирая происшествия и ход полёта совместно с капитаном. Он только слышал, что иногда у него проскакивают какие-то проблемы, которые тот, по его же словам, решает так легко, словно орешки щёлкает. Но он ни разу не видел, как Минхёк действительно работает с пассажирами, и это впечатляет: высокий, стройный молодой человек со стильным галстуком на шее и неизменной широкой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>Кихён на задворках сознания понимает, что это — выработанная годами привычка, Минхёк всем улыбается одинаково тепло и участливо, однако Кихён всё же отмечает, как в его душе словно медленно поднимается яркое солнышко, ласково согревая все косточки изнутри и даря робкую надежду на светлое будущее.</p><p>— Чем предпочитаете освежиться? — спрашивает он максимально медовым голосом у Кихёна, наклонившись к нему так, чтобы быть на уровне его глаз. Он не может ничего с собой поделать, но тоже широко улыбается в ответ. — Чай? Кофе? Что-нибудь покрепче?</p><p>— А что вы можете предложить? — спрашивает у него Кихён, сладко улыбаясь в ответ.</p><p>— С удовольствием бы предложил вам виски, коньяк, текилу или даже водку… Но, боюсь, у вас через два часа будет ответственный рейс, мой милый пилот…</p><p>Кихён уже хочет ответить что-нибудь ужасно пошлое и банальное, отчего он в нормальном состоянии бы несколько раз поёжился. Что-то вроде того, что в таком случае ему будет достаточно просто улыбки Минхёка, но на твёрдую поверхность его возвращает недовольное покашливание тётушки из соседнего кресла. Она сварливо просит у Минхёка стакан яблочного сока, а под нос себе бормочет всякие гадости. Кихён к ним прислушиваться не хотел, но так уж получилось, что они сидят всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и слышит он абсолютно всё.</p><p>— Кофе будет достаточно, — просит он Минхёка с посерьёзневшим лицом, но всё равно сталкивается с ним взглядом, когда тот передаёт ему в руки бумажный стаканчик. И тут Кихёну кажется, что, возможно, эта старая ворчливая бабка права. По-своему, но права. — Спасибо.</p><p>Минхёк уже поворачивается с фирменной широкой улыбкой к третьему пассажиру, не обращая на Кихёна никакого внимания, но тот всё ещё прокручивает этот эпизод в голове. Прокручивает в замедленной съёмке улыбку Минхёка, его открытый и доверчивый взгляд прямо в глаза. Медленно прокручивает его высокий, но всё равно приятный тембр голоса, прокручивает ещё раз десять то, как Минхёк посмотрел на него после замечания старой тётушки.</p><p>Ещё раз. Ещё.</p><p>Кофе он выпивает одним махом, а потом с силой сжимает несчастный бумажный стаканчик, которому банально не повезло оказаться в пальцах Кихёна.</p><p>— Вы не правы, тётушка, — цедит он себе сквозь зубы, но она не реагирует. Кажется, она уже напрочь забыла об их инциденте и вовсю углубилась в чтение довольно пошленького эротического романа.</p><p>Ну, ей же лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы с тобой похожи на братьев-близнецов, — заявляет Чжухон, поправляя значок на груди, глядя в зеркало. Кихён моргает и становится рядом, перебрасывая через шею половину своего тёмного галстука. Он критически осматривает их двоих в отражении, недовольно поджимает губы, поворачивается спиной, и уже потом выносит свой окончательный и бесповоротный вердикт.</p><p>— Чем? Мы с тобой абсолютно разные, начиная с причёски и заканчивая комплекцией.</p><p>Это правда. На фоне Чжухона Кихён кажется себе несколько худым, субтильным и маленьким. Кихёну хотелось бы нарастить себе мышцы, как у Хосока, одолжить очаровательную улыбку Минхёка и украсть пару сантиметров роста у вредного диспетчера (ему всё равно не нужно, он целыми днями только катается себе на стуле), и тогда бы он зажил. Тогда бы он точно стал популярным, и не только Хёджун, но и все остальные в старшипе стали бы за ним бегать и слёзно умолять обратить на них внимание, даже те противные стажёрки.</p><p>Тоскливо взглянув в зеркало на постер с призывно манящей Хёджун, Кихён наконец завязывает галстук и отходит на шаг так, чтобы видеть только Чжухона, но не себя. Себя сейчас он видеть категорически не хочет. Кому вообще понравится травмировать собственную душу своими внешними недостатками?</p><p>— Я про форму, — отвечает Чжухон, смахивая с кителя невидимые пылинки. — Оба красивые, с иголочки. Эх… А я же раньше от тебя так тащился… Как и чуть ли не каждая девчонка с нашего курса…</p><p>— Ты что, выпил? — тут же спрашивает у него Кихён, недовольно сведя брови на переносице. Ещё этого ему не хватало перед первым и самым ответственным полётом!</p><p>— Нет, с чего бы мне? — возражает тот, пожимая плечами. — Это правда, по тебе сохли девчонки с нашего курса. Они даже дарили…</p><p>Если первую часть предложения Чжухон декламирует с выражением степенного председателя клуба любителей современной поэзии, но на последних двух словах явно спотыкается и сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, осекаясь чуть ли не на полуслове.</p><p>— Они ничего никогда мне не дарили, Чжухони, — недовольно щурится Кихён, ткнув в его безупречно отглаженный костюм указательным пальцем. А потом до него доходит вся та абсурдность фразы и весь скрытый смысл, который чуть не выболтали в порыве откровений. — Или у тебя и на эту тему есть какие-то скрытые от меня данные?</p><p>Чжухон моментально корчит лицо немножко умственно отсталого человека, переводит взгляд на глупый постер с Хёджун и бочком пытается придвинуться к двери крохотной квартиры Кихёна. Тот замечает мгновенную перестановку и заслоняет дверной проём собой, злобно оскалившись для придания как можно более грозного эффекта. Кажется, план срабатывает: Чжухон мгновенно отшатывается в другую сторону и уже начинает поглядывать в сторону окна.</p><p>— Разобьёшься, — обещает ему Кихён, подаваясь корпусом вперёд. — Быстро сел на стул!</p><p>Хоть с самого первого взгляда Чжухон кажется хулиганом и жестоким отморозком, на самом деле он намного, намного мягче внутри, чем тот же Минхёк. И дело даже не в том, что он боится всего на свете, нет. На самом деле Чжухон очень податливый и уважающий правила: машину он ведёт идеально гладко, словно только что выпустился из автошколы. В отличие от того же Минхёка, обожающего нарушать правила где только можно и нельзя, Чжухон всегда останавливается на светофоре, даже если на перекрёстке никого нет, всегда уступает дорогу на переходе, никогда никого не подрезает и вообще с ужасом в глазах воспринимает идею гонок на федеральной трассе ночью. Именно поэтому Кихён спокойно воспринимает идею пилотирования Чжухоном. Да, он не с самого первого раза выучит правила, но знать все мануалы будет на зубок, от первой до последней буквы.</p><p>Именно поэтому Кихён с удовлетворением замечает, что Чжухон с лёгкостью подчиняется его приказу, мгновенно опускается на краешек стула и даже старается выглядеть меньше, чем он есть.</p><p>— Ну так что мне там дарили в универе, Чжухон? — надвигается на него Кихён, нависая так грозно, как только может, но, кажется, в этом нет особой необходимости: тот и так напуган до предела, до заикания, до целой фабрики кирпичей.</p><p>— Хён, ты только не злись, — начинает Чжухон, виновато закусывая нижнюю губу, а потом переводит взгляд куда-то в нижний левый угол. — Короче, ты много кому нравился в универе, но все боялись к тебе даже подойти из-за твоего взрывного характера. И передавали записки через меня. Ну и шоколад на Валентинов день…</p><p>— И что тебе мешало хотя бы упомянуть, что у меня были поклонницы? — всё ещё твёрдо спрашивает Кихён, хотя чувствует, как горло его обмякает, неспособное чётко и внятно отдавать приказы. Нет, быть такого не может, что он кому-то нравился в университете. На него же никто никогда даже не посылал томных взглядов. Да и не только томных, вообще никаких, если только не брать во внимание ту девчонку, с которой он целовался, да и то, она была настолько пьяна, что влюблённо смотрела даже на барные стулья, так что это совершенно точно не считается.</p><p>— Ну… Говорю, я тогда очень сильно по тебе горел. Это вообще странно, — говорит Чжухон, понизив голос, — нет, это дико странно, когда ты осознаёшь, что у тебя эти тупые бабочки и крокодильчики прыгают в животе, когда с тобой заговаривает твой друг. Мы же бро, понимаешь, Кихён? Влюбляться в бро — совсем не тру, так что я и не хотел тебя этим пугать, ты всё равно не замечал ничего вокруг.</p><p>Кихён раздраженно закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди, пытаясь показать, что его тоже возмущает вся абсурдность ситуации. Но чёрт возьми. Чжухон тоже был в него влюблён. Как сейчас Минхёк. И он опять всё прошляпил.</p><p>— И что ты сделал?</p><p>— Ну, я так по тебе горел, что даже бросил вместе с тобой университет и пошёл в лётную школу, — продолжает свои откровения Чжухон, всё так же не решаясь поднять голову на нависшего над ним Кихёна. — Но ты либо не умеешь флиртовать, либо флиртуешь как кувалда, поэтому ни разу ничего не заметил… А потом как-то, знаешь, ушло всё. Так что извини, Кихён, ты мне больше не нравишься.</p><p>Опять реплика не в бровь, а в глаз. Что тётушка в самолёте, что Чжухон уверены в том, что флиртует Кихён крайне топорно. Разница только в том, что один его знает достаточно хорошо, а другая судила по первому впечатлению. Так что из всей этой информации можно сделать несколько интересных выводов…</p><p>В этот момент Чжухон поднимает на него свои виноватые глаза, и Кихён не может не позволить себе громко и заразительно расхохотаться, запрокинув голову назад. Смеётся он долго и чуть ли не до икоты.</p><p>— Хони… — всхлипывает он, потрепав его по короткостриженной макушке. — Хони, ты всё сделал правильно. Я так понимаю, что для того, чтобы я понял, что тебе нравился, тебе хорошо было бы сделать транспарант со словами «Кихён, ты мне нравишься». Но я рад, что всё у тебя прошло, иначе нам и правда было бы очень неловко.</p><p>— И ты на меня не злишься за то, что прятал твой шоколад? — с надеждой спрашивает Чжухон, напоминая сейчас скорее милого провинившегося щеночка, чем него самого в крутой форме.</p><p>— Что с тебя дурака взять, — благодушно прощает его Кихён, покровительственно похлопав по плечу. — Только на следующий праздник подаришь мне весь шоколад, который мне дарили девчонки. Хочу, знаешь ли, восполнить потерю…</p><p>— У тебя зубы повыпадают, — мрачно обещает ему Чжухон, решительно вставая со стула. — И задница слипнется. И вообще, мы разве там не собирались выходить? Мне ещё со всем экипажем знакомиться!</p><p>— А ты тему не переводи, — улыбается ему Кихён, заботливо поправляя галстук, но всё же идёт к входной двери. — Раз задолжал мне конфеты, так будь любезен, возмести до единой.</p><p>Чжухон бурчит что-то нечленораздельное. Что именно, Кихён даже не пытается выяснить: он всегда ругается себе под нос, когда ему что-то не нравится. И нет, Кихён не настолько тугодум, чтобы не разглядеть каких-то особенностей поведения своего близкого друга, однако его симпатии он почему-то прошляпил.</p><p>В голову Кихёна закрадывается коварная мысль: а что, если он киборг? Что, если злые учёные не поместили в его микросхемы программу распознавания любви?</p><p>В нос ему попадает какая-то противная пылинка, и, громко вдохнув в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он смачно чихает себе в ладошку.</p><p>— Будь здоров, — тут же откликается Чжухон, а Кихён, кивая, с грустью осознает, что он таки точно не киборг. Потому что настоящие роботы не чихают и вообще не подвержены никаким болезням, кроме корродирования винтиков внутри их железного тела. Они выходят на улицу, и только тогда Кихён решается нарушить тишину.</p><p>— Слушай, Чжухон. Это твой первый полёт. Постарайся произвести на командира приятное впечатление. Даже если тебе будет страшно, не подавай вида, окей?</p><p>— Хён, ты пьяный? — моргает в ответ Чжухон, разрушая всю хрупкую значимость этого момента. Великого момента передачи опыта от старшего к младшему.</p><p>— Ах, забей, — машет он рукой, полезая в машину Чжухона. Раз он такой, то не будет Кихён ничего ему рассказывать. Всем пилотам нужно пройти обряд инициации, чем Чжухон не хуже всех?</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Как ни странно, но мысль, что Минхёк ему, возможно, нравится, прокрадывается в голову вместе с его солнечным образом на работе, вместе с недовольным лицом тётушки, вместе с шоколадом от Чжухона, и достаточно легко укрепляется на самом видном месте перед внутренним взором Кихёна. Как это ни странно признавать, у этой мысли очень приятный, чуть сладковатый аромат парфюма Минхёка и лёгкий привкус крепкого кофе.<p>У этой мысли медовое послевкусие, и она оставляет после себя только невесомые прохладноватые прикосновения по разгорячённой от июльской жары коже.</p><p>Как бы Кихёну ни было странно в этом признаваться, в первую очередь самому себе, идея чувств по отношению к Минхёку ему нравится. В ней нет неприятного смущения от самого себя, от какой-то собственной неполноценности, как это было в случае с Хёджун. Он знает, что положительно ему нравится, и это знание как-то даже придаёт ему новых сил в самые последние деньки перед аттестацией на повышение из стажёра в полноценного пилота.</p><p>«Доброе утро с противоположной части света»</p><p>Кихён смотрит на сообщение, смотрит на прикреплённую фотографию сонного Минхёка, сжимающего аппетитно выглядящий уличный кебаб на залитой солнышком утренней лавочке, и не может сдержать улыбку во всё лицо. Он очень милый и уютный, особенно с этим маленьким пятнышком от соуса на кончике носа. Ещё ему потрясающе к лицу серый цвет футболки и белая бейсболка. Хотя, Минхёку всё будет к лицу, даже мешок из-под картошки, ведь дело же не во внешности.</p><p>Кихён может поклясться, что видит этот яркий свет, который излучает Минхёк собой, каждым своим движением. Он словно соткан из рассветных лучиков солнца, из прохладного морского бриза и ещё не прогретого, но уже достаточно тёплого белого песка.</p><p>«Добрый вечер из дома. Я как раз только вернулся домой»</p><p>Пару секунд Кихён размышляет, стоит ли ему отправить фотографию, где он только вышел из душа, обмотанный одним белым полотенцем, но потом смущённо вздыхает, закатывает глаза и идёт искать свежую домашнюю футболку. Да, ему нравится это новое, совсем лёгкое ощущение на душе, но пока что он недостаточно раскрепощён, чтобы позволить себе такие смелые глупости.</p><p>Вместо этого он надевает трусы, шорты, набрасывает чёрную футболку с логотипом одной популярной группы - Пинк Флойд, которую приобрёл ещё в свои студенческие годы, слегка лохматит мокрые волосы, чтобы выглядели как можно привлекательнее, и делает фотографию на фоне голой стены.</p><p>«Вот, даже волосы не высохли»</p><p>Минхёк какое-то время не отвечает. Кихёну тут же становится скучно ожидать его ответа в любую секунду, так что он машинально кликает пальцем по иконке фотографий в совместном доступе и задумчиво рассматривает каждую из них. Минхёк с Мингю, Минхёк с малышкой Ёнджон, Минхёк сам, но всё ещё в форме, Минхёк в форме, но с расслабленным галстуком и едва прикрытыми глазами.</p><p>Что бы там кто ни говорил о манере флирта Кихёна, у Минхёка это получается даже хуже. Он слишком очевиден. Слишком откровенно улыбается в камеру. Слишком явно подаёт свои сигналы.</p><p>«До модели мужских журналов тебе ещё далеко, однако мне нравится :)»</p><p>Кихёна до чёртиков раздражает этот смайлик. Минхёк ещё в своём дурацком положении смеет над ним насмехаться! Он смеет ставить под сомнение нерушимый образ мужественного и важного второго пилота!</p><p>— Бесишь, — говорит он на этот смайлик экрану телефона. И тут же пишет это в сообщении.</p><p>Ведь и правда бесит. Бесит даже намного больше, чем нравится. Бесит до зубного скрежета и противного желания начистить эту прекрасную, солнечную рожу, которую словно поцеловала феечка света или чего там, что он позволил себе родиться таким привлекательным.</p><p>Его всё раздражает в Минхёке!</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Когда в самый важный день во всей лётной карьере Кихёна все работники общественного транспорта уходят на забастовку, он готов лично сожрать каждого недовольного водителя, чтобы не мучился, бедняга, с маленькой заработной платой и длинным рабочим днём. Спустя двадцать минут он готов закусить всеми городскими службами такси, которые, конечно же, оказываются переполненными донельзя из-за отказа общественников выходить на свою законную работу.<p>Минхёк сейчас где-то в Европе собирается на рейс, прилетит только поздно вечером, так что даже здесь мимо, а у Чжухона, кажется, и без него полно новых дел и знакомств. Поэтому у Кихёна остаётся один, самый последний вариант перед отчаянными мерами.<br/>Гудок, ещё один, ещё… Гудок, пауза… Гуд…</p><p>— Кихён, ты что, попал в пробку из-за этой забастовки? — взволнованно спрашивает у него Хосок на той стороне телефона.</p><p>— Хуже, — хмыкает тот. — Вообще не могу выехать из дома. Ни одно такси не берёт.</p><p>— А у тебя что, нет своей машины?</p><p>Кихён предпочитает на этот вопрос не отвечать и лишь недовольно поджимает губы.</p><p>— Ладно, нет времени на шутки. Скинь мне свой адрес, я попытаюсь к тебе прорваться через окружную, там, вроде, немного полегче движение.</p><p>— Вы — ангел, — выдыхает Кихён, быстро выходя из дома и проворачивая ключ в замке на несколько оборотов. — Буду ждать вас у входа в жилой комплекс.</p><p>— Ты ещё пожалеешь о своих словах, — обещает ему Хосок. Кихён бы ему поверил и насторожился, потому что такие угрозы сулят ему несколько новых дурацких шуточек от собственного капитана, но сейчас его голова занята совершенно другим, так что реплику он пропускает мимо ушей, нервно отправляя на номер сообщение со своим адресом.</p><p>Конечно же, он не удивлён, что в этот день всё идёт против него. Пробки? Стихийные бедствия? Забастовки?</p><p>Если окажется так, что он случайно улетит в Ханеду, а обратно его уже не пустят из-за государственного переворота в родной стране, он даже не будет сопротивляться. Просто громко расхохочется и там же, в Токио, ляжет на пол страдать.</p><p>«Уже через пару минут будем вылетать, так что я выключаю телефон» — резко приходит ему сообщение от Минхёка.</p><p>«Удачи сегодня! Я знаю, что ты без проблем сдашь этот экзамен и станешь полноценным пилотом!»</p><p>«Ты вообще большой молодец»</p><p>«Я тебя наберу, как только мы сядем!»</p><p>И, как всегда, в довершение Минхёк присылает фотографию себя самого. Он уже где-то в самолёте, пристёгнут и держит за него кулак, уверенно заглядывая в камеру. Невольно Кихён улыбается: он слишком милый. И то, насколько искренне за него переживает Минхёк, бесспорно подкупает, располагает к себе, вызывает ещё больше положительных и приятных чувств. Он сам не знает зачем, но меняет старую фотографию рабочего стола, где Минхёк улыбался ему вместе с Хёджун, на самого Минхёка, с этим треклятым кулаком и искренней заботой в глазах.</p><p>Едва Кихён успевает добить короткое «спс», как к его двору подъезжает большая белая машина. Ему сигналят пару раз, и Кихён резко спохватывается, пытается стереть с лица эту жуткую дебильную улыбку, нажимает на «отправить» и бежит к пассажирской двери в надежде, что Хосок ничего не заметил. С него станется стебать Кихёна за эти дурацкие чувства до конца его дней и даже больше.</p><p>— Сегодня на дорогах настоящий ад, — сокрушается Хосок вместо приветствия. — Всё же полностью парализовать движение общественного транспорта для многомилионного города — это настоящая катастрофа. Надеюсь, с ними как-нибудь договорятся, ибо это словами не описать.</p><p>Кихён пристёгивается, не выпуская телефон из рук, и оглядывается по сторонам, как только Хосок ловко выруливает со двора на более оживлённую улицу.</p><p>— А что там в аэропорту? — осторожно спрашивает Кихён, в мыслях победно сжимая кулаки, когда им удаётся проскочить на светофоре под уже почти мигающий жёлтый свет. Не до строгого соблюдения правил, когда такая катастрофа. Он сам же с телефона заходит в приложение их аэропорта и не без облегчения отмечает, что большинство самолётов задерживается на некоторое время.</p><p>— Говорю же, такой ад везде, мне говорили, что к аэропорту вообще сложно подъехать, так что рейсы откладывают или вообще отменяют… Да, тебе не повезло со временем аттестации, конечно…</p><p>— Ничего, — отвечает ему Кихён как можно более спокойным тоном. — Ничего. Это же не может повлиять на мою компетентность как пилота. Тем более, что все это понимают. И до взлёта ещё остаётся целых два с половиной часа, время есть.</p><p>Он и сам понимает, что говорит это исключительно для самоуспокоения. Конечно же, никто не будет спрашивать, почему он опоздал на собственный экзаменационный рейс. Никому не нужны оправдания. Всем нужен отличный, идеальный робот, у которого нет чувств, у которого никогда ничего не болит, который способен за доли секунды сгенерировать лучшее решение во внештатной ситуации.</p><p>Конечно же, никто не будет допускать к полёту больного пилота, независимо от вида заболевания. К счастью, он уже прошёл целый цикл медицинских работников, включая психолога и прочих. Результаты обследования должны прийти сегодня. Если, конечно, дойдут вовремя, учитывая эти жуткие пробки.</p><p>— Не трясись ты так, — говорит ему Хосок, едва прикоснувшись к его руке. Странным образом, Кихёну от этого становится немного легче. Он благодарно кивает, не сводя глаз от практически мёртвой пробки, в которую они попадают на окружной. — Без тебя самолёт не улетит.</p><p>— Очень смешно, — мрачно отзывается Кихён, нервно снимая блокировку экрана. Смешная рожица Минхёка успокаивает, расслабляет, заряжает силами, словно разрядившуюся батарейку. Хосок издаёт короткий смешок, явно заглянув в телефон Кихёна перед тем, как сдвинуться на трассе на целый метр.</p><p>— Кстати, как раз об этом хотел поговорить, — начинает он. Кихён уже заранее подозревает, что этот разговор ничего доброго не предвещает. Но возразить не смеет: они сидят посреди огромной трассы на двенадцать полос в жуткой пробке, зажатые абсолютно со всех сторон. Отступать некуда, спасения нет. — Я очень счастлив, что ты сдержал обещание по поводу Хёджун. Думал, что ты просто решил отложить её завоевание на неопределённый срок, пока не получишь лицензию. А ты решил вот так поступить…</p><p>— Как? — сдавленно спрашивает у него Кихён. Насколько он помнит, с утра он ещё не принимал никаких шагов по изменению своего семейного статуса. И не собирается.</p><p>— Ну, — Хосок кивает носом на телефон в руках. — Вы клёво смотритесь вместе, на самом-то деле.</p><p>Ах, это.</p><p>— Это не то, о чём вы подумали, любезный капитан, — ворчит Кихён, взглядом пытаясь сдвинуть ряд машин перед ними хоть на миллиметр ближе к очередному светофору. Хосок перехватывает его взгляд, приподнимая одну бровь. — Он мне с утра пожелал удачи, я хотел сохранить, но случайно нажал не на ту кнопку, вот и всё. Сейчас поменяю.</p><p>Он спешно снимает блокировку, корча рожицу улыбающемуся с экрана Минхёку, и быстро находит в галерее какой-то нейтральный снимок заката, который собственноручно сделал в Сингапуре. И всё было бы в этом плане идеально, если бы Хосок не задавал лишних вопросов. Если бы просто принял эту информацию как должное…</p><p>— Но у меня всё равно остаётся вопрос, зачем тебе тогда сохранять его фотографию…</p><p>— Да, Господи, распечатать и кидать в неё дротики, — фыркает Кихён, но сам понимает, насколько нелепо звучит его оправдание. — Он же мерзкий, этот ваш Минхёк.</p><p>Хосок пожимает плечами и нажимает на педаль, продвигаясь на целых два метра ближе к заветной цели.</p><p>— Настолько мерзкий, что ты в целом положительно принял новость о том, что ты ему нравишься…</p><p>— Любому дураку понравится быть любимым хоть кем-то! — возражает Кихён, вскинув руки перед собой.</p><p>— И всё ещё переписываешься с ним двадцать четыре на семь.</p><p>— Ну, так, а если больше не с кем? — парирует и этот аргумент Кихён.</p><p>— И сохраняешь его фотографии…</p><p>— Дротики кидать!</p><p>Хосок внезапно давится воздухом и судорожно закашливается. Лицо его резко багровеет, но Кихён даже среагировать не успевает: вся катастрофа быстро заканчивается обычным, немного обидным смехом.</p><p>— Ну, если теперь это так называется… Надеюсь, ты в меня хотя бы не кидаешь?</p><p>Тут всё двусмысленное великолепие этой фразы доходит и до Кихёна. Он борется с двумя желаниями: придушить Хосока за такие низкие намёки и расхохотаться вместе с ним.</p><p>— Капитан, вы очень мерзкий, — всё, на что хватает его остроумия. — Я не дрочу на Минхёка. Он бесит меня. Придушить хочу, да некому будет жаловаться на начальство, окей?!</p><p>— Но почему бы вам просто не начать встречаться?</p><p>Кихён молчит, упершись взглядом в задний бампер машины перед ними. Интересно, а поедет ли водитель до аэропорта, если его слёзно об этом попросить и доплатить денег? Всё равно толку от Хосока — чуть. Они даже не полетят вместе на сегодняшнем аттестационном рейсе. Он вскидывает руки ещё раз и с громким хлопком опускает себе на колени. Кихён хочет много чего сказать, в основном не самого приятного, но сдерживается изо всех сил. С Хосоком ему ещё предстоит много работать, если его аттестуют, конечно же.</p><p>— Да потому что мне проще его убить, — тоскливо сообщает он, тяжело выдыхая весь воздух из лёгких. — И вообще, капитан, не охренели ли вы, часом, лезть в мою личную жизнь? С Хёджун же я разобрался? Разобрался! Минхёк на мои умственные способности не влияет? Не влияет! В чём тогда проблема?</p><p>Хосок миролюбиво пожимает плечами, а потом в один момент перестраивается с их ряда в соседний, протискиваясь буквально в крошечную щёлку между автомобилями, и проскакивает светофор в самые последние секунды. На этом участке дороги скорость хотя бы немного выше, хотя всё равно оставляет желать лучшего. Кихён восхищённо хлопает глазами, но всё ещё ждёт ответа на свой вопрос.</p><p>— Я жду, — напоминает он, отмечая про себя, что, возможно, с такой скоростью они даже успеют прибыть в аэропорт в регламентированное время.</p><p>— Просто, — отвечает Хосок, обаятельно улыбаясь перед собой. Наверное, от этой улыбки его любимая тает на месте. Но Кихён не такой, на него эти дешёвые уловки никогда не действовали. — Просто я чувствую за тебя ответственность, ты мне за время стажировки как родной стал, и я искренне переживаю за тебя и твои чувства. Моя же цель — не только летать тебя научить, ты это и без меня умеешь.</p><p>Кихён хочет по-детски уточнить, а что же в таком случае является целью Хосока, но в последний момент прикусывает язык. Если этот вопрос подразумевает, что он должен сам подумать, то тогда, наверное, глупо углубляться в эту тему. Вместо этого он привычно поджимает губы, упрямо глядя перед собой на дорогу.</p><p>— У меня всё хорошо с чувствами, я переступил через свои симпатии к Хёджун и теперь готов стать полноценным сотрудником авиакомпании. Что сегодня, возможно, и докажу, — твёрдо говорит он, лишь раз скользнув взглядом по профилю Хосока.</p><p>— А ещё, разрешите поинтересоваться, капитан, — продолжает он, немного нахмурив брови. — А у вас когда сегодня рейс? Днём же, вроде, не такой плотный график вылетов.</p><p>— У меня сегодня нет рейса, — просто отвечает ему Хосок, слегка вздёрнув нос к потолку. — Я просто рад помочь своему подопечному выбраться из транспортной беды. Ну и, чтобы ты не подумал, что я весь из себя такой прекрасный рыцарь, сразу скажу, что, пока ты будешь сдавать экзамен в воздухе, мне ещё нужно заполнить один миллион бумаг на тебя на земле. Как ты вёл себя в полёте, что говорил, как обращался с диспетчерами, всё такое. Плюс характеристику ещё напишу.</p><p>И тут же немного возвышенное, хотя и нервное настроение Кихёна мгновенно падает в далёкие глубины ада. Ну да, напишет правду, как он пререкается с противным диспетчером в Инчоне, как он нервничает, когда что-то идёт не по плану, как ужасно он пережил свой первый полёт, как сильно его отвлекали прелести Хёджун от непосредственной работы. На секунду Кихёну кажется, что, может, проще сейчас выйти из машины и прыгнуть с моста, разделяющего материк с островом, на котором расположен аэропорт? Всё равно хорошего про него Хосок ничего не напишет, если посмотреть правде в глаза.</p><p>— Да не ссы мне на новые сидения, — подаёт тот голос, полностью пересекая мост. — И похуже пилоты проходили аттестацию. И даже работают здесь. И, представь себе — пока ни единого происшествия.</p><p>— Вот я прямо такой сразу взял и успокоился, — закатывает глаза Кихён в ответ. У них есть ещё целых двадцать свободных минут на то, чтобы доехать до аэропорта и спокойно припарковаться, однако на душе легче не становится.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо. Авиакомпания не станет нанимать, а потом ещё и платить человеку, который не сможет соответствовать её стандартам.</p><p>Это звучит куда более положительно и обнадёживающе.</p><p>И всё равно Кихёна не покидает очень странное предчувствие, что его ждёт невероятно феерический полёт. В обе стороны.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Самый высокий градус тревожности достигается, когда Кихён наконец получает в штурманской карты и узнаёт, с кем он летит в паре. Обычно он знает состав всего экипажа за несколько дней до полёта на особом сайте, в его личном кабинете. Но так как это — особый случай, его полёт в аэропорт Ханеда выделен ярко-красным. И больше никаких обозначений. Всё, что Кихён знает об этом полёте — там точно не будет ни Хосока, ни Минхёка. Вообще никого из его потенциальной группы поддержки.<p>Но когда ему сообщают, что аттестоваться придётся с капитаном Сон Хёну, Кихён натурально чувствует, как его крыша весело сдвигается вправо и радостно бежит вприпрыжку навстречу приключениям. Нет, это — самый худший вариант из тех, что могла предложить система, судьба и Вселенная в целом.</p><p>Кихёну нужно показать свою самостоятельность, свой талант и готовность к автономным полётам. Хёну же это делает ненарочно. Просто он очень добрый в душе, и ему несложно помочь новичкам. Просто таким образом он сокращает и без того невысокие шансы Кихёна получить лицензию раз так в десять.</p><p>Но ладно, раз судьба решила распорядиться именно так, то, возможно, у неё были на то свои причины. Кихён забирает все бумаги и смело идёт к компании мужчин, среди которых сидит и его капитан на этот полёт. Он тут же вспоминает последние слова Хосока, мысленно приказывает себе прекратить паниковать и вместо этого цепляет на лицо самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую только способен.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — громко здоровается он, вежливо всем поклонившись. — Меня зовут Ю Кихён, и сегодня вы будете меня аттестовать!</p><p>Мужчины осматривают его с головы до ног, что-то чёркают себе в блокнотах, перед тем как вежливо поклониться в ответ. Хёну пока что молча за всем наблюдает, не произнеся ни слова.</p><p>— Очень приятно, — кивает стоящий по центру мужчина и жестом предлагает Кихёну присесть. — Сегодня мы будем оценивать ваши умения, начиная первичной подготовкой машины к полёту, заканчивая вашими навыками общения с диспетчерами.</p><p>На этом моменте Кихён лишь на секунду прикрывает глаза, мысленно умоляя всех существующих божеств на земле, чтобы хотя бы сегодня обошлось без Хёнвона.</p><p>— Я готов приступить к аттестации! — восклицает он и ловит тонкую улыбку на лице одного из проверяющих.</p><p>— Очень хорошо. Тогда приступайте к своей обычной рутине и делайте вид, что нас здесь вообще не существует.</p><p>Это очень легко сказать, но на практике голос Кихёна резко деревенеет, тело отказывается слушаться мозг, и всё кажется нереальным, игрушечным, смешным.</p><p>— Приступаем к предполётной проверке, — кивает Хёну, и у Кихёна не остаётся никаких шансов на спасение.</p><p>— Есть! — отвечает он, глубоко вздыхая.</p><p>И тихо молится, чтобы во время полёта у них случайно не оторвало крыло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Это похоже на очень длинную, бесконечно тянущуюся, как жвачка, историю ужасов. Эти проверяющие ходят за ними повсюду! Они преследуют его по пятам, тщательно записывают в блокнотик каждый жест Кихёна, каждую оброненную фразу, каждый его чих.<p>Хёну предлагает провести проверку вместе, на что Кихён с силой сжимает челюсти и только из соображений, что иначе его вообще посадят, не кидается на милого и доброго Хёну с кулаками.</p><p>— Я в состоянии провести проверку по протоколу. Сперва внутреннюю, затем внешнюю, — цедит он, пытаясь стрельнуть глазами в проверяющих, стоящих на шаг позади от него. Хёну намёка, кажется, не понимает, однако на привычном ему методе не настаивает, и на том спасибо.</p><p>— Тогда начинайте, — кивает он, вручая Кихёну бортовой журнал.</p><p>По бетонному полу он идёт на негнущихся ногах, чувствуя, как агрессивно и мучительно гибнут от напряжения его нервные клетки, однако поделать с этим он не может ничего. Команда техников как всегда великолепно справляется со своей работой, однако взлёт самолёта всё равно задерживается на час из-за городского коллапса.</p><p>— Надеюсь, власти поймут важность транспортных систем города, — нервно шутит Кихён в сторону одного из проверяющих и практически видит в отражении его глаз запись в блокноте:</p><p>«Чувство юмора — ты пытался».</p><p>— Да-да, — рассеянно отвечает тот, пристёгиваясь за спиной Кихёна. Ещё один неприятный звоночек, но он снова ничего не может поделать. Если третий обязан присутствовать в полёте, так тому и быть.</p><p>— Инчон, эмикс три двадцать один, — вызывает он радиовышку, тихонько радуясь, что голос диспетчера будет слышен только у них в наушниках. И, как назло, конечно же, ему отвечает горячо любимый диспетчер.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать один, — отвечает он. — Добрый день.</p><p>Кихён жмурится, ожидая колкого ответа. Ждёт, ждёт. Но его нет. Вместо этого трижды проклятый диспетчер отзывается вполне адекватно и нейтральным тоном сообщает примерное время допуска на полосу. Либо это потому, что где-то на Солнце взорвалась огромная водородная бомба и снесла кукушку Хёнвону, либо… Либо его коварный план держать Кихёна в тонусе почти всё время полёта вполне себе успешен, раз тот в каждой его фразе ждёт какого-то подвоха.</p><p>Ему хватает времени грамотно запрограммировать полёт, а также проверить работоспособность абсолютно всех систем машины по учебнику. Он надеется, что проверяющий это тоже оценит и запишет где-то в своём блокнотике, что Кихён всё же не безнадёжен.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать один, — через какое-то время слышит он снова голос диспетчера. — Даю разрешение занять полосу тридцать три левая.</p><p>— Есть, занять полосу тридцать три левая, — бодро отвечает Кихён, глядя как Хёну умело приводит самолёт в движение по рулевым дорожкам к нужной отправной точке. Такого огромного стресса, какой свалился на него сейчас, он не испытывал, наверное, даже в свой самый первый ужасный полёт. С высоты нового опыта первый полёт в рамках коммерческой авиакомпании ему теперь кажется таким далёким, таким глупым.</p><p>Он был маленьким и несмышлённым юнцом (несмотря на то, что прошло всего два месяца с хвостиком). Тогда он ещё не знал, как это работает <i>по-настоящему</i>. Тогда он даже не мог осознать всего того груза ответственности, который на него сваливается каждый обычный рейс.</p><p>Теперь он вырос в своих знаниях, в приобретённом опыте, но легче почему-то всё равно не становится. Сказка стала былью, а в хрустальных башмачках, оказывается, можно отлично мести пол и управлять самолётом.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать один, — говорит Хёнвон. — Разрешаю отрыв от земли. Эшелон триста шестьдесят.</p><p>— Понял, отрыв от земли. Эшелон триста шестьдесят, — эхом повторяет за ним Кихён.</p><p>Дальше всё должно пройти по стандартной схеме. Хёну набирает скорость, они оба неотрывно следят за показателями, и, как только они достигают той самой, критической скорости, Кихён плавно тянет на себя рычаг, и их самолёт потихоньку отрывается от земли. Два месяца прошло, а ощущения не меняются ни на йоту: всё тот же безграничный восторг и ощущение чистого голубого неба в груди. Они вполне уверенно набирают высоту на стабильной скорости. Крылья пока что не отваливаются, двигатели не отказывают, к гигантскому облегчению Кихёна, хотя злая мысль, что если бы всё же отказали, то никому бы не пришлось сдавать эту дурацкую аттестацию, в голове всё же проскакивает галопом и с хохотом убегает куда-то далеко, в солнечную страну.</p><p>Хёнвон всё так же подозрительно профессионален и немногословен. Может, у него тоже сейчас какая-то проверка? Или, что ещё лучше, его поймали за хамством бедным, беззащитным пилотам и жестоко наказали?</p><p>Ох, Кихён бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как нервно и сбивчиво Хёнвон оправдывался на ковре у большого начальника, которому важно соблюдение всех правил. Тем более что это даже в регламенте прописано. Нельзя диспетчерам выдавать информацию, не касающуюся работы, как бы им этого ни хотелось.</p><p>— Вхожу в режим автопилота, — сообщает слева Хёну, и Кихён позволяет себе на короткую секундочку выдохнуть, глядя только в бесконечную синюю даль из лобовых иллюминаторов самолёта. Ему осталось продержаться жалких полтора часа в одну сторону и ещё два в другую.</p><p>Всего лишь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы количество стресса, который испытал Кихён во время полёта, быстрой смены направления и обратного рейса, можно было измерять в воде, то собой бы Кихён затопил небольшой уездный посёлочек неподалёку от маминого городка, не меньше.</p><p>Вроде не произошло ничего страшного. Никто не упал в обморок, никаких двигателей-крыльев-хвостов не отвалилось. Хёну вёл себя подчёркнуто профессионально. Даже диспетчеры по возвращению не позволяли себе лишнего.</p><p>Однако это мерзкое ощущение, что за твоей спиной постоянно, нон-стоп сидит небольшой дяденька в белой рубашке и полосатом галстуке и пишет, пишет, пишет в своём маленьком противном блокнотике, выводит себя. Кихёну даже в какой-то момент кажется, что ещё секунда этого жуткого скрипа пера ручки по бумаге, и он за себя не ручается.</p><p>Перед глазами дяденька в белой рубашке летит вниз с высоты десять тысяч метров и смешно барахтает в воздухе руками и ногами. Его галстучек летит вместе с ним, как язык маленькой змейки. Как последний Кихёнов мучитель.</p><p>Однако он приходит в себя спустя короткую пощёчину самому себе. Разумеется, это — не последняя аттестация в его жизни, дальше будет ещё хуже и сложнее. Нужно взять себя в руки, и Кихён пытается изо всех сил.</p><p>Но этот ужасный звук, кажется, будет преследовать его до конца жизни.</p><p>Они с Хёну приземляются строго по протоколу, грамотно снижая скорость, хоть в учебники вписывай. Выруливают на выделенную площадку, благодарят пассажиров за отличный полёт (и ещё отдельно Кихён благодарит боженьку за то, что никого не поубивал в процессе), а затем торжественно объявляют последнюю стадию, так сказать, финишную прямую рабочего дня: послеполётную проверку.</p><p>Пот из Кихёна льётся градом. Он ожидает комментариев от дяденьки, хотя бы какого-то намёка, улыбки или порицания, но тот упрямо молчит. Лишь вежливо прощается со всем экипажем и уходит себе восвояси, не успел закончиться стандартный разбор полётов.</p><p>— Ты отлично справился, — хлопает его по плечу Хёну. — Уверен, что завтра выпишут приказ о твоём повышении.</p><p>Кихён кисло хмыкает в ответ и рассеянно кивает.</p><p>— Ага, конечно. С моим заикающимся английским, трясущимися руками и опечатками в бортовом компьютере.</p><p>— Увидимся на следующем рейсе, — игнорирует его нытьё Хёну и уходит вперёд, помахав Кихёну на прощание правой рукой, как какая-то английская королева.</p><p>— Пока-пока, — закатывает глаза Кихён и наконец оглядывается по сторонам, глазами отыскивая табло с информацией.</p><p>Рейс эмикс шесть девятнадцать из Мюнхена должен прибыть через десять минут. То есть, пока у Кихёна перед глазами прошла вся жизнь, начиная с рождения и заканчивая этим нелепым «е-есть п-полоса пятнадцать правая! Ой! Пятнадцать левая! Поправка, пятнадцать левая!», Минхёк даже не прилетел обратно на родную землю.</p><p>Это несправедливо. Но Кихён всё же решает подождать его в здании аэропорта. В конце концов, кто-то же должен любезно подбросить его домой, не Хосока же ему снова выдёргивать из дому?</p><p>Поэтому он спокойно включает телефон и садится на одно из многочисленных кресел аэропорта. Он пишет сообщение маме, чтобы та не волновалась, Чжухону, хотя он, наверное, даже и не думает за него беспокоиться. Немного погодя (в этот же момент строка напротив рейса из Мюнхена меняется с «посадка ожидается в 22:14» на «прибыл в 22:17») Кихён решается вкратце описать аттестацию Хосоку. Он же за него тоже волнуется, раз говорил днём, что относится как к родному.</p><p>«Идиот»</p><p>— Коротко, но справедливо, — соглашается с ним Кихён и отсылает в ответ зажмурившийся смайлик. Хосок больше ничего не отвечает, так что в телефоне делать становится решительно нечего.</p><p>Кихён откидывает голову назад, в очередной раз пытаясь проанализировать свой экзаменационный полёт. Всё плохо, всё очень плохо, его точно уволят, и придётся Кихёну всю жизнь работать авиаинструктором на жалкой цессне.</p><p>— Эй, ты, — прерывает его тяжёлые мысли уставший, но всё ещё весёлый голос Минхёка.</p><p>— Это я должен был подкараулить тебя с рейса, а не ты меня, — отвечает ему Кихён, широко улыбаясь. Да, возможно, сейчас он рад видеть его больше всех остальных. Возможно, потому что он единственный способен понять всю драму, которая произошла за эти часы.</p><p>— Я вообще не собирался проходить через этот терминал, — улыбается Минхёк, плюхаясь рядом на кресло. — Не знаю, как бы ты меня там караулил…</p><p>Он же сейчас флиртует. По-своему, по-минхёковски. Мило и смешно. Но почему-то на душе у Кихёна в очередной раз восходит маленькое солнышко, которое восстанавливает собой всё после мощного стресса.</p><p>Минхёк излечивает, и с этим тоже не поспоришь.</p><p>— Я бы просто набрал твой номер телефона, — раздражённо отвечает Кихён, однако его улыбка всё так же отчаянно отказывается сползать с лица. — Там же проблемы с транспортом, наверное, до сих пор не разрулили, а мне нужен добрый друг, который с удовольствием довезёт меня до дома.</p><p>— Только если ты меня попросишь об этом очень мило, — прыскает Минхёк. Кихён шутливо на него замахивается и небольно лупит по плечу.</p><p>— Нет! Ни за что в жизни!</p><p>— Но ты же хочешь добраться домой! А я устал, между прочим, — кивает несколько раз тот с огромной, широченной улыбкой на лице. — Мне тоже нужно зарядиться энергией!</p><p>— Да я лучше пешком пойду по трассе! — заявляет Кихён, вскакивая со своего кресла и подхватывая под руки маленький чемоданчик. — Я не умею быть миленьким! И вообще! У меня травма сегодня была! А ты!</p><p>— А я — подлец и хочу тебя от этой драмы отвлечь, — кивает Минхёк, семеня за ним следом. — Один разочек. Одно маленькое киёми до пяти!</p><p>К удовлетворению Кихёна, они направляются к стоянке, так что у него ещё есть немного времени, чтобы отговорить Минхёка от этой дурацкой затеи.</p><p>— Нет! Я слишком мужественный! И вообще, какая муха тебя сегодня укусила?</p><p>— В машине покажи! В темноте! — не сдаётся Минхёк. С его напором Кихёну кажется, что и горы однажды сойдут со своих мест и перебегут куда подальше, в страхе быть свёрнутыми.</p><p>— Ладно. Один раз до трёх и в темноте. Но ты не будешь это записывать ни на камеру, ни на диктофон, ни ещё на какие-то внешние носители. Понял?</p><p>— Только сюда, — стучит Минхёк себя пальцем по виску. — И всё!</p><p>Они как раз пересекают огромную стоянку, где их ждёт маленькая красная машинка Минхёка. Кихён взбирается на пассажирское сидение, словно на виселицу, и тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.</p><p>— Ну, давай, — проговаривает Минхёк вполголоса, как только за ним захлопывается дверь. Кихён воровато оглядывается по сторонам: вроде в радиусе пятидесяти метров нет ни одной знакомой машины. Есть только слегка размытый силуэт Минхёка, только яркие блики от фонарей в его глазах. — Один плюс один…</p><p>Кихён подавляет приступ острой ненависти к себе и всем этим милым штучкам, резко выдыхает, закрывает глаза и цепляет на себя миленькую улыбочку.</p><p>— Киёми…</p><p>— Два плюс два?</p><p>Всё так же не открывая глаз, чтобы случайно не увидеть этот жалкий позор в глазах Минхёка, он повторяет движение дурацкой считалочки.</p><p>— Киёми…</p><p>— Три плюс три?</p><p>— Так, всё, хватит с меня! — сдаётся Кихён, сжимая пальцы от отвращения скорее к самому себе.</p><p>— Но так же нечестно! Ты пообещал три!</p><p>Минхёк смотрит на него своим фирменным лицом обиженной пятилетки, и что-то в груди Кихёна снова лопается. Словно там был прочный канат, ниточки которого рвались одна за другой, одна за другой с каждой улыбкой Минхёка, с каждым его глупым сообщением, с каждой его фотографией в тему или нет. Словно от прочного каната остаётся только миллиметр ненадёжной ниточки.</p><p>Словно его сейчас разрывает изнутри с тихим треском, с оглушительным взрывом. И отголоски этого взрыва скандируют, требуют узнать правду, с которой он носился так долго.</p><p>— Минхёк… — зовёт он его неожиданно тихим голосом. Прежде наигранно обиженное выражение лица тут же неуловимо меняется, становясь серьёзным, и от этого сердце Кихёна начинает биться немного быстрее, немного отчётливей. — Минхёк, ответь мне честно…</p><p>— Спрашивай, — кивает тот, глядя на Кихёна всё так же серьёзно, всё так же обеспокоенно. В этот момент Кихёну начинает казаться, что он впервые видит Минхёка настоящего. Не ту маску весёлого шалопая, не ту маску заместителя солнышка в салоне самолёта. Но его реального. Того, кого он скрывает под ста пятидесятью печатями.</p><p>— Это правда, что ты хочешь засунуть свой язык мне в глотку?</p><p>Внезапно Минхёк судорожно закашливается, переводя взгляд с Кихёна подальше, куда-то перед собой, и прикрывает лицо правой ладонью, то ли от кашля, то ли от смущения.</p><p>— Н-н-н… Не так грубо, конечно, — начинает отшучиваться тот, пытаясь снова быстро напялить одну из своих масок — маску счастливого идиота, так что Кихёну приходится действовать быстро, решительно.</p><p>— Прямо ответь: да или нет.</p><p>— Ну…</p><p>— Да или нет?</p><p>Ещё немного, и Кихён сорвётся на крик, чего он совершенно не хочет в данный момент. Ещё немного, и он сам это сделает, хочет того Минхёк или нет.</p><p>— Ну… Да? — неуверенно поднимает на него глаза Минхёк, снова глядя с тем надрывом в глазах, с тем же отблеском, который всё ломает внутри Кихёна, крушит и сметает на своём пути.</p><p>— Тогда вперёд.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Минхёк моргает несколько раз, и Кихён вдруг отчётливо понимает, что воздух в машине потрясающе раскалён, несмотря на работающий в салоне кондиционер. Он отчётливо понимает, что, возможно, у него сейчас горят щёки. Возможно, у них обоих сейчас горят щёки так, что на них можно пожарить яичницу.</p><p>— П-поцелуй меня, балда!</p><p>Он снова начинает злиться.</p><p>Вот почему обычно такой смышлёный и хитренький интриган Минхёк, который наверняка умеет управлять людьми покруче, чем Кихён это себе даже представляет, сейчас совершенно не понимает, что от него хотят? Неужели его посыл не был достаточно понятен? Неужели…</p><p>Фразу он додумать не успевает, потому что, как только к нему мягко прикасаются чуть влажными, мягкими губами, Кихён забывает вообще обо всём. Минхёк излечивает, и с этим не поспоришь. Но своими поцелуями, кажется, он способен исцелять, воскрешать из пепла, творить все возможные на свете чудеса. В голове Кихёна вообще не остаётся ни одной мысли, кроме одной, и той дурацкой: хорошо, что они сейчас не пристёгнуты, иначе пришлось бы неловко друг к другу тянуться через ремни безопасности, и только когда он чувствует пальцы Минхёка у себя на затылке, нежно сжимающие волосы, Кихён наконец просыпается и сминает его губы со всей яростью, которая ему вообще присуща по жизни.</p><p>Они нелепо, но страстно целуются в маленькой, тесной машине на огромной стоянке аэропорта подсвечиваемые, кажется, только тем внутренним светом, который так и рвётся наружу, и Кихёну это чертовски нравится. Это лучше, чем с той девчонкой в клубе, лучше, чем взлетать в солнечную погоду, лучше, чем снижаться по сложной глиссаде.</p><p>Лучше, чем вся дискография его любимой группы. Лучше, чем ощущение полного отдыха на выходных. Лучше, чем сон вообще.</p><p>Оба уже почти соприкасаются языками, уже норовя выполнить наконец то, чего давно оба хотели, как вдруг резко синхронно подпрыгивают, слегка прикусив друг другу губы.</p><p>— Телефон, — шепчет Кихён, неловко отстраняясь от Минхёка, и шарится у себя по карманам, выуживая аппарат трясущимися руками. Хосок.</p><p>— Ответь, — подсказывает ему справа Минхёк, зализывая верхнюю губу, и Кихён не смеет ослушаться. Он тяжело дышит, словно бегун-марафонец после удачного соревнования, но всё же хрипит жалкое «алло» в трубку.</p><p>— Тебе сейчас лучше сесть, а не бегать туда-сюда, Кихён, — говорит Хосок, минуя приветствия. — Сел? А теперь слушай, идиот. Не знаю, зачем ты там себя накрутил со своими дурацкими переживаниями и заставил меня волноваться, как будто это я за тебя сдавал аттестацию.</p><p>— Но? — нетерпеливо вздрагивает Кихён, вытирая мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони. Во рту его проступает отчётливый металлический привкус.</p><p>— Это ещё всё совсем неофициально, конечно, но проверяющие настолько были впечатлены твоим безукоризненным поведением, что лично позвонили меня поздравлять. Так что поздравляю, птенчик мой. С завтрашнего дня ты официально будешь числиться вторым пилотом авиакомпании. С возможностью проводить рейсы на более тяжёлых машинах на правах ученика.</p><p>— Офигеть…</p><p>— Сам в шоке, — хмыкает Хосок на том конце трубки. — А теперь будь добр, прекрати бегать из одного конца комнаты в другой или чем ты там сейчас занимаешься, и ложись лучше спать. Завтра тебе предстоит сделать очень много важных дел. Спокойной ночи.<br/>Хосок бросает трубку, а Кихён так и сидит в машине Минхёка, прижимая динамик собственного телефона к уху. Информация просто отказывается просачиваться в его голову.</p><p>То есть, сейчас он вот так просто взял и с лёгкостью прошёл этот квест, а теперь может летать на дальнемагистральных рейсах? Серьёзно? Его не попрут из авиакомпании из-за собственной неполноценности?</p><p>Он поворачивается к Минхёку, берёт его ладонь в свою руку и с силой бьёт себе по щеке.</p><p>— Я не сплю?</p><p>— Нет, мистер второй пилот Ю Кихён, — улыбается тот, притягивая их руки к себе, а потом нежно целует его ладонь. — Поздравляю! Теперь домой? Мне кажется, тебе нужно прийти в себя, а потом много чего рассказать, не так ли?</p><p>Отпечаток губ Минхёка всё ещё горит на его руке. Мотор заводится, машина плавно выруливает с парковки, а Кихён всё ещё сидит с блаженной улыбкой на лице и растерянно смотрит перед собой.</p><p>И за какие это великие дела в прошлом карма сделала ему настолько шикарный подарок, и, что самое главное, не один, а два?</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Счастье должно подаваться строго дозированно. Пять минут хорошего настроения тут, часик там, полчаса здесь. Раз в день несколько хороших новостей, раз в неделю — что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Поэтому, когда на голову Кихёна сваливается сразу два ошеломительно прекрасных события, сгребая его под себя, будто снежная лавина высоко в горах, он чувствует себя до отвратительного беспомощно. Из-за них он не может внятно думать, не может трезво контролировать ситуацию и смотреть на мир.<p>Он прошёл аттестацию! И дядечки в рубашках и галстуках дали ему новый шанс, а также возможность повышения! Эти посторонние дядечки, которым судьба Кихёна вообще до одного места!</p><p>Конечно, ещё неофициально, но его уже повысили в должности! То есть теперь перед ним открывается ещё больше перспектив и местностей, а ещё он наконец на деле испытает, что такое дальнемагистральный рейс. Это крайне ошеломляющая новость, если вдуматься.</p><p>Он поднимается к себе на этаж, быстро вводит код, и тут же на него обрушивается осознание второй новости, которую мозг поначалу отказался транслировать напрочь. Потому что это слишком постыдно, слишком лично, слишком интимно. Минхёк обнимает его сзади в его собственной квартире, обвивает вокруг него руки и осторожно целует в местечко на шее у самой линии роста волос.</p><p>— То есть, тебе на это понадобилось две недели? — мурлыкает он низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, от которого на руках выступает гусиная кожа, словно от контраста обжигающего холода и невыносимой жары.</p><p>Рефлекторно Кихён сжимается в одну маленькую точку и зажмурившись отскакивает от него на максимально возможное расстояние.</p><p>— На что мне понадобилось две недели? — икает он, приоткрывая глаза и глядя на Минхёка с максимально возможным уровнем подозрения в глазах.</p><p>— Ну, ты примерно две недели как перестал заваливать меня вопросами, кто мне нравится, — улыбается Минхёк, присаживаясь на любимый стул Кихёна и облокачивается всем телом, словно он здесь начальник. Чёрт, чёрт! Кихён знал, что где-то прокололся, но и подумать не мог, что ошибётся вот настолько глупо и по-дурацки. — То есть либо ты сам догадался, либо кто-то подсказал. Судя по вопросу в машине, таки склоняюсь ко второму варианту развития событий. Кихён, ты мне нравишься, давай мутить как серьёзные люди?</p><p>— Господи, ну за что ты мне послал этого дебила? — тихо обращается он к потолку, подняв от безысходности руки на уровне плеч. Потолок ничего не отвечает, только Минхёк подозрительно хихикает в стороне.</p><p>— Я могу воспринимать это как «да»?</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>Откуда ему вообще это в голову пришло? Как? Почему он вообще решил, что между ними могут быть какие-то отношения? Да, ему нравится Минхёк, да, он нравится Минхёку, но им же не обязательно «мутить»! Откуда он вообще таких слов нахватался?</p><p>— Но почему? — не сдаётся Минхёк, немного наклоняя голову вниз так, чтобы его и без того большие глаза стали вообще оленьими.</p><p>— Ты… — нервно оглядывается по сторонам Кихён, пытаясь найти ту самую правильную и приемлемую причину, почему они не могут «мутить» сию же секунду. В голове у него проносится целая армия отдельных маленьких причиночек, вроде «ты слишком шумный» или «от тебя иногда плохо пахнет», но все они кажутся такими маленькими, такими незначительными. Кихён не может вот так просто взять и принять это приглашение. Просто не может, такой он человек. Ему нужен веский повод для отказа, но в данную секунду он может думать вообще обо всём на свете, кроме важных и аргументированных доводов, почему им никогда не суждено быть вместе.</p><p>Наконец он сдаётся, плюхаясь на застеленную кровать, и обречённо смотрит в потолок.</p><p>— Ты плохо целуешься! Вот!</p><p>Ну вот, Кихён, из всех самых дурацких и нелогичных причин ты решил выбрать самую дурацкую и нелогичную. Вот не зря у тебя такой друг, не зря же.</p><p>— Но я могу научиться, — отбивает подачу Минхёк так, что Кихён чувствует её всем телом, а мозг при этом снова и снова подсовывает картинки их жаркого и совсем уж не неумелого поцелуя в машине. Это ещё кто у кого должен учиться, если так посмотреть! — Давай ты будешь меня учить! Я — способный ученик и быстро схватываю, практически на лету!</p><p>Он быстро перемещается по крошечной площади Кихёна, оказываясь рядом в два прыжка своих бесконечно длинных худых ног, и прикасается к его щеке холодными пальцами так нежно и ласково, что Кихёну снова хочется сжаться в маленький колючий шарик и больше никогда не вылезать из своего маленького убежища.</p><p>— Но не прямо сейчас же, — отбрасывает Кихён его руку, изо всех сил пытаясь сделать максимально недовольное и раздражённое лицо. — Ты летел из долбанного Мюнхена, должно быть, устал как не знаю кто, ещё и пахнешь. Иди лучше в душ!</p><p>— То есть, ты мне позволишь у себя переночевать? — загораются глаза Минхёка, и сердце Кихёна несколько раз неприятно подскакивает. Он уже несколько раз успевает пожалеть о принятом так поспешно решении.</p><p>— Боюсь, как бы тебя не сбил чёртов стритрейсер, — фыркает Кихён, а затем рывком спрыгивает с кровати, открывая встроенный шкаф высотой до самого потолка. — Вот тебе чистые вещи, переночуешь у меня последний раз в жизни.</p><p>Минхёк радостно подскакивает следом за ним и быстро чмокает щёку Кихёна, оставляя после себя только горящий влажноватый след. След как положено разгорается и даже оставляет небольшой ожог в виде отпечатка губ в воображении Кихёна, но на самом деле, конечно же, ничего такого не происходит. Просто глупый организм странно реагирует на новый вид отношений. Которых и нету, ничего же не происходит! Тыльной стороной ладони он вытирает со щеки мокрый след, от чего тот разгорается ещё пуще прежнего, и поворачивается к милашке Хёрин на постере. Той, которая добрая близняшка.</p><p>— И за что я его полюбила? Ярковыраженного дебила…</p><p>Хёрин на этот вопрос не отвечает, всё так же призывно улыбаясь присоединиться к полёту рейсами их авиакомпании. Глупая добрая сестра Хёджун… Кихён вздыхает и вытаскивает чистую одежду. Сегодняшний день был очень богат на события, он сейчас держится на плаву исключительно из-за огромной дозы адреналина в виде звонка Хосока.</p><p>И он всё ещё не может поверить, что его повысили в ранге пилотов. Теперь-то всё изменится! Теперь он больше не будет самым последним и бесперспективным в списке. Теперь-то…</p><p>Дверь ванной распахивается, и из нее бодрым шагом выходит Минхёк, потирая рукой мокрые волосы. Кихён питал робкие надежды, что хотя бы так Минхёк будет похож на Голлума из одного фильма, но нет. Напротив, с немного влажными налипшими на лоб прядями он выглядит намного привлекательней. Кихён бы с удовольствием потягал его за такие волосы, чтобы Минхёк стонал от боли и умолял о пощаде. Ух, он бы…</p><p>Он снова не успевает домечтать свои странноватые фантазии, как его опять бесцеремонно чмокают в губы.</p><p>— Ты чего, завис что ли? — спрашивает у него Минхёк, подмигивая правым веком. Кихён недовольно поджимает губы, взводит руки к потолку, а затем тянется к ручке двери ванной.</p><p>— Хватит меня целовать!</p><p>— Но ты же сам попросил…</p><p>Кихён моргает, пытаясь вспомнить, просил ли он поцеловать себя три секунды назад? Вроде нет. И три минуты назад тоже нет. Потом он понимает и резко выдыхает воздух перед собой.</p><p>— Я попросил один раз, и то, ты уже выполнил эту мою просьбу! — ворчит Кихён, стремительно закрывая дверь ванной, чтобы Минхёку случайно не взбрело в голову ещё и посидеть рядышком, пока Кихён принимает освежающий душ.</p><p>— Но мне нравится тебя целовать! — кричит тот через дверь. Кихён закатывает глаза, раздевается и становится под едва тёплые струи душа.</p><p>Летом работать немного тяжелее, чем зимой, потому что вне самолёта и здания аэропорта кондиционеров нет, и твоя идеально отстиранная и отглаженная форма теряет презентабельный вид… примерно через двадцать минут после выхода из дома.</p><p>Летом становится так невыносимо жарко, что почти все пилоты согласны, что летали бы лучше в гавайских шортах и тапочках через палец. Поэтому летний, едва тёплый душ кажется Кихёну лучшим подарком небес. Он чувствует, как каждая клеточка его организма насыщается свежей водой, наполняется извне и перерождается заново. Он в порядке, с ним всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Выходит он из ванной, не забыв почистить зубы, и хмыкает, глядя на Минхёка, который уже уютно устроился на его кровати ближе к стенке.</p><p>— Но я не планировал укладывать тебя рядом со мной, — щурится Кихён, однако выключает верхний свет. — Думал, что ты и на коврике поспишь…</p><p>Вместо ответа Минхёк лишь хлопает по кровати рядом с собой.</p><p>— На коврике слишком твёрдо, а я и так с длинного рейса, устал очень, — резонно замечает он и демонстративно зевает, прикрыв рот одной ладошкой так, что у Кихёна не остаётся ни единого шанса выгнать его из собственной постели. Делать нечего, приходится лечь рядом с ним, накрываясь тонкой простынёй вместо одеяла.</p><p>— Если ты будешь вертеться во сне, то остаток ночи проведёшь на полу, — сообщает ему Кихён, глядя в глаза. При свете луны многие острые формы приглушаются, черты лица смягчаются, линии округляются.</p><p>— Буду смирным, как оловянный солдатик, — полушёпотом обещает Минхёк, не моргая. В таком состоянии он Кихёну нравится, очень нравится. Когда он смотрит так серьёзно и открыто, что-то внутри грудной клетки расправляет крылья и бьётся, бьётся взаперти.</p><p>Кихён осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по нежной горячей коже щёк Минхёка, а потом не выдерживает, наклоняясь ближе, ещё ближе. Один маленький, короткий чмок в губы и всё, хватит. Счастье должно подаваться строго дозированно. Иначе его вкус приедается, и счастливые моменты уже не становятся такими же острыми и горячими.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Минхёк, — желает он ему, всё ещё находясь преступно близко к его коже. Просто Кихёну лень отворачиваться, лень искать новое удобное положение для рук.</p><p>— Можно я тебя обниму? — спрашивает тот тихо-тихо, Кихён едва улавливает суть вопроса.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Но Минхёк его всё равно не слушается и кладёт горячую тяжелую руку на его плечо.</p><p>— Она затекла, — поясняет он с игривой улыбкой на лице. — Уберу, как почувствую снова.</p><p>— Она слишком горячая, мне жарко, — бурчит Кихён себе под нос. Усталость накрывает его большим свинцовым одеялом с ног до головы, так что у него даже нет сил скинуть противную руку. Вместо этого он утыкается в шею Минхёка и мгновенно проваливается в сон, не замечая тяжёлого вздоха и мягкого поцелуя в лоб откуда-то сверху.</p><p>Счастье должно подаваться строго дозированно.</p><p>Однако никто никогда ничего не говорил о его концентрациях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь Кихёна всегда была практически беспросветно занятой, чтобы не оставалось времени на всякие глупости. Под очень обширной категорией глупостей подразумевается целое множество вещей: не только совместные пьянки, походы в ночные клубы с неясной целью и трата времени за бесполезными играми, но также отношения, и, в большинстве случаев, театральные представления и концерты.</p><p>Он всю жизнь любил Пинк Флойд, и до сих пор любит: за качество музыки, за вдумчивые тексты, за полное понимание и возможность раствориться в песнях, поэтому увлечение популярной музыкой его старшего брата для Кихёна — как раз таки бесполезная трата времени. Он не понимает, как можно любить какого-то конкретного музыкального исполнителя за внешность или то, как он кому-то улыбнулся или не улыбнулся. Скандалы с отношениями для него также всегда оставались загадкой: неужели все вокруг настолько идиоты, что обязаны любить музыку за немузыкальные параметры?</p><p>Примерно те же чувства он испытывает в вопросе отношений. Если у тебя есть любимый человек, почему бы тебе просто не принять его таким, какой он есть, и не любить ещё сильнее? К чему эта ревность, когда ты и так уверен в своём выборе? К чему эти бесконечные попытки изменить близкого человека под какие-то свои идеалы и стандарты, если ты влюбился именно в ту форму, которая уже заложена в твоём избраннике?</p><p>Именно поэтому Кихён никогда не заморачивался вопросом отношений и не воспринимал их всерьёз. Возможно, именно поэтому у него их никогда и не было?</p><p>Так или иначе, к своему нынешнему возрасту Кихён никогда особо и не страдал из-за отсутствия знаков внимания к своей персоне. Ну нет, и на том спасибо, думал он, поправляя торчащие волосы. Значит, кому-то достанется чистое и нетронутое грязными руками сокровище. Он никогда не фантазировал на тему, как бы могли выглядеть его настоящие отношения (эротические фантазии о Хёрин не в счёт), потому что ему особо не с чем сравнивать. Родители дали свой, несколько стандартный пример возможной модели брака, впрочем, учитывая нынешние нравы, она уже давно и бесконечно устарела.</p><p>Поэтому, по правде говоря, Кихён понятия не имеет, как ему ухаживать за своей мило сопящей рядом симпатией. Ночью они развернулись в позу ложечек, и Кихён проснулся от звонка будильника и от того, как на него навалилось большое тёплое тело, эротично пыхтя ему прямо в шею изо рта. И что самое ужасное в этой ситуации — на самом деле, он даже и не против. Ещё добрых пару минут он лежит в такой же позе, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, и тихонько млеет от нахлынувших в одночасье чувств.</p><p>Быть любимым приятно, лежать в чьих-то объятиях, как маленький плюшевый хомячок, приятно. Настолько, что даже можно стерпеть летнюю жару и совершенно мокрую от пота спину. Чувства — страшная вещь, всепрощающая, вседозволяющая.</p><p>Нехотя он сползает с кровати, оставляя уставшего после долгого полёта Минхёка отдыхать в постели, и ползёт в душ смывать остатки сладкой неги и неприятной липкой жары с кожи. Его ждёт день, полный забот и бумаг, так что нужно настраиваться на рабочий лад как можно скорее, смывая прохладноватой водой остатки сна и дебильного взгляда влюблённого телёнка.</p><p>Почему-то Кихён уверен, что Хосок его мгновенно раскусит, а потом засмеёт, как когда-то он сам хотел засмеять Минхёка с его таинственной влюблённостью. Кто же тогда мог подумать, что ею окажется он сам! Над собой можно только тонко иронизировать, но никак не некрасиво стебаться с видом умственно отсталого инвалида.</p><p>Он недовольно морщится, глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале, сплёвывает зубную пасту и полоскает рот. Надо будет не забыть сказать Минхёку, чтобы попридержал своих гормонально нестабильных коней на людях: пока что Кихёну почему-то хочется побыстрее скрыть ото всех изменения в своей личной жизни, в том числе и от Хёджун. Особенно от Хёджун. Кихён отчётливо видит её реакцию: её противный ведьминский смех и слова «а, ну раз я тебе отказала, так ты схватил то, что дают» всплывают перед глазами, раздражая, словно реклама в интернете.</p><p>Выходя из ванной, он взглядом привычно шарит глазами по стене, где висит уличный постер с неровными краями, но вместо него видит только голый кусок стены, выкрашенной краской кремового цвета, и четыре крохотных вмятины по углам от канцелярских кнопок. Невольно на его лице возникает очередная широкая улыбка: Кихён и подумать не мог, что Минхёк ревнивый.</p><p>— Это хорошо, наверное, — бормочет он себе под нос, быстро соображая завтрак из молока и хлопьев. Немного подумав, он снова бросает взгляд на Минхёка, удобно расположившегося на его подушке лицом вниз, и тянется к стикерам на холодильнике. Он в жизни не писал любовных записочек, но нужно же когда-то начинать?</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, он решает оставить Минхёку инструкции, даже несмотря на то, что это не первая его ночёвка в гостях у Кихёна, и в прошлый раз он даже успел расколошматить ненавистную посуду, оставив после себя кучу маленьких осколков на полу, потому что забыл подмести. Просто потому что может. Просто потому что уверен, что Минхёк всё забыл, у него же вечно ветер в голове.</p><p>Заодно он записывает ему инструкции по поводу того, как им теперь нужно будет вести себя на публике, не забывая расписать все возможные ситуации, а также имена тех, на кого стоит обратить особое внимание. Все получившиеся записки он клеит на коробку с хлопьями, ставит рядом бутылку молока и чистую глубокую тарелку. Немного подумав, Кихён пририсовывает крохотное, почти незаметное сердечко в конце последней записки, но тут же об этом жалеет. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Минхёк подумал чего лишнего. Наспех его перечеркнув, он наконец облачается в форму и тихонько выходит из дома, нежно прикрыв дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула и ненароком кого не разбудила.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>На его счастье, забастовка сотрудников транспортной системы заканчивается так же стремительно, как и началась, и сегодня уже никто не препятствует его победному шествию в аэропорт к отделу офисов, которые снимает его авиакомпания.<p>— Ю Кихён? –с профессиональной улыбкой переспрашивает симпатичная девочка в приёмной. Он кивает, протягивая своё лётное удостоверение. Пару кликов, и улыбка изменяется с натянутой на вполне искреннюю и симпатичную. — Поздравляю с повышением. Вам нужно заполнить некоторые бумаги, поменять номер страховки, так как теперь вы переводитесь на новый режим, плюс ещё нужны документы, указанные вот здесь.</p><p>Она показывает ему пальчиком с ярко-красным лаком на ногтях на бумагу со списком того, что им нужно.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ваша справка о страховании жилья у нас есть, и ещё у нас есть копии этого, этого и этого, так что вам нужно только пять последних документов из списка.</p><p>— Я понял, спасибо, — благодарно кивает он, выходя из приёмной в рабочий кабинет для пилотов, где находит свободный стол с компьютером, и сразу его занимает. Тут же оживает телефон с Минхёком.</p><p>«Почему ты меня не разбудил?»</p><p>«Я хотел тебя провести»</p><p>Кихён и сам не замечает, насколько широко сейчас улыбается, читая эти сообщения, но как только экран гаснет, ловит взглядом своё отражение и тщетно пытается сжать губы обратно. Он — серьёзный пилот, который должен заниматься бумагами, а не в телефончик играть!</p><p>«Не хотел тебя будить, ты же после длинного рейса»</p><p>Кихёну становится интересно, чем таким сейчас занимается Минхёк у него дома, но тот пока молчит, так что приходится положить телефон обратно в карман и браться за новую анкету. Дверь в кабинет открывается, и в проходе появляется широкоплечая фигура Хосока.</p><p>— Привет квалифицированным пилотам, — здоровается он, подходя ближе к Кихёну, и пожимает ему руку. — Я к тебе с приказом, так что танцуй!</p><p>Начни Хосок приставать с такими просьбами в любой другой день, Кихён без колебаний бы отказался и просто вырвал бы приказ из цепкий капитанских рук, однако сегодня он в хорошем настроении, поэтому великодушно решает Хосоку подыграть и немного неуклюже дёргается, пытаясь изобразить народный танец ариран.</p><p>— Давай! Что там?</p><p>Без лишних слов Хосок вручает ему маленькую прозрачную папку-уголок с несколькими бумагами. Внутри оказывается приказ о его повышении, а также разрешение на работу с более многотонными машинами и ещё куча разной степени полезности макулатуры.</p><p>— Ты прямо светишься сегодня, — замечает Хосок, и сердце Кихёна на секунду останавливается. Вот он целое эссе написал Минхёку о том, как теперь ему нужно вести себя на публике, чтобы случайно не выдать себя, чтобы никто не осуждал их за спинами, а оказывается, что его самого раскусили за всего лишь одну короткую минуту общения! То ли Хосок настолько умный и проницательный, то ли это у Кихёна всё на лбу чёрным маркером написано. — Настолько рад летать сам, да? Представляю! Сам чуть ли не до потолка прыгал, когда меня допустили до регулярных полётов.</p><p>Незаметно Кихён выдыхает. Сердце снова начинает биться в груди, карман жужжит от входящего сообщения, а сам он мгновенно расслабляется и позволяет себе самую широкую улыбку, на которую способен.</p><p>— Ага! Вы же сами знаете, как круто чувствовать себя выполнившим главную мечту жизни и заниматься тем, что действительно приносит удовольствие, — отвечает Кихён. Хосок кивает несколько раз, а потом берёт свободный стул и тащит его ближе к столу.</p><p>— Знаю. Поэтому и чувствую себя невероятно гордым за тебя. Очень рад твоему успеху, честно, — кивает Хосок, присаживаясь рядышком. — Кстати, мы же с тобой теперь коллеги. Можешь прекращать мне «выкать», а то я себя каким-то стариком чувствую…</p><p>Телефон в кармане снова заходится вибрацией входящего сообщения, но пока что нельзя его доставать, иначе весь фарс тут же раскроется, и Хосок совершенно точно разнесёт эту новость по всей авиакомпании, если не по всему городу. С другой стороны, ему настолько важно узнать, что такое там напечатал Минхёк из его квартиры, что фантомный силуэт телефона сейчас дырку прожжёт в кармане брюк, настолько он горячий.</p><p>— Хорошо, Хосок-ши. Да.</p><p>— Кстати, ты же меня пригласишь на пьянку в честь повышения?</p><p>Кихён несколько раз моргает, словно впервые слышит о такой традиции. На самом деле он знает, что при повышении нужно непременно позвать всех друзей и знакомых в бар, угостить пивом или соджу, но у него вообще это из головы вылетело из-за Минхёка, который свалился на эту несчастную голову, словно снег в июле.</p><p>— Ну… Я ещё только думаю об организации, — прокашливается Кихён, стараясь придать своим словам солидный оттенок. — Мы же все здесь люди с плавающим рабочим графиком… Нужно, чтобы у всех совпало с рейсами…</p><p>— У тебя четыре дня нет рейсов из-за смены статуса, — немного осуждающе смотрит на него Хосок. Кихён чувствует острый приступ кольнувшей в задницу вины. — Наложи моё расписание на Минхёково и как там зовут твоего друга и выбери подходящее время. Если очень хочешь, я могу спросить у наших общих знакомых, смогут ли они присоединиться в эти даты.</p><p>Одна маленькая часть Кихёна не хочет никаких празднований вообще. Он же не стал капитаном, не получил орден или медаль. Он просто продвинулся немного выше по карьерной лестнице, совсем незначительно.</p><p>Другая его часть тихонько шепчет, что Хосок может на вечеринку притащить свою пассию, и они все воочию увидят (а может, даже и обсмеют вволю) причину, по которой любимейший капитан иногда превращается в сладкого пушистого зайчика с глазами-сердечками и воркует разные глупости в телефон медовым голосом.</p><p>И последняя часть в целом не против выпить. Но в узкой компании. Например, только с Чжухоном и всё. Однако Хосок действительно всю душу вложил в развитие Кихёна, так что будет кощунством говорить, что он действительно хочет сделать вечеринку, но Хосок там персона нежелательная.</p><p>— Я напишу позже… — туманно обещает Кихён. За четыре дня наверное можно что-то придумать.</p><p>— Могу ещё позвонить Хёну, ты же с ним сдавал аттестацию? Ему тоже нужно налить! — не замечает его попыток слиться Хосок. Кихён вздыхает, склоняя голову к бумагам. Он не хочет большую компанию, не хочет пересекаться с ним ещё где-то кроме работы.</p><p>— Хосок-ши. Я напишу позже, как определюсь с датами. Пока мне нужно справиться с документами.</p><p>— Но что тебе мешает одновременно заполнять бумаги и планировать пьянку? Это же так просто!</p><p>Нет, это не просто. Кихён не хочет признаваться в своём маленьком пунктике, который может быть весьма полезным в полёте, но дурацким и ненужным в любом деле на земле. Тупая, проклятущая мультизадачность. Он не киборг, чтобы одновременно решать логарифмические уравнения, смотреть телевизор и плясать танго!</p><p>— Не хочу по сто раз переписывать один и тот же документ, — недовольно щурится Кихён на Хосока, а потом замахивается на него ручкой. — Я же сказал, сначала дело, потом уже будем планировать пьянку. Лучше скажите, что мне писать в этом поле?</p><p>— Номер приказа, — зевает Хосок, доставая нужную бумагу из папки. — Вот этот, а дальше дату.</p><p>— Понял.</p><p>Кихён смирно заполняет данные, пока его телефон вибрирует практически не переставая. Сложно быть Минхёком. Любить его ещё сложнее.</p><p>— Я пока отойду отсканирую тебе бумаги, — говорит ему Хосок, наконец оставляя его одного. Трясущимися руками Кихён выуживает многострадальный телефон, снимая блокировку экрана и жадно припадает к экрану, едва за спиной Хосока захлопывается дверь.</p><p>«Я позавтракал у тебя»</p><p>«Ничего на этот раз не разбил!!!»</p><p>«Даже перемыл чашки и тарелку!»</p><p>«А что ты делаешь?»</p><p>«Я вот нашёл у тебя кофе, надеюсь, ты не против»</p><p>Кофе у Кихёна оставался на самом дне банки. Учитывая неумение Минхёка грамотно распоряжаться своими эстетически милыми руками, вполне ожидаемо, что все остатки кофе будут равномерно рассыпаны по всему полу. И по столу. И даже немного по кровати. И что ему после работы нужно будет сходить за новой пачкой.</p><p>«Почему ты не хочешь вернуться к себе?»</p><p>Нормальный же вопрос. У каждого человека есть свой дом, а учитывая среднюю заработную плату в их авиакомпании, Минхёк может себе позволить что-нибудь получше, чем то, что есть сейчас у того же Кихёна. Ему просто интересно, зачем тратить время в его тесной квартире размером с обувную коробку, когда у себя дома значительно лучше и комфортнее?</p><p>«У тебя уютно»</p><p>«И подушки пахнут тобой»</p><p>Перед глазами Кихёна моментально возникает образ наивного дурачка Минхёка, который зарывается носом в его подушки и дышит полной грудью, словно герой рекламы стирального порошка, и от этого ему становится немного смешно.</p><p>«И ещё нужно не забыть в следующий раз привезти тебе кое-что»</p><p>Что именно хочет ему привезти Минхёк, а главное, откуда, Кихён не узнает, потому что Хосок делает сканы словно метеор, и поэтому возвращается из соседнего офиса неожиданно быстро.</p><p>— Я всё. Тебе нужно только отправить архив по почте секретарю и можешь теперь начинать планировать пьянку, — сообщает ему Хосок, забирая свой портфель со стула. — Кстати, ещё звонил Хёну, если что, он не против выпить, но, скорее всего, захватит своего друга. Но ведь больше народу — веселее будет, не так ли?</p><p>Каким-то местом Кихён чувствует, что знает, о каком друге идёт речь. Он поднимает взгляд на Хосока, быстро пряча телефон обратно в карман, и нарочито тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Вы ещё всех техников пригласите, они же тоже играли важную роль в моём повышении, — закатывает он глаза, на что тот тихонько смеётся.</p><p>— Отличная идея! Давай ещё Чангюна пригласим!</p><p>В отличие от всех остальных упомянутых лиц, Кихёну Чангюн нравится. Он смышлёный, безукоризненно выполняет свои обязанности и быстро справляется с поставленными задачами. Но проблема в том, что, кроме как на аэродроме, больше Кихён с ним нигде не пересекался. И вряд ли он согласится прийти на вечеринку к малознакомому коллеге просто потому, что кому-то там захотелось веселья.</p><p>— Я не знаю, где его можно найти помимо работы, — пожимает плечами Кихён. — Не то чтобы мы прямо сильно дружили или что-то в этом роде…</p><p>— Я просто предложил! Но решать в конечном счёте только тебе! — кивает Хосок. Он сладко потягивается уже на пороге офиса. — Короче, держи в курсе дела и не скучай эти четыре дня, а я пойду на рейс.</p><p>— Ага, пока, — хмыкает Кихён, печатая адрес своей почты в нужном окошке. Туда сканер должен был отправить документы на пересылку в секретарскую.</p><p>Ну, если все настолько хотят снова собраться, то у Кихёна не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как согласиться и следовать течению реки, ожидая, пока его прибьёт к берегу.</p><p>Вздохнув, он снова достаёт телефон и печатает:</p><p>«Кстати, уточни для меня свои планы на эти четыре дня»</p><p>«Хосок хочет выпить вместе»</p><p>И снова тяжело вздыхает, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. Минхёк — его последняя надежда, что они никуда не пойдут.</p><p>Но что-то ему подсказывает, что и здесь его жестоко разведут.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Жизнь так устроена, что фортуна постоянно хочет сыграть с тобой в рулетку, заигрывает, завлекает своими прелестями и обещаниями сладкой жизни. Ты, ведомый жаждой денег, признания, любви, знаний, что там ещё можно пожелать, слепо следуешь за ней, ориентируясь практически на запах, а потом она, хрипло по-ведьмински хохоча, как Хёджун, убегает в неизвестном направлении, оставляя после себя только шлейф подозрительного парфюма, а ты приходишь в себя, оказываясь посреди оживленного перекрёстка в одних трусах.<p>И если за секунду до этого треска розовых очков тебе казалось, что вот, наконец ты поймал удачу за хвост, пожалуйста, возьмите золотое перо, как внезапно оказывается, что это тобой гнусно поиграли, воспользовались и, как всегда, выставили на посмешище.</p><p>Именно так себя чувствует Кихён, выходя из офисов авиакомпании и буквально физически налетая на вышеупомянутого Чангюна.</p><p>— Ой, привет, — вежливо здоровается тот, протягивая руку. Кихён её пожимает, а сам лихорадочно думает над всей сложившейся ситуацией. Минхёк, скорее всего, будет рад любому движению, так что на его солидарность рассчитывать не стоит. Чжухон тоже не дурак позаниматься алкоголизмом. Хосок так вообще напросился прямым текстом вместе с Хёну и его подозрительно пахнущим неким авиадиспетчером другом.</p><p>То есть он технически всё ещё может слиться, но не уверен, что они все не соберутся вместе и не приведут его на его же вечеринку насильно.</p><p>— Привет, Чангюн! Что, тоже повышение получил? — спрашивает он, наклонив голову. В данную секунду идея пригласить на этот балаган спиртных напитков ещё один оплот трезвой мысли и здравых поступков уже не кажется такой дикой, как она звучала несколько минут назад. К тому же, видимо, сама судьба свела их не на аэродроме, так что нужно быстро бежать и хватать мифическую птицу счастья за хвост, пока она снова не рассыпалась на миллион бесполезных песчинок.</p><p>— Я? Нет, — хмыкает он, указывая на увесистую папку бумаг у себя в руке. — Ваша авиакомпания же приобрела самолёты, слышал? А нам нужно провести их полную проверку перед нормальной эксплуатацией, чтобы не было никаких проблем. А это значит, что нас ждёт куча, просто хренова туча бумажной работы. Короче, всё как всегда…</p><p>— То есть, завтра или послезавтра на небольшой вечер в компании с бутылочкой пива ты прийти не сможешь? — спрашивает Кихён, стараясь не вкладывать в голос слишком много надежды. Чангюн, однако, моргает, приподнимает брови и едва дёргает уголками губ в небольшой улыбке.</p><p>— Это в честь твоего повышения? Мне нужно посмотреть календарь, подожди…</p><p>Он достаёт из кармана телефон, а потом долго, усердно водит пальцами по экрану, бормоча под нос что-то неразборчивое. Спустя десять секунд Чангюн издаёт негромкий довольный вскрик, явно означающий, что вечеринке быть.</p><p>— Я свободен послезавтра с семи вечера и до упора, так что, скорее всего, приду!</p><p>— Бери ещё тогда с собой Хансоля, — вздыхает Кихён. — Веселее будет.</p><p>И ещё, возможно, с него сместится центр внимания, и можно будет незаметно слиться в самый разгар тисканья бедных щёк юного инженера. Нет, ему, бесспорно, жаль Хансоля, но себя ему жаль ещё больше, если случайно раскроются некоторые интересные факты из его жизни. Лучше перестраховаться, если нет никакого способа предотвратить неминуемую пьянку.</p><p>— Хорошо, я у него спрошу, — кивает Чангюн, записывая себе в телефон номер Кихёна. В ту же секунду его карман снова жужжит, но вместе с коротким звонком, чтобы он смог записать и себе новый номер, к нему на телефон прилетает сообщение от Минхёка.</p><p>«Послезавтра с пяти вечера весь твой!»</p><p>«А что такое?»</p><p>Кихён смотрит на экран, и уже даже не ругается нецензурными словами. У него на это просто не остаётся сил.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Если бы Кихён верил в реинкарнацию и переселение душ, то без всяких сомнений бы считал, что в прошлой жизни был каким-то злобным диктатором-людоедом из бедной африканской страны. Иначе у него просто нет объяснений, почему судьба практически всегда к нему столь неблагосклонна. И хоть бы кто отказался, хоть бы у единой живой души на этот вечер оказалась работа или какие-то другие планы.<p>Нет же, в небольшое ночное заведение в самом сердце города с небольшим интервалом приходят абсолютно все: Минхёк, Чжухон, Хосок, Хёну со своим противным другом Хёнвоном и даже Чангюн с отчаянно краснеющим Хансолем. Жалко, конечно, что все без своих вторых половинок. Так теряется примерно половина из всего запланированного веселья и возможностей узнать получше их замечательного идеального капитана. Должен же быть в нём какой-то тупой и смешной изъян, должен же.</p><p>— Ему хоть есть восемнадцать? — небрежно спрашивает Хосок, когда Кихён раздаёт восемь бутылок пива каждому пришедшему.</p><p>— Мне двадцать два, — тихо поправляет его Хансоль и краснеет ещё гуще, когда на него устремляются абсолютно все взгляды из-за стола. — У меня даже есть водительское удостоверение.</p><p>— Нашёл чем удивить, — фыркает Хёнвон, принимая свою бутылку. — Сейчас у всех есть права, вот ткни здесь пальцем в того, у кого его нет! Я тогда с удовольствием постебусь над этим неудачником.</p><p>Руки Кихёна начинают мелко дрожать, но, к счастью, он всем уже раздал выпивку, так что есть надежда, что никто ничего не заметит. Ага, не заметил бы, если б в нынешней компании не сидел друг, который знает о нём абсолютно всё, и Минхёк, который наверняка уже должен что-то заподозрить.</p><p>— Что вы на меня все смотрите? — возмущённо спрашивает он, понимая, что все взгляды теперь устремлены на него одного.</p><p>— У тебя есть лицензия на право управлять узкофлюзеляжным семьсот тридцать седьмым боингом, — суживает глаза Хосок, постучав кончиками ногтей по горлышку бутылки. — Но при этом ты ни разу не был замечен за рулём обычного легкового автомобиля… Что наводит меня на мысль, что у тебя нет…</p><p>— Да, у меня нет прав, — удручённо закатывает глаза Кихён, скорчив в конце такую гримасу, словно съел целую ложку отменно острой бобовой пасты. — Вы видели, какие там на улицах пробки? А знаете, какой это вред окружающей среде? А знаете, сколько вы тратите ежегодно на бензин?</p><p>— Он пять раз пытался сдать экзамен на вождение, — терпеливо поясняет Чжухон. Кихён решает, что с этой секунды он ему больше не друг.</p><p>— Окей, — говорит Кихён преувеличенно громким и небрежным тоном. Первый страйк.</p><p>— На шестой его просто не пустили на площадку, потому что он разгромил…</p><p>— Окей!</p><p>Все разражаются громким, раскатистым смехом, даже скромный Хансоль. Чжухон смотрит на Кихёна немного виновато. Видимо, осознаёт, какая затрещина его может ждать после, учитывая, что это был уже второй страйк. Третьего же обычно не бывает никогда. До него просто не доживают.</p><p>— Не переживай, коротышка, — подаёт голос Хёнвон, и Кихёну хочется задушить его голыми руками уже хотя бы за это ужасное прозвище. Его рост выше среднего! Выше! — Зато ты можешь сегодня напиться в самые сопли, и тебе не нужно будет заморачиваться с платой за ночь парковки в центре города. Сплошная выгода.</p><p>— Давайте лучше просто выпьем, а? — переводит тему он, нервно стукнув по столу стеклянной бутылкой. — Мы же здесь сегодня собрались не издеваться надо мной, а…</p><p>— А зачем ещё? — тихо спрашивает Чангюн, вызывая очередной приступ смеха у всей компании. Кихён пытается ему телепатически транслировать одну понятную мысль. «Ах ты ж змея». Он-то надеялся, что хотя бы Чангюн будет его защищать в этот вечер от целой толпы злобных крокодилов и Хансоля. Теперь, оказывается, на его стороне не остаётся вообще никого.</p><p>Хансоля же Кихён в стан крокодилов записывать не решается, уж слишком у него милые, доверчивые глаза. Пускай будет нейтральной стороной. Как Швейцария.</p><p>— Да хватит уже рассыпаться в любезностях, давайте выпьем! — нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на месте Минхёк, незаметно подмигнув Кихёну правым глазом.</p><p>Все радостно поддерживают эту идею, пока Кихён силится принять или отклонить помощь неожиданного союзника. Минхёк, в отличие от всех остальных, опасен в триста раз больше, потому что он в курсе самой главной тайны, которую было бы крайне желательно скрыть от всех этих ужасных крокодилов. Он и есть часть его самой главной тайны.</p><p>Вообще Кихён ожидал волну протестов и демонстраций на свой полный запрет выражать чувства на публике, который написал в то первое совместное утро на коробке для завтраков. Ожидал революции и гей-парада с музыкой и эротическими плясками, что было вполне в духе Минхёка. Ожидал вообще любых возмущений.</p><p>Но его короткое «окей», брошенное словно невзначай между строк, обескуражило и удивило. Настолько, что Кихён уже третий день ожидает подставы и нервно дёргается всякий раз, когда кто-то в радиусе метра говорит слово «отношения», пускай даже речь вообще шла не конкретно о романтических отношениях, а о каких-нибудь международных отношениях отдельно взятых стран. Просто ему страшно. Просто он не хочет стать шутом гороховым для всего персонала авиакомпании до конца дней своих.</p><p>И, как ни странно, Минхёк каким-то своим особым чутьём это прекрасно осознаёт и не давит, не требует, не настаивает. Он даже не обижается на такое свинское отношение к себе, хотя Кихён такого как он сам ни за что бы не подпустил ближе, чем на метр.</p><p>Пиво приятно горчит на языке, немного пощипывая пузырьками, но пьётся хорошо, легко. Точно так же легко, к громадному облегчению Кихёна, большая компания вдруг делится на несколько маленьких группок: Хёнвон что-то увлечённо доказывает Чангюну, активно жестикулируя так, что ещё немного и точно сломает кому-то нос; Хосок рассказывает Хёну очередную байку из полёта; Чжухон, судя по жестам и обрывкам фраз, доносящимися до Кихёна, рассказывает полностью вовлечённому в беседу Хансолю какую-то фанатскую теорию из Звёздных Войн.</p><p>— Хорошую вечеринку устроил, горжусь тобой. Жаль только Хосок без своей половинки, — вкрадчиво сообщает на ухо Минхёк, а затем делает Самый Недопустимый Жест в мире. То, из-за чего сразу получает три страйка подряд и кулак в лицо (но благодаря его отменной реакции кулак всего лишь проходит по касательной со скулой).</p><p>— Совсем охренел? — громко спрашивает у него Кихён, отлетая на метр вперёд, явно привлекая внимание всех находящихся в баре. Задница после щипка горит, словно он сел на раскалённую сковороду, не меньше. И только осознание того, что за драку их вполне могут выгнать из тесного, уютного бара на улицу, несколько остужает пламя в его душе.</p><p>— А что он сделал? — моргает Хёну у барной стойки, протягивая Хосоку вторую бутылку пива. Кихён перехватывает взгляд Минхёка, пытаясь придумать хотя бы какое-то оправдание его внезапному эмоциональному всплеску, чтобы там не было слов «рука», «задница», и «ущипнуть», но чувствует, как в голове все мысли исчезают напрочь. Минхёк же переводит взгляд с него на Хёну и снова широко улыбается как ни в чём ни бывало.</p><p>— Спросил, почему это он внезапно перестал виться за Хёджун, и неужели нашему девственнику хоть что-то обломилось с барского плеча, — отвечает он, беспечно взмахнув рукой. Кихён недовольно фыркает и, закатив глаза, сам идёт к барной стойке за добавкой.</p><p>Нашёлся тут конспиратор чёртов. Он садится на высокий стул у бара так, чтобы видеть всех, но не принимать ни малейшего участия в разговоре. Хёнвон подходит к Минхёку и что-то ему говорит, стрельнув глазами на Кихёна. Ага, выспрашивает все подробности его жалкой личной жизни, чтобы потом вволю настебаться на полгода вперёд. Почему-то Кихён уверен, что Хёнвон сейчас узнает всё, абсолютно всё, что было сказано в строжайшем секрете, потому что раньше доверял Минхёку. Тот стреляет на него ну очень острым, ненавидящим взглядом, и уверенность в том, что скоро у его смертного врага появится ещё тонна шуточек, подскакивает в тысячу раз.</p><p>Ну ничего. Кихён ещё отомстит. Возможно, не прямо сейчас, потому что месть подаётся в холодном виде, но его план будет идеальным и разрушительным. Злым и гениальным! Минхёк совершенно точно умоется в собственной кровушке, пускай даже и метафорически!</p><p>— Эй, ты чего тут сидишь с маньячным лицом? — возвращает его на землю голос Чангюна. Кихён не уверен, можно ли теперь ему доверять. Если честно, он не уверен, что в этой авиакомпании вообще можно хотя бы кому-то доверять.</p><p>Вместо ответа он глубоко вздыхает и одним глотком заканчивает маленькую ноль двадцать пять пива.</p><p>— Бесит, — говорит он наконец. Хёнвон смеётся от какой-то фразы, бросив издевательский взгляд на Кихёна. Наверняка только что узнал какую-то новую гадость. — Вот и доверяй этому придурку с языком без костей. Лучше бы вообще сидел как рак-отшельник и ни с кем не поддерживал связь.</p><p>— Ты всё воспринимаешь слишком близко к сердцу, — отвечает ему Чангюн, поправив круглые очки на носу. Раньше Кихён ни разу не замечал их в рабочее время, однако в целом они Чангюну к лицу. Немного. Просто и стильно. — Минхёк не сказал о тебе ничего нового, только что Хёджун тебя отшила, и на этом история с ней закончилась.</p><p>— Уверен, что прямо сейчас он рассказывает этой швабре большеглазой, какой я маньяк в обычной жизни, — ворчит Кихён, отхлёбывая ещё немного пива.</p><p>— А ты маньяк?</p><p>— Ещё какой! — вздыхает он, осматривая всю компанию. — Ворую по ночам детей и продаю их на органы в других странах. Думаешь, зачем я устроился работать пилотом? А чтобы перевозить их органы под прикрытием!</p><p>Чангюн сперва приподнимает брови, смешно округляя глаза, но потом выражение его лица сменяется на более скептическое.</p><p>— Ага, ещё скажи, что вас не досматривают в зоне таможенного контроля, — недоверчиво усмехается он.</p><p>В целом, Кихёну уже нечего терять, всё самое неприятное, что в нём есть, Минхёк давно выложил тактическому врагу. Он даже практически видит этот злобный смешок, этот по-детски высунутый язык и руки у висков за спиной у Хёнвона. Да, рассказать всю его подноготную было бы злейшей местью за то, что ему не дали пощипать задницу. Гениально, Минхёк, просто гениально.</p><p>— Ладно, на этом моменте я попался, — признаёт Кихён, чокаясь с Чангюном бутылками. Минхёк отходит к группе Чжухона и Хансоля (небось выпытывать новые пикантные подробности из биографии Кихёна, чтобы растрепать всем на свете), а Хёнвон, к ужасному нежеланию Кихёна, подходит ближе к стойке. — Мне не разрешают перевозить чужие органы через границу. А такой бизнес разваливается прямо на глазах.</p><p>— Однако, какие вы интересные темы обсуждаете, — хмыкает Хёнвон, присаживаясь на высокий стул в полуметре от Кихёна, тут же становясь ещё выше, чем он есть. — Возьмите и меня в долю.</p><p>— Только если найдёшь способ обойти зону таможенного контроля, — зевает Чангюн, салютуя в честь Хёнвона бутылкой, а потом отходит в сторону Хосока и Хёну. Ну да, их компания будет намного предпочтительнее угрюмого виновника торжества и просто злого дьявола, на полставки управляющего полётами в самом большом аэропорту страны. Кихён его даже не осуждает, сам бы так сделал, если бы воспитание позволяло.</p><p>— Ой, ребятки, здесь я вам не помощник, к нам на вышку вообще особый допуск, так что я могу вам разве что помахать и пожелать счастливого пути.</p><p>— От тебя есть хоть какая-то польза? — вздыхает Кихён, поворачиваясь к Хёнвону. Тот смотрит на него своими огромным чёрными глазами, не мигая, словно гипнотизирует, а потом выдаёт:</p><p>— Если ты однажды захочешь убить Минхёка, то я помогу провернуть дело так, что тебя вообще не будут подозревать.</p><p>Кихён издаёт странный грудной звук, больше всего похожий на резкий выдох, когда тебя очень сильно бьют кулаком в живот. Да, Минхёк его раздражает, даже бесит иногда. Но в этом и заключается особенность его характера, его маленькая изюминка. Без этой острой бесинки он станет вполне обычным и ничем не примечательным, пусть и привлекательным бортпроводником.</p><p>И если так подумать, то, наверное, Кихёну будет без него скучно.</p><p>— Я — гуманист, — пожимает он плечами, легко отводя взгляд в сторону. И нет, это он не проиграл, это он изначально не хотел принимать участие в дурацких навязанных кровным соперником соревнованиях. — Пускай живёт какой есть, нельзя же убирать людей только потому, что они чем-то тебе не угодили, не так ли?</p><p>Хёнвон сужает глаза, оценивающе рассматривая Кихёна, а потом усмехается, магически превращаясь из скучающей фотомодели, которую он из себя старательно пытается разыгрывать весь вечер, в забавную игрушку типа резиновой уточки в ванную. Очень любопытная трансформация.</p><p>— А ты хорош, — отвечает он наконец, показывая Кихёну большой палец. — Я думал, что ты относишься к этому занудному типу мелких злобных выскочек, которые всегда правы, даже когда они неправы. Как вот пилоты-новички, которые вызубрили наизусть все инструкции, да только реальный полёт в реальных условиях вызубрить забыли, не знаешь таких?</p><p>Кожа на ягодице, за которую его ущипнул Минхёк снова полыхает горячим язычком пламени. Ну да, он же совсем не такой. Совершенно.</p><p>— Знаю, — небрежно хмыкает он, отхлебнув пива. За то время, что он цепко держал бутылку в руке, боясь лишний раз даже повернуться перед Хёнвоном не той стороной, чтобы не стать объектом насмешек, пиво уже успело прилично нагреться, и, помимо стандартной горечи, теперь ещё и раздражает своей неприятной чересчур высокой температурой. — Тоже бесят такие.</p><p>— Ты клёвый, — хлопает его по плечу Хёнвон. — В смысле, я теперь понимаю, почему они все с тобой бегают, как с писаной торбой, особенно Минхёк. Не обижай его, я не думаю, что он чудит со злым умыслом.</p><p>— Он просто дурак, — закатывает глаза Кихён. Пиво он отставляет от себя на стойку, чтобы оно хотя бы чуточку остыло, хотя в этом нет смысла: всё равно в баре жарко, как в печке.</p><p>В такую погоду выпивать как никогда опасно: алкоголь может дать в голову в любую секунду, особенно когда ты этого не ждёшь. Как, например, сейчас, когда Кихён внезапно осознаёт, что, возможно, повёл себя слишком резко с Минхёком. Возможно, ему не стоило реагировать так остро и привлекать к себе внимание всех присутствующих, а нужно было просто тихонько отомстить где-нибудь за углом. Возможно, тогда бы он не чувствовал себя так паршиво (хотя он сам — жертва гормонального всплеска Минхёка). Возможно, тогда ему бы не пришлось думать, как бы извиниться так, чтобы при этом всё ещё остаться жертвой и стребовать свою компенсацию.</p><p>Так или иначе, Кихён улыбается в ответ Хёнвону и склоняет голову набок.</p><p>— Кстати, значат ли эти твои сладкие слова, что ты больше не будешь мне хамить в радиоэфире? Мы же теперь с тобой лучшие друзяшки, не так ли?</p><p>Невинная и тёплая улыбка Хёнвона крайне незаметно и тонко деформируется в издевательскую ухмылку, от которой ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. Кихён и не пытается.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — отвечает он с самым издевательским выражением лица, на которое только способен. — Ты слишком мило пыхтишь на каждое слово против шёрстки, я просто физически не могу оставаться в стороне.</p><p>— Тебя однажды услышат и уволят, — ворчит Кихён, недовольно поджимая губы.</p><p>— Тогда я буду звонить на мобильный и сопеть в трубку, — сладко обещает Хёнвон со смехом в голосе.</p><p>Сейчас под воздействием допинга в крови Кихёну очень хочется взять и начистить уж слишком наглую рожу напротив, но он сдерживается из последних сил, до боли сжав кулаки. Не хватало ему ещё потом и перед Хёнвоном извиняться за свою несдержанность. Он достаёт свой телефон из кармана, снимая блокировку, и машет им перед его лицом.</p><p>— Дай-ка мне свой номер телефона, — просит Кихён, действительно заходя в приложение вызовов. — Я запишу и тут же занесу в чёрный список. На всякий случай.</p><p>Хёнвон фыркает, незлобно при этом усмехаясь. К ним двоим подходят прилично раскрасневшиеся Чжухон и Хансоль. Несмотря на то, что он уже давно совершеннолетний, Кихёна до недавнего момента ещё терзали моральные сомнения на тему, а можно ли вообще ему давать алкоголь? Однако сейчас он более чем уверен, что спиртной допинг повлиял на него просто до волшебного преображения хорошо. Словно Золушка после встречи с феей-крёстной: в глазах появился живой блеск, а на щеках вспыхнул очаровательный румянец. Ему разве что хрустальных башмачков не хватает до полного комплекта.</p><p>— Мне и моему новому лучшему другу Хан Соло нужно больше топлива, — заявляет Чжухон, едва добравшись до барной стойки, а потом бормочет что-то неразборчивое. Наверное, ругается.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ещё немного, и твой пилот будет уже не в состоянии управлять своим космическим кораблём, — хмыкает Кихён, осматривая их двоих.</p><p>— Какая чудесная метафора, — прыскает под руку Хёнвон.</p><p>— Пошёл ты, — моментально отвечает ему Кихён, но секунду спустя тоже улыбается. — Хотя это тоже не лишено смысла.</p><p>Словно невзначай он осматривает всё помещение бара по периметру и едва заметно дёргается, словив на себе пристальный взгляд Минхёка. Ещё секунда, и ему кажется, что цветом лица он скоро догонит Чжухона и его нового лучшего друга вместе взятых и помноженных на два. Наверное, ему действительно не стоило реагировать на обычный, немного неуклюжий флирт настолько экспрессивно и агрессивно. Наверное, ему действительно стоит извиниться.</p><p>— Но если Хансоль — Хан Соло, то ты тогда кто? — спрашивает Хёнвон, наклонив голову в сторону. — Чубакка?</p><p>Чжухон недовольно на него щурится, забирая по бутылке для него и Хансоля из рук бармена.</p><p>— Ты что-то имеешь против народа племени вуки?</p><p>Что именно ответил ему Хёнвон Кихён не знает, потому что вместо увлекательной беседы о вселенной «Звёздных войн» он спрыгивает с барного стула, махнув рукой в сторону уборных. Ему нужно умыться, охладить горящие щёки и освежить все свои мысли. Просто так дальше дело не пойдёт. Минхёк поступил неправильно, он не имел никакого права его домогаться при всех в общественном месте.</p><p>Однако Кихён тоже неправ, он мог бы просто спустить это на тормозах, а потом уже в личной беседе и прояснить, что так поступать не стоит, как обычно делают взрослые и адекватные люди. Неоднозначная ситуация. И вот какая дилемма выходит: он хороший пилот, только что получил допуск к полноценной работе — к пилотированию огромной железной штуки, которая весит больше, чем он вообще может себе вообразить, но что в такой ситуации делать он понятия не имеет.</p><p>Закончив свои дела, он моет руки, а потом всё же споласкивает лицо, глядя в зеркало. В нём отражается только его чуть размытое отражение — уставший молодой человек с красными щеками и стариковскими глазами. Никаких подсказок что делать, действительно ли обиделся на него Минхёк или же ему просто весело и в одиночестве. Наверное, обиделся. Поставь себя Кихён на его место, то точно бы обиделся и вообще никогда в жизни бы снова не разговаривал. Любить Минхёка сложно. Любить Кихёна в тысячу раз сложнее.</p><p>В конце концов, чувствуя лёгкое, почти приятное головокружение, Кихён вытирает мокрое лицо бумажными полотенцами и достаёт мобильный телефон. Мессенджер с Минхёком уже давно закреплён на его рабочем столе, так что все движения он воспроизводит совершенно на автопилоте. Разве что колеблется немного у движущегося курсора. Ни одной гениальной идеи о том, как можно было бы грамотно извиниться, у него так и не появилось, так что он решает ограничиться скупой и сухой интригой.</p><p>«Выйди на улицу»</p><p>Когда-то, ещё в далёкой прошлой жизни на первом курсе университета, ему внушали, что самый верный способ заинтересовать клиента или покупателя — окутать необходимую вещь завесой тайны. Человек по своей природе очень любопытный, поэтому, даже несмотря на то, насколько он обижен или недоволен, он в любом случае в первую очередь полезет разбираться с тайной и только потом уже будет обижаться. По делу или не очень.</p><p>Он и сам максимально незаметно проходит через весь бар к выходу. Как и ожидалось, Минхёк уже ждёт его снаружи, недовольно прожигая чернющим взглядом в упор. Простой как веник план приходит в голову Кихёна практически моментально.</p><p>— Пойдём.</p><p>И без лишних слов он ведёт его из яркой шумной улицы вглубь квартала к высотным слабоосвещённым домам, где не каждая крыса осмелится проскочить, не то что человек. Кихёну нужно место, минимально просматриваемое с улиц и домов. Ему вообще не нужны лишние свидетели. Сердце Кихёна бьётся быстро-быстро, ещё немного — и оно вообще выпрыгнет из груди и пустится в дикий пляс, только успевай его ловить. План кажется ему гениальным настолько же, насколько и простым, а значит, он должен сработать на все сто. Это старое доброе негласное лётное правило, применимое во всех сферах жизни: чем проще кажется план, тем вероятнее и эффективнее его воплощение. Всё просто.</p><p>— Ты сейчас меня убьёшь как виновника ужасного и невыносимого позора? — словно невзначай спрашивает у него Минхёк, и в этот момент где-то далеко на периферии сознания и его внутреннего животного, в голове Кихёна проносится мысль, что он сам напросился. Он сам во всём виноват.</p><p>Вместо ответа Кихён хватает Минхёка за воротник его однотонной чёрной футболки, тянет к себе изо всех сил и с особой, какой-то даже отчасти животной жестокостью впивается в его губы. Он целует яростно, быстро, сильно. Прижимает к себе костлявое и непослушное тело Минхёка и практически вскрикивает, когда чувствует такую же сильную отдачу и клацанье зубов о его собственные. Так страстно целоваться очень больно, почти неприятно, но он не хочет останавливаться. Всё, что он хочет — показать, что он на самом деле чувствует к Минхёку, если на словах это особо не получается.</p><p>Дыхание заканчивается, а их совместный напор, направленный практически друг напротив друга, наоборот, только разгорается. Ему больно, но при этом хорошо, горячо и приятно. Любить Минхёка сложно.</p><p>Но чертовски, просто чертовски приятно.</p><p>— Извини, что заехал тебе в морду, — шепчет он, когда дыхания уже просто нет, и они вынужденно прерываются, часто и прерывисто дыша, словно оба только что пробежали семь тысяч километров без остановки. — Но ты не должен был ко мне приставать на публике.</p><p>— Как сейчас? — спрашивает Минхёк, и Кихёну тут же очень хочется дёрнуться и откусить его болтливый язык.</p><p>— Не мешай. Сейчас мы не на виду.</p><p>— Тогда ты стоял в тени, никто бы и не заметил, — парирует он, снова подаваясь вперёд. Кихён с готовностью ловит и этот поцелуй, на этот раз не стесняясь протолкнуть язык вперёд, сплетаясь с минхёковым. Кровь в венах пульсирует как бешеная, сердце заходится от тахикардии, но он не может совладать с собой и не податься вперёд бёдрами, слегка соприкасаясь с точно таким же напряжением напротив.</p><p>Как ни странно, это действует отрезвляюще, и через короткую секунду они оба неловко отскакивают друг от друга, тяжело и прерывисто дыша через рот.</p><p>— Ты только не бей меня, — начинает Минхёк, и Кихён тут же чувствует острую потребность начистить кулаки о его милое, смазливое личико. Парадокс какой-то. — Но я не запомнил практически ничего из того, что ты мне говорил.</p><p>— Я извинился, — напоминает ему Кихён, вытирая влажноватые от слюны губы тыльной стороной ладони. — И сказал, что ты должен быть аккуратнее. Разве ты не читал инструкции? Никаких демонстраций чувств на публике! Это моё самое главное правило, помимо ещё десятка других.</p><p>— Правила — это скучно, — говорит Минхёк, и сквозь почти полную темень подворотни Кихён смутно различает его улыбку. Его наглую, кошачью улыбку. — У меня для тебя всего два правила. Доверяй мне и не изменяй. Всё!</p><p>— Это тоже, — кивает Кихён, делая на один шаг ближе. — Никаких измен, никакого телефонного шпионажа. И никаких, запомни, никаких демонстраций чувств на публике. Ни в баре, где темно, ни на дискотеке, даже в машине нежелательно.</p><p>Он не совсем осознаёт, как снова оказывается преступно близко к Минхёку и тянется к его губам в коротком поцелуе.</p><p>— Здесь тоже не стоит, нас могут найти в любую секунду, — продолжает Кихён, нежно поддерживая щёки Минхёка ладонями. Он поглаживает его кожу подушечками больших пальцев и едва себя сдерживает от очередного приступа поцелуев. — Иначе я отказываюсь участвовать в этих отношениях. А сейчас пойдём, пока нас не начали искать.</p><p>Он нехотя выбирается из объятий Минхёка, вышагивая обратно на освещённый участок дороги. Тот бежит за ним следом, отставая буквально на метр.</p><p>— То есть до этого мы с тобой были в отношениях, да?</p><p>— Боже, Минхёк, почему ты так медленно соображаешь? — вздыхает Кихён, ни на секунду не сбавляя темп.</p><p>— Просто хочу убедиться, — улыбается он ему в лицо, стоит им поравняться.</p><p>На это Кихёну требуется немного больше времени, чем нужно для небрежного ответа.</p><p>— Да, — говорит он наконец. — Да, Минхёк. Только постарайся об этом не трепаться направо и налево, потому что в этом баре уши есть даже у коктейлей.</p><p>— Отлично. Я ещё у тебя забыл в прошлый раз свой дорожный косметический набор, нужно забрать сегодня. Ну ты понимаешь, как я могу летать в командировки без зубной щётки? — частит Минхёк, когда они выбираются на внешнюю сторону улицы. И прежде уже немного успокоившееся сердцебиение снова зашкаливает в высоких частотах, а воображение Кихёна подбрасывает некрасивые картинки того, чем они ещё могут заняться наедине. Когда никто не сможет их поймать и осуждающе постебаться. Когда они будут предоставлены только сами себе и больше никому. Когда…</p><p>— Ладно, заберёшь, — выдавливает из себя наконец Кихён, подходя к нужному бару. Он кожей может ощущать ликование Минхёка, и, как ни странно, и сам проникается некоторым предчувствием.</p><p>Очень хорошим предчувствием.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кихён опрокидывает Минхёка на свою просторную кровать прямо в одежде, как в красивых романтических фильмах о любви, отстранённо радуясь, что они хотя бы обувь сняли, и лезет на него верхом, коленями зажимая его бёдра с двух сторон. Ладонями он опирается на постель, наклоняется ниже и широко улыбается в ответ на пошловатую ухмылку Минхёка.</p><p>Он повержен, сбит с ног и лежит под ним как добыча, как жертва. Как его собственность.</p><p>— Попался, — говорит Кихён, подаваясь корпусом вперёд, однако в ту же секунду невзначай думает, что, возможно, это он попался в сети Минхёка и просто играет заботливо заготовленную им роль.</p><p>И в то же время он внезапно осознаёт, что не против. Совсем не против.</p><p>Вечер заканчивается подозрительно ровно и без проблем. Как оказывается чуть позже, никто даже и не заметил, что на какое-то время их стало на два человека меньше: соло в этом оркестре на какое-то время взял Чжухон, при активной поддержке хорошенько разогретого Хансоля. Нет, Кихён не ревнует, он и правда рад, что этим двоим удалось подружиться! Он видит, насколько Хансолю комфортно находиться в обществе Чжухона, поэтому даже чувствует лёгкую гордость в груди за то, что хотя бы кому-то удалось расшевелить этого милашку.</p><p>Ещё оказывается, что Хёну, с которым ему вообще не удалось перекинуться и словом, выпил свою допустимую для вождения норму и обходился дальше одним лимонадом, поэтому у него нет необходимости заказывать такси.</p><p>— Повезло тебе, швабра, что ты подружился с таким добрым человеком, — щурится на Хёнвона Кихён, пока они вдвоём садятся в машину. Тот по-детски показывает ему язык и напоследок корчит смешную рожицу.</p><p>— Не завидуй так громко, коротышка, — отвечает он, нарочито громко хлопая дверью.</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза, но машет ему на прощание рукой. Возможно, Хёнвон противный и не всегда добрый, но с ним хотя бы весело и совсем не соскучишься. Возможно, им даже стоит держаться поближе.</p><p>— Но что делать с этой космической парой лучших бро во всей галактике? — громко спрашивает Чангюн в воздух, глядя, как те умильно дуют губы на камеру, делая совместную фотографию. — Если их самих отпустить на такси, я уверен, что к утру нам придётся соскребать их со ступеней какого-то новомодного ночного клуба… Возможно, в не совсем вменяемом состоянии.</p><p>— Можно подумать, они сейчас сильно адекватные, — хмыкает Минхёк по левую руку от Чангюна. Кихён издаёт короткий смешок, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Я знаю, где живёт Чжухон, но, мне кажется, оставлять их двоих в одном помещении сейчас будет геноцидом всего его дома, — медленно говорит он, склонив голову в сторону. — Они же там устроят рэп-баттл столетия с музыкой на полную катушку, а потом его совет жильцов выселит ко всем чертям. Жалко мне пацана. И дом.</p><p>Но к себе всю эту ораву он тоже забирать не хочет. Минхёк ведёт себя подчёркнуто прилежно, так что Кихёну даже самому хочется наградить его и уединиться с ним где-нибудь сегодняшней ночью. Эх, и почему события переплетаются настолько неудобно и непредсказуемо?</p><p>— Мне кажется, они сейчас питаются энергией друг от дружки, — наконец подаёт голос Хосок, приподнимая одну бровь. — Потому что по отдельности они моментально превращаются в двух скромных и адекватных парней. Поэтому сейчас важнее всего их разделить. Чжухона, например, берёт Кихён и волочит к нему домой, а с Хансолем разберусь уже я. Минхёк, поможешь ему с доставкой?</p><p>Минхёк кивает, набирая номер такси у себя в телефоне. Где-то на уровне позвоночника, на уровне спинного мозга Кихён чувствует, что его обманули. План Хосока прост, но кажется эффективным. Однако что-то он явно утаил. Что-то очень важное.</p><p>Кихён никак не может понять, что именно, его мозг устал и очень хочет отдохнуть. Поэтому он решает сдаться и, тяжело вздохнув, идёт уговаривать Чжухона сесть в подъезжающее такси. Хосок действительно оказывается прав — без взаимной энергетической подпитки пыл Чжухона быстро сходит на нет, и они почти без проблем доставляют его прямо к кровати. Что примечательно, по дороге обратно к дому Кихёна, Минхёк ни разу не стремится к нему прикоснуться или сделать ещё что-нибудь ужасное, от чего Кихён бы выдал ему последний, смертельный страйк, захлопнулся бы в своём мирке и больше никогда в жизни никому бы не открывался в отношениях.</p><p>Именно поэтому, как только они <i>действительно</i> оказываются наедине, он впервые в жизни чувствует такое сильное наваждение, острое желание безраздельно обладать Минхёком, тягать его за волосы и кайфовать, нереально кайфовать от нахлынувших чувств.</p><p>Ему нравится его нынешняя позиция, он наслаждается своей ролью хищника, нападающего. Нравится контроль и доминирование. Нравится этот прожигающий чёрный взгляд в упор. Если бы Кихён мог, то любовался бы им вечно. Однако стоит Минхёку податься бёдрами совсем немного вперёд, проезжаясь ими вплотную, как правила игры меняются в совершенно противоположную сторону.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Кихён сдавленно выдыхает воздух из лёгких и втягивает верхнюю губу Минхёка себе в рот, руками придерживая его за затылок. Он чувствует на себе руки, прогибается немного вперёд в пояснице и трётся, трётся, целуясь жадно, открыто.</p><p>Бесстыжие влажные поцелуи и без того разгоняют кровь, как после интенсивной тренировки, а сильные, чуть прохладные пальцы Минхёка, властно сжимающие его ягодицы, вообще отправляют на орбиту без особой подготовки. Секунда, две, может, десять минут, а может и вообще час, Кихён полностью теряет ощущение времени, как вдруг чувствует, что его небо переворачивается и теперь на лопатках уже он.</p><p>Минхёк дышит тяжело, прерывисто. Боже, какой же он красивый. Кихён слабо улыбается ему, наблюдая, как забавно двигаются в унисон их грудные клетки. Это кажется ему странным. Вообще идея того, что они со своими характерами могут однажды сойтись, да ещё и так синхронно, уже звучит дико, нелогично и совершенно необъяснимо. Тем не менее, сейчас они оба лежат на кровати, их ноги тесно переплетены, а внизу живота пульсирует так, что, кажется, ещё секунда, и весь мир к чертям взорвётся.</p><p>Кожа Минхёка горячая, немного влажная от пота. Кихён осторожно гладит его шею, а потом, особо не церемонясь, притягивает её к себе, целуя уже так, как он лишь недавно научился. Их языки снова переплетаются, одежда трётся друг о друга с тихим шорохом, заглушаемым только частотой их дыхания. Рука Минхёка случайно или специально — кто же теперь разберёт — соскальзывает вниз, к его внутренней стороне бедра.</p><p>И это происходит.</p><p>Один маленький, короткий, но очень яркий взрыв.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего замер? — шёпотом спрашивает Минхёк в его губы, и только сейчас до Кихёна доходит весь позор сложившейся ситуации. Боже, как стыдно.</p><p>— Прости, — коротко отвечает он, аккуратно выбираясь из-под веса Минхёка, а потом скатывается с кровати на пол. — Мне срочно нужно в душ, окей?</p><p>— Окей, но что случилось?</p><p>Кихёну стыдно даже подумать о том, что именно случилось. Такое могло произойти только с ним, потому что судьба явно его ненавидит.</p><p>Вместо ответа он только неопределённо машет рукой, хватает первые попавшиеся треники из шкафа и бежит в ванную.</p><p>— Если что, салфетки на столе лежат, найдёшь.</p><p>Таких конфузов с ним не случалось даже в подростковом возрасте, когда кажется, что у тебя стоит все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ещё больше ему неловко за то, что это произошло с Минхёком — человеком, с которым он осознанно решился на такой серьёзный шаг как отношения. Уж лучше бы перед этим серьёзным шагом он нанял себе девушку по вызову. Кихён вздыхает, стягивая запачканные трусы, засовывает их подальше в бельё для стирки и ступает под прохладноватый душ. Внизу живота всё ноет, болезненно сжимается от воды, но спустя пару минут ему действительно становится немного легче. Он хотя бы не чувствует себя таким грязным и полностью опозорившимся. Почему-то Кихён думает, что этот случай ему припомнят раз эдак миллиард, если не больше. И не факт, что при этом историю его конфуза не услышит добрая половина аэропорта!</p><p>Когда он выходит обратно к Минхёку, в комнате не остаётся ни малейшего признака того, чем они занимались пару минут назад: тот сидит на кровати, оперевшись о стену, и копается в своём телефоне.</p><p>— У тебя было душно, я приоткрыл окно, — улыбается он, а потом поворачивает экран телефона так, словно Кихён способен углядеть, что там написано, с того расстояния, на котором находится сейчас. — И заказал то самое меню для полуночников, помнишь? Я что-то проголодался.</p><p>Кихён кивает, медленно подходя к нему обратно. Немного поколебавшись, он всё же садится рядом, положив мокрую голову Минхёку на плечи.</p><p>— Ты на меня не сердишься?</p><p>Минхёк чмокает его в макушку, отчего Кихён чувствует странное, но очень приятное тепло по всему телу. Несмотря на то, что в его квартире очень жарко, это ощущение не делает ситуацию хуже, даже наоборот. Сейчас он чувствует приятное, обволакивающее тепло, которое защищает, заботится и любит, бесконечно любит его непутёвую сущность.</p><p>— За что? — спрашивает тот, откладывая телефон в сторону. — За то, что научился с тобой так клёво целоваться, что довёл до бесконтактного оргазма? Да я гордиться тобой должен, ты — лучший учитель.</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, но ответить ничего не решается. Иногда Минхёк бывает с ним слишком милым. Настолько милым, что ему кажется, что Кихён его недостоин. Он поднимает голову, нежно чмокая его в губы.</p><p>— В следующий раз всё будет по-другому, обещаю, — тихо говорит он с маленькой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Точно не зная отчего, но Кихён почему-то уверен, что Минхёк ему верит. Он и сам в это верит.</p><p>В следующий раз всё точно будет по-другому.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Самый первый дальнемагистральный рейс Кихёна по продолжительности занимает целых десять часов и тридцать минут. Громадный, просто поражающий воображение боинг с шестью мощнейшими двигателями, удвоенное количество бортпроводников и целых два командира воздушного судна на него одного.<p>— Не переживай, твоя смена начнётся через два часа после взлёта. Пока что ты будешь сидеть за штурвалом только во время автопилота, — успокаивает его Хосок, по-братски хлопнув по плечу. — Я беру на себя взлёт, а ты, Хёну, тогда берёшь пилотирование на посадке, у тебя больше опыта с Сан-Франциско. Однако, Кихён, я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал на всех этапах работы хотя бы как наблюдатель.</p><p>— Есть, — кивает Кихён, сминая в руках расписание полёта. Ему оставляют самый неудобный график, но хотя бы он не будет ответственным на самых важных моментах, и это временно успокаивает. — А что там с погодой?</p><p>— Такое, — машет рукой Хосок. — Пока что там сильный ветер, может, будет дождь при посадке, так что я попросил ещё карту аэропорта Сан-Хосе. Если что, будем пробиваться там сквозь тучи. Ориентируемся на диспетчеров, но крайне внимательно ведём себя в воздухе.</p><p>— Понял, — тихо отвечает Хёну, пролистывая все инструкции к двум аэропортам. Кихён взглядом провожает Хёджун, которая как раз подходит к ним со своей папкой документов. Она обращается конкретно к Хосоку, но периодически поглядывает и на Кихёна, загадочно при этом улыбаясь.</p><p>Удивительно — тебе может нравиться человек, ты можешь медленно осознавать, что сходишь с ума, подтапливаешь слюнями соседей снизу, словом, горишь по нему, а потом в один прекрасный момент тебя озаряет, стукает пониманием, что, собственно, кроме яркой и несомненно красивой оболочки в этом человеке нет ничего.</p><p>Нет, Хёджун — наверняка интересный собеседник и умная девушка, раз дослужилась до звания старшей бортпроводницы. У неё может быть масса интересов, хобби, привычек. Она может любить кошек или хомячков. Она может пить только утреннюю росу из амброзии, а не кофе со сливками. Но для Кихёна она так и останется той идеальной, но ненастоящей девочкой с постера по имени Хёрин, не более.</p><p>Наверное, это очень грустно.</p><p>Наверное, Кихён бы даже немножко страдал без неё в прошлой жизни. Но с таким же успехом можно страдать по игрушке или полной кастрюле еды, которая испортилась, потому что ты забыл положить её на ночь в холодильник. Хёрин не существует, она всего лишь фантастический образ идеальной девушки в его голове.</p><p>Реальность растягивает шаблоны идеалов, смеётся и дразнится. В реальности у Кихёна высокий, солнечный бортпроводник, который далеко не без изъянов, у которого даже груди нет, если так посмотреть на минимальные требования Кихёна. Который всё никак не заберёт свой командировочный набор косметических средств из его ванной. Который даже пахнет, словно погожий майский день, что бы там Кихён не ворчал про него вслух.</p><p>Который любит его так, что даже такой неискушённый в этих делах Кихён способен разглядеть.</p><p>— Не спи, поспишь сразу после взлёта, — изо всей силы хлопает его по плечу Хосок, и теперь Кихён чувствует, что явно не сможет уснуть суток трое точно. Плотно сжав зубы, он буквально уговаривает себя не сказать сразу всё то, что думает о Хосоке и его силе, которую тот, видимо, контролировать не способен. — Сегодня мы с тобой полетим в прошлое. Взлетим сегодня в четыре вечера, а сядем в десять утра этого же дня!</p><p>— Обалдеть магия, — усмехается Кихён, потирая ушибленное плечо. — Пересекать линию смены дат может быть так увлекательно!</p><p>— Так, уберите от меня этого саркастичного ребёнка, — отмахивается от него Хосок, недовольно цокая языком. — Будешь себя плохо вести, поставлю в угол.</p><p>Кихён передразнивает его выражение лица, со смехом повторяя последнюю фразу на манер детсадовцев.</p><p>— Будись сибя плохо висти, поставлю в югол!</p><p>— Сколько вам лет? — спрашивает Хёджун, качая головой. — Пять?</p><p>— В сумме, — тихо сообщает Хёну из-за его спины.</p><p>— Змея, — тут же реагирует Кихён, недовольно прищурившись.</p><p>После официального получения лицензии не меняется ровным счётом ничего: он как летал с Хосоком, так и летает. Диспетчер у себя на вышке как отпускал язвительные комментарии, так и продолжает. Минхёк как слал ему милые фотографии с напутствиями, так и шлёт. И это, пожалуй, лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю жизнь.</p><p>«Мягкого полёта!»</p><p>И Кихён снова зависает на короткие полсекунды, рассматривая его остро отточенный профиль, его тёмно-карие глаза, его плюшевые губы, но потом спешно прячет телефон в карман после короткого «спасибо».</p><p>Да, с той памятной даты не меняется ровным счётом ничего: он как не мог осознать, что на него свалилось добрых шесть с половиной десятков килограммов оптимизма и солнечных улыбок, так до сих пор и не может. В это сложно поверить, но такой тип внезапных поворотов судьбы — самый приятный из всех возможных.</p><p>Он занимает своё откидное наблюдательское кресло, выглядывая из-за спины Хёну на приборную панель. Особой разницы в самолётах разного размера нет, но он знает, что чем тяжелее машина, тем сложнее ею управлять в полёте, и тем больше нужно квалификации, чтобы получить необходимое разрешение.</p><p>— Посадка окончена, — коротко сообщает голос Хёджун по телефонной связи. Кихён пристёгивается и достаёт блокнот и ручку.</p><p>— Запрашиваю перекрёстную проверку, — подаёт голос Хосок, набирая что-то в бортовом компьютере.</p><p>— Есть, перекрёстная проверка, — отвечает ему Хёну, начиная привычную рутину с проверкой всех компонентов самолёта.</p><p>Их действия плавные и слаженные, как хорошо смазанные детали механизма. Ни одной оговорки, ни одного лишнего действия. При всех похвалах за профессионализм и быстрый рост, Кихён чувствует, что до такого уровня работы ему ещё летать и летать. Вообще, весь цикл работы самолёта напоминает ему симфонию из городской филармонии, куда он ходил будучи школьником: аллегро, анданте, дальше скерцо и закончить эффектным финалом. Вся разница лишь в том, что вместо музыки он слышит щелчки тумблеров, а вместо вокала — связь с диспетчерами.</p><p>— Инчон, рейс эмикс девять три ноль, — спокойно вызывает диспетчеров Хёну после окончания проверки, — запрашиваю разрешение на взлёт.</p><p>И Кихён не может заставить себя прекратить некрасиво пялиться на уверенные и аккуратные жесты командиров. Они делают всё то же самое, что и он обычно: коротко переговариваются, делятся обязанностями. Хосок разгоняется, Хёну по команде тянет на себя рычаг, и самолёт аккуратно отрывается от земли. В их исполнении эта работа действительно выглядит как симфония.</p><p>Мысленно Кихён ставит себе целью научиться работать так же. Ведь дело же наверняка не только в общей сработанности Хёну и Хосока — насколько он помнит, они вообще редко пересекаются на рейсах. Дело в подходе: после достижения определённой планки навыков тебе уже всё равно, с кем летать. Не зря Бора хвалила их двоих и называла одними из лучших в их компании.</p><p>Кихён хочет так же. Более того, он уверен, что сможет так же, потому что уже преодолел очень много барьеров. Чем выше ты вскарабкиваешься на гору опыта, тем сильнее мотивация и дальше бороться за свой путь. Всё просто.</p><p>— Переключаюсь на автопилот, — быстро говорит Хосок, и только потом поворачивается к Кихёну, почесав переносицу.</p><p>— Всё, можешь пойти прилечь и отдохнуть, пока Хёну тебя не позовёт. И я очень не рекомендую залипать всё это время в телефоне — очень быстро устанешь в кресле.</p><p>— Я уже летал шестичасовым рейсом, — пожимает плечами Кихён, расстёгивая пояс безопасности. — Ничего, не умер, как видите.</p><p>Хосок вздыхает и поворачивается обратно к приборам.</p><p>— Делай так, как считаешь нужным. Я предупредил тебя только потому, что не хочу лишних проблем с техникой, если вдруг что-то случится, а ты будешь медленно соображать из-за того, что у тебя разболится голова от усталости, — буднично резюмирует он, не отрываясь от мониторов, но Кихён и без того понимает, кому на самом деле были адресованы эти слова. Хосок на земле и Хосок в небе — два совершенно разных человека. Второй вариант намного более вдумчивый, более ответственный. Когда он включает этот режим, у Кихёна в голове вообще не возникает вопросов, а почему именно он один из самых юных командиров воздушного судна.</p><p>Да потому что капитаном быть Хосоку явно было предначертано ещё до рождения. И ему нереально повезло вовремя распознать эту жилку и прийти в нужное место и в нужное время.</p><p>— Есть, — коротко отвечает Кихён, покидая кабину пилотов. На борту есть небольшая комнатка отдыха для всего персонала, где он, по идее, и должен провести час полёта до того, как его пригласят за штурвал. Зайдя туда, он обнаруживает Джихён, удобно устроившуюся в одном спальном отсеке рядом с Хёджун, которая что-то ей показывает в телефоне.</p><p>— Вот такой проект реинкарнации конкорда, — говорит она, а потом поднимает взгляд на Кихёна. — Привет, ты отдыхать?</p><p>— Ага, — кивает он на следующий свободный отсек.</p><p>— Тогда сразу говори, если мы будем слишком шуметь, — улыбается ему Джихён, и он улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете перекричать шум двигателей. Но можете попытаться.</p><p>Кихён раскладывает заранее приготовленную постель, чувствуя себя несколько стянуто в форме, но довольно быстро засыпает под приятные голоса девушек, беседующих о самолётах.</p><p>Ему кажется, что проходит всего секунда. Только Джихён перечисляла достоинства сверхлёгких прочных полимерных материалов, как она же легонько толкает его в плечо, улыбаясь при этом фирменной участливой улыбкой авиакомпании. Как бы ему хотелось всегда так просыпаться.</p><p>— Кихён-и, тебя вызывает капитан. Приведи себя в порядок и иди на смену, хорошо?</p><p>Спросонья он хочет кивнуть что-то вроде «окей, мам», но вовремя спохватывается и сворачивает фразу до простого «окей». Пара коротких разглаживающих движений по рубашке, отряхнуть лишние пылинки с кителя, поправить волосы, и он готов заступать за штурвал.</p><p>Главное — не уснуть ещё раз во время полёта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Пересекать линию смены дат и в самом деле очень весело, как бы скептически он не подходил к этому факту в домашнем аэропорту: диспетчер с Алеутских островов принимает их скорость и эшелон, а потом с милым акцентом желает приятного начала дня. Который Кихён по внутренним ощущениям уже почти прожил. Его биологические часы кричат, что дома сейчас десять вечера, на линии смены дат вообще два ночи, но солнце уже виднеется на горизонте. Вода под ними чёрная, но слегка подсвечивается этим странным золотистым цветом, и этот эффект, если честно, сводит Кихёна с ума.<p>— Не переживай. Рейс обратно сожрёт этот дополнительный день, дома всё придёт в норму, — улыбается Хёну слева. — Вылетишь в одиннадцать утра одного дня, а прилетишь в шесть вечера следующего. И да, от этого ощущения куда хуже.</p><p>— Спасибо за оптимизм, — кивает ему Кихён, дернув бровями вверх. — Но я ещё даже не осознал, что сегодняшний день продлится для меня на сутки больше.</p><p>— Привыкай. В будущем тебе предстоит много таких полётов.</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, тоскливо глядя на приборную панель. Ему предстоит много джетлагов и много нарушений сна. Он несколько раз моргает, резко задумавшись о Минхёке, который сейчас где-то там, обслуживает средней дальности рейс в Сингапур.</p><p>А ведь частые длинные рейсы ещё означают, что видеться они будут ещё меньше, чем сейчас. А учитывая, что они оба могут попасть в длительные, по нескольку дней командировки, то вполне вероятно, что с Минхёком ему придётся общаться разве что при помощи текстовых сообщений и этих дурацких, но очень милых фотографий себя и новых-старых мест. И от этого на душе становится ещё тоскливее.</p><p>— Ничего. Зато и мир посмотрю, и выходных будет больше, — отвечает ему Кихён после небольшой паузы, стараясь улыбнуться как можно шире.</p><p>Он просто не хочет думать о расстоянии.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, его работа — максимально сокращать, а не создавать расстояния!</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Когда они садятся в аэропорту Сан-Франциско, в Корее уже половина третьего ночи. Кихён сперва колеблется перед открытым чатом с Минхёком, но потом всё же присылает ему свою фотографию из аэропорта. Он надеется, что это сообщение порадует Минхёка с утра, он же так любит фотографировать своё лицо, но ответ приходит намного быстрее, чем он ожидал.<p>«Хорошо, что написал, я переживал за тебя»</p><p>«Отслеживал твой рейс на сайте»</p><p>«А теперь могу спать спокойно»</p><p>Он озадаченно смотрит на эти три сообщения. Он никогда не отслеживал ничей полёт и не думал, что кто-то может следить за ним. И неожиданно это даже приятно. С глупой улыбкой он отсылает несколько смайликов и прячет телефон в карман, как только заканчивается их послеполётный брифинг, и Хосок предлагает всем заселиться в гостиницу.</p><p>Ему достаётся небольшой, но очень светлый номер, окнами выходящий на тихий внутренний дворик. Этаж не очень высокий, но Кихён сюда не видами любоваться прилетел, так что его всё устраивает. Быстрый тёплый душ, расчесать волосы, надеть что-нибудь покомфортнее и постараться нагнать семнадцать часов разницы с домом в постели.</p><p>Однако план даёт сбой на самом последнем своём этапе. Нет, кровать достаточно мягкая, постельное бельё свежее, но Кихёну явно чего-то не хватает; он ворочается с одной стороны на другую, зарывается с головой в одеяло, затем полностью его скидывает и сминает ногами. Наверное, ему всё же проще засыпать под шум двигателей и лёгкий смех старших бортпроводниц. Наверное, ему просто нужно присутствие ещё кого-нибудь, чтобы уснуть.</p><p>Кихён прекращает все попытки отдохнуть спустя целых два часа безуспешных поисков нужной позы. Сна просто ни в одном глазу, спину начинает немного некомфортно тянуть в районе поясницы, так что всё же приходится вставать. Америка уже давно проснулась, она расправляет крылья и готовится к новому летнему дню, полному туристов, мороженого, кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках с соломинкой и своей привычной июльской суеты. Кихён покупает олдскульную бумажную карту города и решает прогуляться вдоль парка Золотые ворота, улыбаясь всем проходящим мимо туристам, размахивающими телефонами с включёнными камерами, как лопастями вертолёта.</p><p>Все лавочки вокруг заняты влюблёнными парочками, и Кихён уже был готов привычно ворчать, как старый дед, что они слишком откровенны на публике, что им бы ещё сожрать друг друга и устроить бесплатный мастер-класс по сексу средь бела дня, как понимает, что не хочет. Парочки его больше не раздражают.</p><p>Каждому свой кусочек счастья, и каждый волен выражать своё счастье так, как только может. Лавочка напротив двух сидящих парней оказывается свободной, так что Кихён решает устроиться со своим сэндвичем и стаканом сливочного кофе с тёртым шоколадом прямо там. Парни буквально сияют, глядя друг другу в глаза, время от времени не спеша целуются уже с закрытыми глазами, а потом улыбаются друг другу, склоняют головы над телефоном, явно рассматривая там что-то забавное. Ему бы хотелось однажды просто так смело взять Минхёка за руку, поцеловать на глазах у людей и не переживать за свою репутацию, за то, что его засмеют, затычут пальцами такие же, каким он был раньше.</p><p>Он несомненно влюблён в Минхёка, и осознавать это одновременно приятно и неловко. Он невольно улыбается, представляя на месте тех парней себя с ним. Наверняка бы Минхёк начал тянуть к нему руки, стараясь погладить тут и там. Кихён бы сопротивлялся, как обычно, стараясь вырваться из слишком щекотного плена, и всё было бы… По-другому. Они просто были бы другими людьми, которых свела судьба сквозь сотни нитей альтернативных Вселенных, сотни разных людей, сотни разных обстоятельств.</p><p>Он знает, что не во всех Вселенных из них вышла бы счастливая и удачная пара, но совершенно точно уверен — такое же сильное чувство испытывали, испытывают и будут испытывать все его реинкарнации. Как минимум потому что сейчас он отвратительно и невыносимо мерзко влюблён и хочет думать исключительно о сладкой неге, которую он испытывает всякий раз, когда чувствует на собственной коже прикосновения Минхёка.</p><p>Нет, нельзя так сильно влипать, просто нельзя. Это всё обязательно плохо закончится, и всем будет больно. Нельзя влюбляться.</p><p>Его маленькая трапеза заканчивается, силы восстановлены, так что Кихён не видит никаких причин, запрещающих ему продолжить свою прогулку вдоль парка по направлению к океану. Его он видел только через лобовое стекло самолёта, когда практически весь путь им освещали солнечные блики, которые нежно скользили по воде, отражаясь от солнца, поднимающегося из-за Американских гор. Сверху вид открывается просто фантастический, невероятный, ощущается точно во сне. Вся ночь, проведённая в самолёте кажется ему эдаким сном, после которого он вот-вот проснётся и пытается осознать, где же проходит граница между реальностью и силой воображения, что подкидывает ему мозг.</p><p>Вся Америка с улыбчивыми иностранцами, крикливыми туристами и шумом проезжающих машин кажется ему одним большим сном. Такое бывает только в кино, вообще весь Сан-Франциско — на самом деле проекция города, построенного из множества пересмотренных фильмов, а он просто гуляет по лабиринтам, которые ему построил собственный мозг.</p><p>— Но если так, — рассуждает он вслух, проходя мимо аллеи с магазинами. — Тогда я могу пожелать совершенно всё, что захочу, и оно обязательно сбудется. Это же мой сон!</p><p>По правую его руку доносится недовольное детское нытьё. К Кихёну резко подбегает темнокожая девушка, хватает небольшого ребёнка, наверное, собственного сынишку и, сделав страшные глаза, убегает обратно, успокаивая своё чадо на руках.</p><p>Окей, две новости. Первая — его здесь считают психом, раз он разговаривает сам с собой. Вторая — это не сон. Во сне дети не кричат настолько противно и пронзительно. Ну, не страшно, он это как-нибудь переживёт. Пока что Кихён во все глаза рассматривает витрины магазинов. В голову постоянно приходят идеи, образы, как бы изменилась его жизнь, если бы Кихён жил здесь. Ходил бы он по этим магазинам? Искал бы какие-нибудь интересные штуки на распродажах? Или, может, он бы жил как рядовой американец и катался на машине до громадного гипермаркета раз в неделю, скупая за раз всё самое необходимое?</p><p>Собственно, эти мысли и приводят его к какому-то магазину с бижутерией на пересечении улиц. Вроде бы на витрине нет ничего особенного, обычные поделки из хрома или сплава никеля и меди. Но почему-то в груди он чувствует острое желание приобрести здесь что-то для Минхёка. Как маленький сувенир из командировки, хотя раньше они ничего друг другу не дарили. Кихёну просто хочется отдать, показать ему хотя бы немного той любви, которую в нём бережно и умело культивировал Минхёк своими милыми, но бесполезными руками. Он с удовольствием бы подарил ему весь мир, всё солнце, которое только сможет сам удержать в ладонях. Но.</p><p>Но чёртовы проблемы внутреннего самовыражения.</p><p>Тихо выругавшись про себя, Кихён всё же заходит в лавку с украшениями. Его взгляд тут же приковывают необычные подвески, красивые и достаточно мужественные, чтобы Минхёк не просто положил их на полочку, словно сувенир какой-то, и никогда не пользовался.</p><p>— <i>Ищешь что-то для своей девушки?</i> — спрашивает продавец с явным американским акцентом. Он словно жуёт все слова, но Кихён отлично понимает всё с первого раза. И не с такими акцентами приходится работать, летая по Азии. Он немного краснеет, представляя перед собой идеального получателя подарка, а потом посылает всех к чёрту. Камон, он же сейчас в самой демократичной и свободной стране мира!</p><p>— <i>Парня,</i> — улыбается он. Ему понадобилось целых две недели, чтобы признать, что у него есть бойфренд. И Кихёна не покидает чувство, что он поступает правильно. Так и должно быть. Продавец тут же кидается за прилавок, вытаскивая какие-то другие подвески, и тут Кихён понимает, что именно его тянуло конкретно в этот магазин. Подарок кажется настолько идеальным, что дальше только свадьба, четверо приёмных детей и огромный загородный дом с собакой прямо у черты города.</p><p>Кихён наскоро смахивает последние злые мысли из головы, тыкая пальцем в нужную вещицу. И никогда трата двадцати долларов не была для него настолько приятной. Никогда он не любил кого-то настолько сильно, что самому от себя тошно. Небольшой чёрный мешочек опускается в его карман, грея изнутри, практически обжигая, а ноги сами по себе несут к океану.</p><p>Все эти рукотворные памятники архитектуры, мосты, башни, форты. Все красивые высотные здания, гордо стоящие прямо на знаменитых холмах. Всё это кажется таким несущественным, таким мелочным перед мрачным величием Тихого океана. Кажется, что всего одно неверное движение стихии, и всё то, что человек строил так долго, любовно, кропотливо, всё это будет снесено, смыто тёмно-синей волной, словно этого никогда и не было. Стихия завораживает, зазывает, манит.</p><p>Целую минуту Кихён жалеет, что не родился русалкой и не может посвятить себя всего воде, солёной и холодной воде. Судьба так распорядилась, что теперь он отдал всего себя небу. Иногда Кихёну кажется, что они с Минхёком — как воздух и вода. Они разные, настолько разные, что практически не имеют точек соприкосновения, кроме поверхности, далёкого горизонта. При этом стоит их немного разогреть, и уже не поймёшь, где вода, где воздух, а где пар.</p><p>Они разные, но всё равно у них очень много общего.</p><p>Возможно, это океан ему нашептал достать из кармана телефон и напечатать это сообщение. Возможно, это Минхёк передал ему телепатический сигнал прямо из Кореи. А возможно, всему виной тот самый прохладный ветер с океана, который словно просит, умоляет совершить хоть бы какую-нибудь глупость, пока Кихён не одумается и не ляжет, наконец, спать.</p><p>Возможно, ему действительно лучше поехать обратно в отель и лечь отдыхать, потому что сейчас руки Кихёна работают куда быстрее мозга, набирая сообщение в телефоне и отправляя его настолько быстро, что он даже сообразить не успевает, что натворил. Но когда наступает осознание произошедшего, отступать уже становится действительно поздно: статус сообщения сменяется на «прочитано».</p><p>«Я тебя тоже» — мгновенно приходит ответ.</p><p>Кихён улыбается, как ребёнок, рассматривая текстовое сообщение, и гладит его указательным пальцем правой руки. Пока в Сан-Франциско часы бьют четыре часа после полудня, в его родной стране наступает девять утра.</p><p>— И тебе доброго утра, — отвечает он вслух, трогая чёрный мешочек в кармане.</p><p>Ему определённо стоит вернуться в отель и хорошенько проспаться, чтобы осознать, сколько глупостей может совершить насквозь влюблённое тело без поддержки мозга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Кихён знал, насколько быстро душа успевает соскучиться по человеку, которого любишь, то, возможно, никогда не позволил бы себе дойти до такого состояния. Но он, к сожалению, не ясновидящий, а человечество ещё не сообразило, как бы так двигаться быстрее скорости света, чтобы изобрести машину времени, так что тяжёлое чувство острой тоски накатывает на него сразу же, как только он возвращается домой.</p><p>«В Париже сейчас сильный ливень, даже не выйти погулять»</p><p>Вдогонку сообщению Кихёну прилетает грустное лицо Минхёка в серых тонах на фоне большого отельного окна, выходящего на Люксембургский сад. Внутри Кихёна погодка стоит не лучше.</p><p>«Когда ты домой?»</p><p>Он не хочет выдавать своё состояние сообщениями, достаточно уже этой неумелой попытки поддаться моменту и признаться в любви по телефону. Кихён хочет настоящего, живого общения, а не пялиться в бездушные буквы, сохраняя все фотографии Минхёка в отдельную папку на телефон. Он не хочет делиться негативом, когда у них, кажется, всё идеально настолько, что хочется влепить себе тысячу пощёчин, лишь бы прийти в себя.</p><p>«Если гроза прекратится, то завтра поздно вечером вылетим и послезавтра будем дома после обеда»</p><p>«А что?»</p><p>Кихён хочет уничтожить бездушную программу, которая составляет им всем рабочие графики на месяц работы. Неделей раньше не видеть Минхёка было для него чем-то в порядке вещей, а теперь — сущий ад. Как ломка у наркомана. Ему срочно нужна доза окситоцина, который вырабатывает его организм целыми тоннами, когда видит Минхёка.</p><p>Ему нужно наконец прийти в себя и перестать позволять химическим соединениям влиять на собственную жизнь, но пока что он не в состоянии. Пока что ему нужно просто переждать весь этот период, по возможности наслаждаясь всем процессом.</p><p>«Приезжай ко мне, я приготовлю ужин»</p><p>Минхёк отвечает как всегда реактивно быстро. Кихён иногда даже завидует его длинным, послушным пальцам, которые способны печатать текст с настолько космической скоростью.</p><p>«А себя не хочешь для меня приготовить? :)»</p><p>— Бесишь! — кричит он в телефон, агрессивно набирая ответ. Из-за этого противный автокоррект путает слова, и Кихёну приходится перенабирать их раз по пятнадцать.</p><p>«Меня бесит твой этот дурацкий смайлик!!!»</p><p>«Я передумал!!! Не приезжай!»</p><p>Кихён взъерошивает себе волосы, вскакивает со стула, шлёпнув пару раз себя по шее, а потом снова садится за стол и хватает мышку, открывая свою страничку на планере авиакомпании. Он слышит звук входящего сообщения, но читать его не спешит. Раз он сейчас настолько отвратительно влюблён, значит, это — лучший момент для реализации его старого плана.</p><p>Пара кликов мышью, и на всех его запросах по поводу полётов на август в составе экипажа везде висит имя Минхёка и Хосока как капитана, с которым ему максимально комфортно летать вместе. Кихён уверен, что ещё очень много раз пожалеет о сделанном, но сейчас сила его тоски настолько велика, что он готов на этот дебильный шаг.</p><p>Почему-то ему кажется, что к началу сентября он попросту возненавидит Минхёка и задушит собственными руками. Но осень кажется ему настолько далёкой, насколько и телефон, откинутый в порыве ярости куда-то на кровать. Сохранив изменения, Кихён вздыхает и идёт проверять входящее сообщение.</p><p>«Слишком поздно»</p><p>«Я уже мысленно у тебя 💜»</p><p>Наверное, Минхёк прав. Уже слишком поздно что-то там соображать и пытаться воспользоваться запасным планом. Он даже не замечает, как напротив имени Минхёка в контактах его телефона появляется маленькое фиолетовое сердечко.</p><p>Он вообще мало чего замечает, буквально захлёбываясь во внутреннем потоке собственных мыслей и переживаний.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>В день прилёта Минхёка за окном с самого утра агрессивно хлещет дождь, к обеду лишь усилив свою мощь. Кихён опасливо выглядывает в окно на их внутренний двор: лужи на дороге уже совсем скоро превратятся в пруд. В такую погоду, особенно при сильном ветре, диспетчеры не дают разрешение на посадку большим самолётам, летящим с другого конца света. Он надеется, что грозовая туча обойдёт хотя бы один городской аэропорт стороной, что мастерства командира воздушного судна хватит для условий минимальной видимости, и Минхёк в составе экипажа сядет без особых проблем и последствий.<p>Сезон дождей в этом году начинается непростительно поздно: в середине июля, хотя обычно, по словам Хосока, сложнее всего приходится в июне и июле. С одной стороны, это значит, что проливные дожди переносятся на август и их ждут не самые простые циклы взлётов и посадок, задержки, организационный хаос и постоянные отмены рейсов, что в первую очередь скажется на отработанных лётных часах. С другой стороны, Кихён наивно надеется, что дожди в этом году хоть и начались позже, но закончатся в свой положенный срок, и этот кошмар растянется только на пару несчастных дней.</p><p>Он вздыхает и разворачивается к кухонному отсеку своей студии, тоскливо открывая холодильник. Он пообещал Минхёку приготовить тёплый ужин и почему-то уверен, что тот запомнил эти слова, и обычным полуночным меню дело не обойдётся. Но проблема в том, что вчера ему было слишком лень сходить в магазин, а сегодня желание остаться сухим всё же перевешивает практически безграничную любовь к Минхёку, так что приходится готовить совсем не то, что он планировал, да ещё и уничтожать собственные неприкосновенные запасы, заготовленные на случай ядерной войны.</p><p>Готовка для Кихёна выступает чем-то вроде отвлечения от реальности. Как только ты в неё погружаешься, ведомый лишь рецептом и кулинарным чутьём, то вообще забываешь об остальном существующем мире. Это как нырнуть в кроличью нору, открыть дверь в Нарнию, только дома посредством сковородок и прочей утвари. Ты строго следуешь инструкции, потом добавляешь немного магии и щепотку любви и вуаля — магическое зелье, а точнее идеальный ужин, аппетитно побулькивает в кастрюльке.</p><p>К уборке Кихён питает примерно те же чувства: она отвлекает. Отвлекает от постоянных навязчивых мыслей, от страхов, от той же зелёной, пожирающей изнутри тоски. Ты просто берёшь в руки веник и выпадаешь из реальности на несколько часов. При этом Кихён совсем не чувствует себя чистоплюем — ему просто нравится сам процесс. К тому же, начав одно, ты случайно затрагиваешь другое, третье, цепляешься за четвёртое, так что, сам того не подозревая, рискуешь потратить на уборку целый выходной. Именно поэтому её также можно считать отличным убийцей времени. Сплошные плюсы.</p><p>Именно поэтому, когда его мозг полностью переключается в режим автопилота, управляя одними руками и ногами, он пропускает первый предупреждающий звонок от Минхёка. Приходит в себя он только от второго, когда Минхёк уже подъехал к его дому и нетерпеливо ждёт снаружи, когда его пустят.</p><p>— Заходи, — щёлкает Кихён домофоном. — Моя входная дверь не закрыта, если что.</p><p>Он оглядывается по сторонам: ужин слегка побулькивает на сковороде, неспешно остывая, вся поверхность квартиры сияет так, как никогда в жизни, один только Кихён в своей обычной домашней одежде посреди этого великолепия выглядит, как Золушка на балу, по какой-то нелепой оплошности пропустившая бой курантов. Он уж было устремляется к шкафу, ибо совсем негоже приглашать своего парня на свидание к себе и встречать его таким поросёнком, но слишком поздно: абсолютно, до нитки мокрый Минхёк с чемоданчиком наперевес уже улыбается на пороге, не решаясь шагнуть внутрь только что вычищенной квартиры.</p><p>— Привет, — говорит он, помахав каким-то свёртком бумаги, чудом оставшимся сухим в его руках. Кихён подходит ближе, не в силах скрыть блаженную улыбку на лице.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Они какое-то время просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, даже не обнимаясь, а потом Минхёк окончательно приводит его в чувство мягким прикосновением влажных губ к его собственным.</p><p>— Я скучал, — шепчет он в поцелуй, и Кихён позволяет себе осторожно прижать его к себе. Холодный и мокрый, так и простудиться можно.</p><p>— Раздевайся и дуй в ванную, — отвечает он, отступая на шаг дальше, и закрывает за ними входную дверь.</p><p>— Что, прямо так сразу к делу? — моргает Минхёк, кончиками губ рисуя гаденькую улыбочку. — Может, поужинаем сперва?</p><p>Кихён щурится, стараясь вложить во взгляд как можно больше недовольства и осуждения.</p><p>— Ты сейчас примешь горячий душ, переоденешься, а потом поужинаешь и примешь несколько таблеток для профилактики простуды. О деле мы с тобой поговорим, когда я буду точно уверен, что ничто твоему здоровью не грозит, понял меня?</p><p>— Ага, — широко улыбается Минхёк, скидывая с себя ботинки. На одних носочках он приближается к Кихёну, шаг за шагом, пока не прижимает его спиной к холодильнику. — Как скажешь, я полностью тебе подчинюсь.</p><p>И целует. Целует много и часто, горячо и влажно. Как обожает Кихён, как фантазирует во время их разлуки. Такой Минхёк бывает очень убедительным. И, признаться честно, ещё десять секунд подобной атаки, и простуду лечить они уже будут более простыми методами. Не зря же говорят, что секс — лучшее лекарство.</p><p>Невероятным усилием воли Кихён заставляет себя оторваться от его губ и при помощи бедра аккуратным манёвром увести их тела подальше от твёрдой вертикальной поверхности.</p><p>— Душ, сперва душ, — напоминает он, а потом прикасается пальцами правой руки к свёртку в руках Минхёка. — Кстати, что это?</p><p>— А, — отвечает он так, словно и сам только что вернулся из своего мира обратно в реальный. — Помнишь, я обещал тебе кое-что завезти? Вот.</p><p>Он подходит к светлому участку стены, где раньше красовался постер с обворожительной Хёджун, берёт старые воткнутые как попало кнопки и ловко крепит другой плакат. Кихён заинтересовано хмыкает, подходит ближе и громко прыскает, некрасиво хихикнув напоследок. С похожего по стилю рекламного постера теперь на него пялится не девушка его мечты, его богиня и просто услада для глаз, а Минхёк собственной персоной. Однако, стоит отдать должное — на постере он выглядит даже лучше, чем в реальной жизни.</p><p>— Я тоже принимал участие в той рекламной кампании, — поясняет он, любовно разглаживая глянцевую бумагу. — Парочку постеров я сохранил на память, и, как видишь, не зря. Теперь я всегда буду у тебя дома.</p><p>— Звучит как угроза, — приподнимает бровь Кихён. Собственник. — Ладно, иди раздевайся и прыгай под горячую воду. Форму свою брось в стиральную машинку, мне как раз и самому уже давно пора освежиться. Твоё полотенце висит там же, где ты его оставил в прошлый раз. И дорожная косметичка, которую ты никак не заберёшь, всё ещё стоит на стиралке.</p><p>— Да, мой капитан, — с энтузиазмом отвечает Минхёк и коротко чмокает его в кончик носа. — Я быстро, накрывай пока на стол.</p><p>И действительно в два прыжка оказывается в ванной комнате, не удосужившись даже закрыть за собой дверь. Кихён только хмыкает на этот слишком жирный намёк и снова идёт к кухонной зоне, доставая из шкафа красивые тарелки, не ту зелёную жуть, бокалы под вино, которое он вообще-то припас для себя, когда ещё только налетал первые два десятка часов в старшипе, и столовые приборы. Он убирает ноутбук, который, кажется, уже прирос корнями к этому столу, тщательно его протирает и наконец сервирует стол на них двоих. Минхёк выходит достаточно быстро, Кихён едва успевает разложить ужин по тарелкам, как чувствует мягко опустившиеся на его бока руки Минхёка, а затем и всё его тело, прижимающееся к спине.</p><p>— Как же мне тебя не хватало, — говорит он в его затылок, а потом шумно вдыхает воздух, от чего вся спина и руки Кихёна покрываются гусиной кожей. Сперва он напрягается в руках Минхёка, сжимая ручку сковороды, как утопающий — спасательный круг, но затем нереальным усилием воли заставляет себя повернуться и поставить её на уже остывшую плиту.</p><p>Ему сложно, сложно, сложно.</p><p>Ему нереально сложно привыкнуть к этому зашкаливающему уровню тактильности, к этим постоянным прикосновениям и длинным тонким пальцам, шарящим везде, где только можно и нельзя.</p><p>— Кстати, у меня для тебя тоже есть подарок, — выворачивается Кихён из его объятий и широко улыбается. — Пусти, хочу тебе показать.</p><p>В полученные несколько секунд паузы он глубоко и жадно втягивает воздух, стараясь максимально насытить тело кислородом, и вытаскивает из небольшого ящичка маленький мешочек чёрного цвета, вкладывая его в раскрытую ладонь Минхёка.</p><p>— Я вообще не уверен, любишь ли ты носить украшения на шее и одобряет ли это наша авиакомпания, просто мне показалось, что тебе подойдёт или понравится, но, если нет, то тоже не беда, ты можешь просто…</p><p>— Помоги, — перебивает его Минхёк, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с непростой металлической застёжкой.</p><p>— Я рад, что тебе всё же понравилось, — с облегчением улыбается Кихён, щёлкая замочком. — Готово!</p><p>Когда он выбирал украшение, похожее скорее на колечко с подвеской, Кихён и не подозревал, насколько хорошо оно будет смотреться на минхёковой длинной шее. Облачённый в домашнюю одежду Минхёк всё равно выглядит в его глазах потрясающе стильно и красиво. Иногда Кихёну кажется, что тот будет всё таким же горячим и привлекательным даже в мешке из-под картошки.</p><p>— У тебя отличная зрительная память, — говорит, наконец, Минхёк, пряча подвеску за воротник футболки. — А у меня слабость на подобные штуки. Спасибо тебе…</p><p>Он наклоняется за очередным поцелуем, и Кихён практически поддаётся его шарму, практически позволяет снова отвлечься на его губы, но нехотя уворачивается в самый последний момент.</p><p>— Так, оставь все свои поцелуи на десерт, потому что я не купил сладкое, и садись скорее ужинать, пока еда окончательно не остыла!</p><p>Его щёки подозрительно горят, Минхёк подозрительно улыбается, прикасаясь к подвеске под одеждой, но возразить ему не смеет и присаживается на заранее приготовленный стул.</p><p>— Поверь, я прослежу, чтобы ты выполнил это обещание. И сосчитаю с тебя каждый поцелуй за сегодня, а ещё за вчера, позавчера и вообще всю неделю, что мы с тобой не виделись.</p><p>— И тебе приятно аппетита, коллектор ты мой, — передразнивает его Кихён, хватаясь за палочки, и молча принимается за собственноручно приготовленный ужин.</p><p>И хоть ему всё ещё сложно выразить все свои чувства вслух, как это делает Минхёк, Кихён старается. Он очень старается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— На самом деле, у меня для тебя тоже есть подарок, — улыбается Минхёк, когда дорама, которую они вместе смотрят по телевизору, прерывается на рекламу. Кихён приподнимает голову в его сторону, с интересом заглядывая в глаза.<p>Их ноги переплетены вместе, они очень уютно устроились в объятиях друг дружки, так что ему крайне лениво пошевелиться даже на сантиметр. Ему кажется, что так их хрупкий маленький мирок, который они так тщательно выстраивали первые несколько минут сериала, рухнет, точно карточный домик, без надежды на восстановление. Однако Минхёк и не стремится разрушить их идиллию, он тянется в карман своих треников, выуживая оттуда маленькую коробочку, украшенную узором в мелкий цветочек. По размеру она идеально подходит его узкой ладони.</p><p>— И всё это время подарок лежал у тебя в кармане, а ты даже не удосужился мне об этом сказать? — ворчит Кихён, оживившись и пытаясь достать левой рукой до руки Минхёка, но тот ловко отводит её в сторону так, что ему остаётся только разочарованно схватить немного воздуха через пальцы и вернуться в исходное положение несолоно хлебавши.</p><p>— Подыскивал подходящий момент, — улыбается Минхёк. — Я вообще ничего не планировал тебе покупать, но проходил мимо одной сувенирной лавки, когда шёл по туристической улице параллельно Сене, и меня как током ударило, понимаешь?</p><p>Кихён кивает, предпринимая ещё одну попытку забрать свой подарок, но снова промахивается, проведя кончиками пальцев буквально на несколько миллиметров мимо цели. Он вздыхает, несколько раз постучав по груди Минхёка кончиками пальцев, и фокусируется взглядом на коробочке ещё раз.</p><p>Он прекрасно понимает это ощущение. Примерно то же самое он испытал на другом конце земного шара, когда бесцельно гулял по Сан-Франциско. Наверное, они действительно предназначены друг другу свыше, раз их посещают вот такие одинаковые предзнаменования.</p><p>— Если ты и дальше будешь дразниться, то я откушу тебе руку, — вместо этого отвечает Кихён, бросая совсем неодобрительный взгляд на Минхёка, но в ответ ловит лишь двух ярких чертиков, которые прыгают в зрачках, словно искорки. Которые явно не обещают ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Хорошо, я не буду дразниться, — неожиданно легко соглашается Минхёк, быстро целуя его в плечо. — Я всего-навсего хочу, чтобы ты прочитал вслух одно из своих недавних сообщений мне.</p><p>Румянец мгновенно вспыхивает на щеках Кихёна. Нет, только не это.</p><p>— Какое из сообщений? Я тебе их тысячу отправил, если не больше, — преувеличенно бодро и широко улыбается он, подтягиваясь на левой руке так, чтобы добавить своему телу ещё несколько сантиметров преимущества. Действует он резко, так что в конце концов ему удаётся цапнуть свою коробочку из его рук и притянуть к себе.</p><p>Минхёк притворно вздыхает и обвивает руки вокруг Кихёна ещё плотнее, положив голову ему на плечо.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, какое. Скажи это вслух.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.</p><p>Оно было отправлено в состоянии аффекта, Кихёна отравили токсичные испарения из Тихого океана. На самом деле это всё неправда, и ничего такого по своей доброй воле он не отправлял. И даже так не думает, нет.</p><p>Коробочка в его руках на ощупь приятная, словно вельветовая, цветочный узор немного выпуклый, отчего его хочется гладить, бесконечно гладить и испытывать это тактильное удовольствие. Однако любопытство гонит его вперёд, заставляя снять верхнюю крышку. Внутри находится коробочка поменьше с крохотной металлической ручкой сбоку.</p><p>— Это музыкальная шкатулка? — спрашивает Кихён, проворачивая ручку. Она тут же начинает играть какой-то знакомый французский мотив, который он, конечно же, миллион раз слышал, но прямо сейчас, лёжа на кровати вместе с Минхёком под шум сильного ливня из окна и дурацкой рекламы из телевизора, название мелодии вылетает, испаряется из его головы, оставляя только тонкие нотки, доносящиеся из маленькой круглой коробки, разукрашенной красивым узором из мелких цветочков.</p><p>— Ага, — кивает Минхёк. — Не знаю почему, но ты у меня всегда ассоциируешься с розовым цветом, хотя я что-то не припомню тебя в одежде таких тонов.</p><p>Точно! Жизнь в розовом цвете! Кихён широко улыбается, проигрывая короткую мелодию ещё и ещё по кругу, а потом отставляет новую игрушку на прикроватный столик, поворачиваясь обратно к Минхёку.</p><p>— Однажды, сто лет назад, когда я только поступил на свою первую специальность, во мне взыграла какая-то бесинка, я не знаю, как это ещё назвать. И примерно два месяца я ходил с волосами цвета жвачки. Это было очень забавно, только люди вокруг глазели и постоянно тыкали пальцами.</p><p>— Могу поспорить, что в таком цвете ты выглядел, как самая настоящая рок-звезда.</p><p>— Как клоун из театра кошек, — фыркает Кихён, закатывая глаза, а потом тянется к телефону, быстро листая фотографии из галереи. Найдя нужную, он поворачивает экран к Минхёку. — Девушки у меня тогда не появилось, но я натурально стал всеобщим центром насмешек. Так что особой красоты мне этот цвет не прибавил.</p><p>— Ты здесь очень красивый, — моргает Минхёк, мечтательно ему улыбаясь, и кладёт телефон обратно на тумбочку. — Ты в любом цвете красивый, а люди дураки, раз этого не рассмотрели.</p><p>Реклама незаметно заканчивается, плавно переходя в дальнейшие скачки сюжета с потрясающими роялями в кустах, но Кихёну уже плевать на сериал. В глазах Минхёка всё так же пляшет по опасному огоньку. Маленькие чёртики тянут за собой, манят, соблазняют, и Кихён сдаётся.</p><p>Он снова тянется к губам Минхёка и целует, целует его так глубоко и чувственно, как только может. Взаимная любовь — лучшее, что может случиться с организмом. Гормоны в крови скачут, скачут, мозг вообще по-тихому сходит с ума, рассылая по тонким ниточкам нервной системы это безграничное ощущение счастья и немного пьяного помешательства.</p><p>— Я тебя люблю, — резко выдыхает он сквозь поцелуи и тихонько вздрагивает от высокого, чуть хрипловатого голоса Минхёка. Кихён снова замирает, чувствуя прохладноватые ладони у себя на животе, но не сопротивляется. Кихён позволяет им проскользнуть под резинкой штанов и сомкнуться там, в самом тёплом, чувствительном местечке.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже. Очень, очень люблю.</p><p>И вся жизнь кажется Кихёну той самой розовой сказкой, которую привёз для него Минхёк из далёкого Парижа. Вся жизнь окрашивается в нежно-розовый, сладкий оттенок взаимной любви.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Нет, ну я всё понимаю, — восклицает Хосок, рассматривая свою распечатку рабочих дней на август. — Когда вы находитесь рядом друг с дружкой, цветут даже искусственные растения, у животных стремительно наступает март, а люди вокруг начинают петь и танцевать, разбрасывая лепестки роз, как в каком-то дурацком мюзикле. Но причём здесь я, объясните мне?<p>Кихён невозмутимо берёт листок бумаги из его рук, всматривается в составы экипажей и некрасиво прыскает, беззвучно сотрясаясь в приступе хохота. Минхёк выхватывает его листок, а потом и сам странновато крякает, присоединяясь к веселью.</p><p>— Бойся желаний своих, потому что они имеют свойство сбываться, — мрачно сообщает он прямо в глаза, возвращая листок Хосоку.</p><p>— Я не желал летать с вами двоими каждый рейс в августе даже в самом кошмарном сне, попрошу заметить, — возражает он, складывая бумагу вчетверо, и прячет её в нагрудном кармане рубашки.</p><p>— Ты забил меня в июле в список своих предпочтений, потому что ты — мой инструктор на дальних полётах, — поясняет за Минхёка Кихён, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. — Я забил тебя как своего инструктора и Минхёка как своего лучшего другана, потому что без бро вообще печально находиться в длительной командировке. А Минхёк по тем же причинам забил меня. И так как вы оба стоите высоко в своих рангах, то система приняла конкретно ваши пожелания, и теперь вы будете месяц летать вместе. И поверьте, Хосок-ши, я тоже не очень счастлив такой перспективе.</p><p>— Мне кажется, если мы все трое останемся живы к сентябрю, это уже можно будет считать серьёзным достижением, бро, — говорит Минхёк. Кихён хмыкает и даёт ему пять, шлёпнув по ладони.</p><p>— Думаю, что вам известно, что броманс — это та же романтика, до тех пор, пока ваши яйца не соприкоснулись, — вздыхает Хосок, пролистывая инструкцию к полёту. — Но постарайтесь не повторять подобные глупости в сентябре. Друг от дружки тоже нужно отдыхать, даже если вы самые большие в мире бро.</p><p>Кихён старательно пропускает первую фразу мимо ушей, стараясь не думать, что именно этим они занимались с Минхёком несколько дней назад. Нет, Хосок не мог этого знать наверняка, это всего лишь его глупая догадка, не стоит же у него в квартире камера наблюдения? Вместо этого он максимально непринуждённо фыркает и бесцеремонно отбирает метеоданные из его рук.</p><p>— Я уже понял, что даже у самой налаженной в мире электронной системы бывают сбои, не сыпь мне соль на рану, — отвечает он, проведя пальцем по кодированной строке, считывая информацию. — Опять на вылете сильный ветер и низкие облака.</p><p>К ним подходят Бора и Чон Вону, один его давний знакомый. Они несколько раз пересекались на летательных тренажёрах, но никогда так особо и не разговаривали по душам, как это полагается настоящим друзьям. От кого-то, скорее всего, от Минхёка, он слышал, что тот живёт за чертой города и занимается на досуге садоводством, и именно поэтому носит среди персонала кличку Огородная Фея. И на самом деле это даже смешно, потому что внешне он больше походит на фотомодель с обложек дорогих журналов, чем на второго пилота со странным хобби. Хотя, если так посмотреть, девяносто процентов окружающих Кихёна людей, включая Минхёка, выглядят, словно айдолы из параллельной вселенной. И это всегда его очень веселило.</p><p>Иногда он даже представляет сладкие поп-группы, которые могли бы сложиться из всего персонала. Себя он обязательно поставит в одну группу с Хосоком и Хёну и самопровозгласится визуалом. Кихёну хотелось бы верить, что два мускулистых капитана смогли бы здорово оттенять его лицо и выгодно подчёркивать аристократические черты лица.</p><p>— Скорее всего, наш вылет задержат, — кивает Хосок, безжалостно возвращая его на землю со сцены, окружённой толпой безумных, готовых на всё фанаток. — Но три топора могут взлететь даже при нулевой видимости, так что не расслабляемся и полностью доверяем диспетчеру. И да, всем привет.</p><p>— В каком режиме сегодня будем работать? — спрашивает Бора, усаживаясь в одно из кресел между Хосоком и Кихёном.</p><p>— По классике, — хмыкает Хосок, показывая рукой на Вону. — Мы взлетаем, Кихён присутствует в кабине, ты отдыхаешь, пока мы тебя не позовём. Сначала будешь нянчиться с Кихёном, потом с Вону. Садимся мы вместе с тобой, нуна. Если на следующем длинном рейсе будет хорошая погода, будешь сам принимать участие при взлёте и посадке, не смотри на меня такими огромными щенячьими глазками, Кихён.</p><p>Он обиженно отворачивается, фыркнув напоследок. Больно надо Хосока ещё умолять о допуске к штурвалу в ответственные части полёта. Он вообще здесь второй экипаж, и ему же лучше пока что не напрягаться. Однако через десять секунд Кихён всё же поворачивается обратно, слушая продолжение брифинга.</p><p>Ему ещё нужно очень многому научиться. Тренировки на тренажёрах ему нравятся, у него даже получается самому поднять семьсот семьдесят седьмой Боинг без особых проблем, но пока что только при симуляции хорошей погоды. При сильном дожде и скользкой дорожке он почему-то всегда соскальзывает и проваливает задание. Со своей врожденной упрямостью Кихён пытался воспроизвести одни и те же условия раз триста, но всё без толку: закрылки даже при самом максимальном своём взлётном положении не нагнетают необходимую подъёмную силу, порывы ветра в чистом аэродромном поле сталкивают его с центра дорожки, он нервничает, кричит и раз за разом оказывается в одном и том же плачевном состоянии.</p><p>Он систематически допускает одну и ту же ошибку, что-то упускает из виду. Что-то очень маленькое, незаметное, крохотную деталь, но не может понять, какую конкретно. Учебники и мануалы состава букв не меняют, всегда дают одни и те же параметры, но даже при неукоснительном их соблюдении всё равно теряется та самая маленькая хитрость. Поэтому сегодня он настроен конспектировать всё, включая все самые маленькие жесты Хосока вроде почёсывания носа. Должен же быть где-то тот маленький секрет!</p><p>— Инчон, рейс эмикс семь одиннадцать. Запрашиваю метар, — коротко приказывает Хосок, перед тем как дать разрешение на начало посадки пассажиров. Диспетчер отвечает стандартным шифром, из которого становится понятно, что хоть погода и не совсем идеальная, но для взлёта годится.</p><p>— Коэффициент сцепления пойнт шестьдесят пять, — эхом расшифровывает Хосок последние слова диспетчера, замолкает на пять секунд, сжимая губы в тонкую нитку, а потом выдыхает, — Хорошо. Инчон. Рейс эмикс семь одиннадцать, запрашиваю разрешение на взлёт.</p><p>— Эмикс семь одиннадцать. Запрос принят, разрешаю. Сообщите, как только будете готовы к рулёжке.</p><p>Диспетчер отключается. Кихён всё так же не сводит взгляда с напряжённых плеч Хосока. Правой рукой он нервно постукивает по приборной панели несколько секунд, а потом, через пару мгновений, нажимает на кнопку связи с бортпроводниками.</p><p>— Даю разрешение на посадку пассажиров, — коротко говорит он, поворачивается к молчаливому прежде Вону. — Чего сидишь, как истукан, запрашиваю перекрёстную проверку!</p><p>Обычно мягкий и безобидный по натуре Хосок с непривычки кажется намного жёстче и грубее, чем это выглядит на самом деле, это Кихён понимает без труда. Но всё равно такая игра на контрастах чертовски пугает, так что он точно так же понимает замершего в полупанике Вону.</p><p>— Е-сть, проверка, — отвечает он приятным низким голосом, набирая необходимую программу в бортовом компьютере. Он произносит вслух подсказки из монитора, Хосок стальным, грубоватым голосом докладывает обстановку, и это здорово нервирует Кихёна. Спокойный капитан — гарант здорового полёта и уверенной работы. Напряжённый капитан — быть беде, совершенно точно.</p><p>Кихён всё ещё конспектирует каждый лишний вздох Хосока, хотя чувствует, что ключ к его загадке хранится не здесь. Всё не то, это всё ерунда. Он снова упускает то самое главное зерно, маленький момент, который постоянно мешает ему взлететь и сесть на симуляторе в плохую погоду.</p><p>— Посадка окончена, — сообщает старший проводник в кабину пилотов, и в этот момент начинается самая обычная рутинная магия: процесс отрыва от земли. Вону не настолько идеальный, как Хёну, у них с Хосоком нет этой сыгранности, синхронизации, однако им удаётся без проблем взлететь по приборам, и, прорвавшись сквозь небольшую турбулентность в дождевых облаках, вынырнуть в более высокий слой атмосферы, где уже царит идеальная для длительного полёта погода.</p><p>А ключ к разгадке выскальзывает из рук Кихёна, утекает, словно песок сквозь пальцы.</p><p>И это его нервирует даже больше, чем командир воздушного судна после того, как принял нелёгкое решение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередной полёт за океан проходит против законов распределения времени, и его ждёт очередной трюк с линией перемены дат, но Кихёна он всё равно удивляет, как в первый раз. Бора качает головой и говорит, что он ребёнок. Кихён готов с ней поспорить на всё, что у него есть, что она не права, но в самую последнюю секунду прикусывает язык, лишь раздражённо взмахнув рукой вместо оживлённой дискуссии.</p><p>Он взрослый, адекватный человек. Ему не нужно пытаться доказать свою правоту везде, пусть даже он бесконечно прав, а вокруг все ходят дураки дураками и прямо нуждаются в его совете. Кихён сдерживает себя, ведь именно в умении промолчать там, где нужно, и заключается вся эта воспетая зрелость. Он всё же пилот достаточно известной авиакомпании, которая при всей своей конкуренции ещё успевает динамично развиваться и процветать, негоже ему портить этот солидный имидж какими-то детскими перепалками, даже несмотря на то, насколько Бора на уровне его специфического внутреннего восприятия похожа на Минхёка. Они оба очень солнечные и позитивные. Оба его подначивают, дразнятся и смеются, когда им удаётся задеть Кихёна за живое.</p><p>Они очень похожи друг на друга. Настолько, что в параллельной Вселенной могли бы быть родным братом и сестрой. И это… Это так мило, даже для скептика Кихёна. Поэтому он старается не реагировать хотя бы на проделки Боры, мысленно поглаживая себя по голове за каждое пропущенное мимо ушей слово, сказанное исключительно подразниться ради.</p><p> </p><p>Двенадцать с половиной часов полёта — всё же очень много. Несмотря на то, что в самолёте было задействовано целых два экипажа вместо полутора, как в первом полёте, пересечься между делом с Минхёком ему так и не удалось. Впрочем, он не слишком-то к этому и стремился, если так посмотреть.</p><p>Однако наравне со всем прибывшим в солнечный Лос-Анжелес экипажем Кихён чувствует только невероятную, очень тяжелую усталость, что очень странно: в Сан-Франциско он чуть ли не до самой ночи был на ногах и улыбался во имя этой жуткой и тошнотворной любви. Здесь же, вместе с Минхёком и Борой на задних сидениях и Хосоком спереди они берут такси, и Кихёну стоит огромных усилий не уснуть посреди незнакомого города незнакомой страны в такси с двумя тяжёлыми головами на плечах и ещё своей в довесок. После того непростого решения, которое принял Хосок в домашнем аэропорту, Кихён был более, чем просто уверен, что услышит его богатырский храп, как только голова его коснётся любой более-менее пригодной для сна поверхности.</p><p>Впрочем, так всё и происходит. Таксист пытается свернуть с кратчайшего пути, что ему предлагает навигатор, но после недовольного крика Кихёна мгновенно собирается и больше не «промахивается» с поворотами. За всем ему нужно следить, за всем нужен глаз да глаз.</p><p>— Всё же хорошо, что авиакомпания выкупает места в одном отеле, а не разбрасывает всех по разным углам города, — зевает Бора, опираясь на свой маленький чемодан, пока Хосок расплачивается с таксистом, а Кихён собирает их багаж. — Так, если что, можно даже вместе собраться и куда-то выйти.</p><p>— Отличная идея, — кисло улыбается Минхёк, покачиваясь на месте, как ребёнок. Кихён уверен на все триста процентов, что у того есть один миллион и пятьдесят тысяч идей, как можно провести время куда веселее, при этом не выходя даже из отельного номера. На днях из чистого детского любопытства Кихён искал в поисковике две заветные буквы «а» и «с», совсем не собираясь читать о высококвалифицированных военных лётчиках, способных сделать из своих маленьких штурмовиков и истребителей маленьких изящных комариков.</p><p>Новые знания его не шокируют, даже в какой-то мере приободряют, так что в его дорожной косметичке появляется на одну маленькую баночку больше, а в душе — на один страх меньше.</p><p>— Можно пройтись по Сансет-стрип, — безучастно советует он, заходя в холл их отеля. Перед вылетом Кихён немного прочитал о том, что можно делать в Лос-Анджелесе, на случай, если они с Минхёком всё же смогут вылезти из постели. Не то чтобы он сомневался в своих силах, но всякое может быть. Они могут поссориться из-за любой мелочи, так что всегда нужно разрабатывать дополнительный план.</p><p>— Протяженность этой улицы — тридцать шесть километров, — хмыкает Хосок, подавая на стойку свой паспорт.</p><p>— Можно хотя бы часть пройти, — не сдаётся Кихён. — С барами и магазинами.</p><p>— Я бы сходила на какой-нибудь интересный рок-концерт, — моргает Бора, широко зевнув. — Там же много клубов на такую тематику, так что идея Кихёна не лишена смысла.</p><p>Девушка за стойкой приветливо им улыбается, раздавая каждому по ключу-карте от номеров, когда заканчивает с регистрацией. Они подходят к лифту, ожидая своей очереди. Кихён вдруг чувствует на своём плече острый подбородок Минхёка и тут же перехватывает хитрый косой взгляд Хосока. Закрывая глаза, он мысленно готовится к очередной глупой шутке, и она не заставляет себя ждать.</p><p>— А я думал, что вы возьмёте себе номер для молодожёнов, — тихонько пихает он Кихёна под бок. Минхёк позади него недовольно ворочается, пытаясь сместиться в сторону хихикающей Боры.</p><p>— В следующий раз возьму для тебя и меня. Чтобы быть рядом даже в твоих самых страшных кошмарах, — обещает ему Кихён, глубоко вздохнув. — Минхёк, ты тяжелый, хватит изображать из себя умирающего лебедя, тебе до номера две минуты осталось, потерпи.</p><p>— Ты такой язвительный. Зачем я вообще взялся тебя инструктировать? — спрашивает Хосок у открывающихся створок дверей лифта, пока Минхёк всё же выпрямляется, хмуро моргнув в его сторону. Кихён на фразу не отвечает, он слишком устал. Единственное, что он сейчас замечает, это то, что Хосок жмёт на тройку, Бора — на девятку, а Минхёк — на двенадцать. У него самого номер тоже на двенадцатом этаже, но, недолго думая, он жмёт на цифру четырнадцать: ещё одну полугрязную шутку об их тесной дружбе с Минхёком Кихён рискует и не выдержать, а ведь Хосок — его капитан. Капитанов нужно уважать и всячески показывать свою любовь. Рассматривая аккуратный профиль Боры, её плавные линии, отчётливо проступающие в строгом кителе, задней мыслью Кихён жалеет, что не она его наставница. Многое могло бы измениться, летай они вместе.</p><p>Как минимум она бы не травила дурацкие шуточки о его искрящихся отношениях.<br/>Как минимум Кихёну так кажется.</p><p>Лифт останавливается на третьем этаже, раскрывая створки после тихого щелчка. Хосок всем кивает на прощание и тянет за собой свой чемодан.</p><p>— Короче, если надумаете куда-то собраться, то пишите, я всегда буду рад компании, — говорит он на прощание, проходя дальше по своему этажу, скрываясь за левым углом. Кихён испытывает внезапное острое желание прикоснуться к Минхёку хотя бы кончиком мизинца, как-нибудь, нежно ли, грубо — неважно.</p><p>При этом он прекрасно понимает, что сам назначал правила этой игры, и ему самому теперь приходится расхлёбывать последствия своего характера. В пальцах начинает невыносимо зудеть, кажется, ещё секунда, и он сдастя, психанёт и притянет к себе Минхёка за галстук, жёстко вжимая в металлическую стенку лифта. Ему будет плевать, что этот перформанс сможет увидеть Бора, то есть он буквально расскажет каждой аэропортной собаке, что между ним с Минхёком всё же что-то есть, и они не зря все подозревают, но ему везёт: лифт останавливается на девятом этаже до того, как он реализовал свой не самый блестящий и гениальный план в мире.</p><p>— Напиши мне, когда проснёшься. Как раз по местному времени наступит ночь, — говорит ей Минхёк напоследок, помахав в закрывающиеся двери ладошкой.</p><p>Кихёну кажется, что с момента их регистрации в отеле прошла вечность. Минхёк успевает только в своей привычной манере положить подбородок на его плечо, обвив бока руками, как они наконец-то приезжают на свой этаж. Там не оказывается ни одной живой души, так что Кихён даже позволяет ему пройтись до номера в таком прилипшем положении, сонно притворяясь, что делает огромное одолжение с поправкой на их общую усталость.</p><p>Никогда ни одна живая душа в мире не узнает, насколько Кихёну нравится ощущать своей спиной это обволакивающее нежное тепло. Даже Минхёк. Особенно Минхёк.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, — сообщает он, открывая свой стандартный номер.</p><p>Не самый большой на свете однако вполне просторный и приятный глазу. Из огромного окна почти на всю стену видно добрую половину города и даже небольшие холмы на горизонте, подсвечиваемые ярким почти обеденным солнцем. Со стены на него смотрит репродукция какой-то картины в стиле импрессионизма, повторяющая оконный пейзаж в ярко-оранжевых рассветных красках. В целом, Кихёну его временное пристанище нравится. Минхёку, судя по тому, что он всё же соизволил поднять тяжёлый подбородок с его плеча, тоже.</p><p>— Мне нравится. Хотя, мне кажется, после пяти часов непрерывного детского плача мне понравится спать даже на картонке на улице, — вздыхает тот, закрывая за собой дверь изнутри. — Я сейчас согласен только на душ и крепкий сон.</p><p>— У меня хоть дети во время полёта не плакали, но я твой план одобряю, — вторит ему Кихён, проходя с чемоданом к большому шкафу-купе белого цвета. — Хорошо, что здесь есть халаты, нет сил даже вещи достать.</p><p>— Вместе помоемся? — предлагает Минхёк, на что Кихён несколько раз кивает, поступательными движениями расслабляя руками узел галстука на шее.</p><p>Они молча раздеваются, сбрасывая форму на пол. Где-то на задворках сознания Кихён ставит галочку в списке необходимых вещей: сдать форму в чистку, пока они в командировке, потому что воротник на рубашке что-то больно пожелтел.</p><p>— Как приедем домой, не забудь забрать свою форму. Я её постирал и выгладил, — говорит он, ступая в душевую кабинку, одновременно служащую и достаточно широкой ванной. Первые несколько секунд вода бежит холодная до неприятного покалывания по коже, но потом стремительно теплеет.</p><p>— Ага. И зубную щётку, — вторит ему Минхёк, влезая с ним рядом, тут же выдавливая шампунь из тюбика. — Повернись ко мне спиной.</p><p>Кихён послушно поворачивается и задирает голову, чувствуя пальцы, активно массирующие его волосы.</p><p>— Нужно будет подстричься, — говорит он вслух, открывая тюбик геля для душа.</p><p>— Хорошо что напомнил, — спохватывается сзади Минхёк, оставляя его кожу головы в покое. — Нужно не забыть назначить себе время в парикмахерской. Хочу недолго походить блондином.</p><p>Намылив себя самого от шеи и до колен, Кихён поворачивается с тюбиком в руках и выдавливает ещё немного геля на ладонь. Короткими круговыми движениями он намыливает грудь Минхёку, его слабо виднеющийся пресс и спускается ниже, аккуратно проводя ладонями так, чтобы случайно не сделать больно, пока тот смывает шампунь под струями душа.</p><p>— А разве тебе можно краситься?</p><p>— Можно в естественные цвета. В синий я хочу облачиться, когда мне дадут отпуск, — просто отвечает он, поворачиваясь спиной. — Почеши мне немного спину. Очень затекла после полёта.</p><p>Кихён выдавливает ещё немного геля для душа, водя по спине Минхёка массирующими движениями.</p><p>— Тебе и так хорошо, вон как девчонки-подростки визжат и тычут пальцем всякий раз, когда ты проходишь мимо по аэропорту. Уверен, что экзотический цвет волос вызовет ещё больше внимания.</p><p>— Я не против такого внимания, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, тут же смывая с себя гель под водой. Кихён подходит ближе на шаг, тоже ополаскиваясь под тёплыми струями.</p><p>— Я против. Ты — мой, а не девочек, — отвечает ему Кихён, быстро чмокая его влажные от душа губы. Одним движением он быстро закручивает воду, вылезая из кабинки, и мокрыми ногами шлёпает к полотенцам.</p><p>Минхёк ему не отвечает, только молча принимает своё полотенце из рук Кихёна, быстро протираясь перед тем, как облачиться в белый махровый халат на голое тело. Недолго думая, Кихён следует его примеру, завязывая поясок у себя на животе.</p><p>— Ты очень горячо ревнуешь, так что я бы хотел вернуться к этой беседе немного позже, — улыбается Минхёк, рукой проведя по ягодице Кихёна перед тем, как выйти из ванной комнаты обратно в номер. Они встречаются уже почти месяц, непростой месяц, состоящий из скандалов и мгновенного бурного примирения, состояния розовой эйфории в душе и чёрной тоски в моменты разлуки. Гормоны в организме Кихёна массово устраивают демонстрации, агрессивно требуя больше, ещё больше Минхёка, что в силу их профессий не особо-то и легко. От этого у него и ломка, всё логично.</p><p>— У меня сейчас нет сил даже на остроумный ответ тебе, — вздыхает Кихён, пультом щёлкая кондиционер на комфортную для сна температуру. Потом он ныряет под простыни, подкатываясь поближе к Минхёку. — Но вечером точно поговорим. Мне нужно срочно с тобой обсудить так много тем…</p><p>Минхёк целует его посередине лба, сонно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Набирайся сил, они тебе ещё понадобятся.</p><p>— Терпеть шуточки Хосока?</p><p>Они оба тихо смеются, переплетая пальцы рук вместе. И огромная, заполняющая весь объём отельного номера сладкая дремота потихоньку просачивается в их лёгкие. С тех пор, как Кихён в последний раз засыпал так крепко и спокойно, прошло очень много времени.</p><p>И он тихо надеется, что эта привычка надолго закрепится в его организме.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Профессия пилота, помимо романтической составляющей, содержит в себе ещё одну небольшую бочку дёгтя. Бочоночек.<p>Постоянный недосып, сбитый режим, расшатанный метаболизм, а от того слабый иммунитет — не весь список медицинских проблем любого пилота любой авиакомпании. К тому же твой мозг находится в постоянном напряжении, умственная деятельность во время полёта практически не прекращается. Если к этому прибавить ещё постоянные проверки, бумаги, новые нормативы, которые обязательно нужно соблюдать, то жизнь на вулкане покажется ещё самым настоящим раем.</p><p>А если к этому прибавить ещё и романтические отношения, то бочку, как и свою крышу, уже не спасти.</p><p>Однако чего у этой профессии не отнимешь — так это постоянного, почти детского восторга от ощущения, что твоим рукам подчиняется огромная машина. Ты летишь над водой, внизу только блики света и абрикосовое закатное или рассветное солнце, которое выглядит по-особенному волшебно на высоте десяти тысяч метров.</p><p>Ты летишь обратно с щемящим сердцем в груди и готов простить все эти стрессы, недомогания и негатив, когда видишь перед собой самую тёплую улыбку в мире. Возвращаться домой к тому, что тебя ждёт — лучшее в его профессии.</p><p>Кихён решает не будить Минхёка, когда просыпается в лучах почти севшего солнца. Нежно гладит его волосы, не в силах сдержать дурацкую улыбку. В последнее время он стал намного больше улыбаться, это заметил даже Хёнвон со своей радиовышки (хотя Кихёну всё ещё кажется, что ему просто всё рассказали, потому что у него уже закончились идеи для издевательств). И как ни странно, Кихён даже не против.</p><p>Улыбаться почти на всех фотографиях, улыбаться каждому пассажиру после полёта искренне, а не профессионально-вежливо, улыбаться даже кассиру в магазинчике. Он улыбается, почти всегда получает приветливые улыбки в ответ и ходит в приподнятом настроении до самого конца дня.</p><p>Он улыбается даже собственному отражению, когда всё же решается вытащить дорожную косметичку из чемодана и выдавливает немного зубной пасты на щётку. Быть влюблённым, распылять в радиусе двух метров от себя розовые флюиды катастрофически противно и в то же время катастрофически приятно. Какая разница, что там говорит Хосок, Чжухон или даже Хёнвон, когда Кихёну для того, чтобы зарядиться хорошим настроением, достаточно просто подумать об улыбке Минхёка?</p><p>Пока гормоны в его организме пляшут в своих биологических реакциях, Кихён извлекает из этого максимальную пользу, потому что даже самые неприятные перелёты легче переносить в таком состоянии. Он всё так же мечтательно улыбается, отодвигая в сторону половинку огромного окна его номера, и высовывается из окна: снизу активно копошится маленький народ в своих маленьких, игрушечных машинках, люди проходят мимо, разговаривают, смеются, плачут, безразлично сливаются воедино с экраном телефона — словом, город под его ногами живёт своей собственной рутиной, которую с высоты человеческого роста не так-то просто заметить. Другое дело сидеть на двенадцатом этаже отеля и наблюдать за всеми с выражением лица любящего папаши, стерегущего своё чадо, решившееся в первый раз на самостоятельную прогулку.</p><p>На его ягодицы, прикрытые одним только белым махровым халатом, опускаются две тёплых руки, и Кихён мгновенно выпрямляется, снова попадая в ловушку из объятий Минхёка.</p><p>— Не обнимай так. Бесит, — спокойно говорит он, но не предпринимает никакой попытки выбраться на свободу. Минхёк и не собирается его никуда выпускать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — обещает он на ухо, нежно целуя мочку уха, кожу шеи и немножко ниже, вдоль воротника халата. Кихён улыбается, улыбается как дурак, радуясь, что сейчас никому не видно выражение его лица, и склоняет голову на другой бок, словно невзначай подставляя больше мест для поцелуев. Таким же небрежным тоном он подаёт голос, словно ничего такого сейчас не происходит, словно они обсуждают, чем собираются перекусить после того, как переоденутся. Ничего же не происходит, нет.</p><p>— Я тебя не разбудил?</p><p>— Не-а, — отвечает Минхёк. Воздух на его шее едва заметно колышется во влажных от поцелуев местах, отчего Кихён ёжится, сжимается и едва слышно хихикает, подаваясь немного вперёд, к окну. — Я уже и сам хотел встать, но ты бы меня убил, если б я нарушил твой сон. Поэтому я просто решил полежать рядом, пока ты не проснёшься.</p><p>Кихён мгновенно вспоминает тот свой неловкий приступ нежности, как только он проснулся, и прикрывает лицо ладонями, сам высовывая голову наружу, наклоняясь вперёд всем корпусом. Интересно, а Минхёк быстро спохватится, если Кихёну вдруг захочется выйти из отеля максимально быстрым путём?</p><p>Да, оказывается, что очень быстро, потому что не проходит и секунды, как его изящные тонкие руки смыкаются на узле от пояса халата, и у Кихёна не остаётся ни единого шанса на побег.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он взволнованно, выпрямляясь в его руках как кол. — Никто не звонил из экипажа? Мы же сегодня собирались ночью выйти, помнишь?</p><p>— У меня в телефоне до сих пор стоит авиарежим, — мурлычет на ухо в ответ Минхёк, потягивая на себя за один конец пояска. Кихён словно цепенеет, замораживается в его руках, не в силах даже пальцем пошевелить, не то, что всей рукой или ногой. — В твоём не смотрел. Всё же считаю, что у каждого из нас должна оставаться хотя бы какая-то тайна, пусть даже мы вместе, да?</p><p>Полы халата больше ничего не удерживает, и следующий порыв ветра из окна скользит по его коже, раздвигая концы ещё и ещё шире, пока не становится слишком порочно и непривычно даже для Кихёна.</p><p>— Н-нас могут увидеть, — неуверенно заикается он, дыша часто-часто. Сердце его бьётся с двойной или тройной скоростью. Руками он пытается преодолеть этот тяжёлый, концентрированный воздух, который словно состоит из гранита, что не так легко сдвинуть даже самому крепкому богатырю планеты. Получается только неловко прикрыть себя чуть ниже пояса, но и то совсем ненадолго: Минхёк обладает чудовищным даром убеждения.</p><p>— Мы на двенадцатом этаже. Даже если кому-нибудь и приспичит задрать голову повыше, то всё, что они увидят — это просто чувака, который любуется на виды Лос-Анджелеса из окна своего отеля.</p><p>— Но двенадцатый этаж — это не настолько высоко, чтобы не заметить эмоции, — всё ещё пытается противостоять волшебно горячему напору Минхёка Кихён. Он кладёт голову ему на плечо и чуть выгибается в спине под прикосновением тёплых пальцев, а потом с удивлением осознаёт, что уже наполовину готов.</p><p>— Запоминай всех, кто рассмотрел твои эмоции. Я приду и каждому всажу по ножу в шею, — отвечает Минхёк, одним плавным движением сбрасывая халат на пол, а потом аккуратно нагибает спину Кихёна так, чтобы он полностью лежал всем телом на подоконнике.</p><p>Ну, приехали. Да, Кихён, кто бы мог подумать, что первый его секс случится в чужой стране, повернутым лицом ко всему городу, с гормонально гиперактивным парнем, в которого он влюблён до розовой пелены перед глазами. Кто бы мог, а?</p><p>— Там… У меня в сумке есть смазка, — хриплым голосом сообщает Кихён, будучи не в силах даже поднять свой торс в вертикальное положение. — Возьми.</p><p>— А я презервативы захватил. Как знал, что у нас с тобой сегодня получится даже пенетрация…</p><p>Ужасное слово. Очень кривое, устрашающее и сексуальное. Словно скальпель в руках неопытного студента-хирурга, готовящегося к своей первой в жизни операции.</p><p>— Не томи, — вздыхает Кихён, оставаясь лежать абсолютно голым на большом подоконнике, изнемогая от желания. Одной рукой он стягивает себя в кулак, сжимает немного и тянет кожу вниз и вверх, потому что просто так держать его на весу труднее вдвойне.</p><p>Люди внизу всё так же заняты своими делами, снуют, снуют с бешеной скоростью. Машины всё так же беспорядочно смещаются с полос, подрезают друг друга, сигналят, водители показывают друг другу неприличные жесты из окон. Чайки проносятся над высокими зданиями, не забывая при этом вопить как резаные. Городские звуки, которые только на первый взгляд кажутся бессмысленной какофонией, постепенно обретают смысл, формы, очертания.</p><p>К этим звукам изнутри отельного номера добавляется ещё щелчок крышки его маленького тюбика и шелест пластиковой упаковки.</p><p>— Я сейчас… Постарайся не зажиматься, окей?</p><p>Пожалуй, впервые за всё это долгое время знакомства с Минхёком, Кихён слышит тонкие, практически скрытые нотки неуверенности за шаблонными фразами, наверняка почерпнутыми из тех же сайтов, на которых недавно гулял он сам.</p><p>Ему скорее необычно и немного странно, чем больно. Два тонких пальца, облачённые в тонкий слой латекса и смазки плавно массируют, растирают мышцы изнутри, разминают. Кихён цепляется за оконную раму, как за соломинку: его утягивает, утаскивает в этот омут порока, откуда нет пути обратно. И в определённый момент в голову стреляет одна очень простая мысль.</p><p>Он не против.</p><p>Ему хорошо, ему приятно. Нет никакого смысла нагнетать негатив в голову, когда можно просто закрыть глаза и позволить неведомой силе утащить за ноги в самый водоворот этого тихого омута. В самом деле, какая разница, если его увидит рядовой американец с улицы? Шанс того, что они встретятся лично ещё хотя бы раз, ничтожно мал. Скорее всего, его даже не запомнят толком, они же находятся на двенадцатом этаже.</p><p>Кихён просто разжимает пальцы, и его Вселенная не падает. Напротив, он обнаруживает себя полностью податливым, гибким, как вода. Его стимулируют, стимулируют так нежно, как только можно, заставляя поддаться ритму, заставляя двигаться в такт движениям, заставляя часто и громко дышать.</p><p>Одной рукой он помогает себе, а второй опирается о подоконник и ему хорошо. Так хорошо, что он готов кричать об этом всему миру из огромного окна отельного номера. Так хорошо, что он почти пропускает тот момент, когда на его спину ложатся уже две ладони, а ритм меняется. Солнце полностью садится за горизонт, облачая город в багряно-синие оттенки, постепенно подготавливая к ночи и новой, сумеречной жизни, а Кихён не выдерживает. Он тихо стонет, чувствуя на себе тяжелые ладони, и аккомпанирует городу, вливаясь в его мелодию так удивительно гармонично, словно специально был в ней создан.</p><p>Конец песне приходит спустя несколько секунд, как он почувствовал себя на вершине, проносясь единым порывом над машинами, птицами, людьми, и возвращаясь обратно в свободном падении прямо к ногам Минхёка, пачкая собственные ладони.</p><p>Он выпрямляется, разворачивается лицом к нему, чувствуя, как тело до сих пор пульсирует, штормит, и улыбается. Минхёк дёргает одной бровью, отступая на шаг назад, маня, приглашая за собой.</p><p>— Второй раунд? — спрашивает Кихён, нагнувшись за халатом и вытирая об него запачканную руку. Вербального ответа на его вопрос не следует. Но Минхёк делает ещё пару шагов назад, ложится на кровать и раздвигает ноги.</p><p>И на этом моменте Кихён понимает, что их ночная вылазка в город подождёт.</p><p>У него есть очень много дел поважнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ты сейчас похож на кота, который словил мышь и сидит со свисающим из пасти хвостиком, — замечает Хосок в холле отеля. — У тебя есть чем похвастаться, а?<p>— Я просто выспался, — небрежно отвечает ему Кихён, взглянув на часы на телефоне. Почти десять вечера по местному времени, он практически только что выбрался из душа, обнаружил у себя на груди засос чуть повыше соска и скрыл его под стильной тёмной рубашкой.</p><p>Минхёк чётко следует заданной оси отношений и не позволяет себе сбиться с пути даже на миллиметр, что в глубине души радует Кихёна. Ему до безумия льстит засос. Ещё больше ему льстит то, что только два человека в мире о нём знают: никаких шуточек от Хосока, никаких издевательств во время их ночной вылазки. Может, именно поэтому он сидит в холле отеля с физиономией обожравшегося кота и усиленно делает вид, что всё это время он провёл один, без всяких посторонних.</p><p>— И вообще, — добавляет он, взглянув Хосоку прямо в его бесстыжие глаза. — Прекращай с этими шутками. Они уже становятся несмешными.</p><p>— Обязательно прекращу, — кивает Хосок, пальцем показывая Кихёну в левый глаз. — Только после того, как исчезнут эти сердечки в твоих зрачках. Так что либо завязывай палиться так очевидно, либо смирись. Как мне вас теперь называть? Минки? Кихёки?</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, мысленно попросив ещё один небольшой самосвал терпения и смирения у небес.</p><p>— Нет у меня никаких сердечек в зрачках, — фыркает он, помахав рукой появившемуся в холле Вону. — Это всё твоя больная фантазия в тебе шепчет. Признайся, тебе просто нечего делать, вот ты и шипперишь меня с моим лучшим другом?</p><p>— Привет, ребята, — подходит к ним Вону, коротко кивнув им обоим, и садится рядом на диван. Хосок молчит, но посылает Кихёну уж слишком говорящий взгляд, в котором так и можно прочитать «ага, конечно, только беспочвенно шипперю». — А где все остальные?</p><p>— Нуна красится, так что подойдёт с минуты на минуту, — отвечает Хосок. — Минхёк вроде тоже написал, что спустится. А остальные предпочли отдыхать. Не могу их винить, я бы тоже остался в номере и занялся бы чем-нибудь поинтереснее, была бы у меня такая возможность…</p><p>Кихён издаёт ещё один вздох глубокого смирения. С таким капитаном дзен он обретёт очень-очень скоро. Если не расшибёт его голову.</p><p>— Что там делать в номере, когда ты прилетел в город ангелов, — парирует Кихён, вскинув руки вверх. — Здесь же столько всего интересного, выспимся и отдохнём завтра, перед полётом обратно, а сегодня можно всё!</p><p>Минхёк и Бора выходят из лифта одновременно, и таким образом спасают всю репутацию Кихёна от большого и некрасивого пятна. Хосок, конечно, никогда на полном серьёзе не будет распространять сплетни о личной жизни своего сотрудника, однако он недостаточно знает Вону и его чувство юмора. В каждой шутке есть только доля шутки, и Кихён как никто другой понимает это по специфическому чувству юмора Хосока.</p><p>— Готовы к приключениям? Я чувствую, сегодня ночью будет весело, — смеётся Бора, подхватывая под руку Минхёка, и выскакивает на улицу. Вону идёт следом за ними вместе с Хосоком, наконец оставляя Кихёна в гордом и, что самое главное, спокойном одиночестве.</p><p>Такси довольно быстро довозит их до Сансет-стрип, выгружаясь у какого-то небольшого, но довольно милого бара с крафтовым пивом, если верить вывеске.</p><p>— Делаем разогревочный короткий, не останавливаясь в одном месте надолго? — спрашивает Вону, рукой указывая на вход.</p><p>— Отличная идея! — кивает Хосок, проходя внутрь. Несмотря на то, что на календаре будний день, бар не пустует. Они решают не занимать столик, заказав у барной стойки по пиву и сладкий коктейль для Боры. Кихён уже готовится занять свою любимую наблюдательную позицию, собирая разные секретики, как внезапно оказывается, что в руку Минхёка вцепляется какая-то хохочущая брюнетка в теле и на тянущемся как жвачка английском языке заявляет, что умеет читать по ладони.</p><p>— Глупости всё это, — фыркает ей Кихён, посылая презрительный взгляд. — Как и эти ваши гороскопы с астрологией. Понятия не имею, как конкретно может повлиять положение звёзд на небе на мой характер.</p><p>— Но хиромантия — это не астрология, — отвечает она уже более серьёзным тоном, сверкнув серого цвета глазами из-под густой чёлки. У неё колдовская внешность, такая надолго врезается в память и постоянно напоминает о себе в чертах лиц посторонних людей, образах, фотографиях.</p><p>— Достоверность твоих предсказаний не больше, чем при типировании людей по группе крови. Но ты давай, жги.</p><p>Он самодовольно смотрит на девушку, посмевшую бесстыже флиртовать с его парнем, и чуть ли не скрещивает руки на груди, ощущая собственное превосходство над ней. Однако оно рассыпается, как замок из песка при сильном ветре, как только она отпускает руку Минхёка, а потом безошибочно тычет пальцем в его грудь, чуть повыше соска.</p><p>— Вот это место будет тебе ещё долго жечь, а я правду говорю, — заявляет она, картинно пафосно разворачиваясь на каблуках. Даже если это просто совпадение, глупое совпадение и девочка просто хотела показать на сердце, а не на багровое пятно, расплывшееся по его коже, как клякса, она чудовищно точно попала в цель. И это напрягает даже сильнее, чем приступы ревности, от которых хочется переехать всех, кто так прикасается, кто так улыбается Минхёку, и кто затирает ему какую-то дичь. Переехать её на катке и замуровать в асфальт, вот.</p><p>Кихён глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает, залпом выпивает половину стакана пива, чувствуя, как в голову пробирается небольшой приятный туман опьянения, и с шумом ставит стакан на барную стойку.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — шёпотом спрашивает у него Бора, приподнявшись на носочки. Кихён кивает, неопределённо взмахнув рукой.</p><p>— Эти шарлатанки его обкрадут всего, утащат все деньги, а потом он будет ходить и плакаться всем подряд, что они такие-сякие. И знаешь, кто будет платить за всю его дальнейшую выпивку?</p><p>— Если хочешь, я за него заплачу, чего ты так заводишься, а?</p><p>— Спасибо, нуна, но ты не понимаешь, — вздыхает он, не сводя взгляда с горе-гадалки и полностью поглощённого её чушью дурачка Минхёка. Они ещё и улыбаются друг дружке так миленько и сладенько, что единственное, что спасает Кихёна от катка — отсутствие водительского удостоверения. — Лучше предупредить преступление, чем потом выяснять, кто заплатит за очередной его шот.</p><p>— Если тебя так напрягает эта девушка, то давай просто сменим бар, мы же так вроде и договаривались, — говорит с другой стороны Вону, и Кихён теперь смотрит на него совершенно другими глазами.</p><p>— Ты прав, друг, — кивает он. — Допивайте свои напитки и пойдёмте дальше. Жизнь на одном баре не заканчивается, не так ли? Только предупредите Хосока, он вроде вышел на улицу поговорить по телефону.</p><p>— А, со своим волчонком, — хихикает Бора. — Никогда не видела второй половинки нашего капитана, но понаслышке знаю, что они достаточно часто ругаются.</p><p>— Открыла Америку, — вздыхает Кихён. Он рассчитывал на более пикантную информацию. Этот факт он знал ещё чуть ли не с самого первого дня работы в авиакомпании. — Он её прячет за семью замками, даже по телефону никогда не зовёт по имени, всё волчонок, да волчонок.</p><p>— Интересно, почему именно волчонок? — подаёт голос Вону. — У неё что, большие зубы?</p><p>Все трое тихонько хихикают, явно представляя на месте таинственной половинки Хосока зубастика из ужастиков детства.</p><p>— Или она раз в месяц превращается в разъярённую волчицу, которая укусит, даже если ты неправильно дыхнул, — добавляет Кихён и тут же получает болезненный тычок в рёбра.</p><p>— Так, мы тут уходить собирались, — одёргивает его Бора, поставив стакан от своего коктейля на барную стойку. Минхёк как раз отлипает от темноволосой ведьмы, посылая ей самые нежные взгляды, на которые только способен. Ну ничего, Кихён тоже способен на многие вещи. Ещё раз он стреляет глазами в ту сторону и снова пересекается с этим холодным, прожигающим взглядом.</p><p>Возможно, Минхёк тоже пал жертвой этого колючего взгляда, вот и повёлся на её чары. Но он всё равно с ним поговорит на эту тему, как только они останутся наедине.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, выходите, можете даже поиздеваться над Хосоком, а я сейчас, быстро, — кивает он в сторону уборных. Все трое понимающе улыбаются, выходя из помещения. И как только за ними закрываются дверь, Кихён подходит к этой наглой брюнетке, глядя с вызовом в её глаза.</p><p>— Ты. Что ты хочешь за свои гадания? — прямо спрашивает он, приподняв нос. Она усмехается и качает головой.</p><p>— Рада, что ты всё же вернулся. Ничего не хочу, я пока что только тренируюсь. Твоей ладони будет достаточно.</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза, но протягивает ей руку ладонью вверх. Девушка всматривается в линии на его руке, которые едва виднеются в тусклом барном освещении, а потом улыбается, проведя по самой ярко выраженной посреди ладони.</p><p>— Забавный ты человек. Никогда в жизни не встречала таких ладоней.</p><p>— Как часто ты говоришь эту фразу, когда смотришь на чьи-то руки?</p><p>— Потише, — усмехается она, подняв взгляд с ладони на его глаза. — Ты хоть и пытаешься показаться всем таким крутым и независимым, но на самом деле твоя ладошка говорит, что ты очень чувствительный внутри и всё принимаешь близко к сердцу. Не стоит. Я просто странная чика с другого конца света, ты — просто узкоглазый турист в Лос-Анджелесе. Тебе не стоит воспринимать мои слова всерьёз.</p><p>— Можно подумать, я сейчас воспринимаю тебя хоть как-то, кроме как в шутку, — говорит он, переводя взгляд обратно на ладонь. Девушка осторожно поглаживает его бугорки под пальцами нежными и тёплыми движениями. И Кихён действительно чувствует, как внутренняя броня потихоньку тает, утекает.</p><p>Почему-то девушке хочется верить. Иррационально и без причины.</p><p>— Ещё ты влюблён в свою работу, — продолжает она с тем же загадочным выражением лица. — Она для тебя как воздух, то есть, ты действительно нашёл то, что приносит тебе удовольствие, это — редкость в наши дни. Если потеряешь, то тебе как кислород перекроют, загнёшься очень быстро.</p><p>— Очень мило, — сглатывает Кихён, уже не улыбаясь так насмешливо и нагло, как минутой раньше. Пока что её фразы звучат чётко, нет расплывчатых формулировок, каким любят оперировать все эти медиумы, гуру и духовные наставники.</p><p>— О! — восклицает она, по-девичьи мило хихикая, тыкая куда-то между его безымянным пальцем и мизинцем. — Я, кажется, кое-что поняла.</p><p>— Докладывай, — коротко приказывает он. Все эти ужимки и хихиканья уже прилично ему надоедают.</p><p>— Это о твоей истории любви, — поясняет она, взглядом стреляя в сторону выхода из бара. — У тебя партнёр всей жизни должен появиться в твоём возрасте примерно. То есть, либо он уже появился, либо вот-вот появится, потому что ладонь не может предсказать что-то очень точно. И у вас будут очень длительные, сильные отношения.</p><p>— Окей, — недоверчиво щурится Кихён, заводя свободную руку за спину. Он не хочет показывать наглой девчонке со светлыми ведьминскими глазами, что она который раз за их разговор попала в точку. — А поняла ты что?</p><p>— Ты очень ревнивый. И мальчик твой тоже очень ревнивый, поэтому у вас такая линия жизни любопытная, — улыбается она одними глазами. — Не переживай, вы проживёте хорошую жизнь, по идее, но вам нужно приложить немного усилий, чтобы отношения заработали на полную катушку. И это я сейчас говорю не как дерьмовенькая гадалка с бульвара Сансет, а как дипломированный бакалавр в области психологии.</p><p>— Всё же психолог, — кивает себе Кихён. Ну да, магии в мире не существует, как и экстрасенсов. Просто всё дело в тонкой, почти незаметной людскому глазу психологии.</p><p>— Это не имеет сейчас значения, — пожимает она плечами. — Если можно соединить два умения, то почему нет? Короче, не третируй ты его так, вы — на редкость гармоничная пара. Найди свой баланс и просто наслаждайся жизнью с ним. Ваши ладошки говорят, что вы очень долго проживёте вместе.</p><p>Это не совсем та информация, которую хотел услышать Кихён. В глубине души он вообще надеялся, что речь о любви не зайдёт, равно как и конкретно о Минхёке. Это запретная зона, никто не знает наверняка об их отношениях, кроме них двоих. И теперь этой гадалки из бара. А она, наверное, просто хотела провести приятно время с Минхёком…</p><p>— Можешь вместо слов благодарности просто купить мне коктейль, — вздыхает она, оставляя руку в покое. — Только не мохито, я скоро им блевать буду.</p><p>— Последний вопрос, — перебивает её Кихён, снова глядя в глаза. — Откуда ты знала про это?</p><p>Он расстёгивает рубашку и тыкает пальцем в свой засос под рубашкой, а потом оплачивает заказанный ею коктейль. Ему не жалко. Даже если информация, которую она ему поведала, оставляет желать лучшего, девушка всё равно постаралась на славу и даже заметила искру между ним с Минхёком. Хотя её только ленивый сейчас не заметит.</p><p>— А, — беспечно машет она рукой, втягивая напиток через соломинку. — У тебя на лице написано, что где-то на твоём теле есть засос. Но на шее не видно, на ключице вряд ли бы ты позволил, так что я практически ткнула наугад. И как видишь, всё же есть во мне что-то такое колдовское, а?</p><p>— Дурь у тебя в голове, — закатывает глаза Кихён, отступая на шаг назад. — Вот когда выветрится, тогда и поговорим, поняла?</p><p>— Жду тебя на том же месте в то же время в будущем, — приветливо машет она рукой. Кихён качает головой, но машет ей в ответ, выходя, наконец, из бара.</p><p>Сейчас он совершенно не хочет обдумывать и обрабатывать полученную информацию.</p><p>Сейчас Кихён хочет только повеселиться на самой оживлённой улице планеты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В психологии существует термин «эффект белой обезьяны», когда испытуемого просят думать о чём угодно, кроме белой обезьяны, и, парадоксальным образом, мысль эта становится навязчивой, а в определённый момент он уже не может думать ни о чём другом.</p><p>Как бы Кихёну ни хотелось возвращаться в тот августовский вечер, за который одновременно произошло очень много вещей, то и дело он вспоминает запах парфюма Минхёка, сладковатый привкус его кожи, фантомные, невесомые прикосновения, улыбки, слова. Над всеми этими короткими, но яркими, словно серия вспышек, образами возвышается пронзительный взгляд серых глаз из-под чёрной чёлки. И именно с этого момента начинаются все навязчивые мысли.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? Ты выглядишь устало, — участливо интересуется у него Минхёк за несколько секунд до того, как они вышли из отеля и уехали обратно в аэропорт. Домой.</p><p>— С тобой-то попробуй отдохни, — фыркает Кихён, на что Минхёк добродушно смеётся. Затем он резко поворачивается к нему обратно и усердно поправляет на нём и без того идеальный воротник рубашки.</p><p>В самый первый раз Минхёк всё спускает на тормозах, и от этого мысли становятся ещё более навязчивыми. Они, как жирные огромные мухи, летают над его головой и жалят, жалят, жалят. Кихён с силой сжимает кулаки, вдыхает, выдыхает и проходит к выходу из своего номера, не заметив тянущегося к нему за уже традиционным предвзлётным поцелуем Минхёка. Или просто делает вид, что ничего не заметил.</p><p>Второй приступ случается уже в самом аэропорту, когда именно голос Минхёка врывается в их кабину, и вместо того, чтобы сообщить, что посадка закончена, говорит, что у них возникла маленькая проблема. И ему нужна помощь.</p><p>Маленькую проблему зовут Кэтрин Ли, ей семь лет, и она до истерики боится заходить в самолёт, предпочитая реветь на плече у матери. И в этом нет прямой вины Минхёка, в его практике уже встречались случаи, когда пассажиры иррационально боялись разных вещей: самолётов, высоты, замкнутых пространств, воздуха. Кихён понимает, что это — психология, обижаться здесь нет смысла, даже наоборот. Их задача — объяснить, рассказать, уверить, что в полётах нет ничего страшного и не стоит так паниковать.</p><p>Но конкретно сейчас он взбешён именно из-за Минхёка, потому что это именно он сообщил о проблеме, а не справился с ней сам. Именно он сейчас беспомощно стоит рядом, пока Хосок сидит на корточках и пытается что-то втолковать заплаканному ребёнку. Именно он — самый бесполезный человек на земле, вообразивший, что его призвание — помогать людям. Так себе из него помощник, если честно.</p><p>— Почему вы со мной сюсюкаетесь, как с ребёнком? — обрывает девочка Хосока, вырывая руки из его ладоней, и скрещивает их на груди. Оборонительная позиция.</p><p>Молодец, Хосок. Усугубил и без того деликатное положение.</p><p>— Извини, Катрин, — улыбается он, заглядывая ей в глаза. Она обиженно всхлипывает, но, кажется, немного успокаивается. — Всё, что я хочу тебе сейчас сказать, что страхи есть у всех людей. Вот я вообще боюсь высоты, и ничего, даже вожу самолёт. И ты знаешь что?</p><p>Девочка сглатывает и машет головой из стороны в сторону. Кихён переглядывается с Минхёком и читает по его губам: «так это действительно правда»? Вместо ответа он раздражённо закатывает глаза, презрительно фыркает и снова поворачивается к девочке. Можно подумать, он за всё время полётов с Хосоком ни разу не заметил его цепенеющий взгляд, как только угол наклона самолёта позволял увидеть землю. Господи, ну почему Минхёк такой тупой, а? Почему ему всегда нужно всё по двести раз разжёвывать?</p><p>— А то, что я считаюсь самым безопасным пилотом нашей авиакомпании. Давай я сейчас тебе это докажу? Только дай мне руку, и мы пойдём, сядем на твоё место, а потом в Корее мы опять встретимся, и ты скажешь, было ли это и правда так страшно?</p><p>Девочка долго смотрит на Хосока, а потом совсем по-взрослому вздыхает, кладёт ладошку в протянутую руку и идёт в самолёт, опустив голову в пол. Вслед за ней отправляются и Кихён с Минхёком, и её мама. Наконец они готовы покинуть этот город навстречу дому, суткам отдыха и новым, новым направлениям.</p><p>Самолёт набирает высоту, ласково обходя маленькие пушистые облака, сверху больше похожие на сладкую вату, но навязчивые мысли, преследовавшие его ещё с того самого дня, не желают оставаться в Лос-Анджелесе. Кихён радуется, что на данный момент он не сидит за штурвалом самолёта.</p><p>И тихо бьётся затылком о заднюю стенку кабины.</p><p>Почему эти дурацкие навязчивые мысли не хотят вылетать из его головы?</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Третий раз Кихёна накрывает липким слоем холодной, вязкой паники, когда он просыпается от ласкового поглаживания по своей щеке. Он вздрагивает, вскакивает со своей койки, вжимаясь во внутреннюю обшивку борта, и только потом понимает, что опасности, в целом, нет: это Минхёк.<p>— Кихён-а, — улыбается он, поглаживая его руку. — Просыпайся, через пятнадцать минут твоя смена.</p><p>Кихён осторожно оглядывается по сторонам. Кроме них в комнате отдыха есть ещё как минимум четверо, но все они спокойно спят по своим койкам, так что теоретически никто не может увидеть эти прикосновения. Но он всё равно яростно отбрасывает от себя руку, усмехнувшись, когда она задевает пластиковую перегородку. Так ему и надо.</p><p>— Ты совсем идиот? — шипит Кихён, приближаясь к лицу Минхёка на максимально дозволенное по этикету расстояние, чтобы до него дошёл весь смысл слов сквозь рёв турбин, но при этом чтобы не перебудить остальных членов экипажа, тем самым подлив ещё больше масла в огонь. — Ты хоть иногда думай своей пустой головой, что делаешь? А если нас увидят? Ты хочешь кучу сплетен о себе?</p><p>— Ты сегодня весь день какой-то странный. Не с той ноги встал? — наклоняет он голову, непонимающе моргнув несколько раз, а потом словно отряхивается, сдвигая брови на переносице. Кихёна разрывают два отчаянных желания: прибить его на месте, удавить пальцем правой руки и… закрепить свой успех из Лос-Анджелеса.</p><p>Последнее слово тут же вызывает ассоциации с большими серыми глазами и чёрной челкой, так что Кихён сразу же принимает единственное верное, по его мнению, решение.</p><p>— Придурок, как ты меня достал уже со своими ласками! — продолжает он атаковать, не без удовлетворения наблюдая, как сникает милая улыбка на лице Минхёка.</p><p>— Тебе не нравятся мои прикосновения? — тихо спрашивает он, опуская глаза ниже, рассматривая свои бесконечно длинные пальцы.</p><p>— Да ты посмотри, какой у нас здесь гений выискался! — фыркает Кихён, тряхнув его хорошенько за плечо. — Да меня уже давно раздражает твой неуместный чрезмерный скиншип! Я тебе не кукла и не щенок, чтобы постоянно при каждой возможности меня лапать! Я взрослый человек, а ты себя ведёшь, как какая-то тупая трёхлетка с синдромом дефицита внимания. Даже та девочка в аэропорту, и та умнее и взрослее тебя!</p><p>С каждым сказанным словом Кихёну становится физически легче на душе. Мерзкие серые глаза слегка растворяются в дымке воспоминаний, образ стирается, словно был нарисован карандашом на полях тетрадки в линеечку. Каждое резкое слово в адрес Минхёка отгоняет навязчивый образ на несколько метров дальше от поля зрения. С каждым словом он всё больше убеждается в своей правоте.</p><p>— Что-то ещё тебя во мне раздражает? — тихо спрашивает он. Мысленно Кихён достаёт свой ручной огнемёт и уничтожает словами абсолютно всё, что ещё хоть когда-то могло бы прорасти на выжженной земле.</p><p>— Мне проще перечислить по пальцам то, что меня в тебе не раздражает! Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты буквально оккупировал мою квартиру? Твоя форма, твоё нижнее бельё, твои домашние вещи на сменку, твои ванные принадлежности? Ты как та саранча — налетел и всё уничтожаешь, уничтожаешь. Я уже почти не чувствую своё пространство, понимаешь?</p><p>— Хорошо. Извини. Больше я к тебе не прикоснусь, обещаю. И вещи заберу сразу же, как только смогу, — кивает Минхёк, а потом встаёт, вытягиваясь до самого потолка их небольшого отсека, и уходит, не говоря больше ни слова.</p><p>Так вот, значит, как заканчиваются отношения.</p><p>Кихён фыркает про себя, зашнуровывает ботинки, отряхивается и выходит из комнаты отдыха персонала. Он чувствует себя победителем.</p><p>Он победил эту тупую гадалку и доказал, что она со своими суперправдивыми предположениями может смело идти обратно в бар и разводить других лохов на дорогие алкогольные коктейли.</p><p>А Кихён и сам в состоянии вершить свою судьбу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Раскаяние хлещет его наотмашь по лицу спустя буквально три минуты после инцидента. Он сидит за штурвалом самолёта, убедившись, что полёт проходит идеально, а потом смотрит на свою ладонь. Всё те же кривые линии, всё тот же шрам прямо посреди ладони, когда он откалывал ножом замороженную рыбу и случайно проткнул руку насквозь. Всё по-старому, и только скрипучий противный голос в голове ехидно интересуется на самое ухо:<p>— Ну что, провёл судьбу, идиот? Переиграл гадалку? Дальше-то что?</p><p>Наверное, может быть, всё ещё не так и плохо? После посадки и брифинга Кихён снова подойдёт к Минхёку, возьмёт за руку, и всё будет как прежде? Словно он только что не наговорил много неприятных, ужасных слов, которых вообще не говорят вслух, не то что людям, которых искренне, всей душой любишь.</p><p>Беда в том, что душа у Кихёна кривая и неправильная. Грязная вся такая, скукоженная. С такой много каши не наваришь, вот он и занимается ерундой и обижает Минхёка буквально на ровном месте. Зато он молодец и переубедил судьбу и глупую американку. Она не смеет лезть в его личную жизнь и внушать, с кем он должен прожить всю сознательную жизнь до радостного момента хосписа и маразма, а с кем он волен расстаться просто так, словно в магазин сходил.</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, глядя на бесконечный горизонт океана, и вздрагивает, услышав звонкий голос Минхёка во время плановой проверки кабины пилотов. Он отвечает, несмело и так неловко, словно впервые в жизни получил в руки микрофон. Осознание того, что он натворил, въедается в мозг через кожу, через сплетения этих идиотских линий на ладони. Гадалка — дура, ей вообще было плевать, что она несёт. Минхёк — единственный человек, который не побоялся сблизиться с Кихёном, интуитивно выбрал единственную верную стратегию по захвату его сердца и выполнил операцию настолько успешно, что теперь Кихён справедливо чувствует себя самой последней мразью за свои мысли, за свои неправильные и, что самое главное, неправдивые слова несколько минут назад.</p><p>Дело ведь не в том, как сморщилась его ладонь под воздействием не самой идеальной эластичности кожи, совсем не в том.</p><p>Ему определённо нужно извиниться. Каким бы Минхёк ни был шумным и надоедливым, Кихён всё же полюбил его именно за эту открытость и яркие огоньки в глазах.</p><p>Кихён полюбил Минхёка за его бесконечное терпение и невосприимчивость к оскорблениям.</p><p>Кихён полюбил Минхёка просто за то, что он такой есть, а не потому что это было начертано у него где-то там на ладони.</p><p>С таким же успехом у него могли бы начаться отношения с Хёджун, и их бы эта американка тоже назвала длительными и прочными, потому что так ей нашептал холмик Сатурна в созвездии рака.</p><p>Это успокаивает, настраивает на рабочий лад и совсем почти что не напрягает его работу. Он, конечно, идиот, но об отношениях с Минхёком подумает позже. Пока что перед ним стоит самая важная задача: довезти четыреста пятьдесят пассажиров и два полных экипажа в целости и сохранности.</p><p>Они с Хосоком же пообещали тому ребёнку, что всё будет хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Минхёка ему удаётся схватить за руку уже практически после окончания брифинга, да и то по счастливой случайности — он тоже решил зайти в туалет перед тем, как сесть в машину. До этого он только грустно, натянуто улыбался, но мастерски избегал любого физического и вербального контакта.<p>— Минхёк, — выдыхает он, перехватывая его, когда тот уже собирался выходить. — Я знаю, что одним «извини» я ничего сделать не смогу, но не извиниться будет тоже неправильно. Прости, пожалуйста, за то, что я тебе наговорил в самолёте. Я был неправ, не знаю, что тогда на меня нашло.</p><p>— Отпусти мою руку, — хрипло просит его Минхёк, глядя в пол перед собой. — Тебя же так раздражают прикосновения.</p><p>Кихёну очень хочется ослушаться его, схватить силой, припечатать к стене и насильно молить, выпрашивать прощение, пока Минхёк не сдастся и снова не станет принадлежать ему. Он очень хочет всё вернуть, как было до этого проклятого рейса в Лос-Анджелес. Зря вообще Хосок принял решение поднимать самолёт в воздух с самого начала рейса.</p><p>— Прости, пожалуйста. Я больше не буду, — говорит он, сам понимая, насколько это звучит несерьёзно и по-детски. Так обычно обещают нашкодившие пятилетки, захлёбываясь в ручьях из собственных слёз, а потом всё равно повторяют раз за разом, потому что родительская любовь безгранична, безлимитна.</p><p>— Не будешь, Кихён, — вздыхает Минхёк, высвобождая свою руку, и выходит из туалета. Мимо Кихёна проходит пара темнокожих туристов, общающихся между собой на французском языке, и именно в этот момент он осознаёт, что натворил на самом деле. Он поворачивается к раковинам, плещет себе на руки холодную воду и умывает лицо. Поднимая голову обратно, Кихён смотрит в зеркало прямо перед собой. Он рассматривает розоватые белки глаз, мелкие морщинки, образовавшиеся от усталости и недосыпа, грязные, чуть поблескивающие на свету волосы.</p><p>Теперь он лишился ещё и Минхёка, единственного человека, который пробрался слишком глубоко сквозь все его защиты и маски. Человек, который, казалось, любит его почти так же безгранично, как собственная мать.</p><p>Теперь он остался один. Он и его ужасный характер.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>В подростковом возрасте Кихён из чистого юношеского любопытства (да и желания поглазеть, на что там писают кипятком все одноклассницы) читал несколько популярных манхв для девочек. И в целом все сюжеты можно собрать под одним общим знаменателем: героиня — непроходимая дура, которой и хочется главного красавчика школы, и колется, потому что для него она пустое место; затем обязательно ледяной принц, по которому сохнет (или мокнет, кто уж здесь разберёт) вся школа, включая педагогический состав, в том числе и мужского пола. Но по каким-то причинам принц интересуется именно главной дурой школы, которая, к тому же, ещё и невоспитанная хамка. Ещё для драмы во всём этом фарсе обязательно должен участвовать лучший друг героини, который в неё влюблён с пелёнок, но, так как главная героиня всё ещё идиотка, то, конечно же, она этих светлых чувств не замечает, предпочитая гнаться за светлым и сладким образом своего ледяного принца.<p>По сюжету у идиотки всегда случается что-нибудь идиотское, но так как она слишком криворука, то проблемы её разгребает тот самый ледяной принц, незаметно даже для самого себя влюбившись. Они вместе проходят какой-нибудь конфликт с мафией, или дикими животными, или учёбой, или зомби-убийцей, зависит от фантазии автора, и возвращаются домой вместе. Счастливые, влюблённые и беззаботные.</p><p>Кихён никогда не понимал фактора успеха историй такого жанра у девочек. Неужели им приятно отождествлять себя с непроходимыми идиотками ради прекрасных принцев? Неужели им и самим не противно от количества соплей на одну страницу манхвы? Неужели им интересно читать настолько банальный и скучный сюжет, который всегда заканчивается одинаково: жили они долго и счастливо?</p><p>Перекладывая кальку типичной истории для девочек на свои единственные не слишком удачные отношения, Кихён, как бы ему ни хотелось быть тем самым ледяным и холодным принцем, всё же отыгрывает роль той самой дремучей идиотки, которой ещё по какому-то чудесному совпадению перепадает немного от типажа лучшего друга. Ледяная красавица его манхвы отсеялась ещё на начальных этапах, и не сказать, что сейчас он слишком по ней тоскует.</p><p>По идее, если и дальше следовать логике таких историй, он должен получить совет о дальнейших действиях от более старших и опытных товарищей. Это могут быть друзья, родители, фея-крёстная, в конце концов, неважно! Главное — у них обязательно есть волшебный рецепт разрешения той катастрофы, которую натворила герония. Проблема Кихёна и основное отличие его истории от типичной манхвы заключается в том, что ему не у кого спросить совета. Он хочет одновременно вернуть себе Минхёка, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать (даже несмотря на то, что их отношения официально одобрят и в аду, и на небесах одновременно), при этом сделать это так элегантно и тонко, чтобы и комар носа не подточил.</p><p>Проблема Кихёна номер два заключается в том, что его окружают одни слоны, гарцующие зажигательную сальсу посреди бутика эксклюзивного хрусталя. Он и сам себя чувствует если не слоном, то крепким таким бегемотиком. Чжухон хоть и знает его как облупленного, всё же достойного совета не даст. Ему самому бы кто подсказал, почему стажёр Хансоль решил продолжать свою карьеру механика в грузовой части аэропорта, а не в пассажирской, что там говорить о чужих отношениях.</p><p>Хосок… Вообще не вариант, нет. Чангюна он видит в последнее время так редко, что они с Минхёком успеют состариться до того момента, когда Кихёну удастся спросить дельного совета. Хёну кажется настолько правильным и бесконечно хорошим, что ему вообще не стоит доверять свои секреты: выдаст же первому встречному, считая, что он действует исключительно во благо.</p><p>Кихён скатывается с постели, покачав головой, и вытягивает из стопки чистой одежды чёрную футболку Минхёка, в которой он с ним недавно смотрел отличнейший американский триллер, а потом разлил на краешек немного острого соуса. Запаха парфюма Минхёка на ней уже не чувствуется, только стиральный порошок и немного кондиционера для белья, но Кихён все равно надевает её на себя, аккуратно одёргивая кромку вниз.</p><p>Он залезает обратно в кровать грустить и находит в телефонной книге имя и номер Хёнвона. Ещё в те весёлые времена, когда Кихён только получил разрешение на самостоятельное управление самолётами малого и среднего веса, Хёнвон записал ему свой номер, чтобы потом Кихён радостно бросил его в чёрный список.</p><p>Но тогда он снова показал свой взрывной характер, и было как-то не время сводить счёты.</p><p>— Привет, швабра, — весело здоровается он, услышав сонное «алло» на том конце. Со своим сбитым графиком он как-то забывает подумать, что, возможно, некоторые в полночь уже мирно спят по своим кроваткам. С другой стороны, если он ответил, значит, не работает, и Кихён не отвлекает его от важных дел. — Занят?</p><p>— Я спал, — отвечает на вопрос Хёнвон, шумно зевая. — Это же насколько ты отчаялся в своих друзяшках, что обратился ко мне?</p><p>— Ты тоже не суперзлодей, так что не стоит из себя строить невесть что.</p><p>Кихён закатывает глаза, уже жалея, что вообще решил набрать этот номер хотя бы раз в жизни. Какой вообще мудрый совет может ему дать неудавшаяся угрюмая саркастичная моделька, влачащая своё жалкое существование в радиовышке аэропорта? Просто быть собой и всё станет хорошо?</p><p>— Если ты позвонил только для того, чтобы отточить на мне свои навыки остроумия и хамства, то сейчас не самое лучшее время. Попробуй перезвонить мне… Никогда? Никогда тебе подойдёт?</p><p>— Ты уже всё равно проснулся, — парирует Кихён, взмахнув левой рукой в воздухе. — Ещё потом два часа проворочаешься, потому что будешь сгорать от любопытства, зачем ты мне понадобился, и всё равно мне перезвонишь в конце концов.</p><p>Несколько секунд с того конца трубки не доносится вообще ни одного звука, и Кихён начинает всерьёз думать, что Хёнвон умудрился уснуть под звуки его голоса. Но нет, пару мгновений спустя он снова слышит этот ленивый, противный голос.</p><p>— Я чуть не уснул, пока ты мне рассказывал свои коварные планы, — отвечает он, ещё раз демонстративно громко зевая. Сквозь его голос также слышны шаркающие звуки шагов, пара толчков, щелчков и затем писк микроволновки. — Но ладно. Давай, плачь в моё широкое мужественное плечо, что тебя бросил щеночек Ли Минхёк, я пока выпью молока с печеньем.</p><p>— Будешь много есть — превратишься в жирную никому не нужную свинью, — обиженно сообщает ему Кихён, хотя и сам чувствует урчание в желудке. Свободной рукой он тянется к лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке ноутбуку, переводя его в активный режим. Что там обычно заказывал Минхёк, пока у них всё было хорошо? Меню для полуночников?</p><p>— Со мной сейчас говорит тощая свинья, только что-то я не слышу там с твоей стороны восторженные вздохи поклонников, — доносится с того конца, и Кихён даже улыбается. Наверное, это именно то, чего ему так не хватало.</p><p>Не совета от доброй феи-крёстной, которая мигом разрулит все проблемы за тебя, не дружеского наставления от Хосока о том, что отношениями нужно дорожить. Для того, чтобы почувствовать себя хотя бы чуточку легче от разрыва, ему нужен был обычный пендель. Чудесно.</p><p>— Поклонники легли спать, поэтому мне срочно понадобилось разбудить своих злейших врагов, чтобы насладиться их недовольным брюзжанием, — отвечает Кихён, прокручивая скроллбаром разные виды меню, доступные с небольшой скидкой для тех, кто любит ночные перекусы. — И, как видишь, у меня это чудесно получается.</p><p>— Ты такой эгоист, — вздыхает Хёнвон. Микроволновка пищит, сигнализируя о конце цикла, и уже спустя две секунды Кихён морщится от мерзкого хлюпающего звука у себя в ухе. — Ты не думал, что, может, у меня завтра утренняя смена, ответственная и напряжённая работа, куча нетерпеливых пилотов, которых нужно красиво оторвать и посадить обратно, а?</p><p>— Эй, швабра. Ты хоть и считаешь меня умственно отсталым, но хватит уже валять дурака. Мы оба с тобой знаем, что ты бы банально перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим, если бы тебе нужно было встать с утра на смену, не так ли?</p><p>Система предлагает Кихёну расплатиться кредитной картой, данные которой были сохранены у него на ноутбуке, но это не его цифры. Он хмурится, кликая по своему аккаунту, но завеса тайны легко рассеивается, точно дымка: последний раз заказ на этом сайте делал Минхёк, вот и оставил свой аккаунт и данные своей карты. Хмыкнув, Кихён добавляет свою карту и жмёт на кнопку «дальше». Во вкладке «адрес доставки» высвечивается одновременно две рамочки с разными адресами. А вот это уже куда интереснее пустого трёпа с Хёнвоном.</p><p>— А ты умнее, чем я предполагал, — хмыкает Хёнвон на том конце. — Переведу тебя из простейших одноклеточных в более продвинутый класс. Будешь у меня стоять в одном ряду с морскими водорослями.</p><p>— Ага, — рассеянно отвечает Кихён, копируя тот самый второй, адрес доставки себе в блокнот. Конечно, водоросль только что вычислила адрес любимого человека и лишь несколько минут отделяет её от гениального плана. Водоросль.</p><p>— Ты даже мне не нагрубил в ответ?</p><p>— Прости, был занят, — улыбается Кихён, проводя заказ. Доставка должна прибыть через четверть часа. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы хорошенько обмозговать весь план действий. — Ты там допил своё молоко? Или в такую швабру как ты нужно заливать целый бидон за раз?</p><p>— Допил. Слушаю тебя исключительно из вежливости и чувства долга, — вздыхает Хёнвон, опять куда-то перемещаясь. Наверное, обратно в кровать. — Ты же мне так и не скажешь, зачем звонил?</p><p>— Соскучился, — просто отвечает Кихён, закрывая крышку ноутбука. — Мы с тобой так давно не общались, а больше никто меня не оскорбляет так бесстыже и нагло. Мне даже полегчало, спасибо.</p><p>— Напомни, когда у тебя там день рождения. Подарю тебе набор юного мазохиста, чтобы тебе не было так одиноко без моего голоса, — тянет Хёнвон. На заднем плане слышится негромкое кряхтение подозрительно знакомым голосом, который явно не принадлежит самому Хёнвону, но Кихён не придаёт этому факту особого значения.</p><p>— Можешь не утруждать себя. Поболтать с тобой на ночь глядя — практически то же самое, — говорит Кихён в трубку. Одновременно тот вибрирует ему прямо на ухо. Скорее всего, сообщение от доставки, так что нужно закругляться с этими чудесными беседами. — Пускай тебе приснятся кошмары о том, как твою плоть пожирают водоросли-людоеды.</p><p>— Взаимно, — зевает Хёнвон. — Сгори в муках совести за то, что не дал отдохнуть хорошему человеку, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Пошёл ты, — фыркает Кихён, отключаясь.</p><p>Доставка уже приготовила для него еду и будет у дверей с минуты на минуту. Это хорошо, значит, он сможет сообразить на полный, сытый желудок, что делать с адресом Минхёка так, чтобы тот точно его простил и вернулся.</p><p>Да, Кихёна любить совсем не просто, однако он взрослый человек, поэтому и сам в состоянии придумать выход из ситуации, в которую себя же и втянул, ему совсем не нужна чужая помощь.</p><p>Это и отличает его от типичной картонной девочки из глупой манхвы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Однако даже такой простой план, как ворваться в обитель Минхёка, размахивая пистолетом и наручниками, чтобы при случае заставить его вернуться угрозами, на деле оказывается совершенно не таким простым и гениальным, как ему казалось за ночным дожором.<p>Дело осложняется как минимум тем, что у него нет пистолета и наручников. К тому же карта в его мобильном навигаторе говорит, что до Минхёка добираться два с половиной часа на общественном транспорте и пятьдесят шесть минут на такси, хотя Кихён с чего-то был уверен, что они живут чуть ли не по соседству.</p><p>Почему-то его никогда не интересовало, где живёт его собственный парень. Живёт себе и хорошо. Однако теперь, зная расстояние, что их разделяет, Кихён ещё больше винит себя в собственной эгоистичности и неспособности даже прислушаться к близким людям.<br/>За это ему тоже нужно будет извиниться.</p><p>Но, учитывая расстояние, на которое он попросту убьёт пять часов своей жизни, Кихён решает немного отложить великолепный момент примирения. Не посреди ночи же ему ловить где-то такси и нарушать покой ещё одного человека?</p><p>Если человек очень сильно обижен, вряд ли он тебя простит, ворвись ты к нему посреди ночи хоть с миллионом, миллиардом извинений. Здесь должно быть что-нибудь эпичное. Что-нибудь сочное и сексуальное! Что-нибудь настолько феерическое, чтобы у Минхёка не было ни единого шанса отказать!</p><p>Кихён выбрасывает пластиковые контейнеры из-под еды в мусор, а сам направляется в ванную, доставая зубную щётку из стаканчика, где рядом покоится щётка Минхёка, которую он даже не удосужился спрятать обратно в дорожную косметичку. Он задумчиво чистит зубы, не в силах отвести взгляд от маленькой складной щётки.</p><p>Почему-то ему кажется, что в ней и кроется вся загвоздка его будущего идеального плана.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Операция по спасению и склеиванию сердца всё оттягивается и оттягивается.<p>Нет, вовсе не потому что Кихён — ленивая сволочь и бездушная скотина, хотя не без этого. Просто он так и не придумал свой гениальный план, а без плана нет смысла даже ходить за Минхёком хвостиком — тот так и будет на него смотреть своими чёрнющими грустными глазами, а потом уходить, словно они никогда не были знакомы.</p><p>Просто у Кихёна в голове крутится ещё миллион и пять тысяч задач, в которые не входят идеи по спасению собственноручно разрушенных отношений. Просто ему нужно позаниматься на тренажёре ещё и ещё, чтобы сообразить, почему же его постоянно уносит с полосы даже не при минимально заданном коэффициенте трения. Если проблема не в трении, то тогда в чём?</p><p>Всё своё свободное время Кихён посвящает тренажёру, всё же проверяя телефон каждые пять секунд. Но нет. Минхёк как не писал ему с момента их отлёта в Лос-Анджелес, так и не пишет, хотя прошло уже две недели. Целых две недели Кихён бегает от проблемы в тренировочный центр на симуляторы, в спортивный зал, в продуктовые магазины, в обычные рейсы, в которых им постоянно приходится сталкиваться лицом к лицу.</p><p>Просто иногда собрать яйца в кулак и быть настоящим мужиком очень страшно. Куда веселее разбиваться насмерть и нести за собой тонны жертв на тренажёре. Это же так расслабляет, так закаляет его настоящие мужицкие чувства.</p><p>— Ты придурок? — внезапно спрашивают у него откуда-то из-за спины, когда он снимает наушники после очередного падения от смоделированного полёта по дождю. — Как ты вообще садишься?</p><p>Подняв голову, Кихён замечает перед собой невысокого молодого человека, одетого в форму пилота. На плечах у него три золотых полосы, а это значит, что они равны по статусу. Значит, можно и не соблюдать положенную субординацию.</p><p>— Как обычно я сажусь, — бурчит Кихён, заново настраивая параметры полёта. — Мягко и нежно, чтобы пассажиры потом не жаловались, что мы не брёвна тут доставляем с одного конца планеты на другой.</p><p>— В этом и есть вся твоя проблема, — фыркает новый пилот, махнув рукой немного вперёд. — Эй, садись в капитанское кресло, сейчас я тебя буду страховать.</p><p>Кихён послушно выскальзывает с кресла второго пилота и занимает совсем непривычное место слева. Левая рука автоматически пытается нашарить бортовую клавиатуру, но лишь беспомощно скользит по пластику обшивки самолёта.</p><p>— Меня зовут Ю Кихён, я — пилот старшипа, — говорит он, глядя как второй пилот быстро возобновляет модель полёта, которую он не может победить. Тот не отвечает какое-то время, а потом словно спохватывается, подскочив на месте и кивает несколько раз.</p><p>— Мин Юнги, я сотрудник бигхита. Очень приятно, — бурчит он, практически не размыкая губ. Кихён недовольно щурится, но ничего не говорит, лишь с интересом наблюдая за интерактивными мониторами. — Смотри, Кихён, твоя ошибка в том, что ты садишь самолёт слишком мягко. Это хорошо для солнечной или облачной погоды. Но если ты повторишь ту же процедуру во время дождя, это будет всё равно что нассать себе на лицо против ветра. Я понятно объясняю?</p><p>— Доходчиво, — кивает Кихён, всё ещё неотрывно наблюдая за всеми показателями. Пока они снижаются в воздухе, Юнги не делает ничего из того, что можно было бы отнести к каким-то трюкам или особенным способностям. Однако спустя минуту они с выпущенными заранее шасси стремительно приближаются к мнимому аэропорту, и Юнги спокойно и без проблем сажает самолёт, спасая тем самым души тех, кому ещё только предстоит летать одним рейсом с Кихёном.</p><p>— Твоя проблема в том, что из-за мягкой посадки коэффициент трения между шасси и поверхностью взлётно-посадочной полосы неизбежно уменьшается, и всякий раз, пытаясь нежно прикоснуться шинами к земле, ты неизбежно входил в буквально гидропланирование, отчего каждый раз и возникали все твои проблемы и однотипные неудачные приземления. Поэтому в дождливую погоду всегда с силой пикируй в бетон полосы.</p><p>А ведь Юнги прав, это нереально простое и понятное объяснение того, что не было прописано ни в одном учебнике. Очень жаль, что в учебниках также нет простого и понятного объяснения, как не быть мудаком. Ему бы очень пригодилось в жизни.</p><p>— Понял, спасибо, фея-крёстная, — улыбается ему Кихён и тут же получает в плечо кулаком.</p><p>— Я тебе помог только потому, что мне было скучно ждать своей очереди на симулятор боинга, — фыркает тот, а потом вводит в бортовой компьютер новые параметры. — Но в качестве благодарности ты можешь отлетать свои оставшиеся десять минут вместе со мной, я планирую сегодня воспроизводить самые сложные условия для полётов. Если что, будем меняться штурвалом.</p><p>Кихёну такая перспектива по душе. Новый знакомый не старается навязаться ему в лучшие друзья, но всего за пару минут общения уже перепрыгивает несколько ступенек на социальной лестнице. Он кивает, оставаясь на своём месте командира воздушного судна, разве что заглядывает в монитор на условия.</p><p>— Меня устраивает, — коротко кивает он. И полёт сквозь сильнейшую песчаную бурю его тоже устраивает. Разумеется, только в режиме симулятора.</p><p>— Единственное моё условие — никаких разговоров. Ни щебетаний любого рода, ни дурацких шуток, ни чересчур весёлого тона, когда мы будем падать, ни тем более никакого нытья, ни теорий о луне и её обитателях, ни даже о существенных недостатках в капиталистической теории из трудов Карла Маркса. Ничего, кроме полёта.</p><p>— То же самое хотел попросить, — улыбается Кихён. Юнги неожиданно очень мило улыбается в ответ и подаёт правую ладонь.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан Ю.</p><p>— Доложите погоду, пилот Мин, — пожимает ему руку Кихён, после чего без промедлений приводит программу полёта в действие. Возможно, ему как раз не хватает именно такого подхода и в личной жизни?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кихён понимает, что, наверное, ему всё же стоит начать воплощать свой простой, хоть и коварный план в жизнь, когда летний августовский зной вперемешку с ливнями уходит на второй план, а на сайте, где висит его расписание полётов, всплывает подсказка о выборе предпочтений в направлениях и экипаже на сентябрь.</p><p>Он видит Минхёка практически каждый день, но не решается сказать даже «привет», не то что начать активно его себе возвращать. Снова и снова Кихён чувствует себя малолетней дурочкой из манхвы для девочек, сталкиваясь нос к носу с человеком, от которого у него перехватывает дыхание, но будучи не в силах сделать даже шага навстречу, потому что так нельзя, нельзя.</p><p>Да и сам Минхёк словно по взмаху волшебной палочки перескакивает из типажа «лучший друг-дурачок» в «холодного принца» с подобающими долгими взглядами, постным лицом и высокомерным нежеланием видеть в Кихёне нечто большее, чем водоросль, куда его не так давно классифицировал Хёнвон.</p><p>Ему обидно, а ещё его обжигают фантомные прикосновения Минхёка к коже, осторожные объятия, поцелуи куда-то в волосы. Всего того, что раньше казалось ему дикостью и немыслимым, неуместным скиншипом, теперь не хватает в особо острых масштабах. И с каждым уходящим днём ему становится всё более и более понятно, что сама собой проблема не разрешится. Хосок не пойдёт просить у Минхёка прощения, только потому что Кихён в последнее время что-то пригорюнился, Юнги не заменит ему ни Чжухона с его дикими графиками, ни Минхёка с его… всем.</p><p>А это значит, что пора действовать!</p><p>Кихён мужественно лупит кулаком по столу, хватая из шкафа-купе свой огромный чемодан, которым так ни разу и не воспользовался после покупки. Он бросает туда пару своих вещей и решительно поправляет на себе форму, будучи готовым выйти из дому и отправиться в очередной рейс в Тайпей и обратно.</p><p>Просто это — идеальный рейс: не слишком короткий, который они называют летающей маршруткой, и не слишком длинный, после которого ты заваливаешься спать чуть ли не на пороге своей квартиры. К тому же погода обещает быть идеальной: не слишком жарко и не слишком холодно, так что никаких пробок быть не должно.</p><p>Кихён не раз убеждался в теории, что чем проще план, тем он надёжней. С таким подходом он более чем уверен, что будет снова обнимать самого любимого человека на планете всего через несколько часов. Он уверен, что Минхёк и сам не против к нему вернуться. Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно и чтобы тот не вкусил сладкий плод свободы от отношений, а потом отказался возвращаться, осознав, что ему и без Кихёна отлично живётся.</p><p>— Ты что, собираешься перевозить труп в Тайпей? — спрашивает у него Хосок, как только они встречаются на стандартном месте в аэропорту.</p><p>— Ага. Твой, — мрачно обещает ему Кихён, приподняв одну бровь.</p><p>— Мне не нравится, что после разрыва с Минхёком ты понабрался этих депрессивных шуток. Помирись ты с ним в конце концов, уже весь персонал на вас ставит. Нам же интересно узнать, чем всё закончится.</p><p>Этих депрессивных шуток Кихён почерпнул у своего нового знакомого, с которым оказалось очень удобно тренироваться на симуляторе боинга. Они друг другу не мешают, не отвлекают, никогда не спрашивают о личной жизни, разве что, иногда ругаются на своих коллег. Созваниваются раз в неделю, договариваясь о свободных часах для тренировки, и на этом всё. Одним словом, Юнги теперь тоже один из его лучших друзей.</p><p>— Почему бы всему персоналу не прекратить совать нос в чужие дела? — спрашивает у Хосока Кихён, протягивая данные, полученные из штурманской. — Я же не спрашиваю, как у тебя там дела с твоим волчонком.</p><p>За изучением карты рельефа острова Кихён не обращает внимания на слегка вытянувшееся и побелевшее лицо Хосока. Вместо этого он проводит пальцем по маршруту, выводя небольшой кружок на бумаге.</p><p>— Смотри, я ещё ни разу не отрабатывал заход с востока через разворот. Вроде сегодня погода позволяет, надо будет попросить у диспетчера сесть на пятую правую полосу, — говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от карты.</p><p>Подобную процедуру он уже один раз выполнял на тренажёре в куда более жёстких условиях. Тогда, правда, не обошлось без маленького триллера и необходимости снова набирать мнимую высоту, но в этот раз Кихён уверен, что не зазевается и выполнит всё совершенно точно.</p><p>— Я… Я не против, — слышит он чуть хрипловатый голос Хосока. — Тебе полезно набирать опыт, тем более в хороших условиях полёта. Тогда в сторону Тайпея штурвал твой, а я беру связь с диспетчером.</p><p>— Хорошо, — улыбается Кихён, но тут же его сердце делает сальто назад и замирает в ожидании оваций: в их комнату вплывает как всегда солнечный и милый Минхёк, однако улыбка его гаснет, как только он пересекается взглядом с Кихёном.</p><p>— Привет, — неопределённо здоровается он. Вроде бы и с ними двумя, а вроде только с Хосоком, начисто игнорируя Кихёна. И от этого становится больно, очень больно.</p><p>Словно ему только что воткнули топор в грудную клетку. Нет. Он определённо обязан всё исправить. И обязательно именно сегодня.</p><p>— Ты сегодня будешь старшим проводником? — спрашивает Кихён, словно не видел этого на сайте. Минхёк молча кивает, так и не повернув голову в его сторону.</p><p>— Тогда давай в темпе проводить брифинг, и пойдём на стоянку, — спасает ситуацию Хосок, махнув рукой с противоположной стороны от Кихёна.</p><p>Один раз разбив чашку, сложно склеить всё так, словно ничего и не было. Так что Кихён вполне понимает Минхёка. Он бы и сам очень сильно обиделся на те слова, что наговорил сгоряча. Ещё больше ему стыдно за первопричину его ярости. Если об этом узнает Минхёк, тогда пути обратно не будет никогда: его длительные и прекрасные отношения больше никогда не будут иметь место ни на руке, ни на жизненном пути.</p><p>Тупо следуя за Хосоком, пока Минхёк проводит брифинг для своих девочек-проводниц, Кихён катит необъятный практически пустой чемодан в сторону приёма багажа, а потом догоняет Хосока уже на стоянке, глядя на расчехляющиеся турбины самолёта. Значит, на нём сегодня ещё никто не летал.</p><p>— Погнали начинать проверку, — говорит Хосок, рукой указывая в сторону трапа. — И я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем тебе этот чемодан. Особенно учитывая, что ты его таким и повезёшь обратно домой.</p><p>— Просто решил, что ему необходимо посмотреть на мир, — улыбается Кихён, открывая бронированную дверь в кабину пилотов специальным ключом. — У каждого из нас свои причуды.</p><p>Хосок качает головой и тут же переключается на английский язык, запрашивая начало предвзлётной проверки. Кихёна снова накрывает рутиной, захватывающей каждый раз, словно в первый. Каждый самолёт индивидуален, начиная от деталей механизмов, заканчивая особой отзывчивостью и охотой выполнять те или иные задания.</p><p>— Гидравлика в норме, компьютер загружает маршрут в аэропорт Тайпей, — отчитывается Кихён. — Загружено. Можно начинать внешний осмотр машины.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ты осматриваешь изнутри, я — снаружи, — коротко говорит Хосок, первым выходя из кабины. Кихён не имеет права возразить. Он покорно выходит следом, закрыв за собой дверь и проходит вглубь салона, случайно задев плечом Минхёка в проходе.</p><p>— Осторожно, — впервые за долгое время говорит Минхёк хотя бы что-нибудь конкретно Кихёну. И резко, ни с того ни с сего, ему хочется наплевать на правила, наплевать на работу и необходимость проверки борта перед взлётом. Ему хочется просто при всех обнять Минхёка как прежде и заявить на весь мир (и на потеху персоналу), что он принадлежит только ему одному.</p><p>— Извини, пожалуйста, — искренне просит Кихён вместо этого безумного и недалёкого поступка. Позже, всё будет позже. Терпение и спокойствие. Минхёк молча вздыхает и протискивается куда-то дальше, контролируя проверку самолёта по своим бумагам.</p><p>Помимо дополнительных тренажёров в центре обучения Кихёну нужно ещё обязательно записаться на курс медитации и йоги. Поговаривают, очень успокаивает нервы. И ему хорошо, и окружающие не будут страдать от его разрушительных слов и действий. Если сегодняшний план даст сбой, он обязательно туда запишется, чтобы в следующий раз точно захватить сердце Минхёка с собой раз и навсегда.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Как и ожидалось, полёт проходит хорошо и легко в обе стороны: диспетчер разрешает маневр на восток, Кихён пробует на себе трюк с отклонением элеронов, и они даже почти не теряют в высоте непозволительно много метров из-за снижения скорости. Хосок доволен и даже того не скрывает. А для Кихёна удачный новый манёвр значит только то, что после окончания рабочего дня его ждёт пустой чемодан и поезд метро в сторону дома Минхёка. Он сам так себе пообещал перед взлётом: если всё пройдёт хорошо, то он точно едет извиняться.<p>По его простым расчётам Минхёк должен заявиться домой намного раньше самого Кихёна. Там он успеет принять душ, возможно, что-нибудь поест, и уставший, но добрый, будет готов к их эпичному воссоединению.</p><p>Всё гениальное просто, как веник.</p><p>Единственным осложнением во всём коварном плане становится пожилая старушка, открывшая дверь по тому адресу, который оставил Минхёк на сайте доставки еды.</p><p>— Вам кого нужно посреди ночи? — подозрительно щурится она, выставив перед собой палочки для еды так, словно в любой момент готова ими Кихёна проткнуть. Кихён же цепляет на себя самую доброжелательную улыбку, на которую только способен, и насколько раз ей кланяется.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, милая тётушка, — говорит он, замечая, как грозные черты лица чуть-чуть смягчаются от его обращения. Значит, он выбрал верную тактику подхода. — Я ищу своего коллегу, Ли Минхёка, который забыл в аэропорту свой чемодан. На бирке был этот адрес, поэтому я приехал сюда… Он же здесь живёт?</p><p>Пять долгих секунд грозная старушка рассматривает Кихёна, его погоны, значок на рубашке и сам чемодан. Пять секунд, кажущиеся вечностью.</p><p>— Крайняя дверь справа, — наконец говорит она, отступая на шаг, но палочки не убирает.</p><p>— Спасибо, добрая тётушка, — ещё раз кланяется он, проходя в длинный, слабоосвещённый коридор. А Минхёк, скорее всего, живёт в общежитии, устроенном ушлой бабкой, именно поэтому так ни разу к себе и не приглашал. И это может пойти Кихёну на пользу, если он корректно овладеет ситуацией и сыграет по правильным нотам.</p><p>Он несколько раз стучит в указанную дверь и тихонько хихикает, слыша до боли родной и любимый голос, доносящийся из комнаты.</p><p>— Тётушка, я же заплатил вам аренду за сентябрь, вам разве не дошёл мой… — начинает он, открывая дверь и осекается, глядя на Кихёна. Бабка всё так же неотрывно за ним наблюдает, так что приходится идти на маленькую хитрость, выставляя многострадальный чемодан перед собой.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Ли Минхёк. Я беспокою вас из аэропорта Инчон, хотел сообщить, что ваш багаж наконец прилетел. Не хотите ли подписать протокол возврата?</p><p>— Не хочу, — хмурится он, норовя закрыть дверь, но Кихён спохватывается, демонстрируя свою небольшую сумку с документами.</p><p>— Ну хотя бы подпишите отказ! — восклицает он, стрельнув глазами в сторону выхода из общежития. Минхёк слегка высовывается из-за порога, оценивая ситуацию, а потом глубоко вздыхает. — Иначе нас двоих могут ждать большие проблемы.</p><p>— Заходите, — сдаётся он, открывая дверь комнаты.</p><p>Внутри оказывается по-аскетичному пусто и по-Минхёковски беспорядочно: форма аккуратно висит на вешалках у стены, а остальная одежда грудой свалена в дальнем углу комнаты. Из мебели присутствует только кровать, дорогое компьютерное кресло и письменный стол с кучей бумаг на нём и большим, мощным ноутбуком. Кухня, как ни странно, сияет чистотой, но Кихён скорее уверен в том, что это не заслуга Минхёка, а последствие специфики его работы и невозможность готовки самому.</p><p>— Это ты привёз все мои вещи? — спрашивает Минхёк, но его тут же перебивают на полуслове.</p><p>— Если что, я отказываюсь покидать эту комнату до тех пор, пока ты меня не простишь и не вернёшься ко мне, — тут же выдвигает свои условия Кихён, показывая пальцем на чемодан. — Ночевать буду здесь. И никто мне не указ!</p><p>— Но я редко бываю дома, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, скрещивая руки на груди. Как Кихён успел верно подсчитать, он уже успел покушать и принять душ, так что стоит сейчас перед ним в уютной домашней футболке и шортах, отчего его хочется обнимать и прижимать к себе в тысячу раз сильнее, чем когда они случайно столкнулись в салоне самолёта.</p><p>— Ничего, я тоже. Я, знаешь ли, вожу самолёт.</p><p>— А я обслуживаю клиентов на нём, — отвечает тот, растянув кончики губ в маленькой, практически незаметной улыбке. Которую Кихён моментально записывает на свой счёт как безоговорочное преимущество. Всё хорошо, он всё делает хорошо.</p><p>— А ещё я безумно люблю одного бортпроводника, который постоянно со мной летает в этом месяце, — продолжает он, сделав шаг вперёд. — Только я дурачок, испугался чего-то и очень сильно его расстроил. Вот, ищу любые способы, как можно вернуть его сердечко мне обратно. Очень, знаешь ли, одиноко мне без его прикосновений и голоса… Да чёрт возьми, мне даже его сообщений с дурацкими рожицами не хватает!</p><p>Кихён смело делает ещё шаг вперёд, внутренне ликуя, что Минхёк не отходит назад, лишь позволяя сократить расстояние между ними, а потом обнимает его двумя руками, носом утыкаясь в любимое местечко на шее.</p><p>— И запаха его не хватает… Очень…</p><p>Какое-то время ничего не происходит. Минхёк не обнимает его в ответ, не целует, но с другой стороны и не отталкивает, что даёт хотя бы маленькую, призрачную надежду на то, что всё ещё может закончиться хорошо. Его план обязательно ждёт успех.</p><p>— Этот пилот наговорил много разного, — наконец подаёт голос Минхёк. Кихён слегка прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, а потом отпускает, заглядывая вверх, в его глаза.</p><p>— И очень об этом сожалеет. Тем более, что он не сказал ни одного слова искренне и от всего сердца. Но ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы один проводник его простил и дал хотя бы маленький шансик исправиться. Этот пилот обещает постараться измениться к лучшему…</p><p>Минхёк тяжело вздыхает, но через мгновение всё же высвобождает руки, обвивая их вокруг рёбер Кихёна, и целует его прямо в макушку.</p><p>— Тебя очень сложно любить. Почти нереально.</p><p>— Поэтому я всё обдумал и решил, — отвечает Кихён, жмурясь от наслаждения. Как же он скучал по тёплым рукам Минхёка. Как же ему этого всего не хватало, а? — Короче, сейчас ты побросаешь свои шмотки в этот новенький блестящий чемодан, а потом мы отвезём их ко мне.</p><p>— Но зачем? — моргает тот, непонимающе заглядывая ему в глаза. Кихён улыбается и быстро чмокает его в губы.</p><p>— Чтобы у тебя больше не было возможности сбежать от моей безграничной и бесконечной любви. Тем более к каким-то пожилым тётушкам. Все проблемы нужно решать на месте, мы же взрослые люди, так ведь? — говорит он, поглаживая тёплую и мягкую спину Минхёка, а потом продолжает после короткой паузы. — Я просто подумал, раз твои вещи всё равно уже давно и прочно поселились у меня, может, давай перевезём и остальные? Я живу ближе к аэропорту, будет удобнее добираться. Сплошные плюсы, а?</p><p>— Но где гарантия, что то, что произошло тогда на борту, больше никогда не повторится?</p><p>— Если хочешь, можем у нотариуса составить расписку, что, если я ещё раз скажу то, что на самом деле не думаю, ты будешь иметь полное моральное и физическое право отпинать меня ногами так много, долго и сильно, как пожелаешь нужным, — пожимает плечами Кихён. Минхёк закрывает глаза и качает головой, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Обещания следить за своим языком было бы вполне достаточно.</p><p>— Обещаю, — шепчет ему в губы Кихён, снова и снова пробуя на вкус Минхёка и неизменно смакуя каждую секунду, каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе. — И по поводу переезда я вполне серьёзен. Давай съезжаться.</p><p>— После этого шоу, что ты устроил хозяйке дома, я уверен, что она сейчас стоит под дверью со стетоскопом и подслушивает, что здесь происходит, и почему я подписываю отказ от твоего чемодана так долго, так что у меня вообще нет никакой альтернативы.</p><p>Кихён широко улыбается, любуясь маленькими огоньками в тёмных глазах Минхёка. И всё же образ лучшего друга-дурачка ему даётся намного лучше, чем маска ледяного принца. И ещё, ему очень с ним повезло.</p><p>— Тогда давай складывать твоё барахло, пока не наступило утро, — предлагает Кихён, не желая, однако, сдвигаться ни на сантиметр от Минхёка. Тот несколько раз кивает, и огромный камень, давящий на сердце Кихёна ещё с Лос-Анджелеса, наконец падает с обрыва, оставляя после себя лишь невыносимо прекрасное чувство лёгкости на душе и дурацких бабочек, порхающих по его животу, словно это их дом родной.</p><p>Любить Минхёка легко. Очень легко.</p><p>И в этом Кихёну очень повезло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Несмотря на то, что своим агрегатным состоянием Минхёк не раз напоминал Кихёну газ, который полностью, полностью заполняет собой весь объём помещения, где бы они ни находились, самих его вещей оказывается не так уж и много: чемодан, пара доверху заполненных мешков и чехол с формой. Но всю весёлую процедуру перевозки вещей они решают перенести на общие выходные, когда они не будут такими уставшими после возвратного рейса.<p>— Я одного понять не могу, — говорит Минхёк перед собой, когда они тормозят на светофоре у перекрёстка. Кихён поднимает голову, бросая заинтересованный взгляд в его сторону. — Как ты узнал мой адрес? Я подумал сперва, что ты как-то взломал базы старшипа и выудил оттуда моё личное дело, но потом вспомнил, что там у меня записан адрес родителей в Кванчжу, а мы вроде туда в этом месяце не летали…</p><p>— Нет, я не супершпион, — качает головой Кихён, всё так же рассматривая профиль Минхёка снова и снова и позволяя себе несколько безумную улыбку. Подумать только, его простой план сработал, и теперь он снова обладает этим большим и милым сокровищем. — Просто некоторые настолько мне доверяют, что даже спокойно оставляют данные банковской карты и пароли от почты.</p><p>Минхёк замирает на секунду с раскрытым ртом, а потом издаёт странный звук, похожий на смесь из кашля и кряканья. Как утка, насквозь больная бронхитом. Интересно, а у уток вообще есть бронхи?</p><p>— Я надеюсь, тётушку в ближайшем будущем не будет ожидать огромное резиновое дилдо на почте? — спрашивает он, хорошенько прокашлявшись.</p><p>— Чёрт, это была бы отличная идея, достойная сказочного жмота, — восклицает Кихён, взмахнув рукой. — В смысле, заказать тебе на твой адрес с твоего банковского счёта какую-нибудь милую романтическую ерунду.</p><p>— Но я бы тогда тебя никогда за это не простил!</p><p>— Поэтому я у тебя такой порядочный и даже удалил всё заранее. Однако доверие с твоей стороны я оценил. Был очень впечатлён.</p><p>Минхёк тем временем паркуется во дворе у других машин и глушит мотор.</p><p>— Мне нечего от тебя скрывать.</p><p>— Хотя ты мне нагло солгал, сказав, что живёшь по соседству! — восклицает Кихён, щёлкнув ремнём безопасности, и выходит из машины, прихватив с собой чемодан с самыми необходимыми пожитками, которые Минхёк наспех собрал «на первое время». — Я поэтому и не спрашивал никогда, где твой дом, думал, что к тебе от меня рукой подать!</p><p>— Это была ложь во спасение! — кричит с той стороны Минхёк, а потом обегает машину, помогая Кихёну. — Не помню, почему конкретно я так сказал, но помню точно, что скажи я правду, мы бы с тобой не подружились.</p><p>— Это было в мой первый рабочий день, — мечтательно улыбается Кихён, пока они вдвоём катят чемодан ко входу. — И я уже шёл к поездам, как ты предложил меня подвезти, потому что чувствовал вину за весь цирк с конями и Хосоком.</p><p>Они подходят к дому и заходят внутрь, подкатив чемодан к лифту. Первый рабочий день Кихёна был всего три с половиной месяца назад, а по ощущениям он словно прожил одну очень большую и насыщенную жизнь, полную эмоций, чувств и скандалов. Лифт раскрывается с тихим шорохом, и Минхёк несколько раз кивает, смешно выпучивая глаза.</p><p>— Точно! Мы ещё тогда обменялись номерами телефонов! — вскрикивает он, на что Кихён прикрывает ему рот указательным пальцем, прижимая своим весом к боковой стене.</p><p>— Тише! Ночь кругом, люди хотят отдыхать, — улыбается он и сам вскрикивает, когда Минхёк неожиданно кусает его за палец. — Эй!</p><p>Лифт быстро доставляет их на нужный этаж, так что приходится снова отступать, сливая схватку, но ничего, у Кихёна теперь есть целая вечность, чтобы наверстать упущенные очки в их маленьком личном соревновании. У них теперь на двоих огромная, необъятная вечность.</p><p>— Раз ты теперь со мной живёшь, то код от моей двери — один один ноль три, — говорит Кихён. Осознание приходит через секунду, когда растущее воодушевление на лице Минхёка становится уж слишком очевидным. — И нет, это просто совпадение. Этот код у меня стоит ещё с самого первого дня моей жизни здесь.</p><p>Но кто его слушает? Минхёк буквально продавливает его вглубь, быстро перебрасывая через порог чемодан, а потом и сам залетает в квартиру с радостным писком.</p><p>— Ты! Поставил! На код! Дату! Моего! Рождения! — вопит он максимально тихим голосом, отчего Кихён и сам издаёт короткий смешок.</p><p>— Ещё когда мы не были с тобой знакомы!</p><p>— Я у тебя на пароле! — не слушает его Минхёк, прижимая к себе так крепко, насколько это вообще возможно. — Это же мечта ещё с моей сопливой юности! Быть у кого-то паролем! А тут!</p><p>Кихён глубоко и тяжело вздыхает в его руках, но решает не возражать. Они только-только помирились, пускай этот вечный ребёнок в душе порадуется хотя бы немножко. Тем более, он и сам рад, когда Минхёк улыбается так тепло и искренне.</p><p>— Ну ладно-ладно, ты у меня на пароле, даже круче. Доволен? — спрашивает он, жмурясь от коротких, быстрых поцелуев, которыми Минхёк щедро осыпает всё его лицо. Ну правда, совсем ещё малыш.</p><p>— Очень, — горячо шепчет он. — Я так тебя люблю, Кихён.</p><p>— Я тоже. Я тоже так тебя люблю…</p><p>И больше им ничего не нужно для ощущения полного нереального счастья.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— У тебя есть домашние животные? — неожиданно спрашивает его Чангюн погожим сентябрьским днём. Солнце ещё ласково согревает воздух вокруг, отчего Кихён пока не спешит переходить с летней формы на зимнюю, однако на больших открытых участках, вроде аэродрома, всё же уже начинает чувствоваться прохладное дуновение осени. Тот немного ёжится, чуть было не обронив «Не-а, мне Минхёка хватает», но вовремя останавливается на первом слове.<p>— Не-а. Я же редко бываю дома, животному будет скучно без меня, так что зачем третировать несчастную зверушку? А что такое?</p><p>Чангюн недовольно фыркает, разводит руками в воздухе, качает головой, а потом хватает бортовой журнал, заполняя свои данные.</p><p>— У меня обычно график посменный, то есть я примерно по половине суток провожу дома. А зая моя считает, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы зверь не тосковал в одиночестве. Поэтому завтра мы идём забирать Зефирчика из питомника.</p><p>— Милое имя, — сдержанно кивает Кихён, с интересом наблюдая за всей гаммой эмоций на лице Чангюна. — Это в честь ветра?</p><p>До этого момента он казался ему человеком замкнутым и совсем скупым на эмоции. Особенно в сравнении с гиперактивным и гиперэмоциональным Минхёком под боком, Чангюн вообще кажется образцом хладности мышления. И тут на тебе. Какой-то пушистый (или не очень) Зефирчик смог сотворить бурю в стакане его эмоций всего лишь за несколько упоминаний от своей девушки.</p><p>— Нет, в честь сладости, — вздыхает Чангюн, с мольбой глядя на небо. Пролетающий над ними в эту секунду самолёт не выбрасывает никаких подсказок о том, как жить дальше на этом свете, так что и Чангюну приходится вернуться обратно к Кихёну. — Но проблема же не в самом Зефире. Проблема в том, что зая моя дома бывает ещё реже, чем я, так что зачем нам понадобился этот кролик — загадка!</p><p>— Ну, кролик — уже неплохо. Это не щенок, который будет выть от одиночества, и не котёнок с вечным мяуканьем, — пытается успокоить его Кихён, разглядывая большие каракули непонятного почерка и содержания, пока Чангюн ищет термопару у себя в ящике.</p><p>— Но это не отменяет того факта, что он — живое существо! Мне уже заранее его жалко не только из-за удушающей любви моей заи, а ещё и за те дни, когда мы оба не попадаем в график.</p><p>— Ну, любовь — это всегда компромисс, — говорит Кихён максимально мудрым тоном. Насколько хорошо у него это получилось — неизвестно. Чангюн вроде не повёлся на его жизненные наставления.</p><p>— Да, но я уже устал от такого вида компромисса. Я, может, тоже хочу дома собрать Тысячелетнего Сокола размером метр на два!</p><p>— Любовь — это ещё и смирение, — вздыхает Кихён. Вчера с утра Минхёк нанёс ему самый настоящий укус смирения в бедро, да ещё с таким воодушевлением, что он чувствуется до сих пор. Тогда, правда, Кихён не принял его, как это подобает настоящему монаху, познавшему дзен, но всё закончилось хорошо, так что след от акульих челюстей можно пару дней и потерпеть. Всё равно под одеждой не видно.</p><p>— Я тебе жалуюсь на кролика для того, чтобы снискать поддержку, а не советы о том, как принять капризы своей второй половинки, — обиженно заявляет Чангюн, продолжая заполнять журнал. Мимоходом Кихён обращает внимание, что он — левша. Интересно.</p><p>Кихён пожимает плечами, забирая заполненный журнал, и быстро просматривает всё то, что там нацарапал Чангюн: была проведена еженедельная плановая проверка, нарушений не обнаружено, все детали в норме, всё хорошо.</p><p>— Как я могу тебя поддержать в такой ситуации? — спрашивает он, осторожно закрывая журнал. — Могу разве что побыть Зефиру нянькой, если вы со своей заей полетите куда-то вместе в отпуск. Тебе же как работнику аэропорта положены бесплатные билеты в любую точку мира?</p><p>Чангюн кивает, и неожиданно выражение его лица, прежде недовольное и даже немного раздражённое, вдруг ненадолго смягчается. Но несколько секунд спустя он суровеет обратно и поднимает с пола ящик с инструментами.</p><p>— И опять ты поддерживаешь не меня. Но в любом случае спасибо, я буду иметь в виду твою доброту и, если что, ею воспользуюсь.</p><p>Кихён застывает на несколько секунд в одной позе, пытаясь понять скрытый смысл в, казалось бы, невинной формулировке, но потом отмахивается от своих же мыслей и просто кивает. Иногда банан — это просто банан.</p><p>— У тебя же остался мой номер? Напиши, как понадоблюсь. И не переживай ты так, кролик — это же не конец света! Твоя зая могла захотеть вообще какую-нибудь ядовитую игуану или ручного тарантула с мохнатыми лапками!</p><p>— Вы все — ужасные люди, — резюмирует Чангюн, унося ящик обратно в свою небольшую машинку. Кихён весело машет ему рукой, поднимаясь обратно в самолёт.</p><p>Интересно, а если бы светлая идея завести какого-нибудь домашнего питомца принадлежала бы Минхёку, кого бы он хотел больше всего? Ту же игуану, греющуюся в лучах искусственного освещения? Пару неразлучников, поющих друг другу песни любви на рассвете? Щенка бигля, который и сам бы был, как Минхёк, только в несколько раз меньше и громче? Надо будет спросить, как только они приземлятся и появится мобильная связь. А пока что его ждёт экипаж на борту и одиннадцать с половиной часов сложного полёта.</p><p>В такие моменты Кихён даже жалеет, что в этом месяце они с Минхёком решили в предпочтениях указать диаметрально противоположные направления. Он бы с удовольствием провёл несколько дней на свидании в самом романтичном городе планеты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы у Кихёна спросили ещё в апреле этого года, смог бы он полюбить кого-нибудь так сильно, что тосковал бы даже от разлуки на несколько дней, то он бы смело рассмеялся в лицо такому выдумщику и фантазёру, а потом бы ещё долго припоминал это нелепое предположение просто скуки ради.</p><p>Но когда он просыпается в серое, дождливое утро в тёплой постели и не находит около себя ещё одно мягкое тело, то серьёзно паникует, вскакивая чуть ли не до потолка. Потом приходит осознание: он не дома, Минхёк тоже не дома (у него дома, у них дома), у них двоих работа, при которой есть вариант, что они вообще могут не видеться месяцами. Он устало валится обратно на подушки, нащупывая хотя бы телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, и переводит его наконец из авиарежима в обычный.</p><p>Время тут же меняется на местные восемь утра, приложения, уже было забившие тревогу о чересчур долгом отсутствии хозяина телефона, толпятся в большой очереди друг за дружкой, пока не всплывает окошко самого важного и срочного уведомления.</p><p>Минхёк вылетел на четыре с половиной часа позже него самого, при этом летел он те же одиннадцать с половиной часов в другом направлении, так что включать телефон сразу по прилёту не было необходимости: Кихён просто принял душ и тут же лёг спать до самого утра, благо в Париже осенью темнеет быстро. С Минхёком у них сейчас ровно двенадцать часов разницы и диаметрально противоположные биологические ритмы.</p><p>Он улыбается, когда телефон вдруг запрашивает разрешение принять видеозвонок, и тут же его принимает, получая лицо Минхёка крупным планом на весь экран.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — говорит Кихён, сладко зевнув.</p><p>— Добый вечер, — смеётся Минхёк с той стороны света и одним коротким движением поправляет волосы, упавшие на лоб. — У нас сейчас восемь вечера.</p><p>— У нас восемь утра, между нами сейчас двенадцать часов разницы. Ты так и не поднялся с постели?</p><p>Минхёк качает головой и волосы падают обратно на глаза, из-за чего он выглядит, как смешной щеночек, которому очень мешают собственные уши. Кихён перекатывается на бок, вытянув телефон перед собой на постели, и с милой мордашкой заглядывает в экран.</p><p>— Без Кихёна под боком было очень холодно. Ты же знаешь, что здесь сейчас только наступила весна?</p><p>— Ага. А у меня осень, слякоть и депрессия за окном. И в душе тоже, — вздыхает Кихён, неотрывно наблюдая за изображением Минхёка в телефоне. Он не перестаёт благодарить человеческий прогресс за возможность связывать людей из любых уголков планеты. Живи они лет так на пятнадцать-двадцать раньше, то им пришлось бы очень худо друг без друга.</p><p>— Тебе сейчас грустно? — спрашивает Минхёк, делая самое печальное лицо в мире. Ещё секунда, и он разрыдается горькими слезами прямо у себя в постели. Кихён смеётся и качает головой, переворачиваясь на спину. Его махровый халат, в котором он спал, немного сползает, и в кадр случайно попадает немного оголённой кожи. Он сперва хочет поправить, а потом решает оставить всё как есть: и Минхёку приятно, и ему комфортно. Лишь только направляет камеру немного ниже, чтобы тот смог всё рассмотреть.</p><p>— Нет, скорее одиноко. По-хорошему, надо бы пройтись по самым популярным туристическим местам, но с такой погодой хочется только сидеть под одеялом и отдыхать. Перелёт меня совсем вымотал, тем более скоро ещё новая аттестация. Короче, сплошной стресс…</p><p>Минхёк качает головой, немного нахмурившись, а затем его взгляд неуловимо меняется, и на лице вырастает скользкая тонкая улыбка, которая никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Кихён чувствует её всем телом, вся поверхность его кожи немного напрягается, а кровь начинает циркулировать по организму куда быстрее прежнего.</p><p>— Знаешь, у тебя стресс, а у меня что-то жарковато стало, — проговаривает Минхёк, немного небрежно оставляя телефон на кровати, но Кихён всё равно видит, как он приподнимает кромку чёрной футболки, оттягивает вверх, и через секунду она летит через голову на пол. На шее его сверкает серебряная цепочка с подвеской в форме колечка с крестом. Одной рукой Минхёк проводит по груди, а потом по животу и ниже, туда, где камера телефона не достаёт.</p><p>Кихён втягивает губы внутрь, облизывает и выпускает обратно, влажно улыбаясь, наверное, так же, как и сам Минхёк. Это хорошая игра, и в неё приятно играть, особенно на расстоянии.</p><p>— У нас тоже, наверное, включили отопление, — непринужденно отвечает он, развязывая поясок халата, и разбрасывает концы в стороны. Судя по тому, как Минхёк облизывается, картинка его полностью устраивает. — Опусти камеру ниже.</p><p>— Так? — спрашивает он, меняя угол съёмки: если раньше телефон был на весу, то теперь он явно его опустил чуть ли не себе на бедро, всё так же снимая своё лицо и немного грудь.</p><p>— Нет. Вот так, — ухмыляется Кихён, поворачивая свою камеру так, чтобы захватить и нижнюю часть туловища. Рукой он проводит вдоль живота, касаясь себя кончиками пальцев. — Как видишь, я очень рад тебя видеть.</p><p>— Вытащи.</p><p>Кихён кивает, левой рукой стаскивая нижнее бельё чуть ли не до щиколоток, высвобождая одну ногу, а затем поворачивает камеру обратно к лицу.</p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>Вместо ответа Минхёк поднимает руку с телефоном выше, почти за голову, чтобы было видно и его лицо и всё тело до колен. Да, очевидно, очень нравится. Кихён тоже, если честно, в восторге от зрелища, как бледные длинные пальцы тянутся ниже, ныряют под резинку трусов и выставляют всё напоказ.</p><p>— Хочу взять тебя в рот и сосать так долго и медленно, как ты любишь, пока не начнёшь стонать и дрожать от удовольствия, а потом сесть и скакать на тебе до тех пор, пока мы оба не попадаем от усталости.</p><p>Свободной рукой Кихён обхватывает себя, поглаживая сверху большим пальцем. Слова Минхёка бьют по самому чувствительному, заставляют прийти полностью в боевую готовность и требуют, требуют больше ласк.</p><p>— Нет. Я бы поставил тебя на колени, вжал лицом в подушки и имел, как только я захочу, пока ты сам не захныкаешь о пощаде, — отвечает он вкрадчивым голосом, немного усиливая хватку. — Только пощады не будет. Я возьму тебя, как непослушного мальчишку, и преподам несколько уроков манер.</p><p>— Я не против ролевых игр, — хрипло сообщает Минхёк так, что Кихён сжимает себя ещё сильнее, ускоряя темп. Он чувствует тёплую влагу и что так ласкать себя становится только приятнее, так что он тоже поднимает телефон повыше головы, снимая себя полностью.</p><p>— Договорились. Если у нас совпадут длинные дни отсыпа, то обязательно попробуем.</p><p>— Когда у нас совпадут дни отсыпа, — поправляет его Минхёк с потрясающе горячей ухмылкой на лице. Кихён точно так же улыбается ему в ответ, кивая на ремарку. Когда у них появится время…</p><p>Узкая ладонь с красивыми длинными пальцами смотрится эстетично на хорошенько возбуждённом покрасневшем члене. Напряжённое дыхание, взгляд прямо в камеру, прямо в глаза Кихёну. Он уже давно себя не контролирует, просто ему нужно сбросить это напряжение. Как змея сбрасывает старую шкуру, будучи готовой переродиться в новую.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый, я скоро всё, — сообщает ему Минхёк прерывистым, хрипловатым тоном, к концу вообще переходящим в шёпот.</p><p>— Не смей кончать раньше меня, — прикусывает нижнюю губу Кихён, сильно придавливая себя большим пальцем. Правда в том, что и он тоже скоро не выдержит напряжения, а отдохнувшее тело уже требует необходимой разрядки. Через телефон он видит, что Минхёк всё же его не слушается и, прикрыв глаза, пачкает себе живот вместе с расслабленным выдохом.</p><p>— И что ты теперь сделаешь? Накажешь? — нагло усмехается он на камеру, расслабленно раскинувшись в постели. Кихён качает головой и сам закрывает глаза, заново переживая момент оргазма Минхёка, замирает в одной позе и прикрывается ладонью, когда удовольствие подступает со всех сторон так, что уже некуда деваться.</p><p>Салфеток поблизости не наблюдается, значит, нужно будет пойти в ванную смыть следы их забав на расстоянии, но пока что Кихёну слишком хорошо и лениво. Он поднимает камеру перед собой так, чтобы было видно вздымающуюся грудь, было видно, как он восстанавливает дыхание, и только потом качает головой.</p><p>— Я ещё не придумал как, но ты точно пожалеешь, что не послушал меня.</p><p>Минхёк приближает камеру ближе к лицу, так, чтобы были видно только нос и немного глаза, и шепчет прямо в динамик:</p><p>— У меня есть отличная идея для тебя. Я скину сообщением адрес, это в самом сердце Парижа, недалеко от центра Помпиду. Ты придёшь и спросишь кодовое слово, которое я тебе скажу. Ну, а дальше… Сам увидишь.</p><p>— Пока что звучит не слишком похоже на твоё наказание, — отвечает Кихён, недоверчиво щурясь на этот хитрый глаз.</p><p>— Поверь, — тут же парирует Минхёк, отстраняя камеру от лица так, чтобы опять сверкнуть голыми ключицами. — Тебе понравится. Тебе очень понравится. Только не забудь сходить, очень тебя прошу, окей?</p><p>Звучит как минимум интригующе. Кихён словно невзначай облизывает губы и улыбается, снова заметив слегка затуманенный взгляд Минхёка.</p><p>— Мне бы сейчас очень понравилось провести немного времени в ванной. Если хочешь, можем пойти и помыться вместе, — предлагает Кихён и угадывает, судя по оживлённой реакции и новому отблеску огоньков в глазах Минхёка. — А потом пойдём гулять по Парижу в твои центры, раз тебе это так важно.</p><p>Он устанавливает телефон на максимально безопасном расстоянии от капель воды и разворачивает к себе камерой так, чтобы видеть при этом и Минхёка, который решил набрать целую ванну у себя в Окленде.</p><p>Честно признаться, Кихёну и самому уже интересно посмотреть, что это за место такое. И особенно почему Минхёк зовёт его именно туда.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ли Минхёк, — говорит в телефон Кихён, как только в семь вечера по его времени тот наконец-то подаёт признаки жизни и сперва отвечает на сообщения, а потом уже изволит принять видеозвонок. — Объяснитесь!<p>Минхёк на том конце только невинно улыбается, перекатываясь на другой конец постели, а потом снова зарывается в одеяло, словно вообще передумал вставать. Кихён вздыхает, но сердитого выражения лица не меняет.</p><p>— Что объяснить? — спрашивает тот, высунув из-под одеяла только растрёпанную макушку и кончик носа. — Я сейчас вообще должен встать и поехать в Хоббитон, у меня запланирована экскурсия! На что ещё тебе нужно пролить свет моих знаний?</p><p>Кихён недовольно цокает языком, изнутри подавив желание дотянуться до его шеи и ненароком её свернуть. Ну, а что, Минхёк и так дурачок, все охотно поверят, что так было и раньше, так что суд его точно оправдает.</p><p>— Ты хоть осознаёшь, куда меня послал, Гэндальф хренов? — спрашивает он, тряхнув на камеру лиловым пакетом с милой надписью по-французски. Автоматический переводчик в телефоне тут же перевёл название как «Коридор к желаниям». Сам по себе магазин, к великому ужасу Кихёна, даже не скрывал своей специфики, выставив неслабую часть товара прямо на витрины.</p><p>Вообще он не любитель подобного рода заведений, а если совсем честно признаться, то ему всегда было немного страшно туда заходить (а вдруг засмеют?). Но до последнего Кихён надеялся, что Минхёк просто пошутил и перепутал адреса. До последнего он рассчитывал попасть в какой-нибудь глупый магазин с фигурками и комиксами. До последнего надеялся получить в свои руки фигурку какой-нибудь симпатичной снайперши Вдовы, отвалить за неё миллион денег, ругаться на расточительность Минхёка, но всё же радоваться этой счастливой и полной восхищения улыбке на лице.</p><p>Но нет.</p><p>— Скажи я сразу, что там находится секс-шоп, ты бы туда никогда в жизни не пошёл, — резонно замечает Минхёк, высунувшись из-под одеяла. — Я же тебя не первый день знаю. Уверен, что даже по онлайн-магазинам такого рода ты только из-под анонимного прокси заходишь. Иначе все узнают и засмеют, ха-ха!</p><p>Лицо Кихёна мгновенно заливается краской, щёки излучают жар, точно какой-то небольшой радиатор, так что он моментально отворачивается, словно что-то заметил вдалеке, и тихо надеется, что холодный ветерок быстро остудит его стыд так, чтобы Минхёк ничего не заподозрил.</p><p>— Я вообще не хожу по таким магазинам, — отвечает он наконец и злобно качает головой. — Зачем мне, я что, извращенец какой-то? Все эти перья, маски и кружевное бельё меня бы возбудили на той же Хёджун. На тебе — нет. И вообще, я с этим пакетом проходил весь день, как идиот, ты не мог сразу предупредить, что туда стоит заходить в конце дня, нет?</p><p>— Весь пар спустил? — Минхёк наклоняет голову в сторону, как озорной щеночек. Бигль. Он бы точно завёл себе бигля. Вместо ответа Кихён просто показывает на камеру средний палец. — Как придёшь домой, хотя бы почитай инструкцию того, что ты забрал. Сразу нагоню спойлеров: у тебя в коробке лежит только часть из набора, вторая уже у меня, только мы сегодня вряд ли сможем потестировать эту штуку. Но ты всё равно почитай!</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, положив небольшой лиловый бумажный пакет себе на колени. С неба опять начинает накрапывать мелкий дождик, так что он раскрывает перед собой зонтик, ненадолго выложив камеру из рук.</p><p>— Как ты вообще до этого додумался? А если бы я уволился или мы бы расстались по-серьёзному? Когда ты вообще это провернул?</p><p>Когда он возвращает телефон на место, Минхёк уже успевает переодеться из домашней одежды, в которой обычно спит, в милую голубую рубашку и ярко-жёлтый тёплый кардиган сверху, которого Кихён раньше среди вещей не видел, хотя он уже давно заметил, что в повседневном гардеробе Минхёк явно отдаёт предпочтение солнечным цветам. Точнее жёлтым и чёрным, а потом ходит и мозолит глаза Кихёну, напоминая собой гигантскую пчелу.</p><p>— Купил я этот девайс ещё давно, ты тогда только первый раз полетел долгим рейсом, — говорит Минхёк, заходя в ванную. — Ты тогда мне кое-что написал, и мне сразу пришла в голову эта идея. Продавцы сами легко спрятали твою половину подарка под прилавок с условием выдать посетителю, назвавшему кодовое слово. А если бы мы расстались, то в следующем рейсе в Париж я бы просто забрал его сам. Задавай вопросы, пока я чищу зубы.</p><p>Дождь из мелкого и противного превращается в сильный и противный, на лавочке больше особо не посидишь, так что Кихёну приходится встать, взглядом пытаясь выцепить вывеску метрополитена. В Париже они чуть ли не на каждом шагу расставлены, потеряться в центре города очень сложно даже туристу. Наверное, это и есть одна из причин привлекательности этого города, кроме распространённого стереотипа о самом романтичном месте планеты.</p><p>— Но почему именно таким сложным путём? Можно же было просто мне подарить…</p><p>Он терпеливо ждёт, пока Минхёк вволю наполирует свои зубы, сам выходя из аккуратного сада как раз возле входа в метро. Очень чётко и удачно.</p><p>— Я тебя не первый день знаю, Кихён, — отвечает он, сплюнув зубную пасту в раковину. — Ты же консерватор. Тебе на любые новшества нужно время, привыкнуть там, подумать, оценить все достоинства и недостатки. Считай меня трусом, но я предпочитаю дать время, чтобы ты разобрался с новым девайсом самостоятельно. Если не понравится, то сможешь меня им смело убить, но заверяю, тебе понравится.</p><p>— Интриган, — хмурится Кихён, наблюдая из-под козырька метро, как дождь продолжает усиливаться и теперь лупит по асфальту крупными холодными каплями. — Иди уже там в свою деревню хоббитов, я в метро прыгну, уж очень тут сыро и холодно. Не забудь только надеть куртку, раз у вас там только началась весна.</p><p>Минхёк тем временем успевает прополоскать рот чистой водой и теперь смотрит в камеру с самой широкой и чистой улыбкой, на которую вообще способен.</p><p>— И я тебя тоже люблю. Как почитаешь инструкцию, напиши. Хочу знать, что ты обо всём этом думаешь.</p><p>— Угадай мою реакцию по одному простому жесту, — мрачно сообщает Кихён и пафосно отключает связь, наконец проходя ближе к установленным турникетам. Что там знать, игрушка как игрушка.</p><p>Можно подумать, они без неё не смогут получить удовольствие.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>«Я впечатлён»<p>Кихён почёсывает ухо, глядя как статус сообщения меняется с «отправлено» на «доставлено», а затем и вовсе на «прочитано». Он и правда впечатлён многими достоинствами этого устройства: не говоря о баснословной стоимости, которую он тоже уже успел подсмотреть в глубинах интернета, оно обладает целым набором чудесных примочек и функций.</p><p>Самая основная — комплект из двух девайсов, способный «соединить сердца любящих людей даже через далёкие тысячи километров разлуки». Проще говоря, благодаря умному материалу один из предметов полностью повторяет форму члена, а второй — то, что находится внутри у партнёра. Форму девайсы приобретают, точно повторяя вид и размеры полового органа каждого из партнёров, запоминая её и, при желании, воспроизводя снова и снова благодаря мобильному приложению.</p><p>Если оба партнёра установили между собой контакт через мобильные приложения, то вполне способны заниматься сексом даже на расстоянии, главное, чтобы сохранялось интернет-соединение. Тогда оба предмета просто переходят в статус игрушек, повторяющих последнюю установленную форму в приложении.</p><p>«А я говорил!»</p><p>Кихён и правда неприлично впечатлён прогрессом, до которого дошло человечество в стремлении доставить друг другу гедонистическое удовольствие. Все прекрасные человеческие новшества касаются в большей мере самой нижней ступени в пирамиде потребностей. Однако самый низкий уровень и определяет все качества пирамиды: без него она просто развалится.</p><p>Поэтому Кихён впечатлён вдвойне: и качествами девайсов, и собственным чересчур спокойным восприятием того факта, что он держит в руках приспособление для мастурбации и даже совсем не прочь испытать его в деле. Штуку в его ладонях нужно сперва хорошенько зарядить через магнитное устройство, а потом, когда партнёр будет готов, засунуть эрегированный член в этот цилиндр и подождать, пока произведутся замеры. Потом, если верить инструкции, оба партнёра смогут получить эффект полного присутствия. Даже если находятся на противоположных концах света. Прямо как сейчас Кихён и Минхёк.</p><p>«Только одно меня не устраивает»</p><p>«Давай время от времени меняться»</p><p>Поразительно, как легко Кихён, оказывается, может принять этот странный подарок, когда вокруг нет никого, кто поднял бы его на смех или бы запозорил от одного только названия магазина, в который его так нагло и беспринципно привёл Минхёк.</p><p>«Давай»</p><p>Иногда Кихёну кажется, что тот только притворяется глупым и недалёким по каким-то своим, невысказанным причинам.</p><p>Иногда Кихёну кажется, что Минхёк намного умнее и продуманнее его.</p><p>И, что самое главное — впервые в жизни Кихён после этого осознания больше не чувствует собственную неполноценность и острое желание снова стать самым образованным парнем на деревне.</p><p>Он просто тихо гордится Минхёком и, что удивительно, даже совсем не завидует.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Осень в Корее в этом году получается по-настоящему румяная, словно пронизанная ароматами медовых яблок, поздних цветов и первых опавших листьев. Солнце светит мягко и греет так ласково, словно оборачивает в свои лучики, как в объятия. Ничто не способно испортить настроение Кихёну в его законный выходной день.<p>Ничего, кроме брюзжащего на левое ухо Минхёка.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что это будет похоже на смотрины? — спрашивает он, пока они вдвоём задумчиво выбирают в супермаркете лучшие кусочки мяса на барбекю. — Они будут смотреть на меня, осуждать за моей спиной и говорить, какой идиот достался их клёвому сыночке.</p><p>— Не будут, — в очередной раз повторяет Кихён. Он закрывает глаза и медленно считает до пяти, представляя перед глазами, как будет сладостно и с удовольствием душить Минхёка, едва всё закончится. — Они вообще не догадываются, что мы встречаемся, просто мама захотела увидеть моего нового соседа по квартире.</p><p>— Соседа по квартире, — драматичным шёпотом повторяет за ним Минхёк, а Кихён незаметно сжимает руку в кулак. Спокойно, спокойно.</p><p>— Если бы Чжухон не работал по бешеному и непредсказуемому графику, то мы бы втроём поехали ко мне в отчий дом. И поверь, с Чжухоном мы не встречались ни минуты из моей жизни.</p><p>— Вот этот набор бери. Он выглядит самым свежим и аппетитным, — показывает Минхёк пальцем на упаковку, и Кихён покорно бросает её в корзину. — Чжухона твоя семья знает, потому что он твой друг, а не чувак, который резко въехал в твой скворечник и подрабатывает изредка бесплатным личным таксистом.</p><p>— Я тебе разве не отдаю натурой? — приподнимает на него голову Кихён. На лице Минхёка тут же проскальзывает маленькая, почти незаметная улыбочка, но он тут же пытается замять её недовольной моськой и выражением глубокого возмущения всей ситуацией в целом.</p><p>— И вот как ты такой бартер объяснишь родителям? Уверен, что они будут крайне недовольны тем, чем занимается их сын в свободное время.</p><p>— Минхёк, их сын уже очень давно вырос и вправе сам решать, чем ему заняться в часы досуга. Мы с тобой не будем наглядно показывать, чем занимаемся по ночам, не будем навязывать свой образ жизни и как конкретно мы живём, понимаешь? Если они спросят прямо, тогда скажи, что у нас вообще графики почти не совпадают, мы друг друга видим раз в тысячу лет, что, кстати, правда.</p><p>Бросив по дороге упаковку с красными помидорами, Минхёк с брезгливым выражением лица отходит от огурцов. Кихён вздыхает и бросает парочку в корзину, потянувшись к упаковке с салатными листьями.</p><p>— То есть, ты не хочешь лгать своим родителям о наших отношениях, но при этом правду говорить тоже не намерен? — уточняет у него Минхёк, бросая ещё упаковку с сочными яблоками. Кихён останавливается, долго рассматривая эти яблоки, а потом вздыхает и поворачивается к отделу с напитками.</p><p>— Я тебя не стесняюсь, Минхёк. Если бы стеснялся, то не пригласил бы с собой на барбекю в честь маминого дня рождения, — наконец отвечает он, прикоснувшись на секунду к его руке. — Раз о нас сплетничает чуть ли не весь лётный персонал, смею предположить, что сердечки в наших глазах не заметит только слепой. Но. Блин, это сложно.</p><p>— Да ладно, я понимаю, — вдруг резко соглашается с ним Минхёк, мило моргнув двумя глазами. — Я сам очень сильно хочу тебя представить своим родителям и вообще всему миру, но понимаю, в какой стране мы живём. Так что это будут смотрины, но не смотрины, так?</p><p>— Возьми лучше апельсиновый сок и виноградный, чтобы было разнообразие. Я бы не хотел называть это смотринами, но если матушка обо всём догадается и они с папой начнут осуждать наши отношения, то мы просто уедем. Я глубоко уважаю свою семью, хоть у меня и есть к ним много претензий, но тебя уважаю не меньше, поэтому подставлять под удар не собираюсь ни в коем случае. Так понятнее?</p><p>Они медленно подходят к кассе, выкладывая продукты на движущуюся ленту. Минхёк всё это время непривычно молчит, изо всех сил делая вид, что его очень интересуют продукты, которые он вытаскивает из корзины. Кихён и не настаивает. Это он втянул Минхёка в свою авантюру с этими дурацкими смотринами-не смотринами, ему и расхлёбывать все проблемы.</p><p>Минхёк подаёт голос уже на парковке перед магазином, загружая в багажник пакеты с покупками.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, — внезапно сообщает он на полном серьёзе, а потом одним быстрым движением закрывает багажник и ныряет внутрь машины.</p><p>— Всё пройдёт очень гладко. Мои родители — не такие уж и звери, — слабо отвечает ему Кихён, неуверенно глядя перед собой. — По крайней мере, раньше никогда ими не были…</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— У тебя очень классный брат, — с улыбкой говорит Минхёк, поправляя Кихёну упавшие на глаза волосы, и подтягивает одеяло немного выше.<p>— Мы не особо ладим. С самого детства он меня не любил по многим причинам. Да и сейчас презирает за этот мой скачок в выборе профессии, как и папа, — вздыхает он, неотрывно наблюдая за глазами напротив. За окном уже глубокая ночь, завтра днём ему нужно будет на работу, но пока что они лежат с Минхёком в постели, любуются друг дружкой и просто разговаривают.</p><p>На самом деле, это уже превращается в маленькую традицию: каждый раз в конце дня перед сном полежать минут пятнадцать-двадцать, рассказывая друг другу всё самое интересное и важное, что произошло за день. Кихёну нравится просто обниматься с Минхёком, переплетаясь ногами под одеялом, и греться о его кожу, как о большой мягкий радиатор.</p><p>— Ну, он интересный собеседник. Да и вообще, у тебя хорошая, хоть и строгая семья. Мне очень понравилась.</p><p>Кихён подаётся ближе, быстро чмокая Минхёка в губы, а потом возвращается на своё место, чувствуя, как щёки снова вспыхивают от смущения.</p><p>— Спасибо, что поехал вместе со мной. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я тебе благодарен за сегодня…</p><p>— Да ну брось. Я правда получил удовольствие от общения с интересными людьми. Жалко, что младшенький у них получился тупенький. Но я всё равно- Ай! Не бей!</p><p>Кихён недовольно морщится, тут же отворачиваясь от Минхёка и гневно пялится в стену, но спустя две секунды снова улыбается, чувствуя на себе его тёплые руки. Он не может долго обижаться на Минхёка.</p><p>— Тупенький, но я всё равно его такого люблю, — заканчивает свою мысль Минхёк хрипловатым полушёпотом, закрепляя успех влажным поцелуем в шейный позвонок, от которого напрягается чуть ли не всё тело одновременно. Слишком близко.</p><p>Слишком интимно.</p><p>Кихён тут же издаёт неловкий смешок, разворачиваясь в руках Минхёка. Они смотрят друг на друга, прикасаясь лбами, и обнимаются. Как же Кихён обожает такие моменты. Их можно намазывать на хлеб и кушать вместо пирожных.</p><p>— Я рад, что всё обошлось спокойно и что ты понравился родителям, хоть они и ни о чём не догадались, — шепчет ему Кихён, на что Минхёк улыбается и качает головой.</p><p>— Помнишь, твоя мама проводила меня в дом показывать туалет? Она сказала, что у нас с тобой всё на лице написано и что нам нужно быть чуточку осторожнее, но меня вроде одобрила. Даже подарила мне кое-что на память и попросила за тобой приглядывать.</p><p>— Только не говори, что она тебе подарила мою фотографию со средней школы, — рычит он, засунув руки под одеяло. Он обвивает их вокруг Минхёка, незаметно пощипывая его за спину.</p><p>— Ты был таким плюшечкой. Щёчки как у хомячка, милота же!</p><p>— Ещё слово о моём теле времён средней школы, и ты ночуешь на полу, — недовольно щурится Кихён, предупреждающе высвобождая одну ногу из плена Минхёка. Он готовится нанести сокрушительный удар, но тот внезапно меняет тему.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, почему ты бросил свою первую специальность и пошёл в пилоты?</p><p>От неожиданности Кихён даже немного теряет равновесие и заваливается со своей поднятой ногой на спину. Он делает вид, что так и собирался лечь, и этот вопрос не застал его врасплох, но всё равно отвечает только спустя несколько секунд, хорошенько обдумав каждое слово.</p><p>— Ну, начнём с того, что идея того, что я могу быть силён в подсчёте цифр и ведении бухгалтерского учёта, принадлежала моему отцу. Он держит сеть ресторанов по всему городу и планировал начать мою карьеру в одном из них, — говорит Кихён ровным, спокойным тоном, а потом возвращает ногу в исходное положение где-то между ног Минхёка. — И я как прилежный сын пытался полтора года стать первым в области, которую не люблю. А потом, уже в самом университете, я познакомился с Чжухоном, который тоже не был в особом восторге от того, где находится. Нашу историю знакомства ты знаешь, я тебе рассказывал. Просто его, как и меня, тоже запихнули на эту специальность родители. У нас вообще не было на потоке ни одного стипендиата, полностью коммерческое направление. И вот с ним мы однажды разговаривали о детских мечтах, и я сказал, что хотел бы иметь работу, связанную с движением. Всё равно какую. Курьер, таксист, водитель скорой помощи, не важно. Лишь бы не на месте.</p><p>— Скучно было зарываться в тонне бумаг без особого шанса на просвет? — спрашивает Минхёк, глядя ему в глаза открыто и доверчиво. Кихён несколько раз кивает, рисуя пальцами маленькие кружочки на его спине.</p><p>— Я уже почти сходил с ума от напряжения перед экзаменами. Иначе я тебе не объясню, почему мы полезли на сайт вакансий. И там волею случая висело объявление о наборе пилотов в какую-то арабскую авиакомпанию. А ты пойми, я раньше думал, что пилоты — это вообще особая каста людей. Что пилотом нужно родиться, им не может стать простой смертный! Короче, это перевернуло мой мир. Ещё больше мне перевернуло мир осознание того, насколько легко можно стать кем-то, кто не связан с бумагами, калькулятором и гнилым воздухом из кондиционера.</p><p>— И ты подал своё резюме в ту авиакомпанию? — спрашивает Минхёк. Кихён качает головой, глубоко вздыхая.</p><p>— Нет, не подал. Но за идею зацепился. Через день я уже знал все возможные лётные школы, которые способны предоставить стипендию на время учёбы и давали кредит на аренду самолёта, чтобы налетать свои самые первые часы. Меня тогда так захлестнуло, я словно впервые за жизнь свежего воздуха глотнул. Ну, и Чжухона заразил энтузиазмом. Можно сказать, если бы он не поддержал меня тогда в желании бросить университет, я бы так и считал приход и расход рыбы и морепродуктов в захудалом папином ресторанчике. Ну, а потом уже я увидел постер с Хёрин и понял, что хочу конкретно в Старшип.</p><p>— Хёрин?</p><p>— Ой! Я хотел сказать, Хёджун! — тут же исправляется Кихён. На его губах играет неловкая улыбка, но Минхёка уже не остановить. — Хёджун! Слышишь?</p><p>— Ты что, дал имя собственному постеру? — смеётся он, пока Кихён безрезультатно пытается сомкнуть свои ладони на его шее в приступе небывалой любви. Но Минхёк очень удачно сопротивляется, что и сохраняет ему жизнь на данный момент.</p><p>— Вообще, какая разница, как её звали? Суть же не в имени!</p><p>— Ей к лицу, кстати, имя Хёрин, — продолжает Минхёк, гнусно при этом подхихикивая сам себе. — Так и вижу эдакую Хёрин у тебя в квартире, которая, как грудастая эльфийка, порхает по полу и с вожделением заглядывает тебе в рот.</p><p>— Ага, только вместо прекрасной эльфийки с четвёртым размером мне судьбой уготован зелёный крокодил, которому даже между грудей не зарыться носом, — парирует Кихён и вскрикивает от острых укусов в плечо. — Эй!</p><p>— Ну, а что? Мне же нужно соответствовать своему виду! — щурится Минхёк и целится зубами в рёбра Кихёну, так что приходится высвобождать руки и удерживать его голову на расстоянии.</p><p>— Вандал!</p><p>— И варвар! С плоской грудью! — кивает Минхёк, дотянувшись всё же до руки Кихёна. — Но ты же меня как-то до сих пор любишь, такого придурка.</p><p>— Сам не знаю, как меня так угораздило, — потирает тот плечо. — Воображаемая Хёрин бы никогда не подняла на меня… Зуб!</p><p>— А ещё она никогда бы не целовала тебя вот так, — отвечает Минхёк, наваливаясь всем телом на Кихёна, и нежно целует его губы перед тем, как Кихён вообще успевает хоть что-нибудь сообразить.</p><p>— И то правда, — соглашается он, рукой нащупывая выключатель света над кроватью.</p><p>Хёрин бы никогда не смогла заменить ему Минхёка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— До этого дня я любил нашу авиакомпанию за то, что они никогда не устраивали ненужных собраний, чтобы сообщить какие-то новости, а просто ограничивались почтовой рассылкой, — шепчет Кихён на ухо Хосоку, пока президент компании вещает что-то важное, стоя у интерактивной доски с красочной презентацией.</p><p>— Это случается два раза в год, весной и осенью, — шёпотом отвечает Хосок, черкнув что-то у себя в блокноте. — И проходит в три захода в зависимости от твоего расписания, так что прогулять шансов нет.</p><p>Кихён обречённо вздыхает, пустым взглядом рассматривая повышение показателей, которых удалось достичь за лето. Это всё, несомненно, очень интересно, но зачем нужно конкретно ему? Он не инвестор, не спонсор, не директор. Он всего лишь наёмный работник, с чётко обозначенными задачами и целями: обеспечить максимально качественный и комфортный перелёт. Конечно, знать об успехах компании, на которую работаешь, очень важно — это создаёт соответствующий имидж и все дела. Но при всём уважении к директорам, он мог бы точно так же ознакомиться с последними успехами и достижениями удалённо, в свободное время, а не практически сразу после разбора довольно сложного полёта.</p><p>Его глаза остаются открытыми, но Кихён чувствует, как душа потихоньку покидает бренную оболочку, уносясь подальше от огромного конференц-зала, докладчика, тленности бытия и бесполезной суеты… Мысленно он находится где-то в облаках, планирует розыгрыш ко дню рождения Чжухона и уже почти предвкушает это бесценное испуганное лицо, как его некрасиво толкает локтём в бок Хосок, носом указывая на презентацию.</p><p>— Просыпайся, сейчас будет важная часть, — шепчет он. И правда, два следующих слайда рассказывают о введении некоторых новых правил, которых нужно будет строго придерживаться, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. Кихён послушно записывает изменения в порядке предполётного осмотра машины, изменения в кодовых фразах, а также другие важные реформы по повышению безопасности полётов.</p><p>— Так как с октября начинается новый тропический сезон, то я рад представить вам новые сезонные направления в аэропорты мира, — с улыбкой сообщает диктор. Аудитория на этом моменте явно оживает, а Хосок так и вообще от увиденного довольно расплывается по своему креслу.</p><p>— Обожаю Пхукет, — сообщает он Кихёну, мечтательно выдохнув. — Именно там мы и начали встречаться с моим волчонком сто лет назад.</p><p>— Ого, вы уже сто лет встречаетесь? Сколько ж вам годиков, вампиры? — усмехается Кихён, быстро чёркая в блокноте и остальные направления, которые ему нужно будет обязательно попробовать на новых машинах.</p><p>— Какой же ты дотошный, — вздыхает Хосок. — Почти восемь лет мы встречаемся. И в Пхукете в последний раз я был как раз тогда. Надо будет повторить что ли на годовщину…</p><p>— Ого, восемь лет, — присвистывает Кихён. Это даже в голове не укладывается: он только кое-как свыкся с фактом, что Минхёк дарован ему с небес (или с линий на ладони, кто там сейчас разберёт), а здесь реальный пример верности и длительных, прочных отношений. — И вы до сих пор не женаты?</p><p>— Нам так удобно, — пожимает плечом Хосок. — Никто не посягает на ничью свободу. Мы просто не очень ревнивые, но очень верные, так что смысла в бумажной волоките нет совершенно.</p><p>С этими словами Хосок достаёт телефон, и глаза Кихёна расширяются против своей воли: на заставке он ожидал увидеть ту самую пассию, с которой они живут уже восемь лет душа в душу. Ну или, на худой конец, их совместное фото, как стоит у самого Кихёна. Но никак не…</p><p>— Этой твой кролик? — спрашивает он, рассматривая пушистое белое чудо, скромно сидящее на зелёной травке, скорее всего, заднего двора Хосока. Тот кивает, гордо и скромно улыбаясь, как это подобает настоящему родителю.</p><p>— Ага. Мой бандит. Правда, он клёвый?</p><p>Кихён щурится на Хосока, а потом обратно на кролика, а потом обратно на Хосока. Нет, он не раз слышал теорию, что питомцы всегда похожи на своих хозяев, но чтобы достичь настолько сильного сходства… Интересно, Хосок долго его искал или схватил первого попавшегося, а тот уже потом изменился под его влиянием?</p><p>Или это Хосок изменился под влиянием кролика?</p><p>— Он милый, — наконец выдавливает Кихён. — Очень на тебя похож. Прямо, очень сильно. Особенно ушки, торчат совсем как у тебя.</p><p>— Характером тоже в меня, — кивает Хосок, начисто игнорируя последнюю фразу. — Моя деточка. Я так рад его видеть всякий раз, когда прилетаю домой, особенно после долгих командировок.</p><p>— А он не скучает в одиночестве? Ну, когда вы оба отсутствуете, например.</p><p>Конференция тем временем, наконец, заканчивается. Все встают с кресел, аплодируя руководителю, возможно, даже слишком счастливо. Наверное, все присутствующие в зале без исключения придерживаются того же мнения, что и Кихён, касательно необходимости данного мероприятия.</p><p>— Скучает, конечно. Но у волчонка более стабильная профессия, поэтому я всегда уверен, что кролик в надёжных руках, сыт и не мёрзнет, — отвечает Хосок, проходя к выходу из зала. Кихён хмыкает, но проходит вслед за ним. — А уж когда папка приезжает домой, то и веселье приезжает вместе с ним. Кстати!</p><p>Он резко останавливается, приподняв указательный палец вверх. Кихён, находясь всё ещё во вселенной с белыми сладкими кроликами, не сразу это понимает и налетает на него, навалившись всем весом.</p><p>— Что случилось? — тут же спрашивает он, отряхивая китель.</p><p>— Ты видел, что у тебя аттестация назначена на пятое октября? — спрашивает Хосок, хватая Кихёна за руку повыше локтя, и таким образом выводит его из зала, словно несмышлённую пятилетку.</p><p>— Не видел, — честно признаётся он в ответ и тихонько ругается сквозь зубы. — Я вообще ещё не видел своего расписания на октябрь. Чёрт, с Чжухоном тогда пролетаю.</p><p>— Расписания ещё и нет, я просто тебе это сказал, чтобы ты готовился. Скорее всего рейс будет из Кореи, а не обратный.</p><p>— Ещё лучше, — выдыхает Кихён. — И его никак нельзя передвинуть или отложить? У Чжухона просто день рождения шестого, я очень хотел ему устроить сюрприз-вечеринку.</p><p>— Извини, — качает головой Хосок, похлопав его по плечу. — Есть очень маленький шанс, что проверяющий будет иностранец и полетит нашим обратным рейсом, но я не слишком верю в такую удачу. Они обычно тогда не такие злые, как обычно.</p><p>— Здесь нечего извиняться, аттестацию назначаешь не ты, — пожимает плечами Кихён, выходя наконец из здания аэропорта. Жестом Хосок предлагает его подбросить, и он соглашается. — Но хотя бы спасибо, что предупредил. Я тогда буду начинать что-то думать в ту сторону.</p><p>— Всегда можно устроить видео-трансляцию, на худой конец…</p><p>— Ага, попивая безалкогольное пиво где-то в Америке, пока все твои друзья веселятся напропалую дома, а потом поперхнуться и умереть от зависти, — вздыхает Кихён, садясь в машину Хосока. Он пристёгивается ремнём безопасности и складывает руки на коленях, щёлкая суставами пальцев.</p><p>— Не переживай раньше времени, — говорит Хосок, заводя мотор. — Придумаем ещё что-нибудь. Может, Чжухон и сам будет занят в день своего рождения?</p><p>На данный момент это единственное, на что сейчас надеется Кихён.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ты мне больше не друг! И забудь дорожку к моему дому! — драматично заявляет Чжухон по телефону, однако трубку сию же секунду не бросает. Кихён глубоко вздыхает, отсчитывая в голове до пяти, а потом садится в своё любимое кресло, открывая ноутбук Минхёка.<p>— Не я составляю расписание на месяц, и не я решаю, когда мне проходить аттестацию на получение лицензии, — повторяет он в сотый раз за день.</p><p>— Ты мне больше не друг! — повторяет Чжухон.</p><p>— Не я составляю расписание!</p><p>— Не друг!</p><p>— Расписание!</p><p>Система быстро прогружается, предлагая ввести пин-код. Кихён пробует обычные четыре нуля.</p><p>Мимо.</p><p>Он набирает один, два, три, четыре.</p><p>И снова мимо.</p><p>— И что, совсем никак нельзя перенести эту дурацкую аттестацию? — наконец-то меняет тон Чжухон на менее сердитый.</p><p>Четыре единицы, четыре двойки, тройки и так далее вплоть до девяток тоже не работают. Кихён бездумно пялится в экран ноутбука. Какой же у него может стоять пароль?</p><p>— Хосок сказал, что никак, потому что дату определяем не мы, а проверяющий, который будет лететь в ту или иную сторону, — говорит он, рассматривая входную дверь, пока его резко не пронзает догадкой.</p><p>Ну конечно же. Кто бы сомневался, что у Минхёка пин-кодом от доступа к системе будет стоять один-один-два-два? Да ты чёртов хакер, Кихён.</p><p>— Впрочем, Хосок сказал, что это может быть обратный рейс, так что у тебя ещё есть шанс быть напуганным до сердечного приступа, мой хороший.</p><p>— Знаешь, — тут же отвечает Чжухон, посопев немного в трубку. — Я передумал. Не приходи на мою вечеринку. И Минхёка с собой не бери. Вообще из своего окружения никого не бери.</p><p>— Я так и знал, — усмехается Кихён, кликая по иконке веб-браузера. Ожидаемо, на главной страничке стоит внутренний сайт их авиакомпании, а сам браузер уже заботливо заполнил строки логина и пароля с личными данными Минхёка. — Но кто тогда вообще придёт?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, у меня много друзей. Но никто из них не подложил мне такую свинью, как ты. А ты вообще у меня как бы в списке самых близких людей находишься, между прочим! И если ты не прекратишь со своими приколами, то не будет у тебя друга, никогда в жизни.</p><p>— Ну прекращай драматизировать, пожалуйста. Может, у тебя самого будет в этот день рейс, куда-нибудь в Монголию.</p><p>Вкладка предпочтений уже ожидаемо заполнена на октябрь. Её Кихён и кликает, тихонько вскрикивая про себя, увидев свои инициалы на втором месте по предпочтениям. Идеально. Просто идеально.</p><p>Ещё одним глазом он подсматривает предпочтительные направления, кивая сам себе несколько раз, а потом аккуратно закрывает браузер, выключает питание и оставляет ноутбук в том же состоянии, что и взял несколькими минутами раньше.</p><p>— Ты смотри не напрогнозируй мне, — недовольно фыркает Чжухон, а потом добавляет после небольшой паузы: — в любом случае, я тебя понял, бро. Давай дождёмся конца этого месяца, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Ну и давай надеяться, что судьба будет к нам с тобой благосклонна.</p><p>— Если нет, то я и правда пошлю вместо себя Минхёка. Он отлично умеет зажечь толпу. Даже покруче меня, — отвечает Кихён, доставая уже свой ноутбук и загружая систему. — И, кстати, выполнит он ежегодную традицию не хуже меня.</p><p>Чжухон обиженно сопит несколько секунд, а потом выдаёт совершенно оскорблённым тоном:</p><p>— Нет, иди работай до полного изнеможения с твоей проклятой традицией! Когда ты уже вырастешь из этого возраста, а?</p><p>— Я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю, бро! — смеётся он в трубку, совсем не обижаясь на то, что Чжухон отключился без предупреждения.</p><p>Он ещё не обсуждал все детали своего коварного плана, но совершенно уверен, что Минхёк, если что, с удовольствием его подменит и выполнит всё даже лучше, чем планировалось. Есть у него такое приятное предчувствие.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ах, как же я люблю новые, только с завода самолёты, — признаётся ему Чангюн, левой рукой погладив одну из огромных блестящих белых турбин. — Всё работает, ни одна деталька не требует ремонта, чёткие механизмы! Эх, красота!<p>— Разве более старые самолёты у нас находятся в аварийном состоянии? — хмурится Кихён, диктуя между делом данные.</p><p>— Нет, под нежным присмотром нашей команды ещё ни одна птичка не выходила из строя, когда это не нужно, — отвечает Чангюн, быстро записывая всё, что диктует ему Кихён, в какие-то свои формы. — Всё работает как часы, винтик к винтику! Но я всё равно люблю новые самолёты. А этой ещё так повезло, вылететь в новенькой ливрее на сам курорт в Пхукет, эх…</p><p>— Все в последнее время так часто упоминают остров Пхукет как какое-то райское место, что я начинаю подозревать какой-то подвох, — улыбается Кихён, а потом подаёт Чангюну на стремянку небольшой мультиметр.</p><p>— Ну, я там был очень давно, но ты прав. Это и правда райское место. Тепло, солнышко, куча развлечений на любой вкус, — отвечает он, прикладывая щупы к какому-то аппарату возле гидравлического механизма. — Завидую первым пассажирам этого рейса белой завистью.</p><p>— А что тебе мешает зимой взять отпуск и слетать туда вместе со своей пассией?</p><p>Чангюн быстро сползает со стремянки, подаёт мультиметр Кихёну обратно и ловко перемещается к багажному отсеку со своими бумагами.</p><p>— Ты знаешь… Ничего! Мохнатую жопу можно оставить тебе, ты там хотел с ним понянчиться, а самому поехать отдохнуть от всей этой суеты. Полезай внутрь!</p><p>Кихён непонимающе сводит брови, однако и сам вскарабкивается по стремянке вверх, осматриваясь в багажном отсеке, ограниченном от остальных деталей самолёта вакуумными мембранами. Погрузка багажа ещё не началась, так что они стоят в полом просторном помещении с небольшими ящиками по бокам.</p><p>— Ваши новейшие бортрегистраторы, — с гордостью показывает Чангюн на маленькую оранжевую коробочку с красным маячком сверху. — Если грохнетесь над водой, то в нём тут же включается аварийный топливный элемент, работающий от солёной воды целых две недели, и вас будет очень легко отследить!</p><p>— Давай не будем сейчас о грустном, — ёжится Кихён, отводя взгляд от несомненно прекрасного регистратора. — Лучше сменим тему! Как там Зефир поживает? Ты его не обижаешь?</p><p>— Не знаю я никакого Зефира, — фыркает Чангюн, подкручивая что-то гаечным ключом.</p><p>— По моим последним данным, это был кролик, которого вы забрали из приюта для животных не так давно. Ты же его только что назвал мохнатой жопой?</p><p>— Не знаю никаких кроликов. В моём доме живёт зая весом под восемьдесят килограммов и, мать его, эльф, — говорит он. И вроде бы голос Чангюна не был слишком злобный, но Кихён чувствует на уровне позвоночника, что он сердится. Видимо, грызуны его души уже успели что-то вдвоём натворить. — С эльфийским именем Охренел.</p><p>— Вижу, ты не в восторге от своего Охренела, — хихикает Кихён, выползая, наконец, из чрева самолёта обратно на стоянку.</p><p>— Чувак, этот эльф перегрыз все провода, до которых только смог дотянуться. И знаешь, кто в этом оказался виноват?</p><p>— Позволь угадаю, — щурится Кихён, а Чангюн обречённо кивает.</p><p>— Угадал! Таким образом у нас дома нет проводного интернета, телефонного кабеля и моего любимого удлинителя, не говоря о растерзанных напрочь шнурах для зарядки телефонов. И в том, что у меня теперь нет связи, виноват только я, потому что вовремя не оттащил этого эльфа мохнатого от таких ароматных и вкусных шнурочков!</p><p>Кихён сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу, получая, наконец, первую торжественную подпись в бортовом журнале самолёта.</p><p>— Это же дело наживное, кролика теперь будете выпускать под строжайшим присмотром, а новые провода купите, это не так дорого.</p><p>— Кто бы мне купил пару спокойных часов жизни, — вздыхает Чангюн. — Ладно, иди приступай ко внутренней проверке, уже на вечеринке у Чжухона расскажу тебе всё остальное.</p><p>— Меня там не будет, — качает головой Кихён, отходя на шаг. — Аттестация как раз накладывается на его вечеринку, так что удастся, разве что, по видеосвязи пообщаться. Так что погуляй там за нас двоих, хорошо?</p><p>— Удачи на аттестации! — кивает Чангюн, сжав напоследок кулак.</p><p>В профессии пилота есть много недостатков: ненормированный рабочий день, большое количество командировок, сложные полёты, срыв иммунитета. С этим всем Кихён ещё хоть как-то готов бороться, пока рядом с ним находятся близкие люди, способные поддержать в трудную минуту и позаботиться о тебе, как о маленьком ребёночке.</p><p>Тем не менее очень сложно смириться с тем, что из-за сложного рабочего графика ты практически лишаешься всех выходных и пропускаешь с вероятностью в девяносто процентов всё веселье и все праздники.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Таиланд Кихёна встречает уж совсем нерадужно и не по-райски настроенно: им с Хёну приходится пробиваться сквозь грозовые облака и садить самолёт на влажную и очень опасно скользкую полосу практически в условиях нулевой видимости. Признаться честно, Кихён вообще удивлён, что им удалось посадить новенькую машину без особых приключений и повреждений, однако двигатели у неё работали как сумасшедшие, перерабатывая огромное количество влаги в воздухе.<p>Именно поэтому у Кихёна нет особого желания рассматривать красоты вечернего острова. Он просто берёт в охапку такого же зевающего Минхёка и без лишних слов тащит его в отель. Тот даже не сопротивляется: Кихён не раз слышал непрекращающийся вой детей из всех углов самолёта, пока выходил на пару минут из кабины пилотов.</p><p>Как выживают люди в условиях такого шума — загадка. Ещё больше ему интересно, как в таких условиях родители подобных чад умудряются даже словить дзен и абстрагироваться от жестокого детского вокала в свой собственный мирок? Они практикуют йогу?</p><p>Ложатся Кихён и Минхёк спать абсолютно вымотанные. И снится Кихёну залитый солнечным светом белоснежный пляж, омываемый лазурным, потрясающе глубоким и красивым морем. Изредка над головам снуют крачки, и ничто не способно поколебать его душевное равновесие. Особенно после того, как Чангюн и Хосок, держась за руки, как пара сопливых подростков, приносят ему большое шоколадное мороженое в вафельном стаканчике. Мороженое сладкое, но такое холодное и освежающее! То что нужно в условиях жаркого сухого климата маленького туристического рая.</p><p>Так, стоп.</p><p>Кихён вскакивает в постели одним быстрым рывком, всё ещё пытаясь полностью осознать, что ему только что приснилось. Минхёк недовольно переворачивается на другой бок и проверяет время в мобильном телефоне, поправляя маску на лице. Три часа ночи.</p><p>— Минхёк-а, — вдруг говорит он тихим, вкрадчивым тоном. Тот в ответ сонно мычит, а потом зарывается глубже в простыни, словно это может ему помочь скрыться от нявязчивых ночных идей Кихёна.</p><p>— Минхёк, я тут только что подумал. А ведь почему Хосок и Чангюн никогда не водили своих половинок на вечеринки? Да потому что они и сами встречаются!</p><p>В ответ Минхёк вслепую вскидывает руку вверх, нащупывает пальцами лоб Кихёна и тяжело вздыхает, поворачиваясь лицом в подушки.</p><p>— Температуры вроде нет, значит, не горячка. С чего ты вообще взял?</p><p>— Смотри! Всё сходится! — тормошит его за задницу Кихён. На него только что снизошло озарение, можно сказать, осенило во всех смыслах этого слова, а Минхёк совсем не понимает важности произошедшего момента. — Во-первых, они никогда не упоминали друг друга по имени, но Хосок и правда похож на кролика, то есть, может спокойно проходить под кодовым именем «зая». К тому же он может весить восемьдесят килограмм, мне недавно Чангюн жаловался. Либо он встречается с толстой девушкой, либо вот, с капитаном. Плюс они оба летали на Пхукет в студенческие годы, откуда и началась их романтическая история! И самое важное доказательство! Зефир!</p><p>— Ты сейчас о древнегреческом божестве, я надеюсь? — устало спрашивает Минхёк, всё же поворачиваясь к нему лицом и стягивая маску на лоб.</p><p>— Нет! Я о кролике! Чангюн жаловался мне на кролика, и я резко вспомнил, что у Хосока тоже есть кролик. Он, правда, не назвал его имя, но сказал, что он бандит! То есть тоже с не очень сладким характером. Какова вероятность того, что у них двоих будет два разных кролика одинаково дурного нрава, а?</p><p>— Кихён-а, — зовёт его Минхёк с подушек, жестом приглашая к себе. Нехотя Кихён укладывается обратно на спину в постель и позволяет себя нежно обнять и даже поцеловать в щёку. — Это, конечно, очень стройная теория, но разбивается она о суровые реалии менталитета страны, в которой мы живём. Как много ты знаешь знакомых, которые были точно заинтересованы в романтических отношениях с особами своего пола?</p><p>— Чжухон говорил, что любил меня, — просто отвечает он, и тут же прикусывает язык, глядя как ревниво только что сверкнули глаза Минхёка. — Но больше он меня не любит, он мне сам так сказал!</p><p>— Чжухон любит вообще всё миленькое, он не считается, — парирует Минхёк. Кихён недовольно тычет его пальцем в живот в отместку. — Я к тому, что тот факт, что у нас с тобой получилось всё легко, быстро, и без особых внутренних гомофобных рефлексий только доказывает, что мы — исключение из правила. Большинство людей на этой земле гетеросексуальны, поверь мне.</p><p>— Но Пхукет! — не сдаётся Кихён, сводя брови на переносице.</p><p>— Смотри, ты сейчас находишься в той же локации, я бы даже сказал, в том же отеле, что и Хёджун. При этом ты даже спишь в одной постели с человеком, к которому, по идее, испытываешь романтические чувства, так?</p><p>Кихён недовольно поджимает губы, понимая, к чему сейчас приведёт логика Минхёка.</p><p>— Но при этом я нахожусь в той же локации с человеком, к которому я испытываю романтические чувства и желание настучать по голове за странные перекручивания смысла того, что я говорил!</p><p>— Аргумент, — кивает Минхёк, — но суть в том, что ты не можешь экстраполировать модель наших отношений на всех людей подряд. Ты точно уверен, что это один и тот же кролик?</p><p>Вздыхая, он вынужден признать собственную неправоту. И правда, у него нет стопроцентной гарантии, что кролик Хосока тоже носит имя Зефир. Возможно, у него есть некоторый недостаток информации, который он хочет сам восполнить, как ему кажется, элегантным и простым образом. Возможно, Минхёк прав.</p><p>— Так что отдыхай и не забивай себе голову ненужными конспирологическими теориями. Мы — единственная гомосексуальная пара на всю компанию, поэтому наши отношения так любят обсуждать, подбрасывая, кстати, такие же домыслы, что и ты со своим зефирным кроликом.</p><p>— Извини, — вздыхает Кихён, носом утыкаясь в шею Минхёка. Он чувствует прикосновение мягких, горячих губ к своему лбу и даже немного успокаивается. — Наверное, ты прав, и я просто слишком себя накручиваю. Наверное, в мире и правда существует два белых кролика с одинаково ужасным характером…</p><p>— Ты же даже не уверен, что они оба белые, — улыбается Минхёк. — Просто закрывай глаза и не позволяй фантазиям ломать холодную логику вещей. Ты же опытный пилот и должен мыслить критически. Домыслами пускай занимаются бабушки на собраниях сплетниц, хорошо?</p><p>— Да, хорошо. Извини, что разбудил, — шепчет ему Кихён, чмокая губы напоследок и засыпает, так и уткнувшись в шею Минхёка.</p><p>Наверное, так и есть, и они — действительно единственная гомосексуальная пара на всю компанию.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Кихён забирает две чашки кофе: свой американо и латте для Минхёка, политый карамелью, как он любит, и относит за их столик. Там его уже ожидает тарелка с хлопьями, залитыми молоком и несколько баночек с вареньем.<p>— Из всех отельных завтраков меня больше всего раздражает французский, — говорит он, присаживаясь за стол, и берёт в руки кусочек багета, который уже разрезал на несколько ломтиков Минхёк. — Сплошной глютен, сахар и жир. Ничего полезного, тем более питательного.</p><p>— Видимо, на отель с другим завтраком были слишком высокие цены, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, разворачивая крохотную упаковку масла. — В любом случае ты же ещё перекусишь сегодня в самолёте, так что голодным до вечера не останешься. Тебе, кстати, намазать багет маслом?</p><p>— Давай, — кивает Кихён, протягиваясь к тарелочке с варёными яйцами. — Ты, кстати, уже придумал, что будешь делать на день рождения Чжухона? Он, может, и радуется, что я его не напугаю, но я почти уверен, что у тебя есть туз в рукаве. Держи.</p><p>— Ещё какой! — сияет улыбкой Минхёк, принимая чистое яйцо, и передаёт Кихёну кусочек багета, смазанный нутеллой. — Помнишь милого механика Хансоля, который боялся чуть ли не всех сразу?</p><p>Кихён кивает, чувствуя, как уголки его губ сами по себе расплываются в коварной ухмылке.</p><p>— Ага, личный пират Чжухона по имени Хан Соло. Жалко, что он пошёл работать в другую часть аэропорта. Он мне нравился.</p><p>— Этот Хан Соло на голубом глазу мне тут же выдал весь список гостей и их номера телефонов в обмен на обещание устроить самую крутую сюрприз-вечеринку века, — невзначай сообщает Минхёк, с аппетитом кусая свой кусочек сдобного хлеба. — И они все любезно согласились прийти на вечеринку во всём белом. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.</p><p>— Да ты ещё хуже чем я, — восхищённо присвистывает Кихён, качая головой. — Потому что ты только притворяешься милым солнышком.</p><p>Минхёк довольно кивает несколько раз, а потом хватает салфетку и одним быстрым движением смахивает лишние крошки со рта Кихёна. Тот коротко улыбается и тянется рукой к маленькой баночке с яблочным вареньем, которого на вид осталось примерно на три четверти багета.</p><p>— Нет, я веду себя как милое солнышко только на работе и с тобой, потому что ты клёвый. Эй, а больше яблочного варенья нет?</p><p>Недолго думая, Кихён отдаёт ему свой кусок, а сам тянется к стаканчику с кофе, делая несколько глотков.</p><p>— Только апельсиновое. Сейчас я его и съем. А что ещё планируешь, кроме праздника привидений? Если что, подаришь ему маленькую коробочку от меня?</p><p>— Эта которая в шкафу лежит? Где на кнопку нажимаешь, а оттуда вылетает страшная рожа? — уточняет Минхёк, сузив глаза. Кихён уверенно кивает, отхлебнув кофе. — Не вопрос. А он не получит от неё сердечный приступ? Просто человек, который боится даже сушёной рыбы… Как бы мы не исчерпали его лимиты за один вечер…</p><p>— Не забудь его обнимать после каждой дурацкой шуточки и говорить, что это всё любя, — отвечает ему Кихён, дожёвывая последний кусочек багета с вареньем. — Думаю, что все, кто придёт к нему на вечеринку, будут его пугать исключительно из большой любви. Потому что как не любить этого милого пельменя, а? И не забудь с него стребовать весь мой валентинов шоколад, который он сожрал во времена своей ревнивой юности.</p><p>Минхёк издаёт короткий смешок, на секунду прикрыв глаза рукой. Он качает головой, шаркает стулом и собирает остатки завтрака на маленький поднос, чтобы потом расставить баночки с вареньем обратно на свои места.</p><p>— Не переживай об упущенном. На следующий праздник влюблённых я подарю тебе столько шоколада, что лучше бронируй визит к стоматологу заранее, — мурлычет он, наклонившись напоследок близко к уху Кихёна, и гордо удаляется к полкам с разными видами варенья.</p><p>— Дожить бы ещё до этого светлого дня, — вздыхает Кихён, задвигая за собой стул. Минхёк его догоняет и слегка прикасается к локтю, когда они выходят из отельного ресторана. Они вызывают лифт в полной тишине, но, как только смыкаются дверцы, Минхёк тут же поворачивается лицом к Кихёну и поднимает один кулак на уровень глаз.</p><p>— Не переживай! Ты легко сдашь эту аттестацию, ты же умный и старательный. А я организую шикарную вечеринку, чтобы потом тебе не стыдно было сказать, что у тебя в окружении такие прекрасные люди как я! Удачи!</p><p>Кихён улыбается в ответ на это одухотворённое выражение лица и буквально выпихивает его из лифта, стоит ему остановиться на их этаже и раскрыть дверцы с тихим «динь».</p><p>— Мне нужно записаться на курс йоги и познать дзен в срочном порядке, — отвечает он, подходя ближе к номеру, а потом пропускает туда Минхёка и заходит сам.</p><p>Это правда. Ему просто необходимо выбросить из головы дурные мысли, научиться думать в позитивном ключе и перестать расстраиваться из-за того, что он не сможет в этом году проорать поздравление с днём рождения, как только исполнится полночь.</p><p>Ему нужно научиться мыслить так же просто и оптимистично, как это делает Минхёк.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь что? Я тебя ненавижу! — кричит Чжухон в камеру, но при этом улыбается так широко, что Кихён не воспринимает ни одно из сказанных им слов всерьёз. — Тебя ненавижу, потому что ты точно стоишь у истоков этой привиденческой вечеринки, и дружка твоего ненавижу, потому что он не лучше! Все вокруг меня ненавидят и мечтают в могилу свести! Каждый год я наивно надеюсь, что ты повзрослел и осознал, что меня пугать нельзя, и каждый год ты меня ужасно разочаровываешь!</p><p>Чжухон очень мило возмущается на выходе из бара, при этом широко размахивая руками. Кихён смеётся в голос, запрокинув голову назад у себя на солнечной улице, а потом прыгает в притормозившую машину, быстро называя адрес аэропорта.</p><p>— Не знаю, есть ли твоя вина в том, что ты такой милый, но извини, сопротивляться твоему шарму нет сил ни у кого из тех, кто к тебе пришёл, — отвечает он, откинувшись на спинку пассажирского сидения.</p><p>— Спешу напомнить, что Хэлоуин будет только через месяц, — дуется он. Вдруг двери бара открываются, и краем глаза Кихён замечает до боли знакомый силуэт. Единственное, что отличает силуэт Минхёка — это светлая макушка и подозрительный хмырь, в которого он вцепился как клещ.</p><p>— Зная твою манеру уходить в собственный мир, когда сам того захочешь, заявлю, что Хэлоуин у тебя чуть ли не каждый день, — улыбается он, но взглядом всё ещё пытается отыскать нужную тень. — Повернись чуть вправо.</p><p>— Зачем? — моргает Чжухон, но просьбу выполняет автоматически. Этого как раз хватает Кихёну, чтобы побольше рассмотреть фон. Бледная кожа, белая свободная рубашка, белые брюки и светлые волосы. Это определённо Минхёк, который всё же исполнил свою угрозу и осветлил волосы сразу в белый. Глаза Кихёна наливаются кровью, замечая, что тот в одиночестве сейчас явно не тоскует.</p><p>— Просто так. Захотелось посмотреть, где вы там сейчас находитесь, — цедит он сквозь зубы. Жалко, что в его стране нет разрешения на ношение оружия. Кихён бы сейчас с удовольствием пошёл на поводу собственных эмоций и прямо на криминал. И ему плевать, что за это придётся поплатиться несколькими годами лишения свободы.</p><p>— А, так бы сразу и спросил. Мы в «Старом Корыте», они разрешают приносить закуску с собой, к тому же они не против играть из динамиков то, что мы попросим, так что я в восторге. Но вас всё равно ненавижу!</p><p>Несмотря на все свои недовольные вопли, Чжухон мало похож на человека, которого не устроило планирование собственного праздника, даже напротив: щёки его раскраснелись, волосы взмокли и торчат ёжиком — всё говорит о том, что в углу он не сидит, не дуется.</p><p>— Я так и понял. Ненавидишь и поэтому такой сейчас возбуждённый, — отвечает Кихён, выглянув в окошко из такси: они только подъезжают к черте города. Значит, двадцать километров до аэропорта, затем ещё восемь тысяч по воздуху, и руки Кихёна наконец-то сомкнутся на шее Минхёка в приступе неземной любви. Ещё бы узнать этого хмыря, на которого он там позарился, и вообще всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Ты какой-то нерадостный у себя там, — подозрительно щурится Чжухон в камеру. Кихён подскакивает на месте, словно его только что поймали на горячем, и виновато улыбается во все зубы.</p><p>— Просто грустно мне, что не могу поприсутствовать на твоём празднике, знаешь ли, подсунуть тебе немного сушёной рыбы под нос…</p><p>Вместо ответа Чжухон показывает всем известный жест левой рукой, всё так же недовольно щурясь прямо в душу Кихёну. Минхёк, всё так же вцепившись как пиявка в свою новую жертву, замечает их двоих и подходит ближе к камере. Жертва его вырывается, пытается выскочить из кадра. Кихён недовольно хмурится. Видать, эта сволочь в курсе, что Минхёк вообще-то несвободен был до этого вечера, и не рискует попасться ему на глаза.</p><p>— О, Кихён-и, привет, — сияет на всю камеру Минхёк, радостно размахивая своими бесконечно длинными, как у обезьяны, руками. — А у меня для тебя две новости. Точнее, новость и сюрприз… Который я случайно испортил…</p><p>Сердце Кихёна машинально сжимается от услышанных слов, словно Минхёк стягивает их тугим ремнём, сидит на нём верхом и хохочет. Ему больно, уже даже нет особого желания лететь домой, разбираться с бесконечным количеством любовников его неверной половинки и убивать каждого второго, кто посмел разбить ему сердечко.</p><p>— Короче, я теперь блондин! — кричит тот, не прерываясь даже на маленькую паузу. — А новость… Эй, иди сюда, куда ты рвёшься!</p><p>— Я не уверен, что хочу… — неуверенно тянет Кихён, пытаясь одновременно расплатиться с таксистом, увидеть новую любовь Минхёка и держать незаинтересованное и безразличное лицо в присутствии Чжухона в кадре.</p><p>— Чего не хочешь? Это мой младшенький брат, приехал в столицу на сутки посмотреть университеты, куда он собрался поступать. Должно же у кого-то в семье быть высшее образование, раз я работаю в обслуживающем персонале с восемнадцати…</p><p>Минхёк продолжает что-то тараторить, радостно теребя неуверенного в себе подростка, который к своему возрасту уже успел вымахать даже повыше него самого, а Кихён чувствует, как оставляет в злосчастном такси целую тонну неуверенности в себе, злости и недоверия. Брат, просто брат.</p><p>— На сутки? — спрашивает он, а предательская счастливая улыбка всплывает на его лице, как большой блестящий транспарант с лампочками, на котором написано «посмотрите на этого влюблённого идиота» и ярко мерцают стрелочки вниз. — То есть мы с ним не увидимся лично?</p><p>Минхёк сгребает в охапку и Чжухона, и брата, прижимая к себе максимально близко, видимо, чтобы те не смогли убежать от его всепоглощающей любви.</p><p>— Ага, очень жаль. Но он точно приедет поступать в университет, так что ещё познакомитесь, — счастливо смеётся он, и Кихён сам не замечает, как начинает смеяться следом за ним.</p><p>— Не прививай ребёнку любовь к алкоголю с самой юности и сам не торчи до утра в одной рубашке на улице!</p><p>Это громадное облегчение, прямо камень с души свалился. Ему так легко и так хорошо, что хочется пуститься в беззаботный пляс на пару с таксистом и больше никогда не думать о плохом. Ведь не о чем переживать: аттестацию, скорее всего, он легко сдал, дома его ждёт блондин Минхёк, ворчащий, но всё ещё любящий его Чжухон и то самое чувство долгожданной стабильности, которое он искал ещё с самого первого дня обучения в университете.</p><p>— Хорошо, мама, — шмыгает носом Минхёк, и это даже умиляет Кихёна вместо привычного закатывания глаз и раздражённого «я тебе не мамка». Может быть, Минхёк и есть тот самый якорь, который способен удержать его на одном месте? Может быть, Минхёк и правда был послан ему судьбой?</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Проводить ночи в одиночестве не очень приятно, но у тебя нет особого выбора, как только ты связываешь свою судьбу с кем-то, кого точно так же на земле не держит ничего, кроме тебя самого. Кихёну немного неуютно без огромной персональной грелки, что по ночам обволакивает всё его тело (и ужасно при этом дышит прямо в холку), но усталость, всё же, берёт своё, и в такие дни одиночества он проваливается в сонное состояние неграциозно и брутально, как мешок картошки.<p>Ещё одно ужасное открытие, которое ему пришлось совершить в результате совместной жизни с Минхёком: он очень чутко спит. Стоит Кихёну наконец отключиться от реальности, лёжа в кромешном одиночестве, как дверь тихонько щёлкает, шуршит о хорошо смазанные петли, а с трудом найденный сон улетучивается без следа. Приходится лежать в одной позе с закрытыми глазами и считать каждый лишний стук, каждый неосторожный шорох, который мешает снова погрузиться в нирвану и тихонько ненавидеть весь мир за неспособность уснуть легко и быстро.</p><p>Обычно Кихён винит в этом слишком шумного Минхёка, хотя тот и правда каждую такую ночь старается притвориться пылинкой, летящей по бесконечным просторам Вселенной вдали от Земного шара. Может, дело в том, что Кихён слишком переживает за него, хотя и понимает, что лучше Минхёка обеспечить безопасный полёт не сможет, наверное, никто. Может, дело в его действительно чутком сне, но факт остаётся фактом: он не может как следует расслабиться, пока под одеяло не проберётся до боли в костях любимое тело, крепко его не обнимет и не начнёт противно сопеть прямо в холку, тут же счастливо отправившись в свой мир снов.</p><p>Несправедливость ситуации усугубляется ещё тем, что, когда поздно возвращаться приходится ему, Минхёк только пару секунд недовольно мычит, стоит Кихёну залезть под одеяло, а потом затихает и снова засыпает, словно ничего и не произошло. У него крепкий сон и стальные нервы. Либо это Кихён познал секрет подготовки войск ниндзя, одно из двух.</p><p>Поэтому он никак не может объяснить, почему в ночь перед долгим чартерным рейсом с туристами на Гавайи он не напрягается от шороха открывающейся двери, почему он не слышит привычного тихого шума воды в душевой, почему не просыпается, когда матрац рядом с ним продавливается от веса Минхёка. Наверное, он слишком устал за этот сложный период, что ему уже плевать на все внешние раздражители, подумал бы Кихён, если бы не внезапное пробуждение от холода, полоснувшего его левую руку.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Кихён спросонья и включает ночник одним быстрым движением. Едва мозг просыпается чуть больше, он осознаёт, что Минхёк держит в руках его левую руку и смотрит на него огромными совиными глазами.</p><p>— На скакалке прыгаю, — тут же отвечает он, мгновенно отпуская руку, словно ничем таким перед этим не занимался. — Это тебе снится, спи.</p><p>Кихён переводит взгляд ниже, на кисть руки и тупо пялится на золотое кольцо со странной вязью-гравировкой на безымянном пальце. И в этот момент он понимает, что проснулся полностью и бесповоротно.</p><p>— Ли Минхёк, — начинает он нарочито медленно, всё ещё рассматривая руку так, словно она принадлежит не ему. Что вообще здесь в постели делает окольцованная рука? — Ты решил сделать мне предложение в самый неподходящий момент из всех существующих? У меня завтра сложный чартер и командировка на две недели, если ты не знаешь.</p><p>— Потому что у меня всё плохо с таймингом? — вопросом на вопрос тихо отвечает Минхёк. Губы его растягиваются в самой очаровательной в мире улыбке, которая тут же действует на Кихёна расслабляюще. И правда, чего он так загоняется из-за какого-то там кольца всевластия? Так, стоп.</p><p>— Ты что, даришь мне обручальное кольцо всевластия?</p><p>— Только не сойди с ума от осознания, что ты полностью владеешь моим сердцем, — кивает Минхёк, берёт руку Кихёна, подносит ближе к лицу и нежно целует в безымянный палец.</p><p>Вроде маленький, незначительный жест, но сердце начинает биться в бешеном ритме, словно он словил тахикардию из ничего. Такое приятное, сладкое чувство, от которого кажется, что сейчас откажут абсолютно все органы тела одновременно, с ним не случались довольно давно. Последний раз, наверное, когда у них впервые случилась близость. С одной стороны так давно, но если подумать, то чувствуется это так, словно это произошло вчера.</p><p>— Какой ты непредусмотрительный, — вздыхает Кихён, обвивая руки вокруг Минхёка, и нежно целует его в губы. Он двигается медленно, смакуя каждый момент этой тёплой, невероятно мягкой и сладкой неги, что безвозмездно дарит ему Минхёк, пока не чувствует, как снова начинает проваливаться в сон, просто лёжа в такой удобной позе. — А если бы я сказал «нет»?</p><p>— Ты вообще не должен был проснуться, — шепчет в ответ Минхёк, нежно поглаживая его по спине. — Я зашёл домой тихо как мышка, а потом ещё подождал, пока ты обратно не уснёшь, и только потом решился. По идее, ты должен был заметить кольцо уже завтра в самолёте, так что тебе было бы некуда деваться.</p><p>— Балда, — улыбается Кихён, легонько шлёпнув его рукой по шее. — Кольцо надо было сперва нагреть в руках и только потом на меня натягивать.</p><p>Минхёк усмехается мягко и совсем не насмешливо, и нежно толкает Кихёна в сторону, пока тот послушно не поворачивается на другой бок.</p><p>— Мой косяк. Но давай это обсудим позже? У тебя же завтра чартер на две недели, м?</p><p>Его объятия потрясающе тёплые и уютные. В такие холодные осенние дни — именно то, что нужно. К тому же, накопившаяся за долгий период постоянной тяжёлой работы усталость тоже даёт о себе знать, так что засыпает Кихён так же быстро, как и просыпается. Тем более что новое кольцо приходится ему подозрительно впору. Но об этом он спросит у Минхёка, как только вернётся домой после командировки.</p><p>У него сейчас так много вопросов, но ответов на них так мало, так мало.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Первое, что делает Кихён после того, как выключает будильник в телефоне — это внимательно пялится на собственную левую руку с маньячным выражением лица и тихонько умирает от осознания, что это ему не приснилось. У него на безымянном пальце красуется обручальное кольцо, этот идиот, с которым Кихён связал свою жизнь, не придумал предложения романтичнее, чем провернуть всё посреди ночи, когда они оба валятся с ног от усталости. У самого Минхёка на руке красуется точно такое же кольцо, что заставляет задуматься об их нынешнем статусе.<p>Они уже не пара, которая просто встречается, их теперь связывает кое-что побольше, поважнее.</p><p>— Минхёк-а, — ласково зовёт его на ухо Кихён, а потом нежно прикусывает мочку и обвивает всё тело руками и ногами. Тот глухо мычит, выгибаясь в шее, и слабо пытается выбраться из цепкой хватки. — Минхёк-а. Отвези меня сегодня в аэропорт.</p><p>В ответ Минхёк издаёт непонятный звук, который можно интерпретировать по-разному. Зная его уже достаточно давно и тесно, Кихён воспринимает это как некатегоричный отказ. То есть ещё можно побороться.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что теперь это твои обязанности, а? — улыбается Кихён, спускаясь поцелуями ниже по шее, пока не натыкается на кромку футболки под одеялом.</p><p>— У меня выходной, — невнятно бурчит Минхёк, поворачивась на спину. Очень хорошо. Кихён ныряет с головой под одеяло, задирает его футболку и щекой прижимается к твёрдому и тёплому животу. Возможно, это дурацкое кольцо и правда обладает суперспособностями, такими как постоянный сексуальный голод, например. Либо голод этот проснулся из-за гормонов, которые только распробовали вкус настоящего секса и теперь требуют удовлетворения базовых потребностей ещё сильнее, чем это происходило в момент полового созревания? Эдакая отложенная сексуальность, Кихён не знает. Он и не хочет задумываться, если честно. Зачем думать и анализировать, когда можно просто наслаждаться ситуацией на все сто процентов?</p><p>— А если я очень хорошо попрошу? — спрашивает он из-под одеяла, руками нежно поглаживая внутреннее бедро Минхёка, закрытое мягкими пижамными штанами. — Ты же не можешь отказать человеку, с которым со вчерашней ночи…</p><p>Он запинается, не решаясь продолжить мысль.</p><p>— С которым со вчерашней ночи что? — доносится сверху всё ещё сонным, но уже более весёлым голосом. Кихён вздыхает, приподнимая пижамную резинку, и вытаскивает наружу всё его нехитрое, но уже полностью готовое к использованию имущество.</p><p>— Если я скажу это вслух, то ты меня отвезёшь в аэропорт? — спрашивает он у младшего из Минхёков, но отвечает всё равно старший сверху.</p><p>— Не-а.</p><p>— Даже если я попрошу очень вежливо? — не сдаётся Кихён, осторожно пробуя на язык чувствительную кожу. Сверху не доносится ничего, что в данной ситуации можно воспринимать как карт-бланш на все дальнейшие действия. Именно поэтому он смело втягивает в себя всё, помогая себе языком и опускается ниже, ниже, до самого упора.</p><p>— Н… Не знаю, — прерывисто отвечает ему Минхёк, бёдрами подаваясь вперёд на несколько сантиметров, от чего Кихён чуть не давится, но дело своё всё равно не прекращает, стараясь нежно посасывать всю тонкую кожу и мимоходом словить хотя бы один стон. Когда в волосы Кихёну вплетаются тонкие, тёплые пальцы и немного оттягивают его голову взад-вперёд, он и сам начинает чувствовать удовольствие от того, что делает, щедро смачивая всего Минхёка слюной.</p><p>В определённый момент, почувствовав на языке солоноватый привкус, он останавливается, подув перед собой, а потом лезет вперёд, выныривает прямо перед лицом Минхёка и облизывается, прямо как это тот обожает делать.</p><p>— Всё ещё не собираешься меня отвезти в аэропорт? — спрашивает он с хитрой ухмылкой на губах.</p><p>Нетерпеливого ёрзания и пальцев, тянущих волосы вниз, Кихёну вполне достаточно как для ответа.</p><p>Если хочешь получить что-нибудь малой ценой, иногда очень полезно знать все привычки и предпочтения своей половинки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>На стоянке аэропорта, где с утра снуёт очень большое количество людей, опаздывающих на свои важные рейсы, Кихён и Минхёк жарко целуются, как в самый первый раз, как гормонально нестабильные подростки, которые постоянно хотят просунуть язык подальше в глотку и обслюнявить всё твоё лицо в пылу совершенно недетской страсти, руками одновременно хватая друг дружку за бока так, словно целуются в последний раз в жизни. Да, как в первый и последний раз.<p>Это странно. Они встречаются уже больше полугода, оба уже давно не дети. Удивительно, откуда берётся эта безграничная страсть, сердечки в глазах и безумная ревность на каждом шагу, но факт остаётся фактом: уезжая в командировку на две недели, Кихён попросту не может оторвать себя от Минхёка, особенно после того, что он натворил прошлой ночью.</p><p>— У тебя телефон вибрирует, — сообщает ему Минхёк, не отвлекаясь от поцелуев. — Хосок, наверное, уже ищет и требует начать брифинг.</p><p>— Ещё минутку, — шепчет Кихён, даже не думая останавливаться. — У нас с тобой срывается медовый месяц, дай мне хотя бы секундочку, а?</p><p>Минхёк странно хмыкает ему в губы и сам отклоняется через несколько коротких мгновений, мило и сонно при этом моргнув.</p><p>— Иди уже к Хосоку, пока он тебя не нашёл по спутнику и не набил нам двоим рожи.</p><p>С большим сожалением Кихён отклоняется и сам, тяжело вздыхая, и наконец открывает дверь машины.</p><p>— Жалко, что не получится вместе побывать на Гавайях. Но может, на мой день рождения получится что-нибудь придумать, — говорит он, вылезая из автомобиля. Он открывает багажник, вытаскивает оттуда свой чемодан, который плотно утрамбован в самую глубину из-за вечно валяющихся повсюду шмоток Минхёка, и возвращается обратно к открытой двери.</p><p>— И разбери уже свой чемодан, уже месяц лежит в багажнике как неприкаянный! Уверен, что вещи твои уже давно просят хорошей стирки после стольких полётов! — говорит он напоследок, потянувшись за самым последним мокрым поцелуем в губы.</p><p>— Хорошо, обязательно. Иди уже, — широко улыбается в ответ Минхёк, и Кихён почему-то уверен на сто процентов, что когда он вернётся домой, этот дурацкий чемодан так и будет лежать без дела в багажнике его машины.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Этот хитрый довольный взгляд Кихён способен разглядеть за сотни миль, не меньше. Учитывая, что расстояние между ним с Хосоком составляет всего метр, шансов сделать вид, что не заметил, не рассмотрел и поэтому не обратил внимания у него почти не остаётся. Поэтому он только вздыхает и прячет левую руку настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в кабине пилотов.<p>— Стоит ли мне вообще комментировать твоё новое украшение? — приподнимает одну бровь Хосок, протягивая Кихёну бортовой журнал, пока они вдвоём усаживаются на свои кресла перед началом стандартной процедуры проверки самолёта.</p><p>— Стоит ли мне напомнить тебе о правиле стерильной кабины? — вздыхает он в ответ, доставая из кармана вибрирующий телефон. Минхёк.</p><p>«Знаешь, я тут подумал, что отпустить тебя на две недели на райские острова будет непозволительной роскошью»</p><p>«Мало ли какая тебя там пышногрудая богиня уведёт»</p><p>— Мы ещё не начали проверку, так что оно пока не распространяется на этот конкретный случай, — слышит Кихён весёлый голос Хосока и недовольно вскидывает руку перед собой, так непредусмотрительно опираясь на панель управления. Следом за двумя странными сообщениями на экране Кихёна загружатся фотография Минхёка во всё той же утренней рубашке, в которой он его провёл на рейс, на его шее всё так же блестит тонкая цепочка, наверняка с тем украшением, которое подарил ему Кихён тысячу лет назад, а в глазах виднеются всё те же черти, что и полтора часа назад, когда они как умалишённые целовались в машине.</p><p>«Поэтому я решил поехать в двухнедельный отпуск на Гавайи вместе с тобой 💜»</p><p>— Вау, — комментирует Хосок, заглядывая в экран. — Он у тебя подписан как «жопа», а рядом фиолетовое сердечко? Ты серьёзно до сих пор утверждаешь, что вы всё ещё только друзья?</p><p>От безысходности Кихёну хочется побиться головой о стену. Но как назло, в кабине самолёта нет ни одного приличного места, о которое можно хорошенько приложиться и выразить всю степень возмущения ситуацией, поэтому он просто опирается лбом на вытянутую руку и глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>— Ладно, сволочь, ты победил. Да, мы спим с Минхёком! Поздравляю! Что дальше? Разнесёшь всей авиакомпании на радость сплетникам, а?</p><p>— Ну, я бы, как минимум, отпустил кнопку связи с землёй на приборной панели и прекратил посылать неуставной сигнал диспетчерам, которые, хоть несомненно и хотят услышать все подробности вашей цветущей личной жизни, но определённо после окончания рабочего дня, — внезапно слышится в кабине пилотов недовольный голос Хёнвона. Кихён мгновенно отдёргивает руку от панели и бессильно откидывается обратно в кресло. Между ними двумя повисает неловкая тишина, прерываемая только тихим треском приборов.</p><p>— Ну, всё не так уж плохо, — наконец говорит Хосок тихим голосом. — Он мог и не узнать твой голос, например, хотя шансов мало, да.</p><p>— Как много у меня шансов на то, что эта новость не разлетится по всем закоулочкам компании и космоса со скоростью света? — слабо выдыхает Кихён и глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>— Достаточно. Другое дело, что теперь тебя будут шантажировать до конца жизни. И я вот даже не знаю, получится ли у тебя договориться с Хёнвоном без применения незаконных сделок…</p><p>Кихён молча отправляет смайлик с фиолетовым сатаной Минхёку, выключает связь в телефоне и резко выдыхает прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Рейс эмикс три двадцать шесть. Запрашиваю перекрёстную проверку.</p><p>— Есть, перекрёстная проверка, — отзывается Хосок весёлым голосом и приступает наконец к своей непосредственной работе.</p><p>Прямо сейчас Кихён уже не слишком уверен, что лучше: один маленький, быстрый криминальный эпизод или длительный и мучительный шантаж на протяжении всей оставшейся безрадостной жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Один вопрос, — спрашивает Кихён у сияющего, словно начищенный медный чайник Минхёка, как только они забирают свои чемоданы. — Как?</p><p>— Всё просто, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, показывая на выход из зоны выдачи багажа, где их уже дожидается Хосок со своими пожитками. — Подсмотрел твои рейсы, нашёл оператора, который снял самолёт, купил билеты, взял отпуск. В конце концов у меня через неделю день рождения, могу себе позволить немного отдохнуть, я весь год вкалывал как проклятый! Кстати, ничего, что Хосок с нами идёт? Это не противоречит твоим принципам?</p><p>Кихён глубоко вздыхает и открывает уже рот для долгой и очень эмоциональной тирады об ужасном тайминге Минхёка, об отсутствии романтики, о страшных совпадениях, как его опережает сам Хосок, видимо, услышав, что речь идёт о нём самом.</p><p>— Противоречит, но я уже в курсе, — усмехается он, похлопав Кихёна по плечу. — Мне кажется, все уже в курсе, спасибо естественной неуклюжести твоего парня. Но, признаться честно, шпионы из вас так себе. И я начал подозревать, что между вами что-то есть ещё давно, ещё в начале лета.</p><p>— В начале лета мы ещё не встречались, — вздыхает Кихён, осматриваясь по сторонам. — И вообще, хватит уже обсуждать всякую ерунду! Вы вот знали, что Гавайи — мировой лидер по скорости образования новых земель? Это из-за постоянно действующего вулкана, который извергается уже как тридцать лет…</p><p>— Спасибо, википедия, я тоже читал эту статью вчера перед сном, — перебивает его Хосок. Он резко останавливается у козырька на выходе из аэропорта, и Кихён чуть не сбивает его с ног, по инерции всё ещё продолжая ходьбу в удобном ему темпе.</p><p>— Я всего лишь хочу перевести тему…</p><p>— Ребята, я вижу автобус! — резко перебивает уже начавшуюся перепалку Минхёк, показывая пальцем на красивый серый борт, к которому вереницей тянутся люди со своими чемоданами. — Уверен, что он отвезёт нас в сам город, а там уже разберёмся, как действовать дальше.</p><p>— Он такой маленький, — щурится Хосок, подтягивая за собой чемодан.</p><p>— Если что, тебя повезём по частям, — весело отвечает Минхёк. Кихён радостно усмехается и даёт ему пять. Отлично сказано, ещё и тему удалось перевести очень быстро и совсем безболезненно, так вообще замечательно. Хосок хоть и ненавидит шутки по поводу ширины его плеч, но особо ни на кого зла не держит. Он ещё пытается отбивать все коварные подачи, но Минхёка в такого рода спорах не переиграешь, тем более, что тема заминается довольно быстро, так что Кихён лишь незаметно вздыхает и присоединяется ко всеобщему веселью на беду Хосока.</p><p>Возможно, его и правда ждёт чудесный отдых.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Тяжело вздохнув, Кихён с опаской оглядывается по сторонам, и убедившись, что никто в округе не собирается его осуждать за то, что сейчас произойдёт, решительно берёт Минхёка за руку, сжимая пальцами его бледную, горячую ладонь.<p>— С днём рождения, идиот. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, — тихо бормочет он и тут же затыкается, когда ему кажется, что на него обратила внимание проходящая мимо по дороге напротив пожилая пара.</p><p>— Я очень счастлив, — отвечает Минхёк, широко улыбаясь. — Куда ты меня ведёшь?</p><p>— В ресторан, как и договаривались, — фыркает Кихён и отводит взгляд в сторону. Пара, осуждения которой он так опасается, обсуждает что-то своё и, кажется, на них обращает внимание чуть больше, чем на пожарный гидрант на пересечении улиц, но ему всё равно страшно.</p><p>Как только они успешно разместились в отеле и попадали в постель, Кихён переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Минхёка и проникновенно заглянул в глаза, явно не решаясь завести разговор.</p><p>— Твоё решение взять отпуск именно сейчас меня несколько обескуражило, — сказал он после небольшой неловкой паузы. Минхёк несколько раз моргнул в ответ и положил голову на руку Кихёну. — В смысле, у меня есть для тебя клёвый подарок, но он находится у нас дома, хотел сделать тебе маленький сюрприз и провести хорошо время по видеосвязи…</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — хихикая перебил его Минхёк. Свободной рукой он погладил Кихёна по кромке футболки, а потом забрался внутрь всей ладошкой, обдавая кожу приятной прохладцей. — Я знал, на какие риски иду, так что не обижусь, если ничего не получу.</p><p>Между ними снова повисла небольшая пауза. Кихён недовольно прищурился, рассматривая чересчур хитрые глаза напротив, и легонько стукнул его в грудь кулаком.</p><p>— Я же вижу, что это не всё, что ты задумал. Требуй, раз уж пошёл такой разговор…</p><p>Минхёк деланно вздохнул, с притворной невинностью огляделся по сторонам, и, наконец, прошептал своё желание, которое, Кихён уверен на все сто процентов, он успел придумать ещё задолго до всей этой афёры. Вот уж комбинатор хренов.</p><p>— Пойду тебя сперва кормить, а потом танцевать на глазах у всех на свете, — продолжает Кихён уже в настоящем времени, размахивая руками, словно пятилетка, пока они вдвоём идут по тротуару к зарезервированному заранее ресторану. — Чтобы ты почувствовал вкус чувств напоказ. Тебе же чуждо чувство дискомфорта от публичного осуждения!</p><p>— Какая разница, что скажут люди, — пожимает плечами Минхёк. Он притягивает к себе их сплетённые руки и нежно целует Кихёна в тыльную сторону ладони, отчего тот мгновенно дёргается, нервно озираясь по сторонам. Всё ещё никто не пялится. — Мы не дома, чтобы это хоть как-нибудь повлияло на карьеру или жизнь в целом.</p><p>Только благодаря силам нечеловеческого самоконтроля, которому он обучился во время своей лётной карьеры, Кихён остаётся относительно спокойным и даже не бросается на Минхёка с ножом. Всё хорошо.</p><p>Всё хорошо. Никто и правда не собирается за ними шпионить и докладывать о их отношениях руководству: сотрудники обо всём только догадываются, за это ещё никто не увольнял, а Хосок, если бы хотел избавиться от Кихёна, то сделал бы это ещё давно, так что повода паниковать нет. Он просто хочет побыть на нормальном, обычном свидании с любимым человеком. Как жаль, что он не может сделать то же самое у себя дома.</p><p>— Пришли! — звонко оповещает он вслух, когда они вдвоём подходят к симпатичному ресторану с явно местным труднопроизносимым названием. Хост на входе кивает на их фамилию (Кихён внутренне ликует, узнав, что они оба записаны как Ю), а потом жестом приглашает занять небольшой столик в отгороженном уголке ресторана.</p><p>— Здесь миленько, — говорит Минхёк, c интересом осматриваясь по сторонам. Это правда: заведение оказывается симпатичным не только на картинках отельного путеводителя, но и в реальной жизни. Кихёну нравятся это оформление с небольшим уклоном в гавайское ретро, смешанное с современными материалами. Бамбук и хром, оказывается, очень удачное сочетание в мягком, приглушённом освещении. Выглядит красиво, стильно и со вкусом.</p><p>— Надеюсь, кухня здесь будет такая же хорошая, как и оформление, — отвечает он, занимая свой стул и тут же деловито хватая меню из рук официанта. — Выпьешь что-нибудь перед едой?</p><p>— Разве что какой-нибудь традиционный коктейль, если здесь это принято…</p><p>Кихён кивает, поворачиваясь к официанту и расспрашивает его об особенностях меню, краем глаза довольно наблюдая, как Минхёк мило сидит, подперев подбородок ладонями, и любуется на него. В такие моменты плечи сами по себе расправляются, тут же добавляется несколько сантиметров к росту и вообще ты кажешься невероятно большим и сильным защитником своей маленькой хрупкой половинки. Кихён об этом никогда не говорил, но ему безумно льстят такие взгляды в его сторону.</p><p>— Сейчас нам принесут аперитив, а потом местное блюдо, которое, по словам официанта, пришло к ним из Азии. Я подумал, что будет интересно попробовать что-нибудь привычное желудку, но с новыми, экзотическими красками. И там точно не будет огурцов, я уточнил.</p><p>— Спасибо за то, что заботишься о моих предпочтениях, — расплывается в ещё более милой улыбке Минхёк, и Кихён начинает чувствовать, как и сам тает под горячей температурой его солнечной, потрясающе тёплой и нежной улыбки.</p><p>— Обращайся.</p><p>— А потом сводишь меня потанцевать?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— И купишь мне венок леи?</p><p>— Всё для тебя.</p><p>Им подают по изящному коктейлю персикового цвета в высоких, немного изогнутых бокалах, украшенных зонтиками и тропическими фруктами, и это становится последним, о чём переживает Кихён в этот вечер.</p><p>Это свидание просто обязано пройти идеально. Хотя бы как награда за то, что они вдвоём успели пережить у себя на Родине.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Несмотря на бесконечную влюблённость в собственную работу, в небо, аэропорты и Минхёка, Кихён на седьмой день отпуска наконец начинает чувствовать, как его шею отпускает когтистая лапа стресса, и теперь он может вдохнуть свежий и сладкий гавайский воздух без тяжёлых мыслей и лихорадочных размышлений, а что делать дальше.<p>Нет, ему нравится такой бешеный темп работы, ему нравится постоянно загружать мозг сложными, но интересными задачами, которые он сперва отрабатывает вместе с Юнги на лётных тренажёрах, но даже здесь есть свои пределы, свои границы. Впервые он чувствует, насколько был близок к пропасти и нервному срыву, только лёжа на мягком белом шезлонге у бассейна с резвящимися там ребятишками. Рядом так же беззаботно лежит Минхёк, прикрыв глаза солнцезащитными очками, и Кихёну кажется, что ещё минут десять, и тот точно получит ожог, а потом будет долго ходить и жаловаться на испорченную кожу.</p><p>— Ты случайно не видел мой телефон? Не могу найти, — спрашивает Кихён, хлопая себя по карманам, а потом и по всем поверхностям возле себя. Минхёк не отвечает, всё так же безучастно принимая лучи ультрафиолета на свою кожу.</p><p>Он вздыхает и встаёт со своего шезлонга, передвигая Минхёка в тень, а потом ложится обратно в свой.</p><p>— Эй, я загорал, — возражает Минхёк, не пошевелив ни одной мышцей на теле.</p><p>— Не ври, ты лежал в одной позе минут сорок.</p><p>— Я находился в режиме ожидания.</p><p>— Минхёк, — хмыкает Кихён, почесав ухо. Где же этот телефон? — я тебя не первый день знаю. Ты не можешь просто лежать в одной позе больше одной минуты. К тому же ты так и не ответил, где мой телефон.</p><p>— Нет, это не так, — отвечает он и тут же сам, вразрез своим словам ёрзает на шезлонге, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Я загорал сначала животом, а теперь хочу спиной. Передвинь меня туда, откуда взял, и набери себя с моего номера наконец.</p><p>Кихён издаёт полный грусти вздох, но всё же встаёт, передвигает Минхёка с его стулом обратно и принимает его телефон, тут же заходя в список контактов.</p><p>— У тебя на «К» только доставка курицы, — бормочет Кихён, листая дальше. — На «Ю» вообще ничего… Так как я у тебя записан…</p><p>— Ой, — слышит он резко проснувшегося Минхёка и поднимает на него глаза. Тот неловко и широко улыбается, словно совершил какую-то пакость и понимает, что сейчас его накажут, а потом пытается выхватить свой телефон обратно, но Кихён крепко держит его в своей руке, быстро пытаясь пролистать весь список контактов.</p><p>— Сам признаешься, или мне по номеру себя найти? — восклицает он так громко, что молодая парочка, развалившаяся на шезлонгах по соседству недовольно поворачивает на них головы.</p><p>Минхёк нехотя прекращает попытки отобрать свой телефон, присаживаясь обратно, опускает глаза в пол и странновато всхлипывает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Впервые в жизни Кихён чувствует, каково это, когда говорят, что глаза наливаются кровью. И у него точно не самое положительное предчувствие.</p><p>— Смайлик хомячка. И не смей ругаться, я у тебя вообще как «жопа» записан и ничего, живу с этим как-то до сих пор!</p><p>Кихён резко выдыхает воздух перед собой, а потом решительно встаёт на ноги вместе с телефоном Минхёка.</p><p>— Так, я пошёл.</p><p>— Ты куда? — тут же оживляется Минхёк, выглядывая на Кихёна так, что видно только его два глаза и блондинистую макушку, уже начавшую зарастать чёрными корнями.</p><p>— Пойду в поход на вулкан, — отвечает он, недовольно прищурившись. — И выброшу к чертям огненным это проклятое кольцо! Ты же поэтому решил провести медовый месяц именно здесь, а?</p><p>Минхёк истерично усмехается, прикрыв ладошкой рот, но тут же быстро приходит в себя и хватает Кихёна за руку, резко притянув к себе так, что тот теряет равновесие и плюхается прямо на его костлявое тело.</p><p>— Ты что вообще делаешь! — начинает возмущаться он, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки Минхёка. Ему кажется, что на них сейчас пялится весь их отель, включая весь их лётный экипаж, который уже наверняка знает, что между ними двумя происходит.</p><p>— Не делай лишних движений, и никто не пострадает, — вкрадчиво шепчет ему на ухо Минхёк, удерживая Кихёна на шезлонге при помощи рук и собственного веса. Тот дёргает локтем и, судя по сдавленному стону, попадает куда-то в рёбра.</p><p>Давление на него тут же прекращается, и Кихён без труда высвобождается от неожиданной атаки, присаживаясь на свой старый шезлонг, и взглядом пытается сжечь остатки мозгов в голове этого идиота. Если у него они вообще когда-то были. Минхёк поворачивается к нему боком и протягивает руки перед собой.</p><p>— Ну ты чего? Я просто хотел обнимашек…</p><p>— Иди, купи себе хомячка и с ним обнимайся. Ты сейчас потный, липкий и вонючий, — фыркает Кихён, параллельно набирая свой номер через одно из приложений. Минхёк тут же дёргается и, пошарив под собой, извлекает из глубин складок подстилки вибрирующий телефон.</p><p>— Тебе жопа звонит. Иди ответь.</p><p>— Жопа сейчас сидит передо мной и дуется на своём шезлонге!</p><p>— Ладно, — тут же щурится Минхёк. — Предлагаю перемирие. Я переименовываю свой контакт у тебя в телефоне на своё усмотрение, ты — в моём, в итоге все довольны и никто не пострадал.</p><p>Кихён качает головой, но сам же снова открывает свой контакт на телефоне Минхёка и первым редактирует собственное имя, вздрагивая от неожиданности, когда на разгорячённые голые плечи ложится какая-то холодная и мокрая материя.</p><p>— Только сердечко ос… А-а! — вскрикивает он и обернувшись, встречается взглядом с уж очень довольным Хосоком. — Ты что делаешь?</p><p>— Слежу за твоими плечами, — отвечает он, бросая свои вещи на шезлонг по соседству. — Сам же потом будешь плакать, что форма натирает нежную кожу.</p><p>— Но почему оно мокрое и холодное? — хмурится Кихён, брезгливо приподняв одним пальцем полотенце Хосока с плеча. Минхёк предательски всхлипывает от смеха, навевая острое желание потом поменять его имя обратно на «жопу».</p><p>— Оно чистое, не переживай. Заметил, как горячо вы спорите, так что подумал, что тебе нужно немного освежить голову, — весело отвечает Хосок, поправляя кепку на голове.</p><p>— Клёвые шорты, — улыбается Минхёк, отдавая Кихёну его телефон. Тот закатывает глаза, но наконец набирает своё имя в контактах.</p><p>— Не слишком ли короткие? — спрашивает он, критично осматривая Хосока. Немного погодя, он всё же ложится обратно на шезлонг, уже даже и не думая выбираться из-под приятного, освежающего полотенца.</p><p>— В самый раз, — возражает Хосок, роясь в сумке, которую прихватил с собой в бассейн. — Птенчики мои, у вас не найдётся солнцезащитного крема? Я забыл свой в номере.</p><p>Минхёк через Кихёна перебрасывает ему бутылочку, щебеча что-то своим привычным громким частым тоном, но тот уже не прислушивается. В приятной обволакивающей прохладе слишком легко впасть в состояние блаженной неги и отключиться от любого воздействия внешнего мира.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Довольно пасмурная, прохладная погода в день вылета домой не нравится Кихёну с самого утра. Ему не в первый раз придется прорываться сквозь плотный слой облаков, в этом нет вообще никакой проблемы, но его очень настораживает эта странноватая сухость во рту в казалось бы такой влажный день, грозящий перейти в настоящий ливень.<p>Минхёк подходит со спины и кладёт подбородок на плечо, нежно обнимая его за пояс. Несколько секунд они так молча покачиваются из стороны в сторону перед окном отельного номера, пока уютная, глухая тишина не нарушается чуть хрипловатым шёпотом.</p><p>— Не напрягайся ты так, — говорит Минхёк ему на ухо, легонько чмокая в мочку. — Будет у нас ещё отпуск, отдохнём с тобой, м?</p><p>— Я не знаю, я не хочу покидать этот райский уголок именно сегодня, — тихо отвечает Кихён. Он немного расслабляется в приятных, тёплых объятиях, но всё ещё не позволяет себе полностью размякнуть, как бумажный кораблик под дождём. — Понимаю, что этим сильно обеспечу всем проблем, особенно тебе, учитывая, что отпуск закончится завтра и уже нужно настраиваться на рабочий лад. Но… Не хочу.</p><p>— Попроси Вону заменить тебя на время полёта, если ты хочешь домой, но не хочешь вести рейс, — предлагает ему Минхёк, всё так же рассматривая хмурый, мрачноватый пейзаж за окном. — Я не думаю, что у вас быстрая замена порядка смены экипажа что-то изменит.</p><p>— Нет, всё в порядке, — вымученно улыбается Кихён и разворачивается в руках Минхёка, чтобы быстро и коротко чмокнуть его в губы. — Давай, заканчивай со сборами и повезу тебя домой наконец.</p><p>Гнетущее неприятное чувство только усиливается в самом аэропорту, как только он получает из штурманской сводку погоды на ближайшее время. Ему не нравится то, что он видит, не нравится эта приписка от геологов, но окончательное решение относительно взлёта самолёта принимает не он, так что приходится нести всю сводку на предполётный брифинг.</p><p>— В аэропорту поставили оранжевый уровень вулканической активности, хотя обычно стоит жёлтый, — поясняет приписку Кихён, тыкая пальцем по топографической карте. — И на Большом острове начал извержение ранее дремлющий вулкан Хуалалаи.</p><p>— Но вулкан находится на юге от нас, — хмуро и абсолютно серьёзно возражает Хосок. Таким Кихён видел его в последний раз очень давно — уж слишком хорошо они слетались в паре, чтобы омрачать лицо напускной важностью. — Даже если отбросить тот факт, что на Гавайях низкие вулканы с минимальной угрозой выброса пирокластического материала, даже если предположить, что есть угроза извержения, помни самое первое правило вулканической тревоги.</p><p>— Не летай над вулканами во время извержения? — подсказывает Вону по другую руку от Хосока.</p><p>— Верно. Я всё понимаю, Кихён. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты не хочешь улетать обратно. Но поверь, остальным будет очень важно улететь именно этим утром, попасть домой именно этим вечером или завтрашним вечером, учитывая линию пересечения дат. Не знаю, как ты, но я не хочу оказаться под огнём недовольства туристов, желающих поскорее попасть домой. Что с ветром?</p><p>— Северо-западный, семь метров в секунду, — отвечает Кихён, поджав губы. Дело ведь не в его желании понежиться подольше с Минхёком в тёплой отельной постели, тогда как дома их ждёт холодная неприятная осень. Дело не в том, что после этого рейса его ждёт целая тонна других, а он просто по-детски не хочет их отрабатывать. Дело не в его личном отношении, как бы на это не намекал Хосок, но внутреннее паучье чутьё к объективным аргументам отнести нельзя, так что приходится только недовольно соглашаться во всем со старшим по званию, будь он хоть тысячу раз неправ.</p><p>— Многовато. А что по прогнозу?</p><p>— Только усилится до пятнадцати-двадцати, — вздыхает Кихён, понимая, к чему ведётся весь этот разговор. — Да, лучше вылететь прямо сейчас, пока буря не нагонит облако над аэропортом. Может, ещё получится избежать проблемы.</p><p>— Значит, готовим самолёт ко взлёту? — спрашивает Вону, и Хосок пару раз кивает, похлопав Кихёна по плечу.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу увидеть своих близких, понимаешь? — говорит он позже, проверяя работоспособность систем, оставленных во влажном морском климате на две недели. Пока что нет ни единой причины, чтобы отменить рейс: Хосок действительно прав, они не летят над этим проклятым вулканом, так что даже гипотетический красный уровень предупреждения их не должен никоим образом волновать. Триста километров от очага поражения — довольно много. Кихён это понимает, поэтому и не возражает, выводя борт на малый газ, чтобы приступить к рулёжке.</p><p>— Я понимаю, раньше вылетим, меньше проблем застанем в воздухе, — отвечает он, делая одни и те же движения руками, отточенные и отработанные до автоматизма.</p><p>— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько прав, — отвечает ему Хосок на корейском, а потом немедленно переходит на английский, тем самым легко отсекая рабочее от повседневного.</p><p>Кихён даже представить не может, насколько эти слова окажутся пророческими через несколько минут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проблемы начинаются уже в воздухе, когда спустя четыре тысячи набранных метров диспетчер с аэропорта Гонолулу сообщает, что вулкан неожиданно извергается нетипичным для этого региона способом.</p><p>— Хоть это и необычно, но по идее, вы улетите быстрее распространения тучи, вам не о чем беспокоиться, — поясняет диспетчер перед тем как отключиться.</p><p>— Уровень ветра повысился до двенадцати метров в секунду, — говорит Кихён уже Хосоку, пока самолёт планомерно набирает высоту.</p><p>— Продолжаем подниматься до эшелона триста сорок, — коротко отвечает тот, не отрываясь от приборов.</p><p>— Есть.</p><p>У Кихёна не так много информации, которой он может располагать и принимать решения в воздухе. Он читал о случаях, когда вулканический пепел может оказаться очень высоко в атмосфере, до пятнадцати тысяч метров. И ему не нравится то, что показывает его радар.</p><p>— Облако не двигается, согласно метеорадару — сообщает он, непрерывно наблюдая за прибором. С одной стороны, лететь с подветренной стороны удобно и более безопасно даже с подобного рода природной угрозой. С другой стороны, если облако поднимется до их эшелона, то двигателям может быть очень несладко.</p><p>— У меня двигается в нашу сторону. Неполадка? — хмурится Хосок, бросая взгляд на свой монитор. — Продолжаем штатный подъём, ориентируемся на мой метеорадар.</p><p>— Продолжаем подъём, — подтверждает Кихён, на секунду поднимая взгляд в лобовое стекло: перед ним расстилается всё тот же привычный, немного захватывающий вид бесконечно чистого, голубого неба даже без намёка на опаснейшую вулканическую пыль.</p><p>И может, Кихён — просто параноик и паникёр. Может, он просто слишком много отрабатывал подобных процедур на лётных тренажёрах. Может, они приняли единственное верное решение во всей этой ситуации и успели вылететь в самый последний момент перед тем, как станет слишком поздно?</p><p>— Высота десять тысяч триста шестьдесят метров, — сообщает Кихён, наконец потягивая рычаг на себя. — Включаю автопилот.</p><p>Хосок нажимает на кнопку, разрешающую отстегнуть ремни безопасности в салоне самолёта и облегчённо выдыхает, улыбаясь в сторону Кихёна.</p><p>— Ну вот видишь, — говорит он на их родном языке. — Мы всё правильно сделали и вовремя покинули проблемную зону. Теперь до самой Японии остаётся только спокойно наблюдать за приборами.</p><p>— Да, я рад, что всё обошлось, — улыбается Кихён, расстёгивая свой ремень безопасности. — Извини, что начал паниковать на пустом месте.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, иногда лучше десять раз перестраховаться перед принятием решения. Даже хорошо, что ты способен на критическое мышление и не всегда беспрекословно подчиняешься словам капитана. Такие вот небольшие трения между командой только способствуют её укреплению.</p><p>С этими словами Хосок вызывает свободного бортпроводника, а потом выходит из кабины в туалет. Кихён ненадолго закрывает глаза, вдыхая воздух глубоко в лёгкие, но в самый последний момент неловко закашливается, словно в горло попала большая пылинка с мерзковатым привкусом серы. Параноик. Нет здесь никакой серы в воздухе.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — участливо наклоняется к нему Дасом, едва касаясь рукой правого плеча. Кихён всё ещё надсадно кашляет так, что в глазах проступают слёзы, но показывает ей большой палец.</p><p>— Забываю, насколько иногда на борту может быть сухой воздух, — выдавливает он из себя, сразу после того как ему становится легче, и недоумённо моргает на вид из лобового стекла: на такой высоте встретить тонкие серозные облака — большая редкость: в основном все влажные осадки скапливаются в более низких слоях атмосферы. Может, ещё и высотометр барахлит?</p><p>— Гонолулу, приём, эмикс три двадцать семь, — тут же говорит он в микрофон, глазами быстро проверяя приборы. Пока что всё в штатном режиме, никаких проблем. — Доложите высоту полёта.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать семь, Гонолулу центр слушает, — отзывается диспетчер спустя несколько секунд через довольно сильные радиопомехи. Очень нетипично, как для океана. — Вы занимаете эшелон триста сорок и двигаетесь в направлении о тэ эр один три.</p><p>Всё правильно: значит, датчик высоты показывает верное значение.</p><p>Значит, эти странные облака и являются признаком того, чего больше всего опасался Кихён всё это утро. Нос улавливает едва заметный, но уже очевидный неприятный серный запах дыма, и у него не остаётся никаких сомнений по поводу того, что именно окружает их борт на высоте десяти тысяч метров.</p><p>— Вы же тоже чувствуете этот запах? — спрашивает у Дасом Кихён, но ответа так и не получает, потому что судно начинает сильно болтать из стороны в сторону. Он быстро, почти рефлекторно тянется к кнопке «пристегнуть ремни». — Занимайте свободное место! Быстро!</p><p>Дважды Дасом повторять не нужно: она мгновенно садится позади Кихёна и тут же пристёгивается, когда в кабину врывается Хосок, без слов занимая своё кресло и фиксирует себя при помощи ремней безопасности.</p><p>— Догнало облако. Выключить двигатели один и четыре!</p><p>Кихён отрабатывал эту процедуру не один десяток раз. На тренажёре он способен протащить самолёт через любой тип облака, включая мелкий град и очень сильный ливень. Отключить двигатели с внешней стороны крыла — нормальная практика, ведь самолёт способен продолжать полёт даже на одной работающей турбине, но таким образом вулканическая смесь не будет залетать в горящие двигатели, плавиться и блокировать их нормальную работу.</p><p>То есть, Хосок банально хочет обезопасить себя и пассажиров, дав себе на целых два шанса больше выжить, ведь крайние турбины гораздо более подвержены влиянию атмосферы. Облако на радаре разрастается всё больше и больше с чудовищной, слишком высокой скоростью. Так быть не должно, просто не должно. Они же успели улететь подальше от места извержения вулкана, почему, почему облако их догнало?</p><p>— Проверка мощности передачи, — проговаривает Кихён стандартные фразы вслух, одновременно выключая необходимые тумблеры на панели управления.</p><p>— Упор на рычаг.</p><p>— Закрыт.</p><p>— Рычаг старта.</p><p>— Выключен.</p><p>— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает Хосок и берёт в руки микрофон для связи с пассажирами. — Уважаемые пассажиры. На связи капитан рейса. На данный момент мы попали в зону небольшой турбулентности и делаем всё возможное, чтобы её покинуть максимально быстро. Причин переживать нет.</p><p>— Капитан! — вдруг кричит Дасом со своего кресла, как только он прерывает связь. — Третий двигатель горит!</p><p>Хосок поворачивается, выглядывая со своей стороны и громко чертыхается.</p><p>— Второй двигатель тоже горит. Свяжись с диспетчером, я включаю первый и четвёртый.</p><p>Кихён кивает, незамедлительно нажимая на нужную кнопку. Но он и слова произнести не успевает, как второй, а следом, буквально секунду спустя, третий двигатели сперва начинают работать на более высоких оборотах (и в голове Кихёна проносится одна простая мысль «помпаж»), а потом затухают. И за эту короткую минуту дело начинает набирать очень серьёзный оборот.</p><p>— Мэйдэй! Мэйдэй! Мэйдэй! Рейс эмикс три двадцать семь! — кричит он в микрофон наушника, стараясь пробраться сквозь сильные радиопомехи. — У нас отказали два двигателя! Уровень полёта три четыре ноль.</p><p>Нет ответа. Кихён ещё раз повторяет всё с самого начала и только в этот момент понимает, насколько у него трясётся свободная левая рука. Он не паникует, для паники нет времени. Просто реакция организма на сильный стресс, который даже и не чувствуется на уровне восприятия головного мозга. В голове только стоит инструкция о том, что нужно делать в чрезвычайных случаях, и больше ничего. Диспетчер отзывается только после третьего позывного, но его очень плохо слышно.</p><p>— Гонолулу центр. Очень плохая связь. У вас какие-то проблемы?</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать семь. У нас отказали два двигателя! Повторяю, два двигателя отказали! Мы снижаемся на уровне три три ноль.</p><p>— Двигатели не запускаются, — выдыхает Хосок слева, и это уже перерастает в ситуацию, которая даже в кошмарах появляется нечасто.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать семь. У нас не работают все четыре двигателя! — сообщает Кихён диспетчеру таким спокойным и отстранённым голосом, словно это происходит не с ним, не здесь. — Мы снижаемся, уровень три два ноль.</p><p>— Отказ четырёх двигателей, понял, — наконец отзывается диспетчер к огромному облегчению Кихёна. — Возвращайтесь в аэропорт Гонолулу, координаты пи эйч эн эл.</p><p>Сигнал действительно прерывистый, но сообщение понятное.</p><p>— Аэродинамические качества этого Боинга пятнадцать к одному, — выдыхает Кихён чуть погодя, хоть в этом нет особой необходимости — Хосок получше его знает такие вещи. Просто, если они не смогут выбраться из облака, комиссия сможет хотя бы верно смоделировать их катастрофу, чтобы она больше никогда не повторялась. — То есть, у нас ещё есть около двадцати минут и ста пятидесяти километров перед столкновением с водой. Продолжаю попытки завести двигатель.</p><p>— Мы что-то сделали не так, — бормочет Хосок себе под нос, и эта фраза довольно здорово бьёт по защитным механизмам Кихёна. В его инструкции в голове капитан всегда прав, он всегда знает что делать, и у него есть целых несколько запасных планов, если что-то пойдёт не так. А не так сейчас абсолютно всё.</p><p>Кихён прекрасно понимает, что своей паникой только усугубляет ситуацию, но ничего поделать не может. Всё рушится, они попали в облако из вулканического пепла, которое вообще не должно было их догнать, ни один из двигателей не запускается, хотя крайние должны были давно сработать как запасные. У Хосока должен был быть план действий, но он только растерянно ведёт теряющий высоту самолёт обратно в аэропорт вылета.</p><p>Он тупо пялится на свою левую руку, на слегка потемневшую гравировку. Его Минхёк, его родной человек сейчас сидит на борту этого проклятого самолёта и может умереть только потому, что Кихён спасовал перед чрезвычайными обстоятельствами и вместо того, чтобы беспрестанно пытаться завести хотя бы один из двигателей, просто не был способен взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Заводи двигатели, что ты сидишь! — слышит он голос Дасом откуда-то сзади, кажется, что между ними сейчас не расстояние вытянутой руки, а все те десять тысяч метров толщи воды. Голос глухой, далёкий, но очень сильный. Он вытягивает его на поверхность, как заботливая, но требовательная материнская рука, как улыбка Минхёка, ради которой Кихён способен на всё на свете.</p><p>— Хорошо, начинаю перезапуск двигателей. Батареи включены. Краны кольцевания открыты. Тумблер запуска на месте. Давление горючего в норме. И двигатель не включается.</p><p>Стандартная процедура перезапуска всех двигателей занимает три минуты. То есть, у Кихёна остаётся ещё девять попыток перед столкновением с водой. Но ничего не срабатывает.</p><p>— Хорошо, начинаю перезапуск с самого начала. Батареи включены…</p><p>Самолёт плавно разворачивается в руках Хосока, значение высоты полёта так же плавно снижается, и у Кихёна нет времени проводить полный протокол перезапуска двигателя.</p><p>— Давай я помогу, — отзывается Дасом. — Батареи!</p><p>— Есть!</p><p>— Краны кольцевания!</p><p>— Открыты…</p><p>Им с Дасом вместе удаётся сократить протокол перезапуска до одной минуты, что значительно повышает шансы выжить. За исключением того, что ни один двигатель так и не подаёт признаков жизни.</p><p>— Эмикс три двадцать семь, — оживает диспетчер. — Мы не можем найти вас на радаре, передайте сигнал бедствия через альфа семь семь ноль ноль.</p><p>— Гонолулу центр, мы и так передаём сигнал бедствия через канал альфа семь семь ноль ноль, — выдыхает Кихён, а потом тихо выдыхает воздух через рот, глядя на датчики перед собой. — Капитан, у меня скорость триста двадцать узлов, это слишком много, я не могу перезапустить двигатели.</p><p>— Понял, сейчас снижу, — так же спокойно и собранно отвечает Хосок.</p><p>Просто удивительно, насколько один человек способен изменить настроение во всей кабине пилотов, насколько Хосок может влиять на психическое состояние Кихёна одной короткой фразой: он уверен, что тот так же внутри себя паникует, так же переживает и вообще боится высоты, так что сейчас наверняка переживает сюжеты своих худших кошмаров, но при этом остаётся таким же спокойным и собранным, словно они ведут самолёт на автопилоте и поменяют состав экипажа с минуты на минуту. Просто невероятно.</p><p>Хосок медленно тянет нос самолёта вверх, а потом так же медленно опускает вниз, пытаясь варьировать скорость движения в необходимых пределах. Такое раскачивание расшатывает ещё сильнее и без того нестабильное состояние нервов, но это вынужденная мера.</p><p>— Минхёк, надеюсь, у тебя там всё хорошо, — шепчет он тихонечко про себя и вновь пытается завести двигатели вместе с Дасом. Снова бестолку.</p><p>Казалось бы, в такой ситуации не может быть ничего хуже, но минуту спустя над головами противно пищит предупреждающий датчик. Из-за того, что ни один двигатель на борту не работает, давление в салоне больше не нагнетается, и им всем грозит кислородное голодание.</p><p>— Замечательно, — выдыхает Хосок перед собой и уже спустя секунду перед ними опускаются кислородные маски. Он оборачивается назад, но в этом нет необходимости: кабина пилотов рассчитана на двоих. У Дасом маски нет.</p><p>— Я вернусь в салон и возьму портативную маску, — храбро говорит она, но Хосок её останавливает движением руки.</p><p>— С масками невозможно работать в команде, снижаюсь до шести тысяч метров, — отвечает он, опуская нос самолёта. — Ходить по салону небезопасно.</p><p>На такой высоте воздух намного плотнее, а значит, им управлять бортом будет в сто раз сложнее, но у них действительно отпадает необходимость надевать кислородные маски. Возможно, это решение приведёт их прямиком на морское дно, и они умрут на несколько минут раньше положенного. Возможно, такова их финальная судьба.</p><p>Значит, у Кихёна нет другого выбора, кроме как безостановочно пытаться запустить двигатели. Снова и снова. Снова и снова, пока их час не настанет.</p><p>— Если двигатели не заведутся, будем пытаться садиться на воду, — глухо говорит Хосок, пока Кихён и Дасом раз за разом пытаются перезапустить двигатели, ещё и ещё. На высоте пяти тысяч метров становится намного легче разговаривать, но шансы выжить сокращаются в геометрической прогрессии.</p><p>— Ещё раз с самого начала, — приказывает Кихён, механически совершая одни и те же действия, пока его взгляд прикован только к показателю высоты. Всё меньше и меньше. Три тысячи метров над землёй — это мало, катастрофически мало. Странно только, что через лобовые стёкла так ничего и не видно, кроме молочно-белого дыма. Но ничего страшного, самолёты такого класса вполне в состоянии ориентироваться исключительно по приборам.</p><p>Внезапно лампочка четвёртого, крайнего двигателя оживает, и в кабине раздаётся любимый, почти родной шум работающей турбины.</p><p>— Двигатель четыре включился, — хором сообщают Кихён и Дасом. Он поворачивается к ней и хлопает по ладони. Это громадное облегчение, словно ты тонешь, но тебя внезапно подхватывает та самая рука и тянет обратно, наверх, к жизни. Возможно, они не разобьются о воду. Через короткую минуту, чихнув, запускается первый двигатель, и это лучшая новость за весь день.</p><p>— Остаёмся на этой высоте, не хочу рисковать. До Гонолулу остаётся сто тринадцать километров, топлива должно хватить, — говорит Хосок вроде обычным, нейтральным тоном, но Кихён чувствует ту гору, ту тонну облегчения, которая с них сваливается в следующую секунду. Всё будет хорошо, они практически спасены.</p><p>— Гонолулу центр, рейс эмикс три двадцать семь. Два двигателя снова работают, направляемся к аэропорту.</p><p>На этот раз диспетчер понимает их сразу и с первого раза. Кихён улыбается и целует кольцо на левой руке, стараясь сделать вид, что не заметил ту короткую усмешку на лице Хосока. Ему всё равно. Они спасли жизни пассажиров, жизнь самого дорогого человека на Земле, свои собственные жизни. Всё хорошо, и кошмар уже почти закончился.</p><p>Когда шасси плавно касается земли, а они с Хосоком аккуратно ведут самолёт по уже закрытой взлётно-посадочной полосе, Кихён наконец в полной мере осознаёт, насколько их, маленьких дурачков, пощадила стихия. Единственное, что он сейчас хочет — это просто схватить Минхёка и никогда не отпускать, никуда и никогда.</p><p>И он улыбается, он широко улыбается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Хоть это и очень сложно, почти нереально, Кихён всё же заставляет себя поставить работу в списке приоритетов выше личной жизни, и решает сперва разобраться со всеми причинами, почему они едва не погибли. Минхёк ответил на сообщение, а значит, он жив, и они ещё успеют друг с другом наговориться.<p>— Я одного понять не могу, — говорит Хосок, осматривая внешний вид самолёта. Зрелище довольно сильное даже для тех, кто не особо знаком с авиацией: мелкой вулканической пылью стёрло краску с носа, крыльев и значительной части хвоста судна — их борт выглядит, как побитая дворняга в сравнении с племенным породистым псом. Неудивительно, что садиться им пришлось только при помощи автоматической глиссадной системы: лобовые стёкла зашлифованы так, что это видно даже снаружи. Позади абсолютно всех четырёх двигателей остались чёрные полосы, как после гигантского пожара.</p><p>— Как мы вообще выжили? — подсказывает Кихён, но Хосок качает головой и показывает рукой на их сменный экипаж.</p><p>— Почему мы не обратились к ним, а сидели и развлекались с двигателями с Дасом. У нас могло быть больше идей, как поступать в такой ситуации.</p><p>Кихён встречается взглядом с Вону, долго смотрит ему в глаза и в итоге пожимает плечами, растерянно озираясь.</p><p>— Знаешь, вообще из головы вылетело, что мы не одни на борту. Меня переклинило, только что я обязан перезапустить двигатели и максимально обезопасить всех пассажиров за плечами.</p><p>— Плюс, мне кажется, связь между кабиной пилотов и остальным бортом была сломана, — добавляет Вону. — Потому что мы пытались до вас дозвониться и достучаться, но с вашей стороны была тишина. Только короткое сообщение от капитана на весь борт, что всё нормально.</p><p>— Всё очень странно, — хмурится Хосок, похлопав спасительный двигатель номер четыре правой ладонью. Самолёту предстоит сменить краску, лобовые стёкла и двигатели, а затем провести полный осмотр на предмет мелких нарушений в работе электроники. Это всё займёт много времени, хотя, глядя на эти затянувшиеся чёрные тучи над головами, Кихён уверен: на Гавайях теперь им спешить некуда.</p><p>Телефон в кармане Хосока оживает. Тот быстро берёт трубку с коротким «да» вместо приветствия. Кихён смотрит на него, пытается угадать по смене выражения лица, кто и зачем звонит, но тут не стоит быть ясновидящим, чтобы понять: если Хосок хмурится, коротко кивая на каждое слово, то их всех явно не по голове погладят за испорченный боинг семьсот сорок седьмой.</p><p>— Дирекция желает устроить веб-митинг со всем рабочим экипажем одновременно, — пересказывает Хосок не слишком приятные новости. — В конференц-зале через двадцать минут. Там же будут инженеры от аэропорта и представители компании «Боинг». Готовьтесь побывать в аду.</p><p>Кихён закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>И у него очень плохое предчувствие.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>— Ну, по крайней мере тебя не уволили, — осторожно говорит Минхёк, перебирая пальцами волосы Кихёна. Тот, лёжа на его коленях, поднимает взгляд и долго-долго смотрит ему в глаза. — Это нормально, что вас всех отстранили от полётов на время расследования. Нужно понять, что именно привело к инциденту, ты же не знаешь, это вы ошиблись, или техника дала сбой. Уже хорошо, что о вас побеспокоились и предоставили такой отпуск на неопределённый срок, ну что ты.<p>— К инциденту привёл внезапный взрыв старого вулкана, — вздыхает Кихён, поворачиваясь так, чтобы носом уткнуться Минхёку в живот. — Из-за которого в воздух поднялось огромное количество пыли. Но всё равно, мы должны были вырваться домой раньше облака, почему…</p><p>Нежные прикосновения к волосам успокаивают, умиротворяют. Кихён прекрасно понимает, что ему нужно только переждать несколько дней, пока не развиднеется, потом вернуться обратно домой и снова пройти через девять кругов ада расследования и допросов. А дома и стены помогают. Наверное.</p><p>— Вот пройдёт расследование, и узнаешь, почему, — слышит он сверху и немного улыбается после прикосновения мягких губ к его затылку. — Я не был в кабине пилотов, но почти даже не переживал, потому что был уверен, что таким образом ты меня никогда не убьёшь.</p><p>Кихён снова поднимает голову, на этот раз вопросительно заглядывая в глаза Минхёку, а тот усмехается, откидывая волосы со лба.</p><p>— Ты слишком ответственный и правильный, чтобы вместе со мной убить ещё двести невинных человек. И почему-то мне кажется, что тебе больше принесёт удовольствие смотреть на то, как я буду страдать, а не погибать вместе.</p><p>— А если не врать? — моргает Кихён, нахмурив брови. — Не строй из себя супермена, не может такого быть, что совсем не переживал, ты же прекрасно понимал, что мы чуть не разбились.</p><p>Выражение лица Минхёка мрачнеет с каждым словом. В конце-концов уголки его губ не выдерживают, и он едва слышно всхлипывает, полностью растягиваясь на кровати.</p><p>— Я чуть не умер сам, когда начали гореть двигатели, — наконец признаётся он, тяжело вздыхая. — Пассажиры вокруг сидели все тише воды, ниже травы, никто и звука не смог произнести. А когда турбины совсем отказали, и в салоне повисла звенящая тишина, вот тогда мы все и осознали, наверное, что нас ждёт через несколько минут.</p><p>Кихён смотрит ему в глаза, стараясь найти те самые огонёчки оптимизма, тот самый былой задор, который видел буквально несколько минут назад, но сейчас Минхёк впервые на его памяти плачет.</p><p>— Мы с проводниками уверяли пассажиров, что нет ничего страшного, мы просто попали в грозовое облако, но не думаю, что нам кто-то верил, мы все чувствовали запах дыма в салоне, хотя очага возгорания так и не нашли. Мы даже не знали, что это из-за вулкана, наверное, потому что хотели верить в лучшее… А потом… потом выпали кислородные маски, и мы поняли, что живыми скорее всего не выберемся.</p><p>Тело Минхёка содрогается в рыданиях, он часто, прерывисто дышит, так что теперь уже Кихёну приходится его бережно обнимать, приговаривая, что всё позади.</p><p>— И даже на волосок от гибели пассажиры продолжали совершать глупости в приступе паники. Безумные мамы надевали сначала спасательные жилеты и маски на собственных детей, хотя мы столько раз предупреждали, что должно быть наоборот. Некоторые даже заранее надували жилеты, хотя это же совсем неправильно…</p><p>— Почему? — глупо спрашивает Кихён, всё так же внимательно глядя в покрасневшие от слёз глаза Минхёка. У него и самого глаза сейчас на мокром месте.</p><p>Как ни странно, вопрос действует немного отрезвляюще. Минхёк несколько раз моргает, всхлипнув напоследок, но чуть-чуть успокаивается.</p><p>— Потому что если борт начнёт заливать вода, то из-за надутого жилета они не смогут вынырнуть, и останутся внутри под самим потолком, — поясняет он, икнув на последнем слове. — Честно, когда мы падали, у меня в голове вообще не было никаких мыслей. Мне было страшно, но при этом я с улыбкой всех убеждал, что всё хорошо, экипаж делает всё возможное, чтобы мы остались в живых. Наверное, это какой-то особый психологический приём.</p><p>Он криво улыбается, но сейчас его лицо выглядит как никогда умиротворённым. Даже после срыва Минхёк красивый. Даже если позволил себе единственный раз в жизни заплакать.</p><p>— Так и случилось же! Двигатели в конце концов заработали, и я клянусь, это был мой второй лучший момент в жизни, — отвечает он уже почти прекратив всхлипывать. В этот момент Кихён наконец осознаёт, насколько им нужно было выговориться. Они спасли жизни, вытащили самолёт из лап стихии в последние секунды. Возможно, конечно, это произошло по собственной глупости, но сейчас это совершенно неважно. Ничего больше в мире не имеет значения.</p><p>— А какой тогда первый? — тихо спрашивает он, кончиками пальцев стирая слёзы Минхёка со щёк.</p><p>Он не отвечает, только нежно поглаживает Кихёна по спине, отчего общая тревожность немного слабеет, тускнеет. Рядом с Минхёком ему кажется, он бы смог пережить временный рабочий бан, особенно учитывая то, что они пережили эту катастрофу вдвоём.</p><p>— Кстати, ты заметил, как за наши с тобой полгода вместе стал более тактильным? — неожиданно спрашивает он и действительно застаёт Кихёна врасплох.</p><p>— И правда, — тихо отвечает он, осознавая, что сейчас вообще-то лежит на Минхёке, трогает его и даже получает некоторое утешение от прикосновений к собственной коже. Что удивительно, это не вызывает возмущения в душе Кихёна — наоборот.</p><p>Поддерживать тактильный контакт с Минхёком на его уровне кажется ему правильным, чертовски правильным.</p><p>Особенно в ситуациях вроде этой, когда кажется, что абсолютно всё сейчас против них двоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бесконечная вереница допросов продолжается уже в родном городе. Меняются инспекторы, их тон, места допросов, но вопросы остаются всё те же. Миллион и ещё один одинаковых, простых вопросов. На некоторые Кихён отвечает без запинки, некоторые приходится постоянно обдумывать, чтобы потом его слова не обернулись против него же самого.</p><p>На добрую половину вопросов у Кихёна ответов нет, но инспекторам плевать. Для их протокола нужно, просто необходимо знать каждую мелкую деталь, каждый неверный шаг, который они допустили во время инцидента, каждую зацепочку, что может привести к желаемому ответу на ключевой вопрос. Проблема лишь в том, что даже при всём своём искреннем рвении помочь расследованию, зацепки сами по себе не находятся, а от очередного, миллион тысячного вопроса, маленькие клеммы в голове начинают потихоньку перегорать, и Кихён теперь даже не уверен в том, что он знает на самом деле.</p><p>Это давление следователей и их комиссий душит даже хуже сильной декомпрессии на тренажёрах. От бесконечной череды вопросов и просьб рассказать всё как было на самом деле (словно они думают, что в кабине пилотов можно что-нибудь утаить) уже тошнит.</p><p>От беспрерывного нахождения в четырёх стенах маленькой, закрытой квартиры в одиночестве уже тошнит.</p><p>«Мне переставили расписание»</p><p>«Буду дома в субботу»</p><p>Кихён безучастно читает сообщения от Минхёка и касается пальцем иконки календаря в своём телефоне. Хоть он и не сообщил причину, здесь и ребёнок поймёт, почему после их инцидента весь персонал завалили рабочими часами, а в частности и самого Минхёка, который просто оказался заложником неудачных обстоятельств и, по идее, сам нуждается в хорошей психологической разгрузке.</p><p>«Извини»</p><p>Если бы Кихён мог изобрести машину времени, если бы смог убедить Хосока вылететь на пару часов раньше или не вылетать в этот злополучный день вообще, то никто бы и не пострадал. Их бы не отстранили от рейсов и всё было бы по-прежнему хорошо.</p><p>Если бы он мог сейчас думать не только в сослагательном наклонении…</p><p>Суббота выпадает на следующий день после дня его рождения. Он не планировал его отмечать, но Кихёну очень хотелось провести хотя бы его не в одиночестве. Хотя бы с одной живой душой. Пока он лежит один на кровати, единственное, что он видит — окрашенную кремовой краской стену с маленькой, почти микроскопической трещинкой ближе к углу.</p><p>«Это ты извини, что не смогу быть дома на твой др»</p><p>«Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, хорошо?»</p><p>Он видит в ней отражение себя: разочарование родителей, пустые ожидания и мечту, которую он больше не в состоянии воплотить. Он видит в ней коллапс. Он видит полную остановку маленьких внутренних моторчиков, что наполняли его прежнюю жизнь хоть каким-то смыслом.</p><p>«Не переживай, если что, я Хосока позову, он же тоже»</p><p>Кихёну не хватает духу закончить сообщение, поэтому он удаляет последние три слова и ставит вместо них смайлик с солнышком. Минхёку предстоит очень много работать из-за него, так что ныть и напрягать его, пока тот и без того находится в трудном положении, Кихёну кажется настоящим преступлением.</p><p>Проблема в том, что линии на руках не лгут, и небо для него действительно как воздух.</p><p>Проблема в том, что сейчас Кихён задыхается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Этот день не должен был стать ярче или красочнее, только потому что некоторое время назад один плод в утробе матери решил, что ему пора появляться на свет. В этом нет ничего необычного — всё человечество на Земле произошло по одинаковому механизму. У Кихёна нет причин скучать по Минхёку ещё сильнее, чем обычно, только потому, что в конце ноября ему станет официально на один год больше.<p>Но всё же он скучает.</p><p>Он смотрит на телефон, где обнуляются цифры и чувствует, как сильно его тянет в сон. Больше не будет дурацких звонков в полночь от Чжухона, потому что они уже выросли из этого возраста. Потому что у Чжухона теперь есть серьёзная и важная работа, тогда как Кихён просто бесполезный кусок мяса, который даже летать не умеет, не натворив проблем всем окружающим. Он просто ничего не умеет делать, не стоило даже питать ложных надежд и подаваться в такую ответственную сферу занятости.</p><p>В затылке сильно отзывается глухой болью, словно удар кувалдой, так что спокойно уснуть без мыслей в голове тоже не получается. Через несколько минут телефон оживает и немного вибрирует. Сообщение со скрытого номера.</p><p>«Хочешь знать, что вытворяет твой хахаль, пока ты ждёшь его дома?»</p><p>— Летит где-то над Индийским океаном, что там знать, — хмыкает Кихён в ответ и уже собирается заблокировать экран телефона, как приходит ещё одно сообщение.</p><p>«Думаешь, он сейчас обслуживает рейс в Мадагаскар?»</p><p>«Ха-ха»</p><p>И через секунду в телефоне появляется довольно сильно размытая фотография, явно сделанная в полутьме. Возможно даже только что. В ней только отчётливо видно светлую макушку Минхёка с тёмными корнями и ещё кого-то, совсем непонятно кого. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить, чем они вдвоём занимаются в странной и даже несколько провокационной позе. Глаза Кихёна наливаются кровью.</p><p>«Вот тебе адрес, советую поторопиться, если хочешь застать их на месте. И не забудь взять с собой нож»</p><p>Следом к нему летит сообщение с подробным адресом (где-то не слишком далеко от него) и код от двери. Кихён даже не задумывается, кто такой этот таинственный доброжелатель, но тут же воспринимает его совет всерьёз и хватает с собой свой любимый кухонный нож. Сейчас, пока он отстранён от всех рейсов, уже плевать что случится, если это не окажется глупой шуткой. Ему сложно далась потеря работы.</p><p>Предательство самого близкого в мире человека теперь кажется ударом намного больнее, чем он только мог представить. Поэтому Кихён не думает. Он просто заказывает такси через приложение, просто надевает ботинки и пальто поверх домашней одежды и просто едет по указанному адресу, сжимая в руке нож так, что таксист даже не рискует с ним заговаривать.<br/>Они приезжают в красивый район высоких и аккуратных новостроек. Кихён как-то по секрету признался Минхёку, что, возможно, хотел бы переселиться в подобный жилой комплекс: он и к аэропорту ближе, и жить в нём было бы намного приятнее.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что тот решит выбрать уютное гнёздышко для морального разложения именно в таком месте? Ах, какая ирония судьбы!</p><p>Усмехаясь про себя, Кихён уверенно находит нужный вход в здание, уверенно просчитывает в голове необходимый этаж и так же уверенно подходит к необходимой двери.</p><p>Проблемы начинаются у кодового замка. Кихён не уверен, что имеет хоть какое-нибудь право врываться в чужое личное пространство и творить там безумный кровавый карнавал. Это не его дом, хоть и его вторая половинка. Может, ему стоит подождать здесь, пока один из ненасытных любовников захочет выйти наружу?</p><p>Нет, глупости. Что, если они там устроили секс-марафон прямо до самой субботы, так горячо обещанной Минхёком? Нужно действовать быстро и решительно. Нужно обрывать все токсичные отношения на корню, а не стоять в стороне и тихонько искать новые причины для ненависти к самому себе.</p><p>— Так… Ноль семь ноль два, ввести… — проговаривает он про себя и чуть подпрыгивает, когда дверной механизм срабатывает и открывает доступ в тёмный, пустой коридор.</p><p>И Кихён ещё раз благодарит неизвестного советчика, предложившего взять с собой нож, за дальновидность. Но теперь, не потому что он готов резать и метать всё вокруг, подобно выжившему из ума маньяку из фильмов ужасов.</p><p>Ему чертовски страшно находиться в абсолютно пустом тёмном помещении посреди ночи одному. Ведь советчик тот мог оказаться просто ловушкой для такого доверчивого ревнивого дурачка как Кихён. И скорее всего, так и произошло.</p><p>В квартире стоит кромешная тьма кроме одной комнаты, из которой видно только слабый мерцающий огонёк. Скорее всего, свеча, или ещё что-нибудь такое. Скорее всего, этот маньяк, ревностно следящий за жизнью Кихёна, хочет убить его во имя странного религиозного обряда какого-то неведомого культа.</p><p>И только в голове проносится шальная мысль, что убежать прямо сейчас было бы замечательной идеей, как он слышит из той же пустой комнаты хрипловатое пение. До боли знакомое хрипловатое пение.</p><p>— С днём рождения тебя…</p><p>Кихён решительно заходит в освещённую комнату с ножом наперевес и буквально кричит, замечая на полу в самом центре маленький торт, две свечи с цифрами и Минхёка, обнимающего длинную мягкую игрушку, при этом покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>— С днём рождения, милый Кихён! С днём рождения тебя! О, классно, что ты всё же захватил нож, потому что пластиковыми разрезать тортик было бы немножко неудобно. Давай, заходи!</p><p>— Ты знаешь, куда я сейчас засуну тебе этот проклятый нож? — выдыхает Кихён, когда паника отступает и, наконец, приходит понимание, что сейчас происходит. — Пранкер хренов.</p><p>— Давай в самый тортик, хорошо? Протыкать мою жалкую тушку не очень полезно для твоей дальнейшей карьеры.</p><p>И хоть только что его накрывало чистой, безудержной яростью, сменившейся на первобытный страх, сейчас Кихён рад, он так рад, что ничего из того, что он успел себе напридумывать, не соответствует действительности. Но желание сделать из Минхёка овощной салатик никуда не исчезает, как ни крути.</p><p>— Загадай желание и задуй свечи, — продолжает тот, указывая игрушкой на торт. Удивительно, как он ещё ничего не запачкал со своим бесконечным энтузиазмом. — А потом я отвечу на все накопившиеся вопросы.</p><p>Желаний у Кихёна сейчас очень много, в основном, конечно, сфокусированных на обманщике Минхёке и разнообразных способах сокрытия убийства. Он глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает, а потом всё же подходит ближе к торту, садится на пол и задувает свечи, загадывая то, в чём он сейчас действительно нуждается больше воздуха.</p><p>— Ура! — хлопает в ладоши Минхёк. Он включает фонарик на телефоне и вскакивает с места, всё так же сжимая игрушку в руках. Через пару секунд свет в тёмном, странном помещении включается, и перед взором Кихёна предстаёт абсолютно пустая комната с белыми стенами и стильным ламинатом под дуб. — С днём рождения, солнце моё. Вот тебе презент, чтобы тебе не было одиноко отлёживать бока, пока я буду в командировках.</p><p>В свете маленьких ламп оказывается, что игрушка, к которой Кихён в том ужасном освещении и приревновал Минхёка — это просто огромная плюшевая такса во весь рост. Такую и правда будет очень удобно обнимать во сне, так что пока у Кихёна на один вопрос меньше. Он осторожно поглаживает голову собаки так, словно она живая и может укусить от неосторожного обращения, и поднимает вопросительный взгляд обратно.</p><p>— Задавай! — перехватывает его мысль Минхёк, с готовностью кивая несколько раз головой. — Отвечу абсолютно на все твои вопросы, даже на самые глупые.</p><p>— Давай по порядку, — выдыхает Кихён, нежно прижимая игрушку к щекам. Он всё так же сидит на полу у своего тортика и теперь размышляет, вонзить ли ему нож по самый последний корж сейчас, или подождать до утра? — Почему ты вообще здесь, а не в рейсе? И почему ты в форме?</p><p>— Поменялся. Теперь придётся немного больше отработать на следующей неделе, зато сегодня я полностью твой. Только с рейса, сразу же сюда, чемодан мой стоит в соседней комнате.</p><p>Минхёк присаживается рядом с Кихёном, вытягивает пачку бумажных салфеток и кивает на торт. Ну ладно, значит сейчас. Он быстро отрезает два небольших кусочка себе и Минхёку и продолжает сразу же, как только пережёвывает первый кусочек восхитительно нежного шоколадного бисквита с маленькими капельками растопленного шоколада между ними.</p><p>— Ладно. Но почему здесь? Что это вообще за место?</p><p>— Это… — Минхёк внезапно краснеет, отводя взгляд в пустой верхний угол. — Я вообще хотел тебе этот сюрприз показать к новому году, когда закончил бы с мебелью и прочим, но чувствую, что сейчас это куда важнее и уместнее.</p><p>— Не томи, — щурится Кихён. Он уже подозревает, что код на замке был подобран неслучайно. И пранк этот тоже совсем не случаен. И вообще, ему иногда стоит вытаскивать голову из собственной задницы и осматриваться по сторонам хотя бы чуточку.</p><p>— Короче, я много лет копил и жил в комнате у бабки, а потом и у тебя вообще бесплатно, не потому что я жмот, а потому что хотел насобирать денег как можно скорее. Теперь мы будем с тобой здесь вместе жить! И, если ты дашь мне свои документы, то сможешь стать полноценным совладельцем. Если захочешь, конечно…</p><p>Это… Мило. И ошеломительно. Даже слишком.</p><p>Кихён ожидал услышать любое объяснение, любую странную дичь, к которой уже привык за всё то время, что провёл с Минхёком. Любое, кроме такого простого и логичного.</p><p>— Когда ты успел всё провернуть? Я даже не заметил, что ты что-то мутишь!</p><p>— Да ладно! — поворачивается он обратно к Кихёну с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Я думал, ты меня уже давно спалил, ты же умный парень! И особенно близок ты был в отеле, когда начал внезапно листать мою телефонную книгу, а там же был номер агента по недвижимости. Я думал, что я там умру на месте!</p><p>— Шпион, — улыбается Кихён и тянется ближе к Минхёку, как только заканчивает с тортом, чтобы нежно его поцеловать (и убрать эти шоколадные крошки с уголков его губ). Удивительно, он даже не хочет злиться и ругаться на своего непутёвого, немножко отбитого, но очень любимого человека. Тем более, когда оказывается, что он делает настолько много ради него самого. Кихён никогда не заслуживал Минхёка. — Проведёшь экскурсию по твоим новым апартаментам?</p><p>— Нашим новым апартаментам, — поправляет его Минхёк и смешно несколько раз кивает. — Так как ты дома торчишь целыми днями, то доверю тебе дизайн и всё такое. У тебя будет достаточно много места, чтобы дать волю фантазии и художественному вкусу, тут целых три комнаты и кухня, размером с аэродром.</p><p>— Ой, вот только не надо сейчас об аэродромах, окей? — смеётся Кихён, падая головой на грудь Минхёку.</p><p>Когда он ложился спать пару часов назад, он и подумать не мог, насколько классным окажется его очередной день рождения. И это же только начало. Начало его новой, ещё более интересной и осмысленной жизни.</p><p>— Я тебя люблю, Кихён, — вдруг говорит Минхёк, и его голос отражается небольшим эхом от пустых стен новой квартиры.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, Минхёк, — отвечает он, наслаждаясь тонкой, тихой музыкой его собственного голоса, помноженного на голые стены, и нежным, чуть влажноватым поцелуем в висок.</p><p>Он находит своё счастье в маленьких, крохотных моментах. Таких как шоколадная начинка в торте, маленькие лампочки в потолке, короткие, мягкие прикосновения кончиков пальцев Минхёка к его коже.</p><p>Солнце всегда появляется на небесах. Даже после самого сильного урагана.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>Иногда цифра в идентификационной карте обязывает совершать взрослые поступки, такие как стирка, готовка, продление страхового полиса, плата налогов и многие, многие прочие. В такие моменты очень легко почувствовать себя бесконечно старым человеком и с завистью смотреть на детишек в милой школьной форме, которые ещё совсем не знают эту обратную сторону медали взрослой жизни и беззаботно проводят свои последние счастливые деньки юности.<p>Иногда цифра в карте обязывает тебя соблюдать определённую модель поведения в обществе, обязывает соответствовать определённому статусу, вкусам, взглядам на жизнь.</p><p>А иногда цифра в этом треклятом удостоверении личности значит только цифру, и тебе кажется, что ни ты, ни все твои друзья никогда не выйдете из вечного детства, играющего в заднице с задором маленького механического зайчика из рекламы батареек.</p><p>Именно об этом думает Кихён, с улыбкой рассматривая в одной популярной социальной сети дурацкие фотографии своего немного прыщавого, круглого лица в больших нелепых очках и сладкие слова любви от самого большого идиота на земле после Минхёка.</p><p>«Придурок, умри, пожалуйста»</p><p>Для усиления эффекта он добавляет ещё несколько пышущих яростью смайликов. Но правда в том, что он не злится. Всё нормально. Они с Минхёком устроили Чжухону традиционный мини-приступ, тот отомстил и где-то откопал старые школьные фотографии Кихёна. Разве не из этого состоит нормальная человеческая дружба?</p><p>Он поворачивается на другой бок, закинув ногу на спящего Минхёка, как телефон снова оживает. На этот раз мама.</p><p>«Ты сейчас где? Не хочешь приехать в гости?»</p><p>После того, как Кихён совершил совсем не взрослый поступок и бросил частный университет, который оплачивался его родителями, отец не слишком охотно выходит с ним на контакт. Он всё понимает и даже не злится — любой бы на его месте объявил Кихёна самым главным разочарованием жизни. Ему очень жаль, что отношения складываются именно таким образом, но давить на мать и требовать от неё внимания он тоже не может. Ей ещё с ним жить, в отличие от самого Кихёна. Поэтому поздравления в ранние девять утра и даже приглашение в отчий дом он воспринимает с большой улыбкой.</p><p>Хоть сегодняшний день ничем не отличается от любого другого дня в году, где-то совсем глубоко, в самом потаённом уголке сердечка, маленький ребёнок Ю Кихён с упоением задувает свечи на шоколадном торте со сладкой начинкой, прыгает от счастья после сообщения от мамы и с самым настоящим детским восторгом ласково обнимает огромную плюшевую таксу. Может, сегодняшний день для большинства населения планеты ничем не отличается от любого другого, но для Кихёна — это самый настоящий день исполнения желаний.</p><p>— Я поеду к родителям в гости, вернусь часа через четыре, — тихонько говорит он сладко спящему Минхёку, уткнувшемуся лицом в подушку. Тот коротко мычит и накрывается с головой, что можно интерпретировать как «делай что хочешь, только не трогай до полудня». Это хорошо, значит, у него есть немного времени на себя.</p><p>По дороге он долго смотрит на своё кольцо на руке. Хоть он и уверял Минхёка, что совсем его не стыдится, тем более, не стыдится он и отношений между ними, Кихён всё же снимает кольцо, положив в футляр для очков, чтобы не потерять. Не нужно его семье знать об этом, не сейчас, не сегодня. На руке стыдливо остаётся вмятина, которая буквально кричит о том, какой Кихён обманщик, но он старается спрятать руку в карман и больше о ней не думать. Может быть, никто ничего и не заметит.</p><p>К его большому удивлению, дома оказываются и мама, и папа. В прошлый раз, когда он был здесь с Минхёком, отец сбежал от всеобщего веселья довольно быстро, так что у них не было даже шансов поговорить и хотя бы как-то сгладить тот молчаливый конфликт, который длится уже много лет. Кихён особо и не настаивал, но всё же неприятный осадок с того дня на душе остался, поэтому сегодняшнее приглашение от матери он принимает с некоторым сомнением и маленькой надеждой в душе, что, может быть, хотя бы сегодня у него получится наладить отношения между ним и отцом.</p><p>— Я приготовила тебе только то, что ты любишь, — приговаривает мама, усаживая Кихёна за большой, просторный стол, и мечет на стол маленькие тарелочки с разнообразными блюдами и закусками. — Ты там хорошо кушаешь в самолёте?</p><p>— Мама, я не каждый день провожу в самолёте, — улыбается он, вытаскивая из маленького чехольчика собственные металлические палочки, подписанные его же рукой в далёком детстве. Очень странно, но приятно осознавать, что спустя такое количество лет их до сих пор не выбросили. Странно осознавать, что тебя всё ещё не выбросили из родного дома. — И я хорошо кушаю, я могу себе приготовить что-нибудь простое, но полезное.</p><p>— Тебе твой сосед готовит покушать? — спрашивает она с улыбкой. Кихён немного дёргается на месте, а потом широко улыбается, часто-часто замахав палочками в воздухе. Вмятина на коже после кольца хоть немного разгладилась, но всё же ещё видна, словно уличая его в бессовестной лжи. Кихён ненавидит компромиссы, но это была вынужденная мера.</p><p>— Нет, он даже рамён приготовить неспособен. Но иногда заказывает на нас двоих доставку еды.</p><p>— Тогда я вам положу немножечко с собой, как раз недавно купила одноразовые судочки для еды, — отвечает мама, продолжая метаться по кухне, хоть уже давно закончила сервировать стол.</p><p>— Присядь на несколько минут, — слышит он низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос отца и тут же давится маленьким кусочком кимчи, который явно решил пойти не в то горло.</p><p>Он откашливается, пытаясь одновременно поклониться отцу и освободить дыхательный путь, и чувствует осторожные похлопывания по спине. Из курсов по технике безопасности, которые он обязан проходить каждые несколько месяцев Кихён уже давно усвоил, что такие хлопки совсем не помогают в подобных ситуациях, даже наоборот, сильно вредят, но возразить ничего не может из-за сильнейших спазмов в горле.</p><p>Наконец, спустя несколько длинных как вечность мгновений он выкашливает злополучный кусочек обратно и поднимает голову на отца: с раскрасневшимся лицом и слезами на глазах он явно не выглядит как абсолютно счастливый человек, так что, скорее всего, даже сегодняшний волшебный день не сможет залатать все эти жуткие дыры в их отношениях, которые они наставили из-за собственной упрямости.</p><p>— Я забыла купить молока, сейчас прибегу, — сообщает мама тихим голосом и быстро покидает комнату, оставляя Кихёна наедине с едой и хмурым отцом. Наверное, она хочет поступить как лучше. Наверное, она тоже хочет, чтобы они наконец наладили отношения между собой.</p><p>Проблема только в том, что у Кихёна слабо развиты навыки дипломатии. Он не знает, с какого угла нужно зайти, что сказать, как себя повести, чтобы одержать стратегическую победу на поле противника. Да и разве его отца можно считать противником?</p><p>Кихён молча сидит, опустив глаза, и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт. Отец тоже особо не спешит сделать шаг навстречу, но спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания тяжело поднимается и уходит в другую комнату.</p><p>Наверное, он опять испортил все попытки наладить отношения. Наверное, нужно будет сильнее постараться в следующий раз. Если он вообще наступит.</p><p>Однако Кихён даже не успевает додумать мысль, как отец возвращается обратно, сжимая в руках маленький стеклянный графин и две стопки. Без лишних слов он ставит одну из них перед Кихёном и наливает по самый верх.</p><p>— Выпьешь с отцом за своё здоровье? — снова раздаётся его тяжёлый голос, и Кихён не выдерживает. Он берёт стопку двумя руками и поднимает голову, встретившись ним взглядом. Очень странно, но тот свирепый взгляд, та открытая угроза и беззвучная агрессия, которая всегда плясала в его тёмных глазах, которая всегда пугала Кихёна до ужаса и не давала даже шанса помириться после его дерзкого поступка, куда-то исчезла.</p><p>На Кихёна смотрит он же, только на несколько лет старше, на несколько лет опытнее. Сколько бы он не бежал от собственного отца, от проблем с ним, сколько бы он не пытался оттянуть момент истины, Кихён не понимал, что отец, как его тень, от неё особо не скроешься.</p><p>— Выпьем, — отвечает он несвойственным ему в обычной жизни командным тоном, который он использует только в кабине пилотов. Использовал раньше, если быть честным самим с собой.</p><p>Они пьют молча, быстро и не глядя друг на друга. Алкоголь почти не чувствуется, разве что только отдаётся небольшой горечью на кончике языка, но Кихён быстро закусывает его кружочком острой маринованой редьки. Отец поступает точно так же. Между ними снова повисает неприятная, тягучая пауза из недосказанности, недопонимания и ещё полутысяч разнообразных «не», из которых они построили по высокой стене между ними двумя. Заложниками которой они оба стали.</p><p>— Так ты… Летаешь? — неловко начинает отец, словно осторожно прикасается к стене, гладит её кончиками пальцев, но иногда даже такого незначительного движения достаточно, чтобы полностью привести механизм в движение. Кихён решает сделать шаг навстречу, хоть это в данный момент и не совсем правда.</p><p>— Да, папа. Летаю, — медленно отвечает он, тщательно подбирая слова, и едва не спотыкается о чересчур нежное «папа», сказанное по отношению к человеку, который не смог простить и поддержать в нужный момент. — Посетил уже много стран, увидел немножко мир.</p><p>И чуть не убил пару сотен человек вместе с собой из-за ошибки, которую допустил сам не зная где.</p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает отец, и беседа опять умирает, как искорка, так и не разгоревшаяся в пламя. Кихён уже начинает жалеть, что вообще принял это приглашение от матери, что снова испортил себе и ему настроение, что зря полез в эти дипломатические игры, не зная особо правил, как всего одно слово, одно единственное слово заставляет его снова поднять голову, взглянуть в глаза отцу и, возможно, нанести первый серьёзный удар по стене между ними. — Нравится?</p><p>Нравится ли ему его профессия? Нравится ли ему срываться в любое время суток в аэропорт, проводить несколько напряженных и ответственных часов в небе, а потом отсыпаться, только чтобы снова почувствовать этот кайф, это благословенное чувство свободы, чувство пьянящего свежего воздуха в лёгких? Нравится ли ему рисковать собой, своим временем, своим здоровьем ради безопасности пассажиров?</p><p>— Ещё как нравится, — отвечает он, стараясь не придавать оттенку голоса того особенного, трепетного отношения к делу, которому посвятил много времени, ради которого пожертвовал благополучием в отношениях с отцом. Кихён боится, что это разозлит, воздвигнет очередную бессмысленную стену и сведёт на нет все эти жалкие попытки игры в дипломатию. Кихён боится показать своё восхищение собственной профессией, которую практически потерял из-за собственной глупости, чтобы не сделать мучительно больно.</p><p>Папа хотел наследника, папа хотел рационального, умного и хладнокровного управляющего его маленькой империи, а выросло непонятно что. Сплошные убытки и потраченные нервы. Кихён прекрасно понимает все его обиды, но поделать ничего не может. В его голове так и не складывается план, как снова завоевать любовь собственного родителя после фундаментального разочарования. У него нет ни малейшей идеи, что случится, даже если они чудом разрушат свою рукотворную стену и посмотрят друг на друга новыми глазами. Глазами настоящего отца и сына.</p><p>— Я вижу, — отвечает он, и сердце Кихёна останавливается на несколько мгновений. — Отвезёшь нас с матерью куда-нибудь на старости лет?</p><p>Улыбкой отца можно осветить весь большой мегаполис и несколько населённых пунктов на периферии. Уголки его глаз смягчаются, появляются маленькие морщинки. Удивительно, как быстро летит время: лицо, которое всегда стоит перед глазами Кихёна, стоит упомянуть его родителя, строгое, нахмуренное, но молодое. Сейчас же Кихён видит, насколько он постарел, как время наложило свой отпечаток на эту картинку. Слёзы сами выступают на его лице, против воли. Ещё когда ему было шесть лет, Кихён пообещал, что больше никогда не заплачет при папе, чтобы его не разочаровывать, но он не может ничего с собой поделать: груз разрушающейся между ними стены слишком велик.</p><p>— Конечно, — шепчет Кихён, обнимая его так крепко, как только может. — Конечно, папа. Как только ты захочешь, и куда захочешь.</p><p>Тело сотрясается в рыданиях, но никто из них не против. Восстанавливать отношения всегда намного сложнее, чем их разрушать. Пусть даже отец и не высказал Кихёну вербально своего одобрения или презрения, эти спокойные, нежные поглаживания по спине говорят намного больше, чем тот может передать.</p><p>Ради того, чтобы увидеть правду, иногда достаточно просто раскрыть глаза немного пошире.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты прямо весь сияешь, — говорит Минхёк, как только открывает Кихёну дверь. — Неужели расследование закончилось, и тебя вернули в список активного экипажа?</p><p>— Это было бы самой чудесной новостью за сегодня, но нет, — отвечает тот, проходя внутрь и быстро чмокая губы Минхёка. — Думаю, расследование ещё долго будет длиться, они же только доставили турбины в главный центр обслуживания Дженерал Моторс. Ой, приятно пахнет, ты что-то готовишь?</p><p>— Ага. Ты слишком рано пришёл обратно, я хотел сделать сюрприз и приготовить ужин на двоих, — отвечает Минхёк, возвращаясь к кухонному уголку, и перемешивает что-то на сковороде. Кихён улыбается и отставляет свой пакет с гостинцами от мамы в сторону, после чего разувается и проходит внутрь, присаживаясь сразу за стол.</p><p>— Я поражён, — честно говорит он, пытаясь всё же заглянуть в сковороду и узнать, что именно такого вкусного готовит ему Минхёк. — Только смотри осторожнее с ближней плиткой, она сломалась и сильно перегревается. Ты же на подсолнечном масле жаришь?</p><p>— Конечно! — отзывается Минхёк, пританцовывая немного на месте. — Всё под контролем, нечего переживать! Лучше расскажи, как всё прошло с родителями? Судя по твоему довольному лицу, произошло что-то хорошее?</p><p>— Да. Я, конечно, не уверен, насколько меня простил папа, но мы с ним поговорили немного за столом и вроде как помирились. Оказывается, он и сам с юношества мечтал стать пилотом, но потом немного планы срезались, и поэтому он открыл ресторан… Короче, именно поэтому он так на меня злился. Я же, сам не зная, украл его мечту, да ещё и…</p><p>На последнем слове он запинается и замолкает. Он так и не признался отцу о своём временном отстранении, которое грозится перейти в постоянное. Он так и не решился сказать, что сейчас его карьера висит на волоске, и у него есть все шансы повторить отцовский карьерный поворот. Он так и не рассказал ему о настоящих отношениях с Минхёком. Кольцо, которое он в спешке натянул на палец на обратном пути, всё ещё холодит кожу, как инородный предмет. Как самый большой и грязный секрет.</p><p>Кихён просто не смог. Впервые за много лет их молчаливого конфликта отец улыбался и расспрашивал его о буднях пилота с любопытством маленького ребёнка. Кихён просто не смог поступить по-взрослому и признаться во всех своих проблемах, чтобы его не расстраивать.</p><p>— Эй, — возвращает его Минхёк обратно на землю, подходя ближе и нежно забирая левую руку в свои ладони. Он улыбается, а потом целует то самое злополучное кольцо, отчего Кихёну становится ещё более гадко на душе. Ради этой мнимой дипломатии, ради мнимого счастья всех вокруг ему приходится лгать. Да, по мелочам, но из каждого недоговорённого слова, из каждого скрытого намёка, спрятанного кольца выстраивается целая лавина гнусной и некрасивой лжи, готовой накрыть его с головой в любой момент, достаточно будет только нарушить этот хрупкий баланс, который он с трудом выстроил. Он определённо не стоит той огромной любви, что даёт ему Минхёк абсолютно бескорыстно, просто так. Просто потому что так чувствует и хочет делиться всем миром. Кихён не знает, за что ему, лживой сволочи, достался такой чистый и светлый человек как Минхёк.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — слабо начинает Кихён, но Минхёк качает головой и останавливает очередную ложь, готовую сорваться с его губ.</p><p>— Кихён, золото моё. Тебе не нужно обманывать всех подряд. Папа не станет тебя меньше любить, если узнает, что твоё отстранение — чистая формальность ради расследования. Тебе не нужно винить себя во всех проблемах на свете, только потому что что-то сломалось, пока ты был за это ответственный. Тебе не нужно соответствовать ничьим ожиданиям кроме своих собственных. Ты — взрослый человек, понимаешь?</p><p>— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — шепчет он, утыкаясь носом в щеку Минхёка, и пытается из последних сил сдержать предательские слёзы, которые явно сегодня решили устроить парад с песнями и плясками на его лице до самого конца дня.</p><p>Добавь Минхёк хотя бы слово, хотя бы одно ласковое слово, и Кихён бы не выдержал и разрыдался прямо как дома: до тремора в руках, до истеричных всхлипываний и боли в затылке. Добавь Минхёк хотя бы слово, и всё было бы по-другому.</p><p>Именно поэтому Кихён спешит сыграть на опережение и целует его губы со всей бесконечной любовью, которую испытывает к нему, но не может выразить словами. Возможно, это у них с отцом общее на уровне генов. Они оба не могут сказать всё как есть при помощи слов, из-за чего страдают они сами и все близкие вокруг. Кихён старается выразить свои чувства действиями, старается показать любовь маленькими жестами, проскользнувшими короткими эмоциями среди сердитого выражения лица.</p><p>Кихён старается показать всё то, что он чувствует к окружающему миру при помощи загадок, ребусов и шарад, отчаянно надеясь, что все вокруг фанатеют от этого мистического флёра вокруг него самого. Кихён старается стать лучше ради Минхёка.</p><p>Но этот странный запах горелого разбивает всю романтику на самом её подходе.</p><p>— Ли Минхёк! — кричит он, разрывая поцелуй между ними, и переводит взгляд на плиту, на которой сковорода горит потрясающе прекрасным оранжевым пламенем. — Каким местом ты меня вообще слушаешь!</p><p>К огромной чести того, он не паникует и не бежит с горящей сковородой к крану с водой, чего так боится Кихён, но не может высказать вслух из-за волны гнева на этого непослушного ребёнка. Он же предупреждал, что плита работает неправильно, что она перегревается и масло может загореться, как только достигнет критической температуры!</p><p>Минхёк хватает тряпку, которой они вытирают посуду, смачивает в воде и накрывает столб пламени, после чего бежит к окну, раскрывая его до предела.</p><p>— Всё хорошо же! Пожар второго класса с лёгкостью потушен Ли Минхёком, — невинно заявляет он, улыбаясь во все зубы. На укоризненный взгляд Кихёна он старается растянуть ещё более широкую улыбку и отводит глаза куда-то в сторону. — Ну чего ты, всё было под контролем! Я же даже притащил маленький огнетушитель на такие случаи.</p><p>Кихён всё ещё молчит, глядя на него, поджав губы.</p><p>— Может, я и плохой повар, но отличный бортпроводник! И знаю технику безопасности как свои пять пальцев!</p><p>На Минхёка очень сложно злиться дольше пяти секунд. И проблема в том, что этот засранец прекрасно об этом осведомлён, вот и пользуется своим бесконечным обаянием на все сто процентов. Кихён вздыхает и встаёт с кресла. Он подходит ближе к Минхёку и крепко сжимает в объятиях, улыбаясь на нежный, короткий поцелуй в макушку.</p><p>— Ну, не получился ужин. Закажем полуночное меню, м?</p><p>Кихён качает головой и рукой показывает на пакет с коробочками от мамы возле двери. Он явно не заслуживает такого дурацкого, такого несуразного, но такого бескорыстно его любящего человека. Минхёк так много делает ради него, вот, даже подался в готовку, хотя раньше обходил плиту по широкой дуге, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, что он делает просто так, потому что любит и может это подать под нужным соусом.</p><p>— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя он, надеясь, что Минхёк поймёт, что это относится не к испорченному ужину.</p><p>Признаться честно, Кихён даже не сомневается, что поймут его однозначно правильно. Если он очень любит загадывать шарады и сложные головоломки, то Минхёк явно относится к типу людей, которые обожают щёлкать эти задачи как орешки.</p><p>Возможно, в этом и состоит их главный секрет совместимости.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>План Минхёка отвлечься от негативных, разрушительных мыслей частично срабатывает: Кихён действительно погружается в безумный мир строительных материалов, мебельных салонов и видео с множеством дизайнерских идей разной степени свежести.<p>За короткое время он становится экспертом в области отделочных материалов и вполне может дать фору любому специалисту из строительного магазина в информированности. Проблема вылезает боком буквально из каждой щели, каждого уголочка, куда с любопытством заглядывает Кихён: навязчивая мысль, чем он будет заниматься, когда наконец найдётся его вина в испорченном судне.</p><p>Он сможет стать первоклассным консультантом в мебельном магазине, сможет идеально покрасить потолок, смоделировать лучший архитектурный проект в программе. Он сможет работать кассиром в супермаркете, продавцом кофе на улице или даже бухгалтером в папином ресторане.</p><p>Эти мысли поедают голову изнутри, разрывают, мучают, мучают. Он не может рассказать о них Минхёку, он не поймёт и снова скажет, что Кихён просто преувеличивает, он не может сообщить о своих опасениях комиссии, которая вызывает его на допросы как на работу, не может даже поговорить с родителями. Не тогда, когда он только наладил с ними отношения.</p><p>Поэтому Кихён выбирает единственного подходящего собеседника и обещает оплатить ему ужин и выпивку, несмотря на немаленький аппетит оного.</p><p>— Кроме шуток, я правда очень рад, что ты по мне соскучился и даже позвал в ресторан, пупсик, — мурлычет Хосок, деловито орудуя палочками в закусках. Кихён глубоко вздыхает, качая головой.</p><p>— Мы с тобой в последний раз виделись три дня назад, спешу напомнить, — отвечает ему он, прихлёбывая пиво из своего бокала. — Поэтому, кстати, я и хотел встретиться…</p><p>Хосок поднимает на него взгляд и выжидающе смотрит. Кихён пытается собрать в голове мало-мальски приличное предложение, но слова словно рассыпаются перед глазами и укатываются далеко-далеко по углам. Слова отказываются складываться в предложения.</p><p>— Я хотел спросить, — предпринимает он вторую попытку нанизать слова на нитку, словно бусы. Горло, его голос, в котором он был так уверен до сегодняшнего дня, его подводит. Кихён беспомощно смотрит на Хосока, но тот не бежит навстречу с возможными догадками, почему с ним резко захотели встретиться, а просто вежливо молчит и непонимающе хлопает глазами. Кихён более чем уверен, что он всё прекрасно знает, просто издевается потому что может, потому что ему всегда было весело над ним издеваться. Поэтому, так и не придумав правильную формулировку, он брякает самое первое, что приходит в голову. — Как там твой кролик?</p><p>— Кролик?</p><p>Хосок подаётся головой назад и подозрительно щурится на него.</p><p>— Мой кролик хорошо поживает. Наверное, Зефир единственный, кто рад моему временному отстранению от работы, если ты об этом хотел поговорить.</p><p>— Да, именно об этом.</p><p>Настроение, которое находится на самом дне разметки с самого дня Инцидента (с редкими счастливыми проблесками, когда дома находится Минхёк) внезапно делает поразительный скачок в противоположную сторону шкалы. Кихён удовлетворённо улыбается и снова отпивает из бокала, пряча за ним свою догадку, получившую внезапное подтверждение. Но эту информацию он использует позже, пока что необходимо поговорить о более серьёзных вещах.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя, словно подвешенным за ноги, — честно признаётся Кихён, вздрогнув на последнем слове. — Постоянно прокручиваю в голове каждую секунду того дня и думаю, а что было бы, если бы мы сделали по-другому? Что бы случилось, если бы мы не погасили два двигателя в самом начале? Как бы мы поступили, если вовремя заметили вулканическое облако, понимаешь? Эти мысли меня убивают. Я чувствую, что мы где-то допустили серьёзный промах, но не могу понять, где конкретно, понимаешь?</p><p>— Я поднял все памятки, которые вообще хоть каким-то образом касаются вулканов, и веришь, вообще ничего не нашёл, что могло хоть как-то помочь в нашей ситуации, — отвечает Хосок. На его лице уже нет той немного издевательской улыбки. Он серьёзен и очень искренен. Кихён это чувствует где-то внутри себя, словно электричество на кончиках пальцев.</p><p>Он не один такой, он не загоняется и не слишком зацикливается на одном происшествии.</p><p>— Я думаю, что из-за внезапного взрыва самого вулкана скорость распространения облака из пепла была слишком высока, чтобы её засекли радары, — заявляет Кихён, качая головой. — Но я не знаю…</p><p>— Знаешь что, Кихён? — мягко перебивает его Хосок. Он поднимает голову и снова встречается с тёплым, добрым взглядом. Из него бы получился отличный отец, наверное. — Я думаю, что если нас с тобой сразу не рассчитали, значит, мы вряд ли покинем компанию так быстро и легко, как тебе кажется. В смысле, даже если мы и допустили ошибку, при всём этом мы сумели посадить воздушное судно обратно, ты это осознаёшь? То есть мы уже сделали что-то, что в будущем сможет внести поправку на наш с тобой случай, и больше такой ситуации не повторится.</p><p>— Мне бы твой оптимизм, — вздыхает Кихён, собирая палочками мясо. Он ест без особого аппетита, просто потому что чего-то не хватает внутри. Просто потому что жевать намного проще, чем заново переживать Инцидент.</p><p>— Можешь звать меня оптимистом, но я уверен, что результаты расследования будут готовы к Новому Году, — пожимает плечами Хосок и тянется рукой к своему бокалу с пивом. — И я почти уверен, что, начиная с января, ты снова будешь летать как миленький, так что лучше тебе сейчас хорошенько отдохнуть, потому что потом придётся отрабатывать все наши потерянные часы. И в этом я уверен уже на все двести процентов. Не отпустит тебя наша компания просто так, это я тебе обещаю.</p><p>Вот последняя фраза звучит хоть и жёстко, но наиболее справедливо и даже позитивно. У Кихёна не случается инсайт, в голове не бумкает, ангелы не спускаются с небес с хоровым пением, но на душе становится немножечко, хотя бы чуточку светлее.</p><p>Даже если причина катастрофы кроется в нём самом и его спорных действиях, Кихён живёт в капиталистическом мире. А это значит, что даже при самом негативном сценарии, его просто понизят в должности, поставят в самый конец списка, но работу свою он не потеряет.</p><p>— Не отпустит, — соглашается с ним Кихён, не в силах скрыть улыбку с казалось бы скорбного пару минут назад лица. — Я не знаю, почему не подумал об этом раньше, но это же совершенно прозрачно, что так просто нас живыми не отпустят.</p><p>— Прекращай загоняться, а лучше расскажи мне, как проходят твои каникулы? Я называю это каникулами, и мне становится немного легче жить.</p><p>Кихён вздыхает, опасливо озираясь по сторонам, но всё же кивает и рассказывает Хосоку всё без утайки. В конце концов, они вдвоём прошли через сильное жизненное испытание.</p><p>В конце концов, Хосок и правда оказывается отличным лидером при всём своём несуразном характере вне кабины пилотов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•</p>
</div>В последнее время Кихёна окружает слишком много странных, необъяснимых и полностью мистических явлений. Иначе он пророческие слова Хосока о финале расследования их Инцидента интерпретировать не может, как ни пытайся.<p>Весь рабочий в тот злополучный день экипаж действительно собирают в самом конце уходящего года, перед католическим сочельником. Видимо, комиссии уже и самой хотелось поскорее расправиться с этим делом и поскорее вернуться к своим родным и близким, пока не стало слишком поздно.</p><p>Сидя за длинным столом белого цвета в конференц-зале их авиакомпании, Кихён чувствует себя слишком странно. Он не знает, чего ждать от финального вердикта, не знает, куда деть неспокойные руки, не знает, как вообще будет жить после объявления финального расследования.</p><p>Внезапно прошлые полтора месяца жизни словно наполняются дополнительным смыслом, обретают свои мягкие, плавные черты и уже кажутся совсем уютными. Как их большая просторная постель в новой квартире, как объятия Минхёка перед сном. Внезапно Кихён оказывается не готов к оглашению результатов и жизни, которая его ждёт после.</p><p>Мир внезапно словно делится пополам, и сейчас он неловко балансирует на самой грани. Судя по лицам остального состава экипажа, их всех сейчас мучает одна и та же мысль.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — вдруг нарушает относительную тишину мужчина в чёрном костюме и тёмной же рубашке. Кихён поднимает на него взгляд, пытается прочитать по лицу хотя бы что-нибудь, но тщетно. Всё, что ему остаётся — это вариться в бесконечном котле настойчивых мыслей и уже умолять пересечь эту черту, после которой откроется его новое безрадостное будущее. — Думаю, вам всем в первую очередь интересно узнать то, что случилось во время полёта. Потом уже мы сможем перейти к более формальной части собрания.</p><p>С этими словами он включает на проекторе небольшой анимированный фильм, который тут же дополняет собственными комментариями.</p><p>— А случилась на самом деле череда неприятных совпадений. Начну по порядку, — говорит он и картинка сменяется рельефом гавайского острова, на котором расположена цепь вулканов. — Самое первое и самое главное событие, повлекшее за собой череду последствий произошло прямо во время взлёта. Вулкан Хуалалаи, который долгое время считался дремлющим, неожиданно даже для местных геологов взорвался и тем самым поднял на воздух огромное количество пирокластического материала. Но вся ирония состоит в том, что вы об этом не знали. На момент вылета, судя по погодной сводке, вы знали только то, что он начал извержение, и, учитывая характер извержения вулканов конкретно в этой зоне, наверняка были уверены, что он не причинит вам никакого вреда, но.</p><p>На белом экране, куда проектируется презентация следователя, маленький анимированный вулкан внезапно взрывается и облако мгновенно поднимается в воздух.</p><p>— Вместо лавы в воздух поднялся пепел, смешанный с вулканическими породами, скорость распространения которого была намного выше обычной. Второе неприятное совпадение, которое произошло в тот день — отказавший погодный радар в самолёте. Скорее всего, это произошло уже в момент взлёта, так как согласно речевому самописцу, проверка работы метеорадара была выполнена согласно протоколу, ваш голос чётко слышно на записи. Один из контактов отошёл от платы, и прибор со стороны второго пилота показывал неточные данные.</p><p>Кихён поворачивает голову в сторону Хосока и встречается с его напряжённым взглядом. Он не помнит каких-либо проблем с метеорадаром во время предвзлётной проверки борта. Да, было облачно, но эти облака легко улавливались радаром. Очень странно, что они не заметили поломку прибора.</p><p>— Ну, а дальше произошло то, ради чего мы все сегодня собрались: облако догнало самолёт, и в двигатели попали наши знаменитые вулканические материалы, — продолжает следователь, деловито кликая небольшим пультом-лазером по экрану, показывая две дальних от борта самолёта турбины. — Тогда капитан воздушного судна принимает единственное верное в данной ситуации решение: он выключает крайние двигатели номер один и четыре, что в последствии и дало борту шанс на спасение, но об этом позже.</p><p>Огромное количество пепла и затвердевших остатков лавы поднялись в воздух на картинке, где их тут же засасывало в горячие турбины. По мере того, как пепел влетал в двигатели, он плавился в камерах сгорания и приклеивался к внутренней части силовой установки. Выключенный двигатель охлаждался, расплавленная зола затвердела и частично перекрыла воздушный канал, что мешало успешно перезапустить двигатель. Очень неприятный момент. У Кихёна даже немного сосет под ложечкой, как только он вспоминает события того дня с точностью до минуты.</p><p>— Двигатели два и три работали на полных мощностях, пока пепла не стало слишком много, что они просто сгорели и перестали заводиться. Пилоты предпринимают попытку завести оставшиеся два двигателя, но терпят неудачу как раз из-за слишком высокой концентрации пепла в воздухе, и самолёт медленно начинает падать. Здесь капитан принимает второе решение, повлиявшее на судьбу всего рейса: они решают вернуться обратно в аэропорт. Учитывая, что находятся они в открытом океане и до ближайшего аэропорта, способного принять самолёт их величины, четыре тысячи километров, это было верное решение. На данный момент борт находится в открытом океане, в двухста километрах от аэропорта отправления. Данная модель боинга не предназначена для планирования, однако у неё довольно высокие аэродинамические качества: на каждые пятнадцать километров пути самолёт терял один километр высоты.</p><p>Кихён сейчас настолько поглощён реконструкцией событий, которые произошли с ним на том рейсе, что совсем не замечает взглядов почти всех собравшихся людей. Они смотрят попеременно то на него, то на Хосока с некоторой долей восхищения. Очень странное чувство, так что он старается перевести обратно взгляд на интерактивную доску, наблюдая за небольшим графиком, в котором их маленький самолёт снижался, снижался, а потом рухнул в воду с небольшим анимированным взрывом. Чудесно.</p><p>— Параллельно с этим в салоне больше не нагнеталось давление воздуха, что начало приводить к разгерметизации, грозящей перейти в неконтролируемую декомпрессию, — продолжает следователь как ни в чём ни бывало, увлечённо показывая остальные графики, которые непременно заканчивались в опасной красной зоне. — И этот неприятный момент служит отправной точкой спасения всего борта. Капитан принимает решение не работать в масках, а снизиться до безопасной высоты, чтобы продолжать работать в одной команде. Я бы сказал, это стало ключевым решением во всём инциденте в принципе. Потому что на высоте четырёх тысяч метров концентрация вулканического материала была существенно ниже, что позволило снова завести двигатели номер один и четыре. Браво отважной команде пилотов со смелой бортпроводницей в помощниках!</p><p>То есть… То есть они нигде не ошиблись? Даже более того — они наоборот, интуитивно принимали единственно верные в данной ситуации решения? Кихён оторопело моргает на негромкие апплодисметны в их с Хосоком сторону и всё ещё не может осознать, что произошло. Словно огромный вулкан в его душе взрывается, и на него внезапно больше ничего не давит.</p><p>— Дальше капитан решил не рисковать и остался на высоте четырёх тысяч метров, чем снова доказал безусловно высокий профессионализм своей команды. Вывод: весь экипаж рейса эмикс три двадцать семь премировать, а капитана Шин Хосока, второго пилота Ю Кихёна и бортпроводницу Ким Дасом представить к государственной награде.</p><p>Это похоже на бесконечно оптимистичный и радостный сон, в котором всё хорошо, а завтра будет ещё лучше. Это похоже на хэппи-энд в сопливом и романтичном фильме о любви, а не жестокую реальность, в которой Кихён был уже готов снова стать запасным пилотом с урезанными возможностями.</p><p>Награда.</p><p>Невероятно.</p><p>Окружающие подходят и поздравляют Кихёна с таким важным событием в жизни, а он только глупо кивает, как китайский болванчик, растерянно глядя на такого же шокированного Хосока.</p><p>— Это… Правда случилось? — спрашивает он у него спустя четверть часа, когда официальная часть завершения расследования заканчивается. Хосок качает головой и глупо улыбается. Наверное, Кихён сейчас выглядит не лучше.</p><p>— Ну. Я же говорил, что всё обойдётся до нового года, — наконец выдавливает из себя он, неловко пожав плечами. — Обошлось намного… Позитивнее, чем я даже рассчитывал, но, значит, так и нужно.</p><p>— Кстати, о праздниках… Если вы завтра с Чангюном ничем не будете заняты, то приходите в гости на небольшие посиделки с настольными играми. Можете даже Зефира с собой захватить.</p><p>— Но… — спешит возразить Хосок, но Кихён, подобно героям крутых американских боевиков, не поворачивается на его оклики. — Ю Кихён! Что ты только что сказал, а?</p><p>Он просто идёт на выход из помещения их авиакомпании с широкой улыбкой и старается не думать о последствиях. Потому что дальше его ожидает только самое светлое и позитивное будущее, которое он только может представить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вопреки прогнозам синоптиков, которые обещали весь летний сезон затянутые облаками аэропорты, задержки в рейсах и постоянный, ужасный дождь с градом, уже вторую неделю над международным аэропортом Инчона не видно даже самого захудалого, маленького облачка, а за пределами здания так жарко, что хочется расплавиться в большую лужу и так остаться вплоть до первых морозов.</p><p>Сидя в прохладной, хорошо кондиционированной штурманской максимально позволенное регламентом время, Кихён с Хосоком на камень-ножницы-бумага определяют того, кто пойдёт делать наружный осмотр самолёта.</p><p>— Классно, заодно сможешь передать… — начинает Кихён с ехидной улыбкой на лице, но Хосок опасливо щурится и клацает зубами.</p><p>— Даже не надейся, сегодня он выходной.</p><p>— Я хотел сказать, что ты сможешь передать свои сетования небесной канцелярии по поводу ужасной жары, но раз ты утверждаешь, что они там все выходные…</p><p>— У меня такое ощущение, что вся контора, распределяющая погоду в нашем регионе, коллективно ушла в отпуск на Антарктиду, оставив разбираться со всем какого-нибудь юного стажёра, каким был ты два года назад, — вздыхает Хосок, всё же поднимаясь с прохладного кресла вместе с Кихёном. Весь их экипаж, состоящий на этот раз исключительно из бортпроводниц, уже проводит свою предполётную проверку.</p><p>— Ну, я же как-то разобрался, — пожимает плечами Кихён. В этот же момент его телефон вибрирует от нового сообщения.</p><p>«Извини, что не вышло пересечься!!!»</p><p>«Наш рейс при посадке ушёл на второй круг, едва успокоили всех пассажиров, что всё хорошо»</p><p>Кихён улыбается, глядя на непрерывный поток сообщений, щедро сдобренных милым смайликами, явно, чтобы задобрить его возможный гнев. Столько времени уже прошло, а Минхёк не изменился ни капли: такая же широкая, добрая улыбка в рабочее время, такой же несносный характер дома. И такие же сильные, чистые чувства к нему.</p><p>«Всё в порядке, можешь разве что поцеловать своё кольцо на удачу»</p><p>«Я почувствую»</p><p>Он и правда чувствует, как безымянный палец его левой руки становится немного горячее на несколько секунд (или это ему просто так кажется).</p><p>«Удачи!»</p><p>«Если вернёшься сегодня вечером домой, то пойдём в ресторан, я забронировал столик»</p><p>Ну вот, стоило только подумать хорошо о Минхёке на несколько секунд, как он снова начинает эти свои дурацкие шутки. Стараясь всё так же кивать всем наставлениям Хосока, которые он слышал уже тысячу раз, Кихён быстро отправляет свой любимый смайлик с фиолетовым сатаной и прячет телефон в карман.</p><p>Сегодня обычный день, ему предстоит обычный рутинный полёт, какие он совершал миллиард раз за свою карьеру и совершит ещё больше, потому что иначе просто не может быть. Сегодня обычный день для семи миллиардов человек на Земле. Кто-то сегодня рождается, кто-то женится. Кто-то разводится, а кто-то умирает. Жизнь не стоит на месте, она двигается, двигается с такой огромной скоростью, что обычному Боингу её никогда не догнать, однако Кихён старается каждый раз.</p><p>— Итак, время семнадцать часов пятьдесят минут, рейс эмикс пять четырнадцать. Приступаем к предполётной проверке систем, — говорит он такие обычные слова, однако их глубинное значение, их самый тайный смысл становится понятен Кихёну только сегодня, когда Хосок коротко отвечает ему «есть» и начинает проходить самый стандартный протокол проверки.</p><p>Всё как обычно, процедура эта записана в коре головного мозга несмываемыми чернилами. Единственная разница — Кихён впервые занимает кресло с левой стороны кабины.</p><p>Одна-единственная разница, а меняет она абсолютно всё на борту.</p><p>— Приступаю к наружной проверке борта, — отчитывается Хосок, первым выходя из кабины пилотов. Кихён медлит, глупо глядя на всё те же приборы, которые видит каждый день своей жизни. Он всё ещё не может поверить, это слишком ошеломляюще.</p><p>«Любить тебя сложно. Но я уже два года пытаюсь» — пишет он в сообщении Минхёку и уже сам целует кольцо всевластия на безымянном пальце как часть своей стандартной рутинной процедуры подготовки ко взлёту, после чего переводит телефон в авиарежим и сам выходит из кабины, чтобы выполнить свою стандартную часть проверки.</p><p>Ведь правда, ничего же не меняется в окружающем мире: Хёджун всё так же спокойно готовится ко взлёту, посматривая на Кихёна как на маленького надоедливого хомячка, всё внутреннее убранство борта не меняется ни на сантиметр, вся электроника всё так же работает слаженно и стабильно.</p><p>— Инчон, здравствуйте. Рейс эмикс пять четырнадцать, — говорит он в микрофон спокойным и поставленным голосом, когда они с Хосоком заканчивают с рутинными формальностями.</p><p>— Эмикс пять четырнадцать, и вам не кашлять, — отвечает диспетчерская вышка голосом Хёнвона, отчего улыбка на лице у Кихёна расплывается сама по себе.</p><p>— Рад вас слышать. Запрашиваю разрешение на взлёт.</p><p>— Очень приятно, жаль, что не могу ответить взаимностью, — с привычной долей дерзости отвечает Хёнвон. Кихён всё ещё не теряет надежды, что однажды их разговор услышат, и тому наконец выпишут штраф за переговоры не по строгому протоколу. — Разрешаю. Рулите по дорожке эс сто тридцать пять к полосе пятнадцать левая. Я могу услышать сегодня капитана?</p><p>Этого вопроса Кихён ждал, пожалуй, с самой первой секунды после того, как руководство компании предложило ему пройти экзамен на повышение до звания командира воздушного судна. Он ждал и готовился с особой тщательностью, продумывая каждую букву, каждую полутень интонации, с которой должен был выплеснуть эту информацию в лицо этой противной швабры.</p><p>Он ждал и готовился.</p><p>Но.</p><p>Весь пафос и заготовленная колкая фразочка расплавились под действием нереальной жары. Кихён вздыхает, смотрит на Хосока и только потом отвечает первое, что придёт в голову.</p><p>— Выкусите, Инчон. Сегодня я — капитан этого рейса. Капитан Ю Кихён, — сообщает он самодовольным тоном, надевая крутые солнцезащитные очки на нос.</p><p>Ничего не меняется в окружающем мире.</p><p>Только один маленький Ю Кихён начинает свою новую жизнь с четвертой золотистой полосой на погонах формы. У него всё в порядке, и дальше будет ещё лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>